Mutter wider Willen
by Cornelius67
Summary: Severus Snape wünscht sich sehnlichst einen Erben und er hat auch schon eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung, wer den zweiten Part zur Zeugung des Kindes übernehmen soll... nur weiß diese noch gar nichts von ihrem Glück... - Übersetzung aus dem Englischen
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, dies ist eine Übersetzung der Story von cocoachristy mit dem Originaltitel „The Reluctant Mother", zu finden bei Ashwinder._

_Es ist mein erster Versuch einer Übersetzung und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch._

_Die Story hat insgesamt 13 Kapitel, wobei sich die Wortzahl bis Kapitel 10 stetig steigert. Dieses Chap hat dann über 10000 Wörter. _

_Zur Zeit bin ich bei Kapitel 9 der Übersetzung angelangt, deshalb werden die Updates auch nicht all zu häufig erfolgen, damit eine gewisse Stetigkeit vorhanden sein wird._

_Die Story wurde 2005 geschrieben und geht daher nicht konform mit den letzten Ereignissen der Bücher. Es handelt sich nicht unbedingt um tiefgreifende Literatur, aber mir hat die Story gefallen und wer gern SS/HG liest, ist hoffentlich genau richtig hier._

_So, genug der Vorrede:_

_Disclaimer:__ Alles gehört JKR und cocoachristy. Meine Übersetzung wird natürlich von niemandem bezahlt!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Mutter wider Willen**

**Kapitel 1**

Severus Snape seufzte. Er sah sich im Raum um und schnitt eine Grimasse bei all den glücklichen Gesichtern, die er sah. Von Natur aus ein eigenbrötlerisches Wesen, nahm er für gewöhnlich nicht an solchen Ereignissen teil. Allerdings fand er, heute genau in der richtigen Verfassung dafür zu sein und er bemühte sich, den mürrischen Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten.

Heute Abend war der Abend, an dem er den ORDEN DES MERLIN empfangen würde, erster Klasse, für seine Bemühungen während des Krieges, Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen. Es war ein Jahr her, da der Endkampf statt fand und für Snape war das allein schon Grund genug, um zu feiern. Ja, in der Tat, er wollte diese Feier genießen. Es gab zusätzlich andere Auszeichnungen und ehrenvolle Erwähnungen, die an diesem Abend überreicht wurden, wie auch immer, die Redner leierten in einem fort. Könnte er getadelt werden, wenn seine Aufmerksamkeit abschweifte?

Snapes Blick streifte wieder durch den Raum und fixierte sich auf Draco Malfoy. Draco war eine große Überraschung für jedermann im Orden gewesen. Nach einigen geschickten Überprüfungen und langen Gesprächen mit seinem Patensohn, kam Snape zu dem Ergebnis, dass Draco Voldemort nicht folgen wollte, aber zu ängstlich war, sich zu weigern.

Snape bot ihm einen Ausweg an. Er würde, wie erwartet, trotzdem das dunkle Mal nehmen, aber er würde ebenfalls spionieren. Niemand kannte die Wahrheit von Dracos Loyalität, ausgenommen Albus, Minerva und Snape. Es war es wert gewesen, als er das Angesicht von Harry-verdammter-Potter sah, während Ron Weasley auf einer Seite neben ihm und Draco Malfoy auf der anderen gestanden hatte, beide ihn furchtlos schützend.

Snape grinste, als Draco besitzergreifend einen Arm um Ginevra Weasley legte, während Potter sich näherte. Alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich schwer überwinden.

Snapes Sieg war bittersüß gewesen. Er hatte letztendlich wieder Ansehen über den Namen Snape gebracht, aber er hatte niemanden, der sich mit ihm freute. Seine Mutter war schon lange tot; weder hatte er Geschwister, noch hatte er irgendwelche Kinder. Und dies war es… der Grund für seine Melancholie heute Abend. Severus Snape wünschte sich einen Erben.

Er hatte keine Illusionen über sich selbst und wusste, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, je eine achtbare Hexe zu finden, die ihn heiratete, nicht existent war. Trotz seines neuen ORDEN DES MERLIN, waren die Dinge, die er in der Vergangenheit getan hatte, unbestreitbar. Er war einfach ein ehemaliger Todesser und dank Fudge und des Tagespropheten, wusste jeder in der Zaubererwelt davon.

Aus diesem Grunde hatte sich Snape an eine Agentur gewandt, um eine Mutter für seinen Erben zu finden. Die Agentur brachte Leihmütter mit den potentiellen Eltern zusammen, was die ideale Lösung für Snapes Problem schien.  
Er könnte eine erstklassige Hexe finden, die als Leihmutter fungieren und ein Kind für ihn zur Welt bringen würde, ohne jeden Ärger. Das einzige Problem war, dass er ebenfalls das Ei dieser Hexe brauchte.

Es wären Extrakosten, die er sich aber leisten konnte. Dass er der Letzte seiner Linie war, hatte einige Vorteile; er musste sein Vermögen nicht teilen. Die Agentur arrangierte für ihn Vorstellungsgespräche mit verschiedenen Hexen und er kontaktierte jede mit der derselben Entschlossenheit, die ihn durch all die Konfrontationen brachte, die er jemals mit Voldemort hatte.

Nach der fünften fing er jedoch an, alle Hoffnung zu verlieren. Jede Hexe war schlechter als die vorherige und Snape war letztendlich gezwungen, einzugestehen, dass sie alle außerordentlich unakzeptabel waren.

Snape seufzte tief, als er sich an sein letztes Treffen erinnerte. Sie war eine amerikanische muggelgeborenene Hexe gewesen, deren Name Miss Shufford war. Er störte sich nicht an diesem Fakt, wie man denken könnte, dass er es tat. Ein Kind mit etwas Muggelabstammung und etwas Reinblutherkunft zu zeugen, reduzierte stark die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Squibgeburt oder anderer genetischer Anomalien, die durch die vielen Jahre der Paarung innerhalb der Reinblüter verursacht wurden.

Er unterstützte wirklich das Heiratsgesetz, das Fudge vor kurzem vorgeschlagen hatte, aber es würde noch eine Weile dauern, den Prozess der Gesetzgebung zu durchlaufen und Snape wollte nicht so lange warten. Außerdem wollte er kein Kind in die gleiche Art einer lieblosen Ehe bringen, in die seine Eltern ihn gebracht hatten. Nein, er hatte das Ergebnis dessen gesehen und der Part, was er geworden war, war ein Resultat dieser Art von Verbindung. Er wollte sein Kind nicht hinaustreiben, so wie es ihm in seiner Jugend ergangen war.

Miss Shufford war von Anfang an eine Katastrophe. Sie stürzte sich in die Befragung mit dem lächerlichsten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, das er überhaupt je gesehen hatte. Nach seiner ersten Frage wusste er, dass sie zweifellos nicht diejenige war. Sie hatte die Salemschule für Hexerei und Zauberei besucht, welche eine sehr angesehene Schule war; allerdings sie selbst hatte nicht das Ansehen, dem zu entsprechen. Er erfuhr, dass sie am Ende ihres fünften Jahres wegen ihres häufigen Partnerwechsels beim Sex mit den meisten der männlichen Schüler und einigen vom Personal raus geworfen wurde.

Sie war nach London zurück gegangen, um neu zu beginnen, aber sie brauchte Kapital, um dies zu tun. Folglich traf sie die Entscheidung, Leihmutter zu werden. Zu sagen, sie wäre inkompetent, wäre noch gnädig. Sie konnte nicht einmal die zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut nennen! Nein, sie kam nicht in Frage. Er hatte keine Absichten, die Mutter jemals in die Nähe des Kindes nach der Geburt zu lassen, aber er wünschte dennoch eine gute Abstammung und auf jeden Fall hinreichende Intelligenz.

Gut, gleichzeitig hätte er sich für diese Art von Beziehung zu ihm gewünscht, eine bestimmte Hexe haben zu können, aber er wusste es besser, als auf etwas zu hoffen, was dieser fixen Idee entsprang. Die fragliche Hexe schien nicht interessiert an irgendetwas, außer an einem Verhältnis auf Arbeitsbasis. Seine Gedanken trieben zu Miss Hermine Granger, der klügsten Hexe ihres Alters. Eine höchsttalentierte Hexe, die in Professor Severus Snapes Schuld stand, in einer Zaubererschuld.

Es war während der finalen Schlacht geschehen. Jeder hatte sich darauf konzentriert, den Jungen-der-lebte zu schützen, um sicherzustellen, dass er zu Voldemort kam, was sie kaum auf anderes Acht geben ließ. Snape hatte in Hermines Richtung geschaut, genau als Antonin Dolohov den tödlichen Fluch nach ihr warf.

Dolohov hatte seit den Ereignissen im Zaubereiministerium Ende ihres fünften Jahres auf Rache gegen Miss Granger gesonnen und dieser bestimmte Augenblick war die perfekte Chance gewesen, sie zu erhalten. Ohne zu überlegen, hatte Snape Miss Granger ergriffen und mit ganzer Kraft zu sich gezogen, als der Fluch an ihr vorbei zischte und sie nur um wenige Zentimeter verfehlte. Sie hatte ihrem Tranklehrer offen in den Augen geschaut und gesagt: „Danke! Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld!".

Als Snape ihr in die Augen gesehen hatte, so glänzend vor Aufregung, hatte er sofort an verschiedene Möglichkeiten gedacht, wie sie es ihm vergelten könnte. Er war nicht blind gegenüber der Tatsache, dass Hermine Granger zu einer schönen jungen Frau heran gewachsen war. Oh, nicht die klassische beispielhafte Schönheit, aber nichtsdestotrotz schön für ihn. Kombiniert mit ihrer Intelligenz, war sie ein komplettes Paket.

Verschiedene Male hatte er sie im Tränkeunterricht beobachtet, denkend an ihre vollen, rosigen Lippen und ihre zarten, reizenden Hände. Er konnte es nie unterlassen, an all die Gelegenheiten zu denken, zu denen sie sie zum Einsatz bringen könnte. Snape hatte ihre Augen gesehen, wenn sie auf die Fertigstellung eines Trankes gerichtet waren. Er fragte sich, wie viel Anstrengung es bedurfte, jene Augen auf sich gerichtet zu sehen, während sie unter ihm… aber leider, _das_ würde nie geschehen; da war er sicher.

Aber Miss Granger schuldete ihm etwas. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich keine Vorstellung, wie ihre Worte an ihn sie eines Tages heimsuchen würden. Heute war dieser Tag. Severus Snape, Slytherin der besonderen Art, war im Begriff, diese Schuld einzufordern. Er würde seine Leihmutter auf die eine oder andere Art bekommen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nun ja, da will ich mich mal überreden lassen und das 2. Kapitel hochladen.

Dank an Patricia79, Sepsis und Gnomy für eure lieben Reviews... und mit dem üblen Scherz liegst du gar nicht so verkehrt, Gnomy.

Ob ich einmal pro Woche update, kann ich noch nicht hundertprozentig versprechen, je nachdem, wie ich mit der Übersetzung vorankomme. Aber ich werde mich bemühen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 2

Hermine sah sich zwischen den feiernden Menschen im Raum um und lächelte. Seit langer Zeit hatte sie sich schon nicht mehr so zufrieden gefühlt. Sie war erst im zweiten Jahr ihres Universitätsstudiums gewesen, als Todesser ihr Elternhaus angegriffen hatten. Sie ermordeten auf grausame Weise ihre Eltern, bevor sie ihr Zuhause mit dem eingesperrten Krummbein nieder brannten.

Es war ihr bewusst, dass sie damit beabsichtigten, ihre Arbeit für den Orden zu beenden, sie davon abzuhalten, bei der Vernichtung Voldemorts zu helfen. Es hätte fast geklappt. Fast. Hermine hatte drei ganze Monate getrauert. Ihre Noten waren langsam gesunken; sie wurde teilnahmslos und sonderte sich ab, wich jedem aus, der ihr nahe kam.

Dann hatte sie an einem Wochenende am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 einen Zusammenstoß mit dem Meister der Zaubertränke. Er war in der Bibliothek auf sie getroffen, während sie sich in Selbstmitleid wälzte. Statt dass er sie in der gleichen Weise wie alle anderen mit tröstenden und beschwichtigenden Tönen verhätschelte, schnappte er barsch: "Miss Granger! Was glauben Sie, was Sie tun? Wir haben ein Ordenstreffen in fünf Minuten und ich erwarte, Sie dort zu sehen."

"Was hat das für einen Sinn? Es hat keine Bedeutung! Ich habe alles verloren!" erwiderte sie dumpf.

"Entschuldigung? _Alles_, Miss Granger? Wer sind all diese Leute dort, die sich um Sie sorgen? Was sind Potter, die Weasleys, Minerva und Albus? Sie sind _nichts_ für Sie? Dann fahren Sie ruhig fort mit Ihrer Mitleidsparty. Ich dachte, Sie könnten uns bei den Bemühungen, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, helfen, bevor Sie sonst _noch_ jemanden verlieren, den Sie lieben. Offensichtlich habe ich mich geirrt."

Mit diesen Worten fegte er aus dem Zimmer, seine schwarzen Roben dramatisch hinter sich auftürmend.

Professor Snapes Worte hatten die Wirkung, die er beabsichtigte. Fünf Minuten später sah man Hermine beim Treffen und zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Während dieses Treffens hatte Dumbledore sie gebeten, zusammen mit Snape nach einem Trank zu suchen, der Voldemort vernichten könnte.

Sie hatte zugestimmt und beide hatten gemeinsam mit der Arbeit begonnen. Hermine hatte während dieser Zeit das Gefühl '_voranzukommen'_ neu entdeckt. Sie wollte verzweifelt einen Weg finden, um Voldemort zu stoppen und nicht bloß um ihrer selbst willen, sondern weil sie erkannt hatte, dass Professor Snape Recht hatte. Da waren noch andere, die sie liebten und sich sorgten und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie es ertagen könnte, noch jemanden zu verlieren.

Sie und Professor Snape hatten beinahe acht Monate gebraucht, um einen Trank zu entwickeln, von dem sie dachten, dass er funktionieren würde. Der Trank war so konzipiert, dem Schlangengift entgegenzuwirken, welches Voldemort aus Naginis Milch gemixt hatte, um sich selbst am Leben zu halten. Augenscheinlich, auch wenn er einen neuen Körper hatte, benötigte er noch diese Mixtur, um seine Seele zu wahren und an ihr neues Zuhause zu binden.

Während dieser acht Monate gemeinsamer Arbeit, sahen sich Hermine und Severus langsam jeder in einem anderen Licht.

Severus, für seinen Teil, lernte manche Dinge über Hermine, die er sonst nie bemerkt hätte. Es war ihm immer bekannt, dass sie eine intelligente Hexe war, aber er hatte gedacht, dass ihr Wesen einzig aus Büchern bestand. Sie sprudelte immer ihre Kenntnisse heraus, als wäre sie ein wandelndes Fachbuch. Doch binnen kurzem realisierte er, wie falsch er lag. Hermine besaß ebenso einen kühlen Verstand, wie sie verständig, weit über ihr Alter hinaus, war. Als komplettes Paket war sie beeindruckend und er entwickelte zusätzlich Respekt ihr gegenüber.

Er hatte sich selbst mehrfach daran erinnert, dass sie sein neunzehnjähriger Schützling war, vor allem, als er begann, sich zu ihr hingezogen zu fühlen. Es war ganz langsam geschehen. Als er erkannt hatte, was er empfand, fühlte er sich, als hätte ihn ein Klatscher im Gesicht erwischt. Auch wenn er eingestanden hatte, was er fühlte, wusste er, dass er nie etwas damit anfangen würde.

Er war sich sicher, sie würde es nie erwidern und seine Gefühle würden nur Unbehagen bei ihnen beiden auslösen. Sie müsste nie etwas über seine wahren Gefühle erfahren und sie könnten ihre freundliche Fassade beibehalten. Mehr als das; er spürte, dass sie Besseres verdiente. Severus hatte gleich bleibend still gelitten, als sie gemeinsam während jener langen Monate arbeiteten. Er hatte sich durch jeden Tag manipuliert, indem er sich selbst einredete, dass es der beste Weg sei.

Für Hermine hatte die Zusammenarbeit mit Professor Snape nur Öl ins Feuer gegossen. Sie hatte Professor Snape seit dem Beginn ihres siebten Jahres anziehend gefunden. Tag für Tag hatte sie ihn gesehen, wusste, dass er ein Spion war, dass er schweigend sein Leben riskierte und zur gleichen Zeit den Spott nicht nur seiner Schüler, sondern auch seiner Kollegen vom Orden erdulden musste. Ihr Herz brach für ihn.

Mit zunehmender Zeit intensivierten sich ihre Gefühle. Als sie den Trank begonnen hatten, hatte Hermine Severus als Menschen kennen gelernt, nicht nur als Lehrer. Sie hatte erfahren, dass er Ängste, Hoffnungen und Träume wie jeder andere auch hatte. Hermine fragte sich, ob er jemals von einer Frau geträumt hatte und wenn ja, über welchen Frauentyp würde er träumen?

Diese Gedanken hatten Hermine meist depressiv gestimmt, weil sie wusste, er würde nie wie sie darüber denken. Für ihn würde sie immer ein dummes, kleines Mädchen sein oder die Besserwisserin-Gryffindor und das würde sich auch nie ändern.

Also, um den Frieden zu erhalten, trauerte sie schweigend, sich weigernd, ihren Gefühlen sogar das geringste bisschen Hoffnung zu geben. Sie hatte jeden Tag herum bekommen, indem sie sich selbst einredete, dass es der beste Weg sei.

Letztendlich, einen Monat nachdem der Trank vollendet war, hatte Severus herausbekommen, dass Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen wollte. Harry hatte vor drei Jahren seinen Abschluss absolviert, aber Voldemorts Plan war, all jene zu töten, die Harry schützten und liebten.

Voldemort dachte, auf diese Weise wäre Harry verlassen, schutzlos und schwach. Doch dank Snape und Dracos Bemühungen, hatten die Ordensmitglieder Kenntnis eines bevorstehenden Angriffs und waren daher vorbereitet.

Draco Malfoy selbst hatte das Gift Voldemort verabreicht. Nach einiger Zeit fühlte Voldemort die Auswirkungen des Trankes und begriff, was geschehen war. Es war zu spät und Harry konnte ihn bezwingen.

Heute Abend, als sie die verschiedenen Redner in einem fort sprechen hörte, dachte Hermine zurück an die Schlacht. Sie erinnerte sich an Antonin Dolohovs Versuch, sie zu töten und wie sie unvermittelt starke Arme gepackt und gleichzeitig gegen eine harte Brust gezogen hatten, während Dolohovs Todesfluch sie knapp verfehlte. Sie hatte in die schimmernden Augen Severus Snapes geblickt und ihm gedankt.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb sie den nächsten Satz sagte, aber als sie in die tiefe Schwärze seiner Augen sah, hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie in seiner Schuld stand.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick stand ringsum alles still, bis Hermine sich selbst gefangen hatte und zurück trat. Was für ein Dummkopf war sie, wie ein verliebter, faszinierter Teenager zu handeln, mitten im Kampf! Sie hatte gerade noch rechtzeitig aufgeschaut, um zu sehen, wie Lucius Malfoy Dolohov tötete. Als Dolohov zu Boden fiel, hatte er Hermine zugeblinzelt und seinen Ausstieg bei den Todessern bekannt.

Sie wusste, dass Lucius in letzter Minute die Seiten gewechselt hatte, um Askaban zu umgehen und es hatte geklappt. Er war mit ihnen hier, um seinen eigenen ORDEN DES MERLIN zu erhalten, obgleich nur Dritter Klasse.

Hermine beobachtete, wie Harry rüber zu Draco und Ginny ging und musste lachen, als Draco seinen Arm besitzergreifend um Ginny legte. Harry war nicht interessiert an Ginny, noch war Ginny an Harry weiterhin interessiert, aber er konnte nicht widerstehen, Draco zu provozieren. Hermine lächelte, als er Ginnys Hand küsste. Alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich schwer überwinden.

Im Sommer vor dem siebenten Jahr des Trios wurden Ron und Hermine ein Paar. Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit vereinten sich auch Harry und Ginny. Sie waren den Sommer über im Fuchsbau. Es war kein romantisches Zwischenspiel bis kurz vor Einbruch der Nacht. Ron gab Hermine einen Gutenachtkuss und sie waren beide in Gelächter ausgebrochen. Es zündeten keinerlei Funken.

Hermine dachte, es wäre eine neue Bedeutung des Begriffs platonisch. Ginny gestand später, dass die gleiche Sache zwischen Harry und ihr geschehen war. Ihre Freundschaften hatten den kurzen Ausflug in die Romantik überlebt und einzig die Verbundenheit zwischen jeden von ihnen gestärkt.

Endlich, die Preisverleihung war beendet. Hermine war noch nie in ihrem Leben so dankbar, aufstehen zu können. Sie drehte sich, um Ginny zu finden, als sie das Gefühl einer Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Als sie sich umsah, erkannte sie Professor Snape, sie lächelte ihn warm an. "Guten Abend, Professor."

"Miss Granger, ich frage mich, ob ich ein Wort mit Ihnen wechseln könnte?" fragte Severus.

"Ja, natürlich, Sir. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" bat Hermine neugierig.

"Können Sie mich am Montagmorgen in meinem Büro treffen? Sagen wir Punkt neun Uhr? "

"Ja, Sir, das wäre akzeptabel."

"Sehr gut. Bis dann, ich wünsche Ihnen einen Guten Abend. "

"Guten Abend, Professor."

Nachdem Snape gegangen war, fragte sich Hermine, um was es sich bei all dem handelte.

Um Punkt neun Uhr am Montagmorgen, hörte Snape ein Klopfen an seiner Tür und lächelte. Natürlich, sie würde genau pünktlich sein.

"Herein", rief er.

"Guten Morgen, Professor. Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Hermine, als sie Platz nahm.

"Es geht mir gut, Miss Granger. Möchten Sie gerne etwas Tee?"

Nun, das überraschte sie. Snape war höflich und bot Ihr Tee an. Er war schon früher, als sie zusammen am Trank arbeiteten, höflich ihr gegenüber gewesen, aber sein Verhalten schien heute übermäßig beflissen.

"Ja, gern, danke." Sie nahm die Tasse, die er anbot und nippte genießend an dem Gebräu.

"Ich will gleich zur Sache kommen, Miss Granger. Ich nehme an, Sie fragen sich, warum ich Sie heute hierher gebeten habe", erklärte Severus, obwohl es eher wie eine Frage klang.

"Ja, Sir. Ich muss gestehen, das habe ich mich gefragt."

"Erlauben Sie mir, eine Zeile aus Gryffindors Buch zu entlehnen und es geradeheraus zu sagen. Ich möchte einen Erben."

Dieser Erklärung folgte gänzliches Stillschweigen. Hermine starrte verdutzt ihren früheren Professor an, sich fragend, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

"Haben Sie mich gehört, Miss Granger?"

"Ja, Sir. Ich frage mich nur, was das ausgerechnet mit mir zu tun hat."

"Lassen Sie mich es Ihnen erläutern. Ich möchte, dass Sie die Person sind, die mein Kind austrägt." Snape war darauf bedacht, nicht _Mutter_ zu sagen, denn er hatte nicht die Absicht, sie in das Leben des Kindes nach der Geburt zu integrieren. Das würde sein Stolz nicht zulassen. Er sorgte sich zu sehr um diese Frau und fühlte, dass er sehr vorsichtig vorgehen musste.

"Entschuldigen Sie? Ich verstehe nicht. Sie möchten ein Kind mit mir?" fragte Hermine. Für einen kurzen Moment schlug ihr Herz mit Hoffnung.

"Nein, Miss Granger, ich möchte, dass Sie mein Kind austragen und entbinden", erklärte Severus.

Hermine fühlte, wie sich ihr Herz mit dieser Ablehnung augenblicklich schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust wand.  
Sie setzte ihre Teetasse mit etwas zu viel Wucht ab und verschränkte rasch ihre leicht zittrigen Hände miteinander.

"Es tut mir leid, Professor, aber die Antwort ist nein. Im Augenblick könnte ich unmöglich Ihr Baby bekommen, oder, was das betrifft, irgendjemandes Baby. Ich habe noch ein weiteres Jahr, um die Universität abzuschließen." Hermine war verzweifelt um den Erhalt ihrer Fassade von Anstand bemüht, solange ihren Stolz unversehrt wahrend.

"Oh, Sie können und Sie werden, Miss Granger. Sie scheinen vergessen zu haben, dass Sie in einer Zaubererschuld für die Rettung Ihres Lebens während des Endkampfes bei mir stehen." Severus hielt in Erwartung ihrer Reaktion fast den Atem an.

"Nein, Sir, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Ich verspreche Ihnen, wenn das nächste Mal Ihr Leben in Gefahr ist, können Sie mich herbeirufen und ich werde mehr als glücklich sein, Sie zu retten. Was Sie von mir fordern, ist etwas gänzlich anderes!"

"Ist es das?"

"JA!" schnappte Hermine.

"Miss Granger, ich habe Ihr Leben gerettet und nun können Sie meines erhalten... in Gestalt eines Kindes. Ich bin der letzte Snape meiner Linie. Wenn ich keinen Erben zeuge, wird mein Familienname aussterben. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, _das_, an sich, ist eine Art des Todes. "

"Wozu, Sie hinterhältiger Slytherinbastard! Sie drehen das Ganze völlig, dass es Ihnen, nach Ihren Bedürfnissen, passt! Sicherlich gibt es in der Zaubererwelt eine Agentur, zu der Sie gehen können?" Hermine fühlte sich, als ob ihr Herz außerhalb ihrer Brust hämmerte. Mehr als einmal hatte sie davon geträumt, ein Baby von Snape zu haben, aber sie waren immer verheiratet in ihren Träumen! Dies war nicht die Art wie es geschehen sollte!

"Ja, gibt es und ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich dieses Verfahren bereits abgeschlossen habe." Er seufzte.

"Mehrere Male, genau genommen. Es war nicht eine akzeptable Hexe dabei!" '_Nicht eine vergleichbar mit dir_', dachte Severus verzweifelt. Er fragte sich, ob er vielleicht schon immer gewusst hatte, dass keine Hexe zufriedenstellend wäre. Er hasste es, sie zu etwas zu zwingen, aber letzten Endes war sie seine erste Wahl.

"Es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben, Professor!" sagte Hermine mit leichter Panik in der Stimme.

"Ich kann garantieren, es ist die Wahrheit. Miss Granger, ich möchte das Beste von allem und in diesem Fall, sind Sie das Beste." Er wand sich etwas, als er dieses ungewöhnliche Kompliment aussprach.

"Sie sind jung, gesund und verfügen über eine überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz."

"Sie würden mein Ei auch noch brauchen?" fragte Hermine. Wenn es in der Zauberei ein Äquivalent zur Grauzone gab, dann hatte sie das Gefühl, darin zu sein. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie bis jetzt nicht aufgestanden und hinausgestürmt war.

"Natürlich, das ist der Sinn und Zweck der Wahl, dass Sie dies tun." Snape konnte ihre Kapitulation fast schmecken.

"Ich verstehe. Was genau würden Sie von mir erwarten?" fragte sie, offensichtlich gebannt. Er hatte, nach allen Überlegungen, Recht. Sie stand in seiner Zaubererschuld, aber was erwartete er sonst noch von ihr?

"Ich habe einen Vertrag, den Sie sich durchlesen können", antwortete Severus. Er pflückte eine Pergamentrolle von seinem Schreibtisch und reichte sie ihr.

"Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn ich ihn mitnehmen und zu Hause lesen könnte, Sir", sagte Hermine, die, das Pergament wieder zusammenrollend, es in eine Tasche ihrer Robe verstaute.

"Also gut, Miss Granger, Sie haben eine Woche, um sich zu entscheiden."

"In Ordnung, Sir. Dann nächste Woche, gleiche Zeit? "

"Das ist akzeptabel. Guten Tag. "

"Guten Tag, Sir."

Hermine verließ benommen die Kerker. Ihre Gedanken konnten einfach die Tatsache nicht fassen, dass Professor Snape sie ausgesucht hatte, um seinen Erben auszutragen. Was sie jetzt brauchte, war ein Gespräch mit ihren Freunden.

Sobald sie die Tore Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen hatte, disapparierte sie zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.

Severus lehnte sich tief in Gedanken in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er wollte die Dinge anders. Hölle, er wollte, dass er Hermine umwerben, sie heiraten und ein Baby auf natürliche Weise haben könnte.

Er wusste, dass viele Menschen in ihm nur die schmierige Fledermaus aus dem Kerker sahen und sie war wahrscheinlich nicht anders. Sein Wunsch würde nie verwirklicht werden, da er sicher war, dass sie ihn nie haben wöllte.

Nein, er hatte die Slytheringerissenheit verwandt, um zu bekommen, was er ersehnte. Hermine Granger war eine Gryffindor. Deshalb wäre der beste Wetteinsatz, um ihr Mitgefühl und natürlich ihre Ehre zu spielen. Sie stand in seiner Zaubererschuld und würde denken, es wäre das einzig Richtige, dafür zu zahlen.

Severus grinste verschlagen vor sich hin, als ihm aufging, dass er wusste, wie er Miss Grangers Sympathien ausspielen konnte.

Sein Kind war so gut wie gezeugt!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallöchen, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Vielen Dank für eure netten Reviews!

lufa: Also Snape hat das tatsächlich mit Hermines Gryffindoreigenschaften sehr gut erkannt und nutzt es als Slytherin gnadenlos aus.

mija-ela: Das um den „heißen Brei herumreden" zieht sich noch einige Zeit hin... und danke für dein tolles Lob.

Sepsis: Nun, das wirst du im heutigen Kapitel erfahren, auch wie Snape sich die Sache mit dem Studium vorstellt.

Gnomy: Das Gespräch mit ihren Freunden wird dich erstaunen. Nur Harrys Reaktion ist vorhersehbar. Die Vertragsklauseln erfährst du auch in diesem Chap.

Miss Vero: Danke für dein Lob! Eine positive Auflösung kann ich dir auf jeden Fall versprechen, die Story bekommt allerdings später noch eine Wendung, die nicht ganz so harmlos ist, wie das Hin und Her zwischen Snape und Hermine. Lass dich überraschen!

Patricia79: Nein, da hast du recht. Snape scheint wirklich einen Glückstreffer gelandet zu haben.

Mortiannas Morgana: Du darfst hoffen! Sowohl auf den „natürlichen Weg" als auch auf eine lustige Geschichte – wenn man denn nicht alles so ernst nimmt!

Padme: So sehe ich das auch – Erpressung ist das richtige Wort. Danke für deine beiden Reviews und für den Tipp!

Dann kann es jetzt losgehen:

**Kapitel 3**

Mit einem lauten Knall apparierte Hermine am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Sie öffnete die Tür und schlich sich leise hinein. Unglücklicherweise hatten sie bislang noch keinen Weg gefunden, Mrs. Blacks Portrait zu entfernen.

Ein gewaltiger, ohrenbetäubender Schrei durchdrang die Halle, sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. "BLUTSVERRÄTERIN! DRECKIGE SCHLAMMBLÜTERIN! DAS VÜRNEHME UND ALTE HAUS DER BLACKS IST RUINIERT! KREATUR VON DRECK! PRINZESSIN VON FÄULNIS!"

Mit einem Seufzer ging Hermine zu ihren Freunden ins Wohnzimmer.

"Nun?" fragte Harry. "Was wollte die schmierige Fledermaus von dir?"

"Es ist Professor Snape, Harry. Ehrlich, wann wirst du endlich erwachsen?"

"Gut, was immer du sagst, Hermine. Was wollte er?"

"Jungs, das werdet ihr nie glauben. Snape will einen Erben und hat mich gebeten, die Leihmutter zu sein." Hermine schmiss sich aufs Sofa.

Draco, der mit Ginny da war, blickte Hermine gedankenvoll an. Er wusste seit einiger Zeit, dass sein Pate einen Erben wollte. Severus hatte sogar vormals mit Draco und Lucius darüber geredet. Das Letzte, was Severus allerdings erzählt hatte, war, dass er plante, sich an eine Agentur zu wenden.

Draco verstand, warum Severus Granger wählen wollte. Sie war nicht die hübscheste Hexe im Hexenzirkel, aber sie war hochintelligent und hatte viel gemeinsam mit seinem Paten. Er hatte schon immer vermutet, dass Severus gewisse Gefühle für Granger entwickelt hatte, nachdem sie beide so eng an dem Trank, der bei der Vernichtung Voldemorts half, zusammen gearbeitet hatten.

Draco und Hermine mochten sich nach wie vor nicht, aber sie hatten beschlossen, Ginny zuliebe, zivilisiert miteinander umzugehen, weil sie beide liebte. Er hatte aufgehört, sie Schlammblut zu rufen und sie hatte aufgehört, ihn als Frettchen zu bezeichnen.

Potters Geschrei unterbrach das Schweigen, welches sich niedergelassen hatte und brachte Draco weg von seinen Gedanken.

"Was! Er möchte, dass du schwanger wirst? Wie ...,wenn ..., er will _Sex_ mit dir?" fragte Harry ungläubig, mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Abscheu auf dem Gesicht.

Hermine verdrehte mit einem Seufzer die Augen. "Nein, Harry. Eine Leihmutter wird künstlich befruchtet", erklärte sie.

"Warum will er, dass _du_ das tust? Wie kommt er zu der Vorstellung, dass du damit einverstanden wärst, Hermine?"

"Weil ich in seiner Schuld stehe. Deshalb!" schnappte Hermine zurück. "Er möchte, dass ich sie ihm so bezahle."

"Das macht Sinn", warf Ginny ein. "Snape ist der Letzte seiner Linie und es sieht nicht danach aus, als hätte er irgendwelche Heiratsaussichten aufgereiht"

"Eigentlich kann ich verstehen, dass er einen Erben braucht", sagte Ron.

"WAS!" rief Harry. "Du bist damit auch noch einverstanden, Ron? Ich hätte gedacht, dass du total dagegen bist!"

"Komm runter, Harry," sagte Ron. "Sieh mal, Snape ist ein reinblütiger Zauberer, der an den alten Traditionen festhält. In unserer Welt wird erwartet, dass du einen Erben hast, um die Familienlinie fortzuführen und ich sehe keinen Grund, warum Snape anders sein sollte."

"Das ist alles schön und gut", sagte Harry, "Aber lass ihn zu einer Agentur gehen und eine Leihmutter finden!"

"Er sagte, er war bei einer", murmelte Hermine. "Er hat mir gesagt, dass die Hexen, die er befragt hat, nicht annehmbar waren."

"Und, nicht zu vergessen," fügte Draco hinzu, "Granger schuldet Snape etwas".

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Draco. Hermine war so auf Harry und Ron konzentriert, dass sie vergessen hatte, dass Draco auch im Raum war.

"Das ist eine andere Sache", sagte Hermine. "Ich dachte, in eines Zauberers Schuld zu stehen, bedeutet, wenn jemand dein Leben rettet, rettest du seines. Quid pro Quo." Sie seufzte. "Aber Snape sagte, seine Linie vor dem Aussterben zu erhalten, wäre das Gleiche."

"Er hat recht, Hermine", sagte Ron. "Außerdem, nun da Voldemort," Ron konnte seinen Namen endlich aussprechen, ohne zu zittern, "tot ist und die Todesser erledigt sind, wie viele Chancen wirst du haben, um im _wahrsten Sinne des Wortes_, sein Leben zu retten?"

"Ist euch Leuten euer verdammter Verstand abhanden gekommen? Hermine kann das einfach nicht tun. Das kommt nicht in die Tüte!" tobte Harry.

"Hermine", begann Ginny, Harry ignorierend. "Welches sind seine Bedingungen und Konditionen? Ich bin sicher, er hat einige."

"Natürlich. Er hat mir einen Vertrag zu lesen gegeben, aber ich hatte noch keine Chance, es zu tun. Ich kam geradewegs von unserem Treffen hier her."

"Ziehst du es in Erwägung?" fragte Ron.

"Nun, ich muss zuerst den Vertrag lesen, aber er hat meinen Rücken ziemlich an die Wand gedrückt mit dieser Verpflichtung, die ich ihm schulde."

Hermine sah zu Ron, der tief in Gedanken versunken war. Er war wirklich in den letzten paar Jahren reifer geworden. Sie wusste, dass Luna Lovegood eine Menge damit zu tun hatte. Die Leute titulierten sie _Loony_, aber sie hatte sicherlich einen positiven Einfluss auf Ron.

"Was gibts, Ron?" fragte Hermine.

"Ich denke nur über Snapes Situation nach. Er ist Ex-Todesser, der verpflichtet ist, für den Rest seines Lebens in Hogwarts zu arbeiten. Sicher, er hat genug Geld, so dass er nie wieder zu arbeiten bräuchte, aber jemand wie Snape wäre nicht glücklich, herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun.

Ich meine, er war für mindestens 10 Jahre ein Spion! Außerdem, wer würde ihn anstellen, wenn er Hogwarts verlassen würde? Fudge und der Tagesprophet würden sich vergewissern, dass er nie einen anderen Job angeboten bekäme.

Wenn er heiraten würde, wie viele Frauen wären bereit, neun Monate im Jahr in Hogwarts zu leben, wobei er natürlich sogar während der Sommermonate im Schloss wohnt?" führte Ron aus, bevor er mit einem Glucksen hinzufügte, "Außer dir, Hermine."

"Er hat recht, wisst Ihr", sagte Draco, "und du schuldest ihm etwas, Granger."

"Klappe, Malfoy!" erwiderte Harry. "Hör auf, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Wer zum Teufel schert sich um Snape oder seine Situation? Er hat sie selbst herbei geführt!"

"Hat er das, Harry?" fragte Hermine.

Ihrer Frage folgte Stillschweigen. Nach einigen Momenten fragte Ginny Hermine, ob sie sie allein sprechen könne.

Erleichtert, der angespannten Atmosphäre im Wohnzimmer zu entkommen, stiegen sie hinauf in das Zimmer, welches Hermine immer während der Schulferien bezogen hatte.

Nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben waren, blieb sie in den Ferien immer am Grimmauldplatz mit Harry oder den Weasleys.

"Was denkst du, Ginny?" fragte Hermine, während sie sich aufs Bett setzte.

Ginny setzte sich neben sie und wandte ihr das Gesicht zu. "Ich frage mich, ob du in Professor Snape verliebt bist. Wenn es so ist, könnte dies ein großes Problem werden."

"Was meinst du? Bin ich nicht, noch war ich jemals in Professor Snape verliebt!" Hermine zuckte beim Klang ihrer Stimme, die etwas Panik barg, fast zusammen.

Ginny seufzte. "Hermine, deswegen wollte ich mit dir sprechen! Ich kenne dich vermutlich sogar besser als Harry und Ron, weißt du."

"Warum glaubst du, ich liebe Professor Snape, Ginny?"

"Nennen wir es weibliche Intuition, aber ich weiß, dass du es tust, in Ordnung?"

Hermine atmete tief durch. "Ja, ich habe Gefühle für ihn. Das ist nichts, was du kontrollieren kannst, weißt du?"

"Ja, ich weiß. Schau dir Draco und mich an."

"Was soll ich nur tun, Ginny?" fragte Hermine.

"Nun, du kannst nichts tun, bis du den Vertrag gelesen hast. Das sollte der Ausgangspunkt sein, an dem du beginnst."

"Ich denke, das sollte ich, nicht wahr?"

"Ich denke, Snape verdient einen Erben, so wie jeder andere auch und ich weiß, es ist wahr, dass du in seiner Schuld stehst. Du musst dennoch darüber nachdenken und lass dein Urteil nicht von deinen Gefühlen für ihn vernebeln. Ich bin sicher, dass es sich um einen magischen Vertrag handelt und wenn du ihn unterschreibst und dann brichst, hat es magische Konsequenzen", antwortete Ginny ehrlich.

"Ich weiß. Ich bin nur etwas überfordert damit!"

"Wann hast du vor, ihm zu antworten?"

"In einer Woche."

"Dann wäre es besser, mit dem Ausmisten loszulegen!" sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen.

"Richtig. Danke, Ginny." Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln ihrer Freundin.

"Jederzeit, Hermine", sagte Ginny beim Verlassen des Zimmers, hinter sich die Tür schließend.

Hermine nahm den Vertrag hervor und begann, ihn durchzulesen.

Der erste Gegenstand des Vertrages war, dass sie während der Schwangerschaft bei Snape leben müsste.

_Das ist einfach nicht möglich,_ dachte sie. _Ich habe noch ein weiteres Jahr an der Universität zu absolvieren_. Mit Professor Snape zu leben, war sicherlich nicht etwas, was sie entsetzte, aber sie würde sich damit unter diesen Umständen einfach nicht wohl fühlen. Unter anderen Umständen würde sie es lieben, mit ihm zu leben, aber das würde nie passieren.

Sie wusste, was Professor Snape über sie dachte. Er machte es ihr jedes Mal in aller Deutlichkeit klar, indem er sie _kleines, dummes Mädchen_ oder _Gryffindor-Alleswisserin_ nannte, nicht zu vergessen, was er von ihrem Aussehen dachte. Sein Kommentar über ihre Zähne in vierten Jahr bewies, dass er sie hässlich fand.

Sie erinnerte sich selbst, dass er einst ein Anhänger von Voldemort war. Sie wusste, er hatte die Seiten gewechselt, aber Voldemorts Anhänger glaubten an die Reinheit des Blutes, ergo, Snape musste auch daran glauben. Warum sonst hätte er sich zuerst mit den Todessern eingelassen?

Nein, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Professor Snape schon immer Schlammblüter mochte.

Die zweite Sache des Vertrages war eine Vertraulichkeitsklausel.

_Es ist bloß gut, dass ich noch nicht unterzeichnet habe!_ Das kam ihr in den Sinn, als sie die zweite Hälfte der Klausel gelesen hatte und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Wenn sie einwilligte, würden sie ein Kind haben, das nie wissen würde, dass sie seine Mutter war. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie damit leben könnte.

Es wäre zu grausam, ein Kind mit Professor Snape zu haben und keine Familie mit ihnen zu sein. Das war ein brechender Alptraum, der als schlechter Ersatz für ihre liebsten Träume dienen würde.

Sie hätte keinerlei Rechte! Snape könnte tun und lassen, was er wöllte und sie würde nicht in der Lage sein, ihn aufzuhalten. Nicht dass Hermine dachte, er würde jemals dem Kind schaden, aber das gehörte nicht zur Sache. Sie wäre einfach nichtexistent für ihr eigenes Kind. Das einzige, was sie an diesem Punkt wusste, war, dass sie den Vertrag neu verhandeln mussten, wenn sie ihn in Erwägung ziehen sollte!

--

* * *

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die übergroße Fledermaus versucht, Hermine damit so auszunutzen!" schmollte Harry.

"Er nutzt sie nicht aus, Potter. Granger schuldet es ihm!" schnappte Draco.

"Behalte deinen Spruch, Malfoy. Sie kann ihre Schuld auf andere Weise zurückzahlen. Er will zu viel!"

"Das ist ihre Sache, Harry. Was immer sie auch entscheidet, wir müssen für sie da sein", sagte Ginny ruhig. Harry regte sich viel zu sehr darüber auf.

"Hast du vergessen, das ist _Snape_, Ginny?"

"Harry, Snape ist nicht ihr Feind und war es nie. Hör auf, ihn wie den Stellvertreter von Voldemort zu behandeln", sagte Draco mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Er war nicht nur mit Potters Verhalten zu seinem Paten im Allgemeinen unzufrieden, sondern auch mit seinem Geschnauze bei Ginny.

"Ich habe es nicht vergessen, Harry", sagte Ginny, "aber es geht nicht um dich oder mich. Es geht um Hermine und was sie entscheidet zu tun."

"Bin ich der Einzige, der glaubt, dass dies die schlechteste Idee ist, von der ich je gehört habe?"

"Allem Anschein nach", grinste Draco.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist oder nicht," sagte Ron, "aber ich glaube, Hermine wird das tun, was sie machen will, ob es uns gefällt oder nicht. Es ist ihre Entscheidung, Harry. Sie ist die Einzige, die mit ihm leben wird, ob gut oder schlecht. Wir müssen es unterstützen, was auch immer."

"Das ist richtig, Potter", antwortete Draco.

Harry sagte nichts, aber dachte, dass es das Letzte wäre, was er tun würde.

--

* * *

Snape traf Professor Dumbledore im Flur vor seinem Büro.

"Schulleiter, ich frage mich, ob du und Minerva Zeit für einen Tee in meinen Räumen hättet."

"Natürlich, Severus", antwortete der Schulleiter. "Gibt es etwas Besonderes, was du bereden möchtest?"

"Ja, aber ich würde es vorziehen, in meinen Räumen mit euch darüber zu sprechen."

"Also gut. Wir werden sofort da sein." Dumbledore wandte sich mit einem Rascheln seiner lila Roben ab.

Snape begab sich wieder zurück in sein Quartier und bestellte bei den Hauselfen den Tee. Fünfzehn Minuten später öffnete er die Tür für Albus und Minerva.

"Hallo, Severus."

"Hallo, Minerva, Albus. Nehmt bitte Platz." Snape dirigierte sie in sein Wohnzimmer, wo der Tee angerichtet war.

"Du wolltest mit uns sprechen, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore, während er in einen Ingwerkeks biss.

"Ja, es handelt sich um eine Angelegenheit von einiger Bedeutung, die auch indirekt euch beide betrifft."

"Meinst du, du hast eine Leihmutter gefunden?"

"Ja, Albus, habe ich."

"Großartig! Es ist schon zu viele Jahre her, seit wir ein Kleines hier im Schloss hatten!" Dumbledores Augen funkelten Severus an.

Minerva nahm einen tiefen Blick in Severus' Augen und fragte geradezu: "Wen hast du gewählt? Kennen wir sie?"

"Ja. Hermine Granger."

Albus verschluckte sich an seinem Ingwerkeks. "Miss Granger? Hat sie angenommen?"

"Noch nicht, aber sie wird. Sie steht in meiner Zaubererschuld."

"Wie dem auch sei, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie ohne Weiteres akzeptiert. Hat sie den Vertrag gesehen?" wollte Minerva wissen.

"Sie hat ihn heute Morgen zum Lesen mitgenommen und sie wird nächste Woche mit ihrer Antwort wiederkommen."

"Mach dir nicht zuviel Hoffnungen, mein Junge. Ich sehe noch nicht, dass Miss Granger diesen Vertragsformeln zustimmt." Dumbledore sah sehr ernst aus, ein seltener Anblick.

"Oh, sie wird zustimmen. Da habe keinen Zweifel."

Minerva seufzte: "Warum Miss Granger, Severus?"

"Weil ich das Beste möchte, Minerva und sie ist das Beste."

"Warst du auch in der Agentur, die ich empfohlen hatte?" fragte Minerva.

"Ja. Es gibt nur Dummköpfe dort! Ich weiß nicht, wie die ihren Platz in der Wirtschaft behaupten können."

"Bist du sicher, dass du nicht zu wählerisch bist, Severus?"

"Wir sprechen über meinen Erben, Minerva! Mein Kind! Natürlich bin ich wählerisch!" blaffte Severus sie an.

Severus war ehrlich. Er wollte wirklich das Beste und folglich war er wählerisch. Was er ihnen jedoch nicht sagen würde, war der wahre Grund, warum er so wählerisch war.

Er wollte Hermine Granger für mehr als nur eine Leihmutter. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er ihr den Hof machen und sie heiraten. Dann könnten sie ein Kind zusammen haben und eine richtige Familie sein, auf natürlichem Weg.

Severus' Stolz ließ es nicht zu, sie zu einem Abendessen zu bitten. Er wusste, dass er einen Korb bekommen würde und er war schon zu oft in seinem Leben gedemütigt worden, als dass er sich absichtlich dem Spott aussetzen würde.

Er wusste, was sie wirklich über ihn dachte; was alle über ihn dachten. Er war der schmierige Blödmann, die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern. Nein, wenn er schon nicht die Frau haben könnte, die er wollte, so hätte er wenigstens einen Teil von ihr.

Es war das Beste, was er tun konnte.

"Nun", sagte Albus, "Ich hoffe, dass du dich nicht selbst enttäuschst. Hermine ist eine sehr eigenwillige Hexe."

"Ja, aber sie ist auch ehrenwert. Sie zahlt ihre Schuld, da habe ich keinen Zweifel."

Albus lachte innerlich über das Vertrauen, das Severus hatte. Er wusste von Severus' Gefühlen für das Mädchen, selbst wenn das Severus nie zugeben würde. Albus konnte nur hoffen, dass jeder am Ende unversehrt herauskommen würde.

--

* * *

Der Montagmorgen kam zu schnell für Hermine. Nachdem sie geduscht und sich angekleidet hatte, fand sie ihren Magen zu nervös, um etwas zu essen außer trockenem Toast. Sie knabberte an einem kleinen Stück, als Harry in die Küche kam.

"Nun, wie hast du dich entschieden?" fragte er.

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es bislang noch nicht, Harry. Es gibt einige Dinge im Vertrag, die ich neu verhandeln möchte." _Wie alles_, dachte sie.

"Hermine, du kannst das nicht tun!"

"Stopp Harry! Dies ist meine Entscheidung!"

"Aber Hermine, du weißt, was ich von Snape halte!"

"Ja, das tue ich, Harry und diese Sache ist nicht deinetwegen! Werde selbst damit fertig!" Damit verließ sie die Küche, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend.

--

* * *

Snape saß, sich gelassen und ruhig fühlend, an seinem Schreibtisch und sammelte sich, als Hermine genau um neun Uhr an diesem Morgen anklopfte.

"Herein."

"Guten Morgen, Professor."

"Miss Granger. Möchten Sie einen Tee?"

"Nein, vielen Dank." Hermine bezweifelte, dass sie im Augenblick etwas im Magen behalten könnte, der Toast würde kaum da bleiben, wo er sein sollte.

"Nun gut. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie den Vertrag gelesen haben?"

"Ja und lassen Sie mich zuerst sagen, dass ich darüber bereits mit Harry, Ron, Ginny und Draco geredet habe, bevor ich ihn gelesen hatte."

Snape schmunzelte. Er wusste, ihre Freunde hätten es trotzdem erfahren. "Wie haben Sie sich entschieden?" fragte er wieder rundheraus.

"Na schön, zweitens möchte ich diesen Vertrag neu verhandeln."

"Nein. Absolut nicht. Er ist nicht verhandelbar."

"Aber, Sir, erwarten Sie, dass ich mit Ihnen lebe?" _Auch wenn es das ist, was ich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt möchte._ "Ich studiere noch ein Jahr an der Universität."

"Sie können Ihr letztes Jahr per Eulen-Post abschließen, Miss Granger. Ich bin ein Professor, sollten Sie zusätzliche Unterstützung benötigen, obgleich ich bezweifle, dass Sie das werden."

Sie seufzte. "Aber warum wollen Sie, dass ich hier bin?" _Es wäre die reinste Hölle für mich, dich so nah zu wissen und nicht berühren oder festhalten zu können. _

"Warum? Wegen Ihrer Gesundheit natürlich! Sie vergessen, ich habe gesehen, wie gestresst Sie in Testzeiten und wenn Arbeiten anstanden waren. Sie vernachlässigten sich selbst und Ihre Gesundheit. Ich will nicht, dass Sie Mahlzeiten überspringen und kaum schlafen und auf diese Weise mein Kind in Gefahr bringen. Darüber hinaus kann ich Ihnen alle Tränke brauen, die Sie brauchen und es gibt eine Medihexe hier im Schloss."

_Ich will dich in allen Stadien der Schwangerschaft sehen, rund, mit meinem Kind. Ich will die Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsame Zeit festhalten, weil ich weiß, sie wird schließlich enden._

Nun, er hatte sie soweit. Sie beschloss, zum nächsten Problem überzugehen.

"Drittens, Sir, habe ich des Weiteren ein Problem damit, dass das Kind nicht weiß, dass ich seine Mutter bin."

"Warum, Miss Granger? Das Kind wäre einzig und allein mir." _Es muss so sein. Ich wäre nicht imstande, dich im Leben meines Kindes zu ertragen, zu wissen, du hasst mich und zu wissen, dass du nie wirklich zu mir gehörst. Ich kann deinen Forderungen nicht nachgeben, ohne schwach zu erscheinen._

"Es ist nicht allein Ihr Kind! Sie werden MEIN Ei benutzen!"

"Miss Granger, Leihmütter tun dies ständig für die Familien und haben überhaupt keinen Kontakt mit dem Kind."

"Das kann sein, Professor, aber diese Frauen haben es sich ausgesucht, das zu tun. Ich habe keine Wahl, ich bin dazu gezwungen." _Ich bin gezwungen, einen Teil meiner selbst aufzugeben. Mein Herz ist schon jetzt entzweigebrochen._

"Sie sind nicht dazu gezwungen. Sie stehen einfach in einer Schuld, die Sie bezahlen müssen." _Es gab nur diesen Weg. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn es anders wäre._

"Sie erwarten, dass ich mein Ei spende, ein menschlicher Inkubator bin, ein Kind für Sie liefere und dann vergnügt meiner Wege gehe?" Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

"Ja." _Siehst du nicht, __Hermine, __dass es mir den Rest meines Herzens, den ich noch besitze, brechen würde, wenn ich dich danach noch um mich herum habe? __Würde und Stolz sind alles, was mir geblieben ist, nach allem, was das Ministerium und der Tagesprophet gesagt und dadurch meinen wiederhergestellten Ruf zerstört haben. Ich kann das selbst für dich nicht verlieren._

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tun kann, Professor."

"Aber ja, Sie können, Miss Granger und das ist exakt das, was Sie tun werden. Sie stehen in meiner Schuld. Wegen mir sind Sie noch am Leben und können Kinder haben. Wie auch immer, Sie sind sehr wahrscheinlich meine letzte Hoffnung und ich werde mir diese nicht vorenthalten!" _Nicht diese_, dachte er. Wenn er sie nicht haben könnte, würde er wenigstens einen Teil von ihr haben.

_Er kann es vielleicht nicht verstehen_, dachte Hermine. Wegen ihrer Liebe zu Severus, würde sie ihr Baby um so mehr lieben. Wie konnte er erwarten, dass sie es verlassen würde? Sie musste irgendwie seine Meinung ändern!

"Miss Granger, wenn Sie jemandem etwas schulden, zahlen Sie nach deren Konditionen, nicht nach den Ihren. Ich will keine Rendite!" _Ich kann nicht, zu meiner eigenen Vernunft. Es ist besser für dich, kannst du das nicht sehen?_ "Nun, wie lautet Ihre Antwort?"

"Wer wird das Baby betreuen, während Sie arbeiten? Werden Sie weiter in Hogwarts wohnen? Wohin gehen Sie während des Sommers?" Hermine wollte verzweifelt von seinen Plänen erfahren. Sie wünschte sich irgendeinen Platz zum Bleiben in seinem Leben, im Leben ihres Kindes.

"Miss Granger! Nichts davon ist Ihre Angelegenheit. Sie werden einfach mein Kind austragen, ihn oder sie übergeben und dann verlassen Sie uns. Sie werden danach keinen Kontakt mit mir oder dem Kind mehr haben. Es sollte nicht schwer sein. Sie haben drei Jahre verbracht, ohne Kontakt, welcher Art auch immer, mit mir zu haben."

Hermine starrte ihn an. Es klang fast schmerzvoll, dass sie niemals in Verbindung bleiben würden, aber das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er hasste sie ... oder?

"Ja, Sir, aber da hatten Sie nicht mein Kind bei sich."

"Sie haben recht, und ich werde auch später nicht _Ihr_ Kind bei mir haben. Ich werde _mein_ Kind haben. Ich brauche Ihre Antwort, Miss Granger. Ich werde dieses Gesprächs zunehmend müde." _Ich möchte dies nun beenden. Ich bin erschöpft. _

"Ich vermute, ich habe nicht wirklich eine Wahl, stimmts? Sie werden mir die Schuld nicht vergeben?"

"Nein, mein Erbe ist viel zu wichtig für mich."

"Dann werde ich den Vertrag unterzeichnen." Hermine nahm die Feder, die er ihr reichte, standhaft bemüht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die hinter ihren Augen hervorzuquellen und hinabzulaufen drohten.

Als Hermine den Vertrag unterzeichnet hatte, bemerkte sie, dass ihr Schmerz sich etwas entspannt hatte. Sie hatte neun Monate, seine Meinung zu ändern und ihn dazu zu bringen, sie in sein und das Leben des Kindes einzubeziehen.

_Unter keinen Umständen gehe ich weg,_ _nachdem ich entbunden habe. Gewiss kann ich seine Meinung während dieser Zeit ändern, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mit ihm leben werde! Ich werde mir die Denkweise eines Slytherins zu eigen machen! Es sollte einfach sein, diese Dinge zu lernen, da ich von einem Meister lernen werde._

Snape atmete hörbar aus. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Hermine hatte den Vertrag unterschrieben! Er war ein sehr glücklicher Mensch. Er würde seinen Erben von der Frau, die er liebte, haben. Wenn er schon nicht das komplette Paket haben konnte, würde er sich damit zufrieden geben, einen Teil davon zu bekommen.

"Miss Granger, Sie haben eine Woche, um Ihre Angelegenheiten in Ordnung zu bringen und ihr letztes Jahr an der Universität vorzubereiten. Ich werde Ihre Räume bereit haben, wenn Sie zurückkehren und ich werde für uns einen Termin vereinbaren, um zu beginnen. Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen einen schönen Tag."

"Ja. Guten Tag, Professor."

Sie ging, sich mit dem einzigen Gedanken plagend: _Oh, Merlin! Was habe ich nur getan?_

--

* * *

TBC – bis zum nächsten Mal!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, ihr Lieben, nun sind wir schon bei Kapitel 4 angelangt und so langsam wird es spannend...

Euch allen erst mal meinen heißen Dank für die Reviews. Freut mich, dass die Story so gut ankommt... auch wenn ich nur übersetze. Kapitel 9 ist fast fertig.

**JackyFCR:** Da wirst du dich noch lange gedulden müssen, die beiden scheinen wirklich Tomaten auf den Augen zu haben. Die Wartezeit wird allerdings nicht langweilig!

**Sepsis: **Ganz deiner Meinung – aber wir sind ja noch nicht am Ende der Story.

**Mortiannas Morgana: **Ähm, mit dem natürlichen Weg klappt es noch nicht beim ersten Kind, aber wenigstens die weichen werden gestellt!

**Mija-ela: **Ja, es gibt tatsächlich einige, die den beiden mehr oder eigentlich weniger dezent auf die Füße treten werden. Eine winzige Andeutung, wer dazugehört ist schon im heutigen Kapitel versteckt.

Und das Snape so einiges mitmachen muss ist nur gerecht, oder?!

**Reditus Mortis: **Danke für dein Lob, werde mich auch weiterhin bemühen.

**Padme G.: **Das wird immer wieder vorkommen und Anlass zu manchem Lächeln geben.

**Gnomy: **Ja, Ron kommt in dieser FF ziemlich gut weg. Was die Klausel über die Identität der Mutter fordert – na das überlassen wir mal getrost Hermine, sie kann ja ziemlich hartnäckig sein.

So, nun wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 4**

Hermine war ein wenig betroffen, als sie aus den Kerkern kam. Sie hoffte, das Richtige getan zu haben, war sich aber nicht sicher.

Severus Snape war ein schwieriger Mann. Sie fragte sich, ob sie in der Lage wäre, als Slytherin eine Meister-Slytherin zu werden. Doch es war ihre Chance zu bekommen, was sie wirklich wollte und sie würde alles tun, um es wahr werden zu lassen.

Die kleine Seitentür zum Gelände schwungvoll öffnend, tat Hermine einen langen, tiefen Atemzug an der frischen Luft. Sie vermisste die erfrischende, schottische Luft und die hügligen Gründe von Hogwarts.

Sie beschloss, einen Spaziergang rund ums Gelände zu unternehmen, um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, bevor sie Hogwarts verließ. Das erste, worum sie sich kümmern wollte, war die Universität. Sie nahm nicht an, dass ein Studium per Eule ein Problem werden dürfte, andere Leute taten das eine ganze Zeit lang.

Ihr Hauptfach war Zauberkunst und sie hatte bereits Professor Flitwick angesprochen, eine Lehrstelle zu bekommen, nachdem sie ihr Studium abgeschlossen hatte, jedoch bisher noch keine Antwort von ihm erhalten. Normalerweise nahm er nur Ravenclaws als Lehrlinge und gegenwärtig arbeitete Terry Boot mit ihm.

Hermine seufzte. Vielleicht würde sie ohnehin nicht in Hogwarts bleiben dürfen aufgrund des Vertrages.

Als sie ihren Spaziergang fortsetzte, fand sich Hermine in der Rosenlaube wieder. Dies war immer einer ihrer bevorzugten Orte um nachzudenken und sie war nicht überrascht, dass sie hier endete. Gerade als sie sich auf eine der Bänke niederließ, grüßte sie eine vertraute Stimme.

"Miss Granger, ich bin so froh, dass ich Ihnen heute über den Weg laufe."

"Professor McGonagall! Wie schön, Sie zu sehen", sagte Hermine und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln ihr entgegen.

"Es ist auch schön, Sie zu sehen. Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut? Und bitte, nennen Sie mich Minerva, Sie sind hier keine Schülerin mehr."

"Es geht mir gut, danke und sagen Sie auch Hermine zu mir." Hermine sah ihre ehemalige Professorin mit einem nachdenklichen Blick an. "Ich nehme an, Sie fragen sich, warum ich hier bin?"

"Ich vermute, Sie haben gerade Ihr Treffen mit Severus beendet. Wie haben Sie sich entschieden, Hermine?"

Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie hatte bereits den Vertrag unterschrieben und bezweifelte, dass sie mit irgendjemanden darüber sprechen durfte.

Minerva bemerkte ihre Notlage und sagte: "Hermine, ich weiß, dass Severus auf der Suche nach einer Leihmutter ist und ich wünsche Ihnen, dass Sie mit dieser Schuldigkeit für ihn fertig werden. Ich bin auch über den Vertrag informiert, also brauchen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, mit mir darüber zu reden."

Hermine war erleichtert, jemanden zum Reden zu haben, der die Sache objektiv betrachtete. "Ich habe den Vertrag unterzeichnet. Ich werde es tun."

"Das überrascht mich. Ich muss zugeben, Albus und ich waren sicher, Sie würden nein sagen."

"Denken Sie, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, Professor?"

"Es ist nicht an mir, dies zu entscheiden, Hermine, es ist eine Sache zwischen Ihnen und Severus. Ich bin neugierig, ob Sie mit den Konditionen des Vertrags leben können."

"Ich habe versucht, den Vertrag neu auszuhandeln, aber Professor Snape wollte nichts davon wissen. Ich habe mich entschieden zu unterschreiben, weil ich in seiner Zaubererschuld stehe. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich es irgendwann vielleicht schaffe, auch seine Meinung über einige der Bedingungen zu ändern." _Seine Meinung über MICH zu ändern, um genau zu sein._

"Ich verstehe. Was halten Sie von Professor Snape, Hermine?" wollte Minerva wissen.

Hermine geriet etwas in Panik. Ahnte Minerva, was sie für den Tränkemeister empfand? Sie fühlte sich ungeschützt, als ob jeder sie durchschauen könnte. Was würde Minerva denken, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie in Professor Snape verliebt war? Würde sie über den Altersunterschied besorgt sein?

Auch wenn Snape neunzehn Jahre älter als sie war, vertrat sie nicht die Meinung, dass diese Sache, vor allem in der Zaubererwelt, große Bedeutung hätte. Zudem sie wusste, dass Minerva und Albus zusammen waren. Vielleicht wäre sie über seine Vergangenheit besorgt? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Beide, Albus und Minerva, vertrauten Snape. Vielleicht würden sie nicht glauben, dass _sie_ die Richtige für _ihn_ wäre?

"Was meinen Sie, Professor?" fragte Hermine mit etwas höherer Stimme.

Minerva seufzte. Sie wusste, dass Severus und Hermine acht Monate lang sehr eng zusammen gearbeitet hatten, als sie den Trank entwickelten, der Voldemort geschwächt hatte. Sie hatte beobachtet, wie ihr Respekt voreinander wuchs, obwohl sie daran zweifelte, dass sie dies offenbaren würden. Und sie vermutete, dass sie ebenso Gefühle füreinander hatten, wenngleich auch jeder der beiden zu stur war, es zuzugeben.

Minerva wusste, Severus würde Hermine als zu gut für sich betrachten. Er glaubte, er würde nie imstande sein, mit seiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen und zu leben und Minerva war sicher, dass er Hermione nicht mit in die Kämpfe hineinziehen wollte, die er auf Grund seines Rufes seit Längerem durchstehen musste.

Sie wusste auch, dass Severus der Altersunterschied Unbehagen bereiten würde, so wie es Albus Sorgen gemacht hatte, als sie sich ineinander verliebten.

Aber Hermine war eine Gryffindor, wie sie selbst. Das Alter wäre kein Problem für sie, wenn Hermine Severus wirklich liebte. Minerva glaubte zu wissen, was Hermine sich zurück halten ließ. Aufgrund Severus' Unterrichtsstil dachten die meisten Schüler, er würde sie hassen und das Goldene Trio am meisten von allen. Sie vermutete, für Hermine fühlte es sich an, als ob Severus niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern könnte.

Minerva liebte Severus und Hermine als wären sie ihre eigenen Kinder. Sie und Albus waren aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht in der Lage, eigene Kinder zu haben, so dass Minerva schon immer gewisse Menschen in ihr Herz schloss. Severus und Hermine waren nur zwei von ihnen und sie wollte sie beide glücklich sehen.

Minerva wünschte Severus seinen Erben, da sie wusste, wie wichtig es für ihn war. Sie glaubte, er könnte einen ausgezeichneten Vater abgeben, aber sie wollte nicht, dass Severus seinen Traum auf Hermines Kosten wahr werden ließ. Sie befürchtete, dies würde Hermine über den Kopf wachsen.

Hermine hatte nicht gesagt, was sie hoffte im Vertrag zu ändern während ihrer Schwangerschaft, aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es Severus' Gefühle zu ihr betraf. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass eine junge Frau dachte, sie könnte einen Mann ändern und es war falsch. Minerva erschien es notwendig zu wissen, welche Ausmaße Hermines Gefühle für Severus hatten.

"Was ich meine, Hermine, wie sind Ihre Absichten hinsichtlich Professor Snape?"

"Ähm, ich habe keine Absichten bezüglich Professor Snape an sich; meine Absichten richten sich mehr auf das Baby", antwortete Hermine mit nach unten huschenden Augen. Sie würde Minerva niemals sagen können, dass sie Professor Snape mit ganzem Herzen liebte und nichts mehr wollte, als lebenslänglich an seiner Seite zu sein.

"Aha. Na dann, wie sind Ihre Absichten bezüglich des Babys? Ich dachte, Sie haben einen Vertrag geschlossen, der Severus alle Rechte an dem Kind gibt."

"Ja, habe ich. Ich habe versucht, den Vertrag neu zu verhandeln, indem ich sagte, dass ich wenigstens am Leben des Kindes teilhaben will, aber er wollte es nicht tun. Also, man könnte sagen, meine Absicht ist zu versuchen, seine Meinung zu ändern, während ich mit ihm lebe." _Und wenn eine kleine Chance besteht, dass er sich während der Geschichte zufällig in mich verliebt, umso besser._

"Glauben Sie, dass Sie in der Lage sind, dies zu schaffen, Hermine? Severus war sehr hartnäckig, was den Vertrag anbelangt, wenn er mit Albus und mir darüber sprach."

"Ich habe es _versucht_, Minerva. Das Kind wird ein Teil von mir sein und zwar unabhängig von dem, was Professor Snape sagt. Er wird meine Eizelle verwenden. Dies birgt die Möglichkeit, seine Meinung zu ändern!"

"Durchaus Hermine, wenn ihn jemand überzeugen kann, werden Sie es sein." _Zusammen mit Albus und mir,_ beendete sie denkend für sich selbst den Satz. Sie lehnte sich etwas zur Seite und tätschelte Hermines Arm. "Ich muss gehen. Es ist nur noch ein Monat, bis die Schule wieder beginnt und ich habe bis dahin noch viel zu tun. Wo ist nur die Zeit geblieben?"

"Okay, Minerva. Es war schön, mit Ihnen zu reden. Ich bin sicher, ich werde Sie bald sehen, da ich nächste Woche ins Schloss umziehen werde. Ich wünsch Ihnen einen schönen Tag", Hermine verabschiedete sich mit einem kleinen Winken, als Minerva auf das Schloss zuging.

Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Minerva fühlte sich Hermine ein wenig besser. Was sie nun benötigte, waren mehr Informationen über ihr Dasein als Leihmutter, entschied sie. Es war immer besser, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein.

* * *

Hermine apparierte zum Grimmauldplatz und zog sich Muggeljeans und einen Pullover an, bevor sie sich in London hinauswagte. Sie war froh, dass niemand da war, denn sie fühlte sich im Augenblick nicht in der Lage, sich mit irgendwelchen Fragen oder Blicken auseinander zusetzen.

In einem kleinen Pup fand sie ein Adressenverzeichnis, das ihr den Standort des Zentrums für Fruchtbarkeit in London angab. Sie nahm die U-Bahn zur nächsten Haltestelle und ging von dort zu Fuß zum Zentrum. Hermine wollte alles in Erfahrung bringen, über das, was sie erwarten könnte.

Nachdem sie der Empfangsdame erklärt hatte, dass sie gebeten wurde, als Leihmutter zu fungieren, gab sie ihr mehrere Broschüren zu lesen. Sie fand eine ruhige Ecke zum Sitzen und öffnete die erstbeste von ihnen.

"Die heutige Leihmutter ist vom Moment der Empfängnis an die rechtmäßige Mutter ihres Babys. Eine verheiratete Frau hat nur mit ihrem Ehemann gemeinsame Rechte an ihrem Kind, wenn er der gesetzlich legale Vater ist. Eine rechtsgültige Einwilligung muss schriftlich vorliegen und mit der Unterschrift der Frau, die befruchtet wird, ferner von ihrem Ehemann, wenn sie verheiratet ist und von der Person(en), die beabsichtigt, das Kind zu adoptieren, bestätigt sein. Dies ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die Rechte am Kind auszutauschen.

Das Rechtsverfahren kann sehr langwierig sein, wenn beide Seiten gewisse Ansprüche stellen. Die Person(en) muss die juristische Vormundschaft des Kindes vor der Empfängnis beantragen, (falls frühere Absprachen getroffen wurden) während der Schwangerschaft, sowie innerhalb von sechs Monaten nach der Geburt des Kindes. Es wird empfohlen, keinen rechtlich bindenden Vertrag bis nach der Geburt des Kindes zu unterzeichnen.

In einigen Fällen könnte die Mutter ihre Meinung ändern. Um sicherzustellen, dass beide Parteien für die Öffentlichkeit anonym bleiben, wurde ein neues Gesetz verabschiedet. Erreicht das Kind allerdings besagtes Alter von 18, hat er oder sie Zugriff auf ihre Akten. Die Entscheidung, dem Kind die Wahrheit zu sagen, liegt beim gesetzlichen Vormund, es sei denn, es gelten anderweitige rechtliche Vereinbarungen zwischen den beiden Parteien.

Wenn Sie Leihmutter werden möchten, wenden Sie sich an eine unserer zahlreichen Filialen. Um Leihmutter oder Samenspender zu werden, müssen Sie mindestens 18 Jahre alt sein und Ihren Wohnsitz in Großbritannien, auf den Kanalinseln oder der Isle of Man haben.

Wenn Sie an einer Leihmutter, die Ihr Kind austrägt, interessiert sind, zögern Sie bitte nicht, sich umgehend an uns zu wenden. Alle Spender und Mütter sind einem Test und einer Prüfung unterworfen.

Da war noch viel mehr, aber Hermine konnte nicht zu Ende lesen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie da las! Dieser hinterhältige, nichtsnutzige Slytherin-BASTARD! Er musste das alles wissen. Das war der Grund, weshalb er darauf bestand, dass sie den Vertrag unterzeichnete, bevor sie ihn verließ.

Hermine wusste, dass all diese Rechte verfallen waren, als sie den magischen Vertrag unterzeichnet hatte und Snape musste es ebenso gewusst haben. Sie wollte sich selbst dafür treten, dass sie nicht eher hierher gekommen war. Sie war so in Sorge über die Neuverhandlung des Vertrages gewesen, dass sie nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte, die Gesetzmäßigkeiten zu überprüfen. Die klügste Hexe ihres Alters? Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so dumm gefühlt.

Hermines Instinkt flüsterte ihr ein, schnurstracks ins Schloss zurückzukehren und Severus Snape zur Rede zu stellen. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr dies anzutun? Er musste sich in diesem Augenblick geradezu selbst beglückwünscht haben, ihr ein Schnippchen geschlagen zu haben. Bastard!

Sie stürmte mit den Broschüren aus der Klinik und war auf halbem Wege zur U-Bahn-Station, als sie begann, sich zu beruhigen. Sie kehrte um, es würde nicht gut tun, mit ihm darüber zu streiten. Sie hatte den Vertrag bereits unterzeichnet und somit gab es nichts mehr zu tun. Severus würde das Kind nicht einmal rechtmäßig adoptieren müssen; als Hermine unterzeichnet hatte, waren ihre Rechte weg, bevor sie auch nur sein Büro verlassen hatte.

Und warum? Weil sie ihn liebte. Sie wollte ihn, hatte allerdings ihren Gefühlen erlaubt, ihre Entscheidung zu beherrschen, um ihn zu bekommen. Haargenau das hatte sie getan.

Wenn sie nun in dieser Gemütsverfassung, in der sie war, zu ihm ginge, würde es die Dinge nur verschlimmern. Sie würde ihn nie dazu überreden, sie das Kind sehen zu lassen, geschweige denn, dass er Gefühle für sie entwickeln würde. Nein, sie musste sich an ihren Plan halten. Sie würde ihn sicher nicht dazu bringen, sie in einem besseren Licht zu sehen, wenn sie in sein Büro stürzte, um ihm zu sagen, was für ein verkommener Hurensohn, herzloser Bastard er war und sie ihm die Eier weghexte.

Hermine nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und beschloss, nach Hause zum Grimmauldplatz zu gehen, da voraussichtlich niemand da sein würde. Harry hatte seine Aurorenausbildung beendet und arbeitete mit Moody. Ron arbeitete beim _Klitterer_ und schrieb für den Sportteil. Ginny arbeitete in einem der vielen Büros bei _Malfoy, Inc._, was genauso gut war.

Sie wusste, Draco und Ginny würde wahrscheinlich bald heiraten und Ginny würde nie wieder arbeiten müssen, wenn sie es nicht wollte. Keiner von ihnen wäre bis zum Ende des Tages wieder zu Hause, so dass sie einige Zeit zum Nachdenken haben würde.

Sie müsste eigentlich zur Universität und mit ihrem Berater über ihr letztes Jahr per Eulen-Post reden, aber sie beschloss, am nächsten Tag zu gehen. Sie wollte erst alle Informationen, die sie bekommen hatte, zu Ende lesen, so dass sie für die nächste Woche gerüstet wäre.

Hermine Granger würde nicht den Fehler machen, wieder unvorbereitet zu sein. Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf traf sie am Grimmauldplatz ein und steuerte die Couch im Arbeitszimmer an, Pergament und Feder in der Hand.

* * *

Severus Snape war in der Tat ein sehr glücklicher Mann. Hermine Granger hatte den Vertrag unterzeichnet. Es hatte einige Überzeugung gekostet, aber es war ihm schlussendlich gelungen. Das machte ihn so glücklich, wie nur selten etwas in der Art. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ Severus aus seinen Träumen aufschrecken.

"Herein", sagte er.

Albus Dumbledore öffnete die Tür, kam herein und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Severus' Schreibtisch. "Nun, Severus, wie war dein Treffen mit Miss Granger?"

Severus grinste. Er wusste, dass der alte Mann, bevor der Tag vorbei wäre, in den Kerker käme. Die Spannung hätte ihn wohl getötet. "Sehr zufriedenstellend", antwortete Severus.

"Zufriedenstellend für dich oder Miss Granger? Oder, wenn ich fragen darf, zufriedenstellend für euch beide?"

Severus verdrehte die Augen bei der Dramatik des Direktors. "Für mich, Albus. Miss Granger unterschrieb den Vertrag, wie ich schon vermutet hatte." _Ich werde sie für mindestens neun Monate hier bei mir haben. Das ist sehr befriedigend für mich, in der Tat._

"Severus", sagte der Direktor sehr ernst. "Ich bezweifle, dass sie die rechtlichen Aspekte genau recherchiert hat, wenn sie ohne viel Aufhebens unterschrieben hat. Sie könnte sehr wohl herausfinden, dass sie juristisch die Rechte an diesem Kind hatte, bis sie deinen Vertrag unterschrieb. Wie planst du, ihr dies zu erklären, wenn es dazu kommt?"

"Ich habe nichts zu erklären, Albus. Ihr lag der Vertrag schon für eine Woche vor, bis wir darüber diskutiert haben. Sie könnte die Dinge sehr gut recherchiert und gewählt haben, sie nicht zu tun. Das ist nicht meine Schuld." _Dank Merlin, dass sie es nicht getan hat. Das ist fürwahr ein Glück._

Albus seufzte. "Severus, sie wird trotzdem das Gefühl haben, dass du sie betrogen hast."

"Das habe ich nicht getan. Ich habe es nur vorgezogen, ihr nicht alles zu erzählen, sie hätte es ohne Weiteres selbst herausfinden können. Sie hatte diesen Vertrag eine ganze Woche lang. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn sie es nicht für nötig befunden hat, sich mehr Informationen zu beschaffen, bevor es zu unserem Treffen kam," schnappte Severus.

"Wie sehr slytherin von dir, Severus. Weggelassene Details sind das gleiche wie eine Täuschung. Auch wenn du es nicht als eine solche siehst, Miss Granger wird es mit völliger Gewissheit, sollte sie die Dinge selbst herausfinden ", sagte Albus.

"Ja, Albus, und stehe ich immer noch zu dem, was ich gesagt habe. Es ist durchaus kein Fehler meinerseits, wenn sie ihre Woche nicht weise verbracht hat." _Dieser alte Mann wird nicht die einzig gute Stimmung, die ich seit langer Zeit habe, ruinieren. Selbst der Erhalt des Orden des Merlin ist damit nicht zu vergleichen! _

"Nun gut, Severus. Ich hoffe, dass du weißt, was du tust. Ich muss gehen. Ich bin mit Minerva in Kürze zum Mittagessen verabredet."

"Guten Tag, Albus", sagte Severus. "Genießt euer Mittagessen."

"Wir sehen uns später, mein Junge." Und damit war Severus allein mit seinen Gedanken.

Severus hatte wirklich nicht das Gefühl, Hermine zu betrügen. Er hatte ihr den Vertrag zu lesen gegeben und eine Woche, es zu tun. Wäre sie in Slytherin gewesen, hätte sie als erstes alle rechtlichen Informationen, die sie finden konnte, aufgetrieben.

Er grinste. Sie war vermutlich so besorgt über die Neuverhandlung _seines_ Vertrages, dass sie nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte.

Severus wäre fast schwach geworden, während sie vorhin in seinem Büro war. Sie schien wirklich am Leben des Kindes teilhaben zu wollen. Er fühlte den Schmerz in seiner Brust, als er sie abwies. Er wollte sie nicht abweisen; er wollte ihr die Welt auf einem Silbertablett zu Füßen legen. Aber Severus wusste, sie würde all das nicht wollen, was er ihr zu bieten hatte. Warum sollte sie? Sie könnte jeden haben, den sie wollte.

Severus empfand es als gewiss, dass es so wäre, sobald sie einmal zurück in ihrem Leben war und ihn letzten Endes vergaß. Er wusste auch, dass sie das Baby nicht vergessen würde. Wie könnte sie? Aber er war sich sicher, dass es keine dauerhaften Schäden gäbe und er hätte einen Teil von ihr, wenn sie ihn verließ. _Aber was wird sie haben, außer einem gebrochenen Herzen, weil du ihr den Umgang zu diesem Kind verweigerst?_ Severus schob diese Gedanken schnell weg. Er würde nicht bei ihnen verweilen.

Severus hatte beschlossen, ihr einen finanziellen Ausgleich nach der Übergabe des Kindes zu zahlen. Er musste das nicht tun, denn es war nichts im Vertrag festgelegt, aber er wollte, dass sie wenigstens etwas für ihre Unannehmlichkeiten bekam.

Er entschied, 35.000 Gallonen für einen Jungen und 25.000 Gallonen für ein Mädchen zu geben. Es war ihm bewusst, dass einige Leute damit nicht einverstanden wären, dass er für einen Jungen mehr zahlte als für ein Mädchen, aber ein Junge würde den Namen Snape weiter tragen, nicht nur die Familienlinie.

Severus nahm sich vor, einige Recherchen über die verschiedenen Phasen der Schwangerschaft anzustellen. Wenn er eine von gesteigerten Hormonen beeinflusste Hexe bei sich wohnen haben würde, wollte er irgendeine Vorstellung darüber haben, was ihn erwartete. Er wollte es ihr, während sie hier war, so angenehm gestalten, wie er konnte. _Eventuell wird sie dann nie gehen wollen._ Genau. Was auch immer passieren würde. Mit diesem Gedanken verließ er das Schloss auf der Suche nach Informationen.

* * *

Nach mehreren Stunden des Grübelns war sich Hermine über eines sicher. Sie war glücklich, dass sie diese Sache auf Zaubererart tun würde und nicht auf Muggelweise. Bei den Muggeln müssten sie es drei- oder viermal, vielleicht noch öfter versuchen. Es war so kompliziert!

Sie hatte der Agentur geeult, mit der Severus seine Arrangements gemacht hatte und erkundigte sich nach dem Verfahren. Sie fand heraus, dass es nur einen Versuch brauchte. Sie würde einen Trank nehmen, der den Eisprung auslösen würde. Am nächsten Tag würde sie befruchtet werden, während gleichzeitig ein Zauber gesprochen würde, der sicherstellte, dass es beim ersten Mal klappte. Das Verfahren gewährleistete ebenfalls, dass es keine Mehrlingsgeburten gäbe, es sei denn, man wollte eine.

Diese Neuigkeiten bedeuteten ferner, sie würde definitiv bis spätestens nächste Woche schwanger mit Severus Snapes Baby sein. Sie hatte solch gemischte Gefühle! Sie spürte bereits schon jetzt ihre Hormone! Sie wollte schon immer ein Baby haben, aber sie dachte, sie würde die Schwangerschaft gemeinsam mit einem Ehemann an ihrer Seite erleben.

Stattdessen erlebte sie es mit dem Mann, den sie liebte, aber er hatte bereits angekündigt, er würde sie nicht um sich haben wollen, wenn es vorbei war.

_Es muss einfach einen Weg geben, um ihn die Dinge aus meiner Sicht sehen zu lassen. Was kann ich tun, um meinen Platz im Leben meines Kindes zu sichern? In Severus' Leben?_

Hermine war oft mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigt, da sie an nichts anderes dachte. Sie begann, sich zu fragen, warum er _wirklich_ sie gewählt hatte. Natürlich, sie stand in seiner Schuld und sie wusste, dass sie einen überdurchschnittlichen Intellekt hatte, obwohl sie bei ihrer Erkundung über Leihmütter ein bisschen was übersehen hatte.

Aber sie war nicht die einzige intelligente Hexe da draußen. All die Leute in der Agentur, sie mussten jemand haben, der zufriedenstellend gewesen wäre. Warum also hatte er sie gefragt?

Es wäre in der Tat einfacher gewesen, jemanden zu wählen, den er nicht kannte, in Anbetracht der Bedingungen des Vertrages. Wenn er es wünschte, jemanden nie wieder zu sehen, sollte er nicht jemanden nehmen, mit dem er keine gemeinsamen Freunde hatte? Sie hatten eine Menge bei dieser Geschichte gemeinsam.

Nein, er musste sie aus einem bestimmten Grund gewählt haben und sie war entschlossen, herauszufinden, was _genau _es war. Zuerst dachte sie, er könnte sie bestrafen wollen, aufgrund seiner Abneigung ihr gegenüber, aber sie hatte diese Idee schnell verworfen. Dies war etwas von zu hohem Stellenwert als irgendein kleinlicher Beweggrund. Sie war nicht sicher, welche Gründe er hatte, aber sie wusste, dass sie neun Monate hatte, um sie zu ergründen.

Hermine sah von ihrem Platz auf der Couch auf, als sie die Haustür schließen hörte und erspähte Ron, der ins Zimmer eintrat. Er verbrachte das meiste seiner Zeit mit Harry, langsam den Fuchsbau verlassend.

"Hallo, Hermine," begrüßt sie Ron. "Wie war dein Treffen mit Snape?"

"Nun", seufzte Hermine. "Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, wie es war, aber ich habe entschieden, es zu tun."

"Das ist eine interessante Art und Weise es auszudrücken."

"Ja", entgegnete Hermine. "Ich wollte eine Neuverhandlung des Vertrages, aber er weigerte sich mit aller Macht."

"Warum hast du dann unterschrieben, Hermine?" fragte Ron.

"Er würde mir meine Schuld nicht vergeben. Oh, Ron, ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll! Mit dem Vertrag, den ich unterschrieben habe, habe ich keinerlei Rechte mehr an dem Kind und Severus wird mich nicht einmal das Baby besuchen lassen!"

"Wenn das so ist, warum in Merlins Namen, hast du den Vertrag unterschrieben, Hermine?" fragte Ron noch einmal.

"Ich denke, ich kann seine Meinung ändern. Ich werde mit ihm während der Schwangerschaft zusammenleben. Sicher können wir während dieser neun Monate zu einer besseren Übereinkunft kommen", erklärte Hermine.

"Hat er im Vertrag festgelegt, dass du mit ihm während der Schwangerschaft leben musst?" fragte Ron.

"Ja", berichtete Hermine ihm. "Er sagte, es wäre um meine Gesundheit zu überwachen und ein Auge auf meine Ernährungs- und Schlafgewohnheiten zu haben."

"Nun, darin mag er Recht haben", lachte Ron.

Als das Gespräch zu Sport und Luna überging, bemerkten weder Ron noch Hermine, dass Harry durch die Haustür wieder nach draußen schlüpfte.

* * *

Severus Snape war in seinem Büro und las Bücher über Schwangerschaft. Er wusste nun, dass viele Veränderungen in den verschiedenen Phasen der Schwangerschaft stattfanden.

Er war überrascht, zu erfahren, wie viel während des ersten Trimesters passierte, von der Sensibilität und Empfindlichkeit der Brüste, von Müdigkeit und Übelkeit, (heimlich hoffte er darauf, dass Hermine dieses Symptom übersprang) und des Bedürfnisses nach häufigem Aufsuchen der Toilette, um nur ein paar Veränderungen zu nennen. Es gab so viel zu verstehen.

Während des zweiten Trimesters könnte sich bei der schwangeren Hexe "Zerstreutheit" einstellen und ihr Bauch würde zeigen, dass ein Baby in seinem Inneren wächst.

Auf diesen Teil freute Severus sich besonders. Er wollte sehen, wie Hermine rund würde mit seinem Kind und er wusste, dass er sie noch schöner finden würde. Außerdem würden einige neue Beschwerden hinzukommen, wie zum Beispiel Schlafstörungen.

Das dritte Trimester würde zahlreiche Veränderungen mit sich bringen: wiederum häufiges Wasserlassen und einen riesigen Bauch. Zufriedenheit stellte sich bei der Vorstellung ein, wie Hermine all diese Veränderungen durchlief.

Die Veränderung, die ihn allerdings am meisten gefangen hielt, war die Veränderung des Sexualtriebs der Hexe. Das Buch sagte, dass, obwohl jede Hexe verschieden reagiere, viele ihren Sexualtrieb fänden, wenn sie während der Schwangerschaft aus der Haut fuhren. _Es dürfte interessant sein, das herauszufinden,_ dachte er mit einem Grinsen.

Er saß dort in Betrachtung, was er herausgefunden hatte, als seine Tür mit einem Knall unversehens aufsprang und ein sehr unangenehm aussehender Harry Potter herein stiefelte.

"Potter, welchem Umstand verdanke ich dieses Vergnügen?" Snape grinste. Er wusste genau, warum Potter hier war.

"Ich will mit Ihnen über das reden, was Sie mit Hermine tun", schnappte Harry, die Tür des Büros hinter sich zuschlagend.

"Ich tue nichts mit ihr, womit sie nicht einverstanden war." _Obgleich ich mir einige Dinge mehr vorstellen könnte, die ich tun möchte, wenn sie einverstanden wäre.  
_  
"Ich will, dass Sie mit diesem Leihmutter-Mist aufhören", forderte Harry.

"Warum in aller Welt sollte ich das tun? Ich möchte einen Erben und sie ist die perfekte Wahl für mein Vorhaben. Nicht, dass ich Ihnen eine Erklärung schuldig wäre."

"Schert es Sie denn gar nicht, was Sie damit Hermine antun? Sie ist außer sich vor Kummer, weil sie das Kind nicht mehr sehen soll, wenn es erst einmal geboren ist. Obwohl es über meinen Horizont hinaus geht, wieso sie irgendetwas wollen würde, was Sie erschaffen haben!"

"Das genügt völlig, Potter. Dies ist meine Privatangelegenheit und ich werde es nicht mit Ihnen oder jemand anderen als Hermine diskutieren. Und nun empfehle ich Ihnen, sofort mein Büro zu verlassen." Snape juckte es in den Fingern, seinen Zauberstab zu ergreifen und Harry Potter ins nächste Universum zu fluchen.

"Na schön, Professor, ich werde gehen. Allerdings sollten Sie sich dessen bewusst sein, dass es noch nicht das Letzte war, was Sie von mir gehört haben."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Harry um und stürmte aus Snapes Büro, die Tür wieder hinter sich zuschlagend.

_Interessant_, dachte Snape. Wusste Hermine, dass Potter hierher kommen würde? Nein, sie konnte es nicht gewusst haben. Sie würde ihn nicht hier haben wollen. War sie wirklich so aufgebracht darüber, keine Rolle im Leben seines Babys zu haben? War sie wirklich "neben sich", wie Potter behauptet hatte? Severus würde sie genau beobachten und sehen, was passieren würde.

* * *

Die Woche flog nur so dahin und Hermine befand sich wieder in Professor Snapes Kerker.

"Ich hoffe, Sie waren in der Lage, Ihre Angelegenheiten in Ordnung zu bringen und haben mit der Universität die nötigen Vereinbarungen getroffen?" fragte Snape.

"Ja, Professor, es ist alles geklärt. Haben Sie unseren Termin?" Hermine war so nervös, dass ihre Hände schwitzig waren. Sie hoffte, dass er das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht bemerkte.

"Ja, habe ich. Wir werden pünktlich morgen früh um acht Uhr aufbrechen. Bitte seien bereit", instruierte sie Snape.

_Ich werde niemals bereit sein, dein Baby auf diese Weise zu bekommen._ "Ja, Sir, werde ich. Könnten Sie mir nun meine Räume zeigen?" Hermine konnte spüren, wie der Druck der Situation auf ihr lastete und das Letzte, was sie tun wollte, war, vor Professor Snape zu weinen. Das würde ihrem Plan überhaupt nicht helfen!

"Folgen Sie mir, Miss Granger," forderte Snape sie auf.

Hermine folgte ihrem ehemaligen Professor zu einem großen Schlafzimmer am Ende seines Flurs. Darin stand ein Himmelbett mit hauchdünnen, weißen Vorhängen, ein großer Mahagonischreibtisch und ein vollständig bestücktes Bücherregal, inklusive mehrerer Bücher über fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst.

Als Hermine mit dem Finger entlang der Buchrücken fuhr und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragend zu Snape sah, sagte er bloß: "Ich weiß, dass Ihr Hauptfach an der Universität Zauberkunst ist und ich wollte, dass Ihnen einige Bücher dieser Fachrichtung zur Verfügung stehen."

Hermine sagte nichts, sondern begann, sich im Raum umzusehen. Sie entdeckte eine Tür, die wahrscheinlich zum Badezimmer führen würde. Snape musste ihre Gedanken gelesen haben.

"Diese Tür führt Sie ins Badezimmer. Es gibt noch eine andere Tür im Bad, die eine Verbindung zu meinem Zimmer herstellt. Um sicher zu sein, verriegeln Sie bitte immer die Tür, wenn Sie drin sind." _Es sei denn, du willst dich mir anschließen. _

"Okay, danke Sir. Ich möchte mich vor dem Abendessen gern noch kurz ausruhen. Ich werde Sie um sechs Uhr sehen." Hermine wollte nur allein sein, um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln und eine gewisse Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle wiederzuerlangen.

"Also gut, Hermine. Ich werde Sie dann erwarten", sagte Snape. Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, die Tür leise hinter sich schließend.

Als Snape weg und Hermine allein war, flüsterte sie leise: "Und so beginnt es nun."

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, ich hoffe, es stört euch nicht, wenn es schon heute das neue Kapitel gibt.  
Erst einmal vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Das ist der beste Ansporn, den es gibt!  
Heute wird es richtig zur Sache gehen und ernst werden.  
Viel Spaß wünscht euch Cornelius_

* * *

Kapitel 5

Nach einem unruhigen Schlaf entschied Hermine, frühzeitig aufzustehen. Es war erst fünf Uhr morgens, trotz allem beschloss sie aufzubleiben und zu duschen, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Außerdem, so argumentierte sie, müsste ihr launischer Mitbewohner dann nicht herumsitzen und auf sie warten, was ihn nur verdrießen würde.

Sie drehte das Wasser auf und ließ es so heiß werden, wie sie es noch aushalten würde, bevor sie die Dusche betrat. Sie hoffte, die Wärme des Wassers würde ihre müden Muskeln entspannen, aber sie hatte kein Glück.

Nachdem sie nahezu zwanzig Minuten geduscht hatte, drehte sie das Wasser ab und öffnete die Tür, um ihr Handtuch zu ergreifen. Just in jenem Augenblick schaute sie, so wie sie war, in die Augen eines sehr überraschten Severus Snape.

Er sah sie flüchtig von oben bis unten an, dabei denkend, '_Jeder Mann würde so hinsehen!' _Dann wandte er sich um und verließ hastig das Badezimmer.

Hermine war beschämt. '_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich vergessen habe, die Tür zu verriegeln! Ich wusste nicht, dass er so früh aufstehen würde, nichtsdestotrotz hätte ich die Tür absperren sollen!'_

Schnell beendete sie Körperpflege und Ankleiden. Anschließend ging sie in ihr Zimmer und blieb dort, versuchend sich zu beruhigen.

* * *

Severus Snape war schon immer ein sehr leichter Schläfer und war es gewohnt, bedingt durch seine Zeit als Spion, mit wenig Schlaf auszukommen. Nach einem soliden Vier-Stunden-Schlaf, wusste er, dass er für den Tag bereit war.

Er hatte beschlossen, aufzustehen und zu duschen, so dass seine junge Leihmutter nicht das Gefühl bekäme, im Badezimmer hetzen zu müssen. Er wollte sicherstellen, dass sie es während ihres Aufenthalts bei ihm komfortabel hätte.

Als er die Tür öffnete, erkannte er jedoch sofort seinen Irrtum. Dort stand in all ihrer nackten Herrlichkeit Hermine Granger, dabei ihr Handtuch zu erhaschen. Das Wort _Göttin_ klang durch seinen Geist, seit er sie wiederholt angesehen hatte. Nachdem er sie von oben bis unten gemustert hatte, realisierte er, was er da tat und verließ auf schnellstem Wege das Badezimmer, um sich zu beruhigen. '_Merlin, hilf mir! Dies werden lange neun Monate!'_

* * *

Als Hermine ihr Zimmer verließ, fand sie den dunklen Zauberer beim Frühstück vor. "Sie sollten etwas essen", sagte er. "Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir bei dem medizinischen Personal in der Klinik brauchen werden. Sie wollen Sie heute ärztlich untersuchen, als auch den Ovulationstrank verabreichen."

"Dann vielleicht nur etwas Toast. Mein Magen ist im Augenblick zu nervös für etwas anderes. Professor, ich bitte um Entschuldigung für mein Vergessen, die Badezimmertür heute Morgen zu verriegeln --", begann Hermine vorsichtig, die Wangen errötend.

Er hob seine Hand und stoppte sie. "Miss Granger, es ist vollkommen verständlich, wenn Sie etwas vergessen sollten", '_Merlin sei Dank hast du es vergessen, Verführerin!',_ "da Sie diese Lebensumstände nicht gewohnt sind. Denken Sie einfach in Zukunft daran, die Tür zu verschließen", fügte er für den Fall hinzu, dass sie bemerkt hatte, dass er sie länger angestarrt hatte, als er es getan haben sollte. '_Falls du es zufälligerweise wieder vergisst und das Vorkommnis sich wiederholt, würde ich mich nicht zurückhalten, mein Liebes.'_

Sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis zu antworten und trank stattdessen ihren Tee aus. Sie sah erst von ihrer Tasse auf, als er ihr sagte, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen. '_Du kannst es, Hermine! Du kannst es.'_

* * *

Sie kamen zehn Minuten vor dem Termin in der Agentur-Klinik an. Hermine war überrascht, dass die Krankenschwester sie trotzdem gleich an die Reihe nahm. '_Gut, dies ist natürlich keine Muggelklinik, andernfalls hätte ich mindestens eine halbe Stunde im Wartezimmer zugebracht',_ grübelte sie.

Nachdem sie ihr das Untersuchungszimmer gezeigt hatte, legte sie den standardmäßigen Umhang um. Sie mussten nur ein paar Minuten warten, bevor der Heiler und Professor Snape den Raum betraten.

Hermine verwirrte es ein wenig, dass _er_ dort war. Sie fragte sich, warum er während der Prozedur bei ihr sein wollte. Der Professor schien ihren fragenden Blick zu bemerken.

"Ich möchte während des gesamten Prozesses der Entwicklung meines Kindes anwesend sein, Miss Granger." Sie fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich, aber nickte ihm als Einwilligung zu.

Der Heiler begann die Untersuchung, wobei er ihr mitteilte, alles wäre in Ordnung. Nach wenigen Augenblicken aber, stellte die bereits nervöse Hexe einen unlesbaren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht fest.

"Miss Granger, Sie sind Jungfrau, richtig?" fragte der Mann. Bei diesen Worten ruckte Snapes Kopf so schnell zu ihr herum, dass sie es überraschte, dass er sich kein Schleudertrauma zugezogen hatte.

Hermine fühlte sich unwohl bei der Beantwortung dieser Frage mit _ihm_ im Raum, aber sie murmelte ein schnelles "Ja." Der Heiler nickte wissend. So beschloss sie fragen: "Wird es deshalb Probleme in Zusammenhang mit der Befruchtung geben?"

"Nein", versichert er ihr, "Es wird trotzdem möglich sein, dass der Samen die Eizelle erreicht. Wenn das Menstruationsblut raus kann, dann kann der Samen auch hinein. Ich konnte nur nicht annehmen, eine Jungfrau zu sehen, die zugestimmt hat, Leihmutter zu werden." Der Professor sah sie scharfsinnig an.

Na ja, Hermine verstand das natürlich. Sie hatte selbst nicht erwartet, Leihmutter oder jede andere Art von Mutter in absehbarer Zeit zu werden.

Nach Beendigung der Untersuchung, verließ der Heiler das Zimmer, eine unangenehme Stille zurücklassend. Schließlich sprach der Professor. "Miss Granger, ich bitte um Entschuldigung. Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass Sie noch … _Jungfrau_ sind. Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich für eine Hexe Ihres Alters." '_Oh Gott, ich habe eine unschuldige Hexe verdorben.' _

"Schön, entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich das Bedürfnis hatte, meine Studien _vor_ die Jungen zu stellen", schnappte Hermine mit dem Gefühl, sich verteidigen zu müssen. "Hätte es einen Unterschied gemacht, wenn Sie es gewusst hätten?"

Snape dachte einen Moment nach und gestand dann: "Nein, hätte es nicht. Das Bedürfnis, einen Erben zu haben, ist für mich sehr groß und ich möchte, dass Sie und nur Sie den anderen Part ergänzen. Also nein, es würde nichts geändert haben, wenn es mir bekannt gewesen wäre."

"Großartig", sagte sie etwas sarkastisch, bevor sie sich seufzend ihrer Niederlage ergab. Sie wusste die Antwort, bevor sie die Frage auch nur gestellt hatte. Es gab aber eine Sache, die sie verzweifelt wissen wollte, allerdings kannte sie darauf nicht die Antwort.

"Warum gerade ich, Professor? Ich meine, ich weiß, Sie denken, ich verfüge über eine überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz und ja, ich stehe in Ihrer Zaubererschuld, aber es muss noch mehr Gründe als das geben."

'_Unerträgliche, kleine Alleswisserin!'_ dachte Severus. Er hatte diese Frage nicht erwartet, sonst hätte er eine Antwort parat gehabt. '_Was soll ich dir wohl sagen? Hermine, es ist, weil ich dich verzweifelt liebe und dich schon lange mein Eigen nennen will. Da ich weiß, dass dies nicht möglich ist, möchte ich zumindest immer einen Teil von dir bei mir haben.'_

Die Rückkehr des Heilers rettete ihn davor zu antworten. '_Verdammt'_, dachte Hermine. "Gut, Miss Granger", sagte der Mann, nicht die Anspannung im Raum bemerkend, "es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Sie befinden sich bei ausgezeichneter Gesundheit. Sie werden jetzt den Ovulationstrank nehmen und nach Hause gehen. Um acht Uhr morgen früh kommen Sie bitte wieder her und wir werden den Samen einsetzen und einen Empfängniszauber sprechen, der im Normalfall garantiert, dass sie mit diesem ersten Versuch schwanger werden. Haben Sie noch Fragen?"

"Ist es schmerzhaft?" wollte sie wissen.

"Nein, Sie werden nur ein leichtes Unwohlsein, ähnlich der Menstruationsbeschwerden feststellen", erklärte der Heiler.

"Gibt es etwas, was ich heute nicht tun sollte?"

"Verbringen Sie den Rest des Tages in Ruhe und Sie werden in Ordnung sein. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung", antwortet der runzlige Zauberer. "Kann ich sonst noch irgendetwas für Sie tun?"

"Nein", antwortete Hermine.

"Professor Snape?", fragte er.

"Nein, ich glaube, Sie haben alles geklärt", antwortete Snape.

"Gut", sagte der Heiler. "Dann werde ich Sie beide morgen Früh sehen." Damit verließ er den Raum. Snape entschuldigt sich ebenfalls, um Hermine etwas Privatsphäre zum Ankleiden zu geben, bevor sie zurück nach Hogwarts apparieren würden.

Gegen zehn Uhr dreißig waren sie wieder im Schloss. Hermine beschloss, ein Nickerchen zu halten, da sie in der vorherigen Nacht nicht gut geschlafen hatte und ziemlich zeitig aufgewacht war und so schlief sie, sobald ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte, ein.

* * *

Severus weckte Hermine kurz vor Mittag zum Essen. Nach ihrem Nickerchen fühlte sie sich besser und war über ihre Verlegenheit vom Morgen hinweg. Gerade als sie fertig gegessen hatten, war ein Klopfen an der Tür zu hören. Severus lächelte. Der alte Mann konnte nicht einmal einen halben Tag verbringen, ohne seine neugierige Nase in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten zu stecken.

"Herein", rief Severus. Allerdings war es nicht Albus, der eintrat. Es war Lucius Malfoy. Severus erhob sich, um ihn zu begrüßen. "Hallo, Lucius. Ich muss sagen, ich bin überrascht, dich hier zu sehen." Severus brachte es kaum fertig, etwas zu sagen, seine Überraschung darüber war offensichtlich.

"Guten Tag, Severus, Miss Granger. Ich bin gekommen, um gute Nachrichten zu überbringen. Draco und Ginevra haben beschlossen zu heiraten und ich wollte es euch persönlich erzählen, bevor ihr es morgen im Tagespropheten lest. Also, Draco hat mir von eurem… Projekt berichtet und ich frage mich, wie es wohl dazu kam."

Wie Draco hatte Lucius desgleichen den Verdacht, dass Severus' Gefühle für das Mädchen tiefer waren als er zugeben würde. Nachdem ihm dies schon Jahre bekannt war, war Lucius sich sicher, dass Severus nicht so entschlossen wäre, sie zu haben, im Besonderen sein Kind auf diese Weise in die Welt zu setzen.

Was Lucius jedoch herauszufinden wollte, war, ob das Mädchen die Gefühle seines Freundes erwiderte, wie Draco glaubte. Seit vielen Jahren war Lucius immer in der Lage gewesen, Severus zu provozieren und ihm eine Reaktion zu entlocken. Es gab keinen besseren Weg, als jetzt bei Miss Granger zu beginnen.

"Alles kommt zusammen, Lucius", antwortete Severus.

"Ist das so? Das ist fürwahr eine gute Nachricht. Bevor ich es vergesse, Narcissa hat mich gebeten, dich und natürlich auch Sie, Miss Granger, in allernächster Zeit zum Abendessen einzuladen. Sie sagte, es wäre schon zu lange her, seit sie... das _Vergnügen_…… deiner Gesellschaft hatte", sagte Lucius mit einem Lächeln und sah zur Seite, um zu sehen, ob Hermine den Köder schluckte.

Hermine hatte bis dahin leise gelesen, bei Lucius' Worten jedoch schnippte ihr Kopf nach oben. Die Art, wie er sich über das _Vergnügen_ äußerte, brachte sie aus der Fassung. _War irgendetwas gelaufen zwischen Professor Snape und Narcissa Malfoy? Ist sie die Art von Frau, die er mag? Oh Merlin, wenn sie sein Typ ist, dann kann ich augenblicklich einpacken. Ich habe keine Möglichkeit, mich mit jemandem wie ihr zu messen! Erstens, sie ist ein Reinblut. Zweitens, sie sieht absolut umwerfend aus und sie ist ihm altersmäßig näher. _Sie wusste natürlich, dass sie sich nicht über Narzissa beunruhigen sollte, sondern es gab eine Menge Hexen da draußen wie sie.

Severus fragte sich, was Lucius hier spielte. Er klang fast, als würde er ... etwas im Schilde führen? "Miss Granger und ich werden in den nächsten Wochen viel zu tun haben, aber vielleicht irgendwann danach", antwortete Severus unverbindlich.

"Natürlich, selbstverständlich. Und, wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger? Ich hoffe, Severus behandelt Sie gut", fragte Lucius.

"Ja, natürlich, Mr Malfoy. Es geht mir gut, danke", entgegnete sie vorsichtig.

"Bitte, sagen Sie Lucius zu mir. Ich hoffe, ich darf Sie Hermine nennen?", erkundigte sich Lucius.

"Ich…" Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie mit diesem netten, höflichen Lucius umgehen sollte. Unsicher sah sie zu Professor Snape, dessen Augen schmaler wurden. Er begann zu reden, bevor sie irgendetwas darüber hinaus sagen konnte.

"Lucius, wir wissen deine persönliche Botschaft über die anstehende Verbindung zwischen Draco und Miss Weasley zu schätzen. Nun, wenn du uns entschuldigen würdest, wir haben morgen einen sehr anstrengenden Tag vor uns", schnappte Severus fast.

Innerlich lachte Lucius. Er konnte es so hell wie der Tag sehen. Diese beiden begehrten definitiv einander! Die Funken flogen in diesem Raum so offensichtlich, wie die Sonne am Himmel stand. Was würde das für einen Spaß geben! Er wollte, dass Severus glücklich war und in einer Beziehung sesshaft wurde und er würde sein Bestes tun, um sicherzustellen, dass es geschah. Severus war ein Spion, er wusste dies, aber er legte es ihm nicht zur Last. Nach allem, was passiert war, waren sie beide immer noch Freunde. Er hatte getan, was er am Ende der Schlacht selbst hatte tun müssen. Nein, er wollte seinen Kumpel glücklich sehen und wenn er ein bisschen Spaß dabei hätte, ihm zu helfen, umso besser.

"Natürlich, Severus. Ich muss mich ohnehin verabschieden. Narcissa und ich haben heute eine Verabredung zum Abendessen, auf die ich mich noch vorbereiten muss." Lucius trat zu Hermine, führte ihre Hand zum Mund und küsste sie, innerlich lachend über die sich verengenden Augen seines langjährigen Freundes und Paten seines Sohnes. _Ja, das wird eine Menge Spaß geben, in der Tat!_

Nach Lucius Besuch, fand Hermine sich selbst sehr verwirrt wieder. In der ganzen Zeit, in der sie den Zaubertränkemeister kannte, hatte sie ihn nicht einmal mit einer Frau gesehen. Oder mit einem Mann für diese Angelegenheit. _Und, warum solltest du, du warst nur seine Schülerin._ _Sein persönliches Leben ging dich nichts an._ Sie fragte sich selbst, und nicht zum ersten Mal, auf welche Art von Frau Severus Snape stehen würde.

Bisher hatte sie immer geglaubt, er würde Frauen mit einer gewissen Intelligenz attraktiv finden. Mit Ausnahme des heutigen Tages war sie ehrlich gesagt nicht der Meinung, dass das Aussehen Grund genug für ihn wäre, jemanden zu mögen. Nicht, weil jeder dachte, _er_ wäre ein hässlicher Mann, dessen Hauptgrund allerdings in seinem Verhalten lag; sie hoffte, dass er sich vielleicht von all den anderen Männern unterscheiden und darüber stehen würde. Anscheinend nicht.

Hermine seufzte und spürte, wie Depressionen ihre Gefühle übernahmen. Schließlich entschuldigte sie sich, um ein langes Bad zu nehmen, sich erinnernd, die Tür während dieser Zeit zu verriegeln.

* * *

_Was, zum Teufel, spielte Lucius hier, Miss Granger aufzufordern, ihn Lucius zu nennen? Ihre Hand zu küssen! Sie zu seinem Manor zum Abendessen einzuladen! Irgendetwas ist hier nicht in Ordnung und ich werde herausfinden, was es ist. _Severus schritt in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, ein Gefühl von Unbehagen nistete sich in seinem System ein.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen kam all zu früh für Hermine. Sie saß auf dem Bett in der Klinik und ordnete das Kleid um ihre Knie. Heute war _der_ Tag. Wenn sie an diesem Tag zurück im Schloss wäre, würde sie schwanger sein. Schwanger mit dem Baby der Liebe ihres Lebens, ein Baby, welches sie in neun Monaten aufgeben müsste.

_Lass es sein, Hermine! Hör auf damit! Du kannst seine Meinung immer noch ändern._

_Yeah, richtig. Hast du Narcissa Malfoy GESEHEN? _

_LASS ES SEIN! _

_  
_  
Severus beobachtete aufmerksam Hermines Gesicht, während sie diesen inneren Dialog mit sich abhielt. "Sie wissen, wir könnten es auch auf die altmodische Art versuchen."

Ihr Kopf bewegte sich ruckartig und sie suchte seine Augen. Ein Funken Hoffnung durchströmte sie. Könnte er sie genauso wollen? Schnell suchte sie in seinen Augen, aber sie verfing sich in seinem leichten Grinsen und erkannte, dass er sie nur neckte, versuchend, ihre Stimmung aufzuhellen. Sich erneut abgelehnt fühlend, lächelte sie ihm flüchtig zu, obwohl ihr klar war, dass er sie nicht wirklich abgelehnt hatte.

Endlich kam der Heiler mit einer Medihexe ins Zimmer. "Ist jedermann bereit?", fragte er.

"Ja, wir sind bereit", antwortete Snape für beide. Hermine nickte nur, schloss die Augen und legte sich zurück.

Der Heiler schob ihr Kleid nach oben und hüllte sie mit einem Tuch ein, bevor er ihr einen Trank reichte. "Trinken Sie, Miss Granger. Er hilft Ihnen, Ihre Nerven zu beruhigen und ist absolut sicher. Es kann sein, dass Sie sich eine Zeitlang, wenn Sie nach Hause kommen, ein bisschen seltsam fühlen. Deshalb müssen Sie für eine Weile auf dem Rücken liegen bleiben. Wenn Sie aufwachen, sollte es Ihnen gut gehen."

Hermine setzte sich auf und nahm, während sie die Augen schloss, den Trank zu sich, als ob dies den bitteren Geschmack verringern würde. Erleichtert legte Sie sich wieder zurück, nachdem sie das letzte bisschen getrunken hatte.

Ein Gefühl des Friedens wogte über sie hinweg, aber es konnte das Versteifen ihres Körpers nicht aufhalten, als sie fühlte, dass der Heiler seine Aufgabe begann. Eine große Hand hüllte die ihre ein und sie hörte Professor Snapes Stimme mit einem tiefen Schnurren nahe ihrem Ohr. "Einfach entspannen, Hermine." Ein paar tiefe Atemzüge holend, packte sie fest seine Hand und konnte seine andere spüren, die sich nach einer verirrten Locke ausstreckte und sie aus ihrer Stirn strich.

Dann spürte sie einen Zauberstab über ihrem Bauch und hörte den Heiler sagen, "Ualeo Uber Consipio." Ein Hauch von Magie zentriert sich über ihrem Leib als der Heiler seinen Zauberstab in vier kleinen Kreisen über das Fleisch schwang.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und fand sich selbst in Professor Snapes dunkle Augen starrend. Für einen Moment sah sie etwas flackern, etwas… aber bevor sie es benennen konnte, entfernte er seine Hände von ihr und setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Als die Befruchtung abgeschlossen war, gab der Heiler ihr einige Anweisungen. "Ich möchte, dass Sie viel Kürbissaft trinken, denn es enthält reichlich Folsäure. Sie können auch Orangensaft trinken, wenn Sie wollen. Sie sollten Ihre Aktivitäten in dieser Woche einschränken und vereinbaren Sie einen Termin am kommenden Mittwoch zu einer erneuten Konsultation bei mir, um die Empfängnis zu bestätigen. Es sollte alles in Ordnung sein, aber wir möchten sicher gehen."

Er lächelte beide an. "Hat einer von Ihnen noch Fragen an mich?" Als sie verneinten, verließ er mit dem Professor auf den Fersen das Zimmer.

Hermine kleidete sich an und fand ihn wartend auf sie an der Rezeption. Er fragte, ob sie gern Mittagessen wöllte und sie stimmte zu. In den letzten Tagen war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, viel zu sich zu nehmen. In Erwartung des Eingriffs hatte sie in der vergangenen Woche wenig Appetit. Sie war überrascht, dass er sich wirklich während des Essens bemühte, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten.

Als sie wieder im Schloss ankamen, sagte Hermine ihm, sie fühle sich durch den Trank leicht schwindlig und würde sich hinlegen.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und stand vor dem Kamin, als ihr der Gedanke kam, dass sie genau in diesem Moment schwanger werden könnte. Überwältigt von diesem Gefühl, was sie nur als Ehrfurcht beschreiben konnte, ruhte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und sie lächelte. Sie sah auf ihrem Bauch und versuchte sich auszumalen, wie er sich mit dem Kind runden würde, mit Severus' Kind. Ein Gefühl von Wärme sprang aus ihrem Herzen und breitete sich über ihren gesamten Körper aus, bewirkend, dass sie fast vor Freude nach Luft schnappen musste. Sie schloss die Augen und für einen Moment genoss sie das Gefühl, bevor sie sie wieder öffnete und auf ihren noch flachen Bauch zurück sah.

"Ich weiß, dass du bereits da bist, mein Liebling. Ich bin deine Mami. Ganz egal, was Papi dir erzählt, du sollst immer wissen, dass ich dich von ganzem Herzen liebe und dich oder deinen Vater nie verlassen wollte. Ich will dir noch ein Geheimnis verraten, mein Baby. Ich liebe deinen Vater, sehr sogar. Ich wünschte so sehr, dass er mich auch lieben würde und mich mit euch beiden zusammen wöllte, aber das ist einfach nicht möglich." Tränen in den Augen fühlend, legte sich Hermine noch voll bekleidet auf ihr Bett und schlummerte ein.

* * *

Severus zog sich von der Tür zurück. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. _Kann es wahr sein? Hermine liebt wirklich mich? Das würde mein Leben vollkommen machen._ Nein, es musste mit dem Beruhigungsmittel zu tun haben, welches der Heiler ihr gab. Er hatte gesagt, sie würde sich seltsam fühlen. Sie war lediglich durcheinander. _Auf keinen Fall wird sie mich jemals lieben. _

Mit seinen Fingern entlang des Kinns reibend, begann er sich zu fragen, wie er auf das, was er gehört hatte, reagieren sollte. _Es würde nicht schaden, sie genau im Auge zu behalten und zu sehen, wie sie mir gegenüber auftritt. Nach all den Jahren als Spion weiß ich, die Reaktionen der Menschen einzuschätzen. Dies ist es definitiv wert, zu beobachten!_

* * *

Eine Woche später fand sich Hermine in der Klinik wieder, wartend, um zum Sprechzimmer des Heilers geleitet zu werden. Professor Snape war an ihrer Seite. Sie hatte bereits die erforderlichen Tests, um zu sehen, ob sie wirklich schwanger war, über sich ergehen lassen. Sie brauchten bloß noch die Bestätigung des Heilers.

Ihr Warten war vorbei, als er sie beide in sein Zimmer begleitete und ihnen gratulierte. Der Empfängniszauber hatte gewirkt. Severus war außer sich vor Freude und bevor er wusste, was er tat, packte er Hermine und umarmte sie fest. Sowie er erkannte, was er getan hatte, löste er sich von ihr, ein farbiger Hauch von Verlegenheit auf seinem Gesicht. Er räusperte sich und nahm wieder sein ernstes Gebaren an.

Hermine war über die Umarmung erstaunt, aber insgeheim außer sich vor Freude, zumindest für einen Moment in seinen Armen gewesen zu sein. Als sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, aßen sie mit Albus und Minerva festlich zu Mittag. Alles in allem, war es ein sehr angenehmer Tag.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erhielten beide, Snape und Hermine, eine Eule. Hermines war von Ginny, Snapes von Draco. Draco sowie Ginny fragten bei beiden an, ob sie den Part des Trauzeugen bei ihrer Hochzeitszeremonie übernehmen würden. Hermine blickte auf und sah ihren Nebenmann mürrisch dreinschauen.

"Ist das von Draco, Professor?" fragte sie.

"Ja, er bittet mich, Trauzeuge bei seiner Zeremonie zu sein," seufzte Severus.

"Sie wollen nicht?" fragte Hermine.

"Ich bin keine Person, für diese Art von Dingen, Miss Granger," antwortete Snape.

"Nun, nicht bis Sie selbst an der Reihe sind, natürlich", scherzte Hermine.

"Wenn ich gedacht hätte, ich würde einmal heiraten, hätte ich nicht die Erfordernis einer Leihmutter gesehen!" Snape hatte nicht beabsichtigt, so schnippisch zu ihr zu sein, aber seine Erinnerung an etwas, das er nie haben würde, traf eine empfindliche Stelle in ihm.

"Es tut mir leid, _Sir_", sagt sie und betonte seinen autoritären Status. "Ich habe es nicht so gemeint."

Snape seufzte. "Es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Was notieren Sie auf dieser Liste?"

"Ich überprüfe meinen Lehrplan, um festzustellen, welche neuen Zutaten ich für das kommende Semester anschaffen muss."

"Wenn Sie es mir erlauben, kann ich das für den ersten bis dritten Jahrgang übernehmen, um Ihnen zu helfen. Alles, was ich brauche, sind die Lehrpläne für die Klassen."

"Ich möchte Sie nicht belasten."

"Oh, das ist keine Belastung, Professor. Ich würde gerne helfen. Ich bin in meiner Lektüre für das kommende Semester schon voraus."

"Na gut. Ich würde mich über Ihre Hilfe freuen", antwortete Snape und reichte seiner neuen Helferin die Lehrpläne, die sie brauchte. _Das ist gemütlich, Hermine, ich sitze nah am Feuer und wir arbeiten zusammen. Ich könnte mich an deine Gesellschaft gewöhnen, vor allem, wenn sie so ruhig wie diese ist._

Nur das Kratzen der Federkiele, wenn sie über ihre Listen kritzelten, brach die behagliche Stille.

_Wow, es ist nett, hier mit Professor Snape so zu sitzen. Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, all meine Abende so zu verbringen, besonders, wenn noch ein kleines Baby umher krabbeln würde._

Hermine wurde aus ihren Träumereien gerissen, als eine große, weiße Eule am Fenster klopfte. Auf den ersten Blick dachte sie, es sei Hedwig, aber kurz darauf erkannte sie, dass es Malfoys Eule war. Snape nahm ihr das Pergament, welches sie hielt, ab und entlohnte sie mit einem kleinen Leckerbissen, bevor sie nach Hause zurückkehrte.

"Es scheint, als wären wir zu einem kleinen Fest für Draco und Miss Weasley eingeladen. Die Party ist Samstag in zwei Wochen auf Malfoy Manor. Möchten Sie hingehen, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, ja, zu Ginnys Party muss ich gehen! Es wird sicher spaßig!" Hermine strahlte ihn an, als sie dies sagte.

Er verdrehte verdrießlich die Augen. "Dann", sagte er mit resigniertem Seufzen, "werden wir hingehen, vermute ich."

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, wie immer habe ich mich riesig über eure netten Reviews gefreut, vielen, vielen Dank dafür! Für einzelne Reviewantworten habe ich leider keine Zeit und ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, dass ich euch ein Gemeinschaftsdanke sage und nur ab und zu mal auf einen Kommentar eingehe.

Heute trifft es "gnomy": Tja, das mit dem „an sich halten" hält leider nicht so lange, wie Snape sich das wünscht... unseren Wünschen kommt er aber dabei mit Sicherheit entgegen, oder? gg

all: Leider bin ich in dieser Woche gar nicht zum Übersetzen gekommen, so dass ich das nächste Chap erst in 2 Wochen hochladen werde... aber nicht traurig sein, dafür werdet ihr heute wenigstens etwas belohnt...

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Der Tag der Party war schön. Hermine lebte nun schon einen Monat bei Professor Snape und die Dinge standen eigentlich ganz gut. Sie hatten ein gutes Arrangement getroffen, für sie beide passend. Die Schule würde ab kommenden Montag wieder losgehen, so dass Hermine entschlossen war, dass ihr Mitbewohner sich auf der Party entspannen und Spaß haben sollte.

Sie hatte ihm bei der Beschaffung all seiner Trankzutaten geholfen. In der vorigen Woche waren sie beide einkaufen gegangen und die Zutaten, die er nicht kaufen wollte, fanden sie selbst im Verbotenen Wald.

Manchmal war es leicht zu vergessen, warum sie hier war, es sei denn, sie war dabei, die Toilette zu umarmen, wie es im Augenblick der Fall war.

Jeden Morgen wurde sie von ihrer Übelkeit geweckt. Es war 6:53 Uhr und es würgte und hob sie, während der allgegenwärtige Professor ihr Haar zurückhielt und ein kühles Tuch auf ihren Hals drückte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war ihr die ersten paar Male geradezu peinlich gewesen, aber bald begann sie, seine Hilfe zu schätzen.

"Ich bin froh, wenn diese morgendliche Übelkeit vorüber ist", stöhnte Hermine, während sie aufstand. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und half ihr auf die Couch.

"Ich ebenfalls, obgleich Sie den ganzen Tag über krank erscheinen. Ich frage mich, ob dies normal ist," grübelte Snape, ihr gegenüber auf dem Sessel sitzend.

"Ja, ich habe gelesen, dass dies bei einigen Frauen geschieht."

"Wann, sagten Sie, ist Ihr Kontrolltermin bei Poppy?" fragte er.

"Montag morgen", antwortete sie.

"Zu welcher Zeit? Sie wissen, ich möchte bei allen Besuchen anwesend sein!" sagte Snape und klang ein bisschen harscher als beabsichtigt.

"Ja, Professor. Aus diesem Grunde habe ich es um sieben Uhr geplant. Ich wollte sicherstellen, dass es vor dem Unterricht liegt."

"Danke, Miss Granger. Ich bitte Sie für meinen rüden Tonfall um Entschuldigung."

"Keine Sorge. Ich weiß, wie wichtig es Ihnen ist, überall mit einbezogen zu werden. Sind Sie für die Party heute Abend bereit?" fragte sie neugierig.

Er seufzte. "Genauso bereit, wie ich bereit bin, zu gehen."

Hermine hielt ein Kichern zurück. Er gab vor, den Gedanken '_hinzugehen'_ zu hassen, aber sie wusste, dass er sich insgeheim für Draco und Ginny freute und sich wirklich wünschte, seinen Patensohn glücklich zu sehen.

"Was ist mit Ihnen? Denken Sie, Sie werden sich in der Lage fühlen zu gehen? Der Übelkeitstrank wirkt nicht immer", fragte Snape, verdächtig hoffnungsvoll klingend.

"Das stimmt, aber an den Abenden fühle ich mich am besten. Es geht mir gut, aber um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, werde ich den Trank nehmen, bevor wir gehen", antwortete Hermine.

"Also gut. Ich habe einige Dinge vor dem Abend zu erledigen, also, wenn Sie mich jetzt nicht brauchen, werde ich meinen Besorgungen nachgehen."

_Ich werde dich immer brauchen, Professor!_ "Nein, ich bin okay. Ich werde etwas trockenen Toast zu mir nehmen, den kann ich bei mir behalten und ich werde mich bemühen, den Vitamin-Trank zu versuchen", erklärte sie ihm. "Ich sehe Sie heute Abend."

Abschließend erhob sich Severus aus seinem Sessel und ging. Er wollte zur Hochzeit einige neue Gewänder tragen und die mussten angepasst werden. Heute Abend würde er sein traditionelles Schwarz tragen, aber für die Hochzeit brauchte er ein Set von dunkelgrünen Samtroben.

Draco und Miss Weasley wollten am zwanzigsten Dezember heiraten und wünschten sich traditionelle Weihnachtsfarben. Bei der Erinnerung, wie die beiden in der Tat gekichert hatten ob des Fakts, dass dies nahezu Slytherin- und Gryffindorfarben wären, verdrehte er die Augen.

Er wusste, dass Hermine sich um elf Uhr mit Miss Weasley bei Madame Malkins _'Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten'_ treffen und dann zum Mittagessen mit ihr in _'Die drei Besen'_ wollte.

Er beabsichtigte bei Madame Malkins fertig zu sein, bevor das Pärchen auftauchte. Auf kichernde Hexen konnte er heute verzichten.

Nach Beendigung dieser Aufgabe war er dabei, den Laden zu verlassen und rannte direkt in Lucius Malfoy. "Hallo, Severus. Was für eine angenehme Überraschung! Narcissa und ich freuen uns schon, dich heute Abend auf der Party zu sehen."

"Lucius." Er nickte höflich. "Was bringt dich am Tag der Party hierher? Solltest du nicht zu Hause Narcissa bei den Vorbereitungen helfen?" Severus war noch etwas von Lucius' liebesdienerndem Verhalten gegenüber Hermine im Vormonat beunruhigt.

"Absolut nicht. Narcissa hat alles unter Kontrolle und ich komme ihr nicht immer in die Quere, wenn sie im Manor alles vorbereitet. Wird sich deine reizende Miss Granger dir heute Abend anschließen?"

Severus verengte die Augen. "Wenn sie sich in der Lage dazu fühlt, ja."

"Ahh", antwortete Lucius, "Morgendliche Übelkeit. Narcissa hatte es drei Monate mit Draco. Ich hoffe, du behandelst sie gut, Severus. Es ist _dein_ Baby, das die Krankheit verursacht."

"Viel besser als du Narcissa behandelt hast, da bin ich sicher, Lucius. Ich muss mich auf den Weg machen. Ich werde dich heute Abend sehen."

Lucius lachte innerlich. Es machte immer so viel Spaß, Severus zu ködern. Offenbar war der gewöhnlich reservierte Tränkemeister ein bisschen besitzergreifend in bezug auf das Grangermädchen. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, sie heute Abend um einen Tanz zu bitten. "Bis dann, Severus." Jeder der Zauberer wandte sich seinem eigenen Wege zu und beide dachten über den wahrscheinlichen Ausgang der abendlichen Geschehnisse nach.

* * *

Punkt elf Uhr trafen sich Hermine und Ginny zum Kleiderkauf. Sie hatten vor, gleich zwei neue Kleider zu erwerben; eines für die Party heute Abend und eines für die Hochzeit.

Sogleich stach Ginny ein Kleid ins Auge, von dem sie wollte, dass es Hermine zur Hochzeit trug. Es war aus geknautschtem Samt in der Farbe tiefroter Rosen, mit einem gewagten Dekolleté und Dreiviertelärmeln. Es war perfekt für Hermine.

Nachdem sie sich einig waren, wandten sie sich der Auswahl für die Party heute Abend zu.

Ginny entschloss sich für etwas grünes, da Draco immer sagte, wie sehr er sie in dieser Farbe liebte, weil es ihr Haar hervorhob. Für Hermine war es schwerer, das Passende zu finden. Sie wollte aus zwei Gründen so gut wie möglich aussehen. Der erste Grund war Narcissa Malfoy und zum Zweiten wollte sie Severus auf sich aufmerksam machen.

Nach langer Suche fand sie endlich das perfekte Gewand. Die Farbe war von sattem Champagner und mit Seide, nur ein oder zwei Nuancen blasser, abgesetzt. Das Oberteil lag eng an der Taille mit einer leicht flackernden unteren Hälfte. Es sah sehr schön aus und sie war sehr froh, es gefunden zu haben.

Wohl wissend, dass sie ein reichhaltiges Dinner an diesem Abend erwartete, begnügten sich Ginny und Hermine mit einem leichten Mittagessen, bestehend aus Salat. Ginny hatte vorgeschlagen, zuerst zu essen, bevor sie sich um ihre Haare und Nägel kümmerten. Hermine stimmte bereitwillig zu, um den Kampf mit ihrem Haar nicht selbst austragen zu müssen.

Während ihrer Pediküre fragte Ginny beiläufig, wie die Dinge mit Professor Snape fortschritten. Denn Ginny wusste von ihren Gefühlen und Hermine vertraute ihr in diesen Dingen. "Nun, er ist sehr nett und rücksichtsvoll zu mir, aber das ist nur, weil ich sein Baby austrage. Ich glaube nicht, dass er jemals meine Gefühle erwidert, Gin."

"Sage nie _nie_, Hermine. Du hast noch sechsunddreißig Wochen", antwortete Ginny.

"Lass uns heute nicht darüber sprechen. Heute ist deine bevorstehende Verbindung mit Draco zu feiern", sagte Hermine. Sie wollte jetzt nicht schwermütig werden, sondern einfach eine gute Zeit mit ihren Freunden haben.

"Okay, Mine. Wir können später darüber reden"

Als Hermine wieder zurück ins Schloss kam, war sie froh, festzustellen, dass Snape bislang noch nicht nach Hause gekommen war. Sie wollte ihren _Auftritt_ vorbereiten. Sie beschloss, ein ausgedehntes Bad zu nehmen, bevor Sie sich für den Abend herrichtete... und natürlich vergaß sie nicht, die Tür zu verriegeln.

Nachdem der Professor fertig zum Gehen war, klopfte er an Hermines Tür und rief: "Miss Granger, sind Sie bereit?"

"Ja, Sir, ich bin gleich da", antwortete sie.

Als Hermine schüchtern das Zimmer betrat, verschlug es Severus die Sprache. Sie war wunderschön. Obwohl er ihre wilde Mähne liebte, war er ebenso entzückt darüber, wie sie ihr Haar irgendwie geglättet und in kunstvollen Wellen eingedreht hatte. Ihr Kleid war traumhaft, die Farbe passte großartig zu ihr.

Snape sah gleichermaßen attraktiv wie Hermine aus. Er trug natürlich schwarz. Niemand war der Meinung, ihn jemals in etwas anderem als schwarz zu sehen, aber diese Robe war definitiv kleidsam. Sie liebte die Spange. Zwei ineinander verflochtene Silberschlangen bildeten ein SS; mit jeweils kleinen Smaragdaugen.

Sie errötete, weil Snape anscheinend seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen konnte, aber sie war innerlich zufrieden. Ihr Plan, seinen Blick zu fesseln, schien zu funktionieren. Nach einer langen Minute des Gaffens, bot Snape ihr seinen Arm und begleitete sie zum Ausgang des Schlosses, von wo aus sie nach Malfoy Manor disapparierten.

Auf Snapes Klopfen an der Tür antwortete ein Hauself. "Oh, Master Snape! Dippy ist froh, Sie wieder zu sehen, Sir. Bitte geben Sie Dippy Ihre Umhänge und kommen Sie ins Wohnzimmer." Snape half Hermine ihren Umhang abzulegen und reichte ihn, zusammen mit seinem, an Dippy. Dann schlossen sie sich den anderen an.

Fast alle waren anwesend. Hermine waren die meisten der zahlreichen Anwesenden kaum bekannt. Auf Anhieb fiel ihr Narcissa Malfoy in einem eisblauen Kleid auf, welches nur wenig Fantasie erforderte, um ihre figürlichen Vorzüge ins Auge springen zu lassen. _Sie könnte ebenso nackt sein_, dachte Hermine bitter. Lucius und Narcissa nahmen sie beide direkt in Empfang.

"Severus, Liebling, wie ist es dir ergangen?" gurrte Narcissa.

Hermine straffte unbewusst ihren Griff an Snapes Arm. _Das ist interessant. Hermine scheint besitzergreifend mir gegenüber. Ich mag es._

"Es ging mir sehr gut, Narcissa. Ich hoffe, dir auch?"

Narcissa streckte sich ihm entgegen und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen. Snape war innerlich freudig erregt, als Hermines Griff noch fester wurde. Seine Freude währte so lange bis Lucius sprach.

"Severus, Hermine, wie reizend, dass ihr es möglich machen konntet, unserer kleinen Abendgesellschaft beizuwohnen." Mit diesen Worten nahm er Hermines Hand und platzierte, ausgedehnt verweilend, einen Kuss darauf. Er musste grinsen als Severus sie zurück an seine Seite zog.

Auch Hermine blieb sein Ziehen nicht verborgen. _Wow, es ist fast so, als ob er nicht will, dass Lucius mich berührt. Hmmm, das ist es wert, beachtet zu werden._

Nach der Begrüßung wandten sie sich der Gesellschaft zu. Hermine fand Ginnys Aussehen absolut umwerfend. Sie hatte beschlossen, ihr Haar offen zu tragen, so dass es in langen Wellen auf ihren Rücken fiel. Sie leuchtete regelrecht, was sie nur noch schöner machte. Für einen Moment fühlte Hermine einen Stich von Eifersucht, sich wünschend, was Ginny hatte. Nicht _wen_ Ginny hatte, aber _was_ Ginny hatte.

"Hermine, du siehst wundervoll aus", rief Ginny.

"Oh, ich danke dir, Gin, aber du bist eine Göttin!"

"Wie Recht du hast," stimmte Draco zu. Ginny errötete.

"Harry und Ron sind hier irgendwo. Wir müssen uns unter die Leute mischen, aber wir werden uns später noch sehen", sagte Ginny zu Hermine.

Hermine schaute sich unter den Anwesenden um. Natürlich waren alle Weasleys da, wie auch die meisten der Mitarbeiter von Hogwarts. Sie sprach mit allen, die sie kannte, noch immer auf der Suche nach Ron, Luna und Harry. Schließlich entdeckte sie sie nahe des Standortes der Bowle.

_Wer ist das bei Harry? Ist das… Tonks?_ Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu den vieren. "Hallo, Jungs! Es ist so gut, euch zu sehen", begrüßte sie Hermine.

"Hallo, Hermine. Wie lebt sichs so im Schloss?" fragte Harry. Hermine schien es, als würde er ein wenig betrunken klingen. Sie blickte unsicher zu Tonks. _Was spielt Harry hier? Er weiß, dass ich nicht vor jedermann offen sprechen kann!_

"Mir geht es großartig. Wie geht's dir, Tonks? Lange Zeit nicht gesehen", sagte Hermine.

"Hi, Hermine! Warum wohnst du in Hogwarts?" erkundigte sich Tonks.

Ron kam zu ihrer Rettung. "Nun, wie du weißt, studiert Hermine Zauberkunst an der Universität und sie arbeitet dort mit Professor Flitwick."

_Danke, Ron!_

"Oh, Hermine, das ist toll" sagte Tonks zu ihr.

"So, Tonks, du bist mit Harry hier?" fragte Hermine sie.

Bei dieser Frage errötete Tonks. Hermine hatte nie geglaubt, dass sie den Tag erleben würde, an dem diese Hexe errötete. "Ja, wir sind zusammen gekommen."

_Nun, das ist interessant._ Sie lenkte ihren Blick auf Rons Date. "Wie geht es dir, Luna?" fragte sie.

Luna lächelte Hermine warm an. Sie hatte Hermine immer sehr gemocht und wusste, dass ihr Ronald sie einmal geliebt hatte. "Es geht mir bestens, Hermine. Es tut gut, dich zu sehen."

Hermine erwiderte Lunas Lächeln und blickte zurück zu Harry. Sie verfolgte seinen Blick quer durch den Raum und fand, auf was er starrte. Natürlich war es Professor Snape. "Harry, welches Problem hast du? Würdest du bitte damit aufhören?" fragte Hermine verärgert.

"Ich kann ihn nicht leiden, Hermine und ich werde nicht so tun, als ob ich es würde", antwortete Harry.

"Ich habe dich nicht aufgefordert, ihn zu mögen, Harry, aber ich frage mich, warum du die Dinge noch schwerer für mich machst", sagte Hermine.

Tonks blickte auf das streitende Pärchen mit neugierig erhobener Augenbraue. Harry seufzte und drehte den Kopf. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit Hermine und er wollte nicht, dass Tonks Fragen dazu stellte. Dies war ihr drittes gemeinsames Date und die Dinge liefen wahrlich gut mit ihr.

"Okay, Hermine," sagte Harry resigniert "Du siehst bewundernswert aus heute Abend."

Hermine lächelte ihn warm an. Er bemühte sich. "Danke, Harry."

Sie sah auf als Lucius angekündigte, dass das Abendessen serviert werden würde. Ausnahmslos alle begannen, sich auf den Weg in den Speiseraum zu ihren Plätzen zu begeben. Natürlich saß Lucius an einem Ende der Tafel und Narcissa auf der anderen Seite. Hermine stellte fest, dass sie neben Lucius saß und irgendeine Frau, die sie nicht kannte, ihr gegenüber. Gregory Goyle fand sich an Hermines anderer Seite. _Das ist einfach genial. Ich frage mich, bei wem Professor Snape feststeckt?_

Sie schaute sich am Tisch nach ihm um und sah Narcissa Malfoy, welche ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte. Beide lachten leise über irgendetwas, dass sie gesagt hatte. Gerade als sie ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verengte, wurde die Vorspeise serviert: geröstete Feigen mit Blauschimmelkäse und Prosciutto.

Das Wasser lief ihr im Mund zusammen, als sie den ersten Bissen nahm. _Ich bin so froh, den Übelkeitstrank genommen zu haben, bevor ich hierher gekommen bin! Diese Speisen sehen köstlich aus! _

Lucius unterhielt sich so intensiv mit der Frau, die Hermine gegenüber saß, dass sie kaum bemerkte, dass er begann, mit ihr zu sprechen. "Verzeihen Sie mir, Mr Malfoy. Was haben Sie gesagt?" fragte Hermine.

"Bitte, Hermine, ich hatte Sie gebeten, mich Lucius zu nennen. Ich habe gefragt, wie Sie Gefallen daran gefunden haben, mit Severus zu leben", antwortete Lucius.

Hermine blickte sich schnell um. Sicherlich wusste Lucius über den Vertrag Bescheid. Sie stellte fest, dass die Frau ihr gegenüber sie gespannt, auf ihre Antwort wartend, anstarrte. Hermine wurde davor bewahrt, etwas zu erwidern, da das Hauptgericht aufgetragen wurde. Die honigsüße Ente mit knusprigen Algen und cremigen Püree sah erstaunlich aus.

Die Beilagen, bestehend aus geröstetem Butternusskürbis mit Zitrone und Senf und frischem Kartoffelsalat mit Trüffelcreme waren gleichermaßen reizvoll und Hermine begann begeistert ihr Mahl.

"Miss Granger," fragte die Frau von vis-a-vis: "Warum, bitte sehr, sollten _**Sie**_ mit Severus Snape leben? Sind Sie nicht… _**muggelgeboren**_? "

Zum ersten Mal seit Hermine sich gesetzt hatte, sah sie diese Frau wirklich an. _Sie muss mit den Malfoys verwandt sein_. Ihre hellblonden Haare waren in einem eleganten Knoten verschlungen und ihre grauen Augen starrten zu ihr herüber, als ob sie versuchten, ein Loch durch sie zu brennen.

Sie war auf eine kalte Art sehr schön. "Entschuldigen Sie, Miss…?" Hermines Augen musterten sie aufmerksam.

"Malfoy", bestätigte die Frau. "Ich bin Lucius' Schwester."

"Miss Malfoy, ich kann nicht sehen, dass dies ein Anliegen für Sie sein sollte, weder wo ich wohne, noch die Herkunft meines Blutes." Hermine kochte.

Miss Malfoy hob eine ihrer eleganten Augenbrauen. "Severus… ist ein alter Bekannter von mir. Man könnte sagen, wir waren eng befreundet."

"Wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen bezüglich Professor Snapes haben, schlage ich vor, Sie fragen ihn selbst." Hermine wurde immer ärgerlicher.

_Wer glaubt diese Frau zu sein? Es ist nicht so, dass sie irgendeinen Anspruch auf Professor Snape hat. Oder ich hoffe, dass sie ihn nicht hat._ Sie war ebenso schön und elegant wie Narcissa Malfoy. Sie war außerdem ein Reinblut und hatte eine Vergangenheit mit dem Professor. Er musste wirklich diese Art von Frau bevorzugen. Hermine fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute niedergeschlagener.

Lucius genoss jede Minute des Austauschs zwischen seiner Schwester und Hermine. Er hatte Hermine absichtlich gegenüber Lucinda platziert. Draco hatte ihm berichtet, dass das Grangermädchen ziemliches Temperament hätte. Vor vielen Jahren waren Lucinda und Severus ein Begriff und er vermutete, seine Schwester war nie gänzlich über Severus hinweggekommen.

Das Problem war, seine Schwester mochte viele Männer, während Severus immer der monogame Typ war. Dies war einer der Gründe, warum sie nicht verheiratet war; sie war leicht gelangweilt, wenn sie nur einen einzigen Mann hatte. Allerdings wusste Lucius, dass seine Schwester immer ein Faible für Severus hatte und bisweilen sehr besitzergreifend von ihm sein konnte.

Während Lucius Träumereien wurde das Dessert serviert, ein köstlicher Sherry-Trifle mit Himbeeren.

Severus suchte den Raum nach Hermine ab und fand sie schließlich am anderen Ende des Tisches neben Lucius. Er erschrak leicht, als er Lucinda Malfoy ihr gegenüber sitzen sah. Hermine sah aus, als wolle sie sie töten. _Was, zum Teufel, zieht Lucius da ab?_

Severus hatte Narcissa immer gemocht und es hatte ihn nicht weiter besorgt, dass er neben ihr saß. Mitunter konnte sie ein ziemlich gewandter Gesprächspartner sein. Aber heute Abend hatte er es sehr schwer, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie sagte. Er behielt sich vor, Hermine und Lucinda zu beobachten. Es sah fast so aus, als würden sie streiten. Und dort saß Lucius mit einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. _Irgendetwas ist im Gange! Zur Hölle mit ihm_.

Als Severus Jahre zuvor mit Lucinda Malfoy verstrickt war, hatte er Gedanken an eine Ehe mit ihr unterhalten. Dies endete, als er sie eines Tages überraschen wollte und sie in einem Lestrange-Rookwood-Sandwich erwischte. Er hatte die Sache auf der Stelle beendet und seither nie viel Kontakt zu ihr gehabt. Er sah einzig ihre gesellschaftliche Rolle, die ihn zwang, sie zu beachten.

Als er nun Lucinda sah, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass sie eine klassische Schönheit war. Ihre Handlungen machten sie in seinen Augen jedoch unattraktiv. Sie war nichts im Vergleich zu Hermine.

Hermine war nicht die klassische Schönheit, aber sie hatte viele gute Eigenschaften, viel mehr als Lucinda Malfoy jemals besitzen würde.

Während Severus grübelte, rief Lucius alle dazu auf, sich in den Ballsaal zu begeben. Severus nahm sich vor, Hermine um einen Tanz zu bitten und zu sehen, wie sie auf ihn reagierte. Schon seit er im Vormonat ihre Liebeserklärung gehörte hatte, beobachtete er sie wie ein Habicht. Er hatte ihre verweilenden Blicke und ihr häufiges Erröten, vor allem, wenn er ihr ein Kompliment aussprach, durchaus mitbekommen. Er lachte bei dem Gedanken.

Bevor er die Tür durchschreiten konnte, schnappte Lucinda nach ihm. "Tanz mit mir, Severus", kommandierte sie.

Severus seufzte. Er wollte wirklich nach Hermine sehen, aber er wusste, dass Lucinda ihn nicht allein lassen würde, bis er mit ihr tanzte. "Du siehst schön heute Abend aus, Lucinda."

Sie strahlte ihn an. "Wie ist es dir ergangen, Liebling? Lucius erwähnt etwas, dass das Schlammblut von einem Grangermädchen bei dir lebt. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer?"

"Was oder warum ich etwas tue, ist nicht mehr deine Angelegenheit, Lucinda", antwortete Severus mit kaltem Ton.

"Mitnichten", sagte sie abschätzig, lässig mit der Hand winkend. "Ich war nur um deinen Ruf besorgt. Es ist keine gute Sache, wenn ein Reinblut mit einem Schlammblut lebt, Severus."

Severus warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, bevor er sich mit äußerst ernster Miene zu ihr wandte. "Nenne Hermine Granger nie wieder ein Schlammblut, Lucinda. Sie ist zehnmal soviel wert wie du und so weit es meinen Ruf angeht, denke ich, dass ich ihn ganz allein schon vor langer Zeit ruiniert habe. Du tätest gut daran, dir um deine eigenen Sachen Gedanken zu machen."

Als ob dies das Stichwort gewesen wäre, endete das Lied. Severus verbeugte sich vor ihr und ging auf die Suche nach Hermine.

* * *

Als sie den Ballsaal betreten hatte, sah Hermine, dass Severus mit Lucinda Malfoy tanzte. Sie war fassungslos. Bei dem Gefühl eines leichten Tippens auf ihrer Schulter wandte sie sich um und sah Lucius, die Arme in Tanzhaltung verharrend, sie zum Tanzen auffordern. Sie akzeptierte, indem sie ihn ihre Hand nehmen ließ.

"Ich muss sagen, Sie sehen sehr reizvoll heute Abend aus, Hermine," teilte Lucius ihr mit.

"Danke", antwortete sie automatisch. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von Severus nehmen, während er mit Lucinda tanzte. Die Feststellung, dass sie ein ziemlich eindrucksvolles Pärchen abgaben, traf sie. Ihr wurde übel.

Lucius bemerkte, wo ihre Augen waren und kommentierte: "Wir alle wünschen Severus, dass er zur Ruhe kommt. Er muss die ..._richtige_... Art von Hexe finden und heiraten. Jemand, der ihn _und_ seinen Erben lieben würde."

Hermine riss ihren Kopf zurück und schaute Lucius Malfoy direkt in die Augen. Sie war unter diesen Umständen weiterhin wütend. "Die richtige Art von Hexe? Sie meinen ein Reinblut und kein Schlammblut? Jemand wie Ihre Schwester vielleicht? Sie wollen mich warnen, Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius war überrascht. Das war es nicht, was er gemeint hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das Grangermädchen auf Gedanken in dieser Richtung kam. Er beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, das Spiel zu beenden, bevor es nicht mehr reparabel war. "Eigentlich nein, Hermine, ich dachte, Sie wären die perfekte Hexe für Severus. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, wenn ich Sie dazu verleitet habe, anderes anzunehmen."

Das Lied endete und Lucius verließ eine völlig baffe Hermine auf der Tanzfläche. Sie hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass er in dieser Weise über sie dachte.

Severus fand schließlich seinen Weg zu Hermine. "Miss Granger, habe ich das Vergnügen eines Tanzes mit Ihnen, bevor wir uns für diesen Abend zurückziehen? Sie sehen sehr müde aus."

"Ja, Professor, das würde mir sehr gefallen", antwortete sie. Erleichterung breitete sich wellenartig in ihr aus.

Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl in seinen Armen zu sein. _Dies ist nur eine weitere Sache, an die ich mich gewöhnen könnte._ Sie konnte fast hören, wie ihre Hormone im Schnellgang klickten als er sie hielt. Sein Duft überfiel sie und sie atmete ihn tief ein, ein wachsendes warmes Gefühl überall in sich spürend.

"Du und Lucius scheint euch neuerdings sehr viel zu unterhalten", bemerkte Severus.

"Ja", stimmte sie zu. "Aus irgendeinem Grund ist er bemüht, nett zu mir zu sein."

"Hmm," antwortete Severus unverbindlich. "Ich habe festgestellt, dass die Salbe, die ich Ihnen für Ihre Schwangerschaftsstreifen gegeben habe, noch immer unbenutzt am selben Ort steht. Sie müssen jetzt anfangen, um Schwangerschaftsstreifen in der Zukunft zu vermeiden."

Severus hatte die Salbe höchstpersönlich zubereitet. Er wollte sicherstellen, dass sie kein körperliches Andenken an ihr Tun für ihn hatte. Er wollte, dass sie so vollkommen ging, wie sie angekommen war. _Nun, so vollkommen, wie sie nach der Geburt eines Babys, welches sie zurücklassen würde, sein konnte. _

Eine weitere, bittere Bemerkung nahm seinen Weg durch seinen Geist. Vollkommen? _Es ist deine Schuld, dass sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit bei der Geburt verliert. Wie kannst du ihr das zurückgeben? Dafür gibt es keinen Trank._

"Ich weiß, aber wenn ich sie anwende, bleibt der Geruch auf meinen Händen. Er trägt zu meiner Übelkeit bei", erklärte sie ihm. "Außerdem weiß ich nicht, warum Sie so besorgt sind. Ich bin kaum in der vierten Woche und werde sicherlich nicht in Gefahr sein, in absehbarer Zeit Schwangerschaftsstreifen zu bekommen."

"Der Zeitpunkt der Verwendung ist jetzt, um sicherzustellen, dass Ihrer Haut ermöglicht wird, sich zu dehnen ohne zu reißen. Alles was Sie tun müssen, ist, sie zwei Wochen früher, bevor es geschieht, aufzutragen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie Dehnungsstreifen aufgrund dieser Schwangerschaft davontragen. Ich werde Ihnen damit helfen, wenn wir nach Hause zurückkehren." _Ich würde alles tun, um dich zu berühren, Hermine, in jeglicher Richtung. Außerdem möchte ich sehen, wie du auf meine Berührungen reagierst. Und ich würde nichts dagegen haben, dich als eine dieser Hexen, deren Lusttrieb durch das Dach geht, zu sehen._

_Oh nein! Da kommen die Hormone wieder. Was meint er, dass er mir dabei helfen wird? Wird er sie selbst auftragen? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich seine Hände auf mir aushalten kann! Ich komme schon jetzt fast zum Höhepunkt, wenn ich nur darüber nachdenke. Die Vision ist obszön erotisch. Ich kann nicht glauben, wie ... geil ich bin, seit mich die Schwangerschaft ereilt hat._

_Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich einfach ruhig liegen kann, während er seine Hände überall auf mir hat. Andererseits, wenn er bereit ist, seine Hände auf mir zu haben, vielleicht..._

Der Song endete schließlich und unterdrückte ihre Gedanken. Sie verabschiedeten sich. Sie waren beide froh, nach Hause zukommen. Es war nicht sehr spät, erst halb eins, aber sie hatten beide einen geschäftigen Tag hinter sich. Hermine wurde schneller müde, seitdem sie schwanger war.

"Wie fühlen Sie sich, Miss Granger?" fragte sie Professor Snape mit einem besorgten Ton in der Stimme.

"Müde, aber nicht krank, wenn es das ist, was Sie wissen wollen."

"Gut. Gehen Sie und machen Sie sich bettfertig und ich werde dann mit der Salbe zu Ihnen kommen. Ist das akzeptabel?"

_Hölle JA! Komm und berühre mich, bitte._ "Das geht in Ordnung, Professor."

Während Hermine ins Badezimmer verschwand, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen und sich für die Nacht vorzubereiten, stellte sie fest, dass er sich ebenfalls in seinem Schlafzimmer umzog. _Ich mag es dazu auch noch bequem. _

Sie kam aus dem Bad in ihrem Standardpullunder und Flanellhosen, legte sich auf das Bett und wartete auf sein Kommen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür hörte. "Herein!" Hermine fühlte, wie sich ein Knoten in ihrem Bauch spannte, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Severus kam, einen Schlafanzug tragend, bestehend aus einer schwarzen Pyjamahose und einem Nachtshirt. Es war merkwürdig, aber ihr fiel auf, dass sie in dem ganzen Monat, seit sie hier lebte, noch nie seine Schlafbekleidung gesehen hatte. _Merlin, hilf mir!_

"So, legen Sie sich auf dem Bett zurück und entspannen Sie, Miss Granger. Es wird nicht lange dauern und dann können Sie schlafen."

Hermine schob ihren Pullunder etwas nach oben, zog die Flanellhosen ein bisschen nach unten und tat dann, was er ihr instruiert hatte. Sie schloss die Augen, um sich zu entspannen und schon fühlte sie eine federleichte Berührung auf ihrer Haut. Sie nahm nicht einmal wahr, dass ihr ein leises Wimmern entwich.

Severus bemerkte es. Es war all seiner Willenskraft zu verdanken, dass er das Mädchen nicht auf der Stelle nahm. Er setzte seine Bewegungen fort, wechselnd Druck anwendend und bewegte sich in einem größer werdenden Bereich über ihren Bauch.

Dann hörte er, "Severus, bitte." Es war so leise gesprochen, dass er es fast überhört hätte.

"Bitte was?" schnurrte er in ihr Ohr.

Daraufhin flogen ihre Augen auf. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie laut gesprochen hatte, entschied sich aber, etwas ihrer Gryffindorcourage aufzubringen und antwortete ihm: "Berühre mich."

"Aber ich _**berühre**_ Sie", sagte er zu ihr mit einem schelmischen Blick in den Augen.

Ihre Augen verließen keine Sekunde die seinen, als sie seine Hand nahm und dahinlegte, wo das Bedürfnis, berührt zu werden, am dringendsten war. Das war die Einladung, die er benötigt hatte. Behutsam ließ er seine Hand unter den Gummi ihrer Hosen rutschen und bewegte sie weiter langsam abwärts, ihr Zeit gebend, ihn zu stoppen, wenn sie wollte. Als sich erkennen ließ, dass sie dies nicht zu tun gedachte, entfernte er die Hose vollends und warf sie beiseite, bevor er sich neben sie legte.

Severus ließ seine Hand über ihren Oberschenkel und ihr Spitzenhöschen gleiten, sich selbst zulächelnd, als sie stöhnte und sich leicht unter seiner Hand wölbte. Er bewegte die Hand nach oben über ihren noch flachen Bauch bis zu ihren Brüsten.

Sehr langsam legte er seine Finger über ihre Nippel, gerade genug, um sie zu verhärten und wurde mit einem weiteren Stöhnen belohnt. _So reagiert sie auf mich!_ Er setzte das Streicheln ihrer Brüste fort und genoss es, wie sie in regelmäßigen Abständen keuchte und stöhnte. Bald waren seine Hände nicht mehr genug für Hermine und er fühlte sich hart werden als sie flehte: "Bitte!"

"Ganz mein Vergnügen", antwortete er mit heiserer Stimme lustvoll. Er senkte den Kopf und nahm eine Brustwarze in den Mund, die sensible Haut mit seiner Zunge leckend.

"Severus", stieß Hermine mit leichtem Keuchen aus, "das fühlt sich gut an."

Severus ließ kurz ihren Nippel frei und hob ein bisschen seinen Kopf, um sie anzuschauen. "Gefällt dir das, Hermine?" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass in seiner Stimme ein wenig Angst schwang, Angst, in Kürze zurückgewiesen zu werden.

"Ja, Severus", hauchte Hermine, "sehr."

Er senkte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihrem anderen Nippel zu. Gleichzeitig wanderte seine Hand zu ihrem Slip. Seine Finger wirbelten über die Spitze und er wurde belohnt, als sie aufschrie und sich seiner Hand entgegenwölbte, um mehr zu bekommen. Er bedachte sie mit ein wenig mehr Druck und grinste als sie sich heftig auf dem Bett bewegte.

"Severus, ich will..." keuchte sie, "Ich möchte, dass…"

"Was, Hermine? Was ist es, was du willst? ", flüsterte er, ihre Augen fixierend.

"Ich will dich berühren ", wimmerte sie, "bitte…"

Severus hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er noch härter werden könnte als er schon war, bis sie gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn berühren dürfe. Seinen eigenen Kontakt zu ihr nicht beenden wollend, erhob er sich auf seine Knie und rutschte nach vorn, so dass sie ihn erreichen konnte. Er stöhnte laut, als sie nach ihm griff und ihre Finger fest um seinen pulsierenden Schwanz durch den Stoff seines Schlafanzuges schloss. Es war schon lange her, dass er intim mit einer Frau war und er erkannte mit einiger Verlegenheit, dass er ohne viel Mühe nur von ihren Berührungen kommen könnte.

Unbewusst stieß er nach vorn, als sie ihn langsam und ein bisschen zögerlich rieb. Das Gefühl ihrer Hand auf ihm durch den Stoff seines Schlafanzuges war sehr erotisch und plötzlich wollte er nichts mehr als sich tief in sie zu schieben, ihr jungfräuliches Fleisch zu durchstoßen und seinen Samen ungehemmt in ihr zu verspritzen.

Er schüttelte sich in Gedanken und versuchte, sich wieder auf ihr Vergnügen zu konzentrieren. Allerdings je mehr er ihr gab, desto mehr gab sie ihm. Wandte er mehr Druck an oder beschleunigte sein Tempo, tat sie es auch. Severus fand sich in einem Kampf, um nicht zu kommen. Ihr Stöhnen und Wimmern trieb ihn an und er wollte die Magie seiner Finger arbeiten lassen, bevor er sich selbst in ihrer Hand verlor.

Dann hörte er sie flüstern, "Ich brauche dich so sehr."

Sein Herz schmerzte bei diesen Worten. Niemand hatte jemals so etwas zu ihm gesagt. Oh, er wusste, dass er es sich früher _gewünscht_ hatte, aber er bezweifelte, dass er es jemals gebraucht hätte. Wiederum beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen und erhöhte den Druck und sie antwortete mit einem lustvollen Schrei.

Severus fand, so verlockend ihre Hand auch war, ihre zarten Schreie und ihr Wimmern gleichermaßen attraktiv. Hermine genoss offensichtlich seine Bemühungen, genauso wie er ihre 'Antworten' genoss. Er belohnte sie beide, indem er sie neuerlich zum Schreien brachte.

Kurz darauf keuchte Hermine in schneller Folge seinen Namen; ihre Hand umschloss ihn eisern und ihre Bewegungen wurden langsamer. Sie keuchte und stöhnte, krümmte sich unter seiner Hand und mit einem weiteren Schrei seines Namens, explodierte sie unter ihm. Er verlangsamte seine Bewegungen, um ihr Zeit zu geben, ihren Höhepunkt ausklingen zu lassen und während er dies tat, sah sie ihn wieder an und stöhnte, "Severus."

Die Enge, mit der ihre Hand seine Erregung umschloss und der Klang seines Namens brachten Severus um den Verstand und er spürte sich selbst die Grenze überschreiten und anspannen als eine Hitzewelle ihn durchfuhr. "Hermine", stöhnte er, während sie ihn hielt.

Er brach neben ihr auf dem Bett zusammen und zog sie in seine Arme, während beider Atem sich langsam wieder normalisierte.

Hermine kuschelte sich an Severus und stieß einen zufriedenen Seufzer aus. Ihr Traum war wahr geworden. _Vielleicht sind die Dinge doch nicht so aussichtslos nach alledem,_ dachte sie, während sie in den Schlaf hinüber driftete.

* * *

Severus zog seine Arme enger um die schöne Hexe und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Als er seine Augen schloss, filterte sich ein Gedanke durch den Dunst der Leidenschaft und Erschöpfung seinen Weg. _Merlin, was habe ich getan?_

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Hallöchen! Tut mir leid, dass ich mit zwei Tagen Verspätung poste. War am Freitag und gestern nur unterwegs.

So, erst einmal heißen Dank für eure Reviews und nun viel Freude beim Lesen.

Viel Spaß natürlich auch für die Schwarzleser!

Kapitel 7

Severus vergewisserte sich, dass Hermine eingeschlafen war, bevor er vorsichtig das Bett verließ und seinen Morgenmantel anlegte. Voller Sehnsucht sah er sie noch einen Moment lang an, genoss den Anblick, nach dem er sich schon seit langem sehnte; anschließend verließ er ihr Zimmer. Er wandte sich seinem Getränkeschrank zu, nahm seinen Ogden's Old Firewhisky an sich und setzte sich vor das Feuer, einen Drink direkt aus der Flasche nehmend.

Severus fühlte sich, als ob er einen Fehler gemacht hätte, einen, der ihn wahrscheinlich den Rest seines Lebens verfolgen würde. Er war überzeugt, dass sich Hermine von ihm nur hatte berühren lassen, weil ihre Hormone unausgewogen waren, hervorgerufen durch ihre Gefühle, die sie normalerweise nicht haben würde, daher entschied er, ihre kleine Liebeserklärung aus seinem Geist zu verbannen. Er wusste, dass der spezielle Beruhigungstrank, den der Arzt ihr an diesem Tag gegeben hatte, einer Person den Geist vernebeln würde. Nein, er würde ihr Stelldichein sofort beenden. Keine intimen Beziehungen mehr.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer stieg Severus unter die Dusche und bereitete sich für den Tag vor. Es lag noch mehr auf seiner Seele. Die Schüler würden an diesem Abend zurückkehren und der Unterricht am nächsten Tag beginnen. Außerdem musste er am folgenden Morgen um sieben Uhr mit Hermine -nein- Miss Granger zur Vorsorgeuntersuchung.

* * *

Hermine erwachte mit dem Gefühl, sehr glücklich zu sein. Sie war nicht überrascht, sich allein im Bett wiederzufinden. Severus war ein Frühaufsteher. _Severus_. Sie mochte es, wie sein Name über ihre Lippen rollte. Sie mochte in diesem Moment alles, was mit _**Severus**_ zu tun hatte.

Ihr Plan ging auf! Während der vergangenen fünf Wochen hatte sie sich in jeden Teil seines Lebens integriert. Sie hatte ihm bei der Auflistung und der Beschaffung von Zutaten geholfen, sogar im Verbotenen Wald war sie mit ihm gewesen. Sie hatte an seinen Lehrplänen für die unteren Klassen gearbeitet und sie hatte ihm beim Brauen der Tränke geholfen, die zum Auffüllen der Vorräte des Krankenflügels gebraucht wurden. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Tee und Kekse rechtzeitig für ihn bereitstanden und ihn daran erinnert zu essen und zu den Mahlzeiten zu gehen. Nun hatte sie ihn in ihr Bett bekommen! Gut, sie hatten sich nicht wirklich geliebt, aber sie war zuversichtlich, dass es bald passieren würde. Sie tat Dinge, die eine _**Ehefrau**_ tun würde, in der Hoffnung, er würde erkennen, wie sehr er sie brauchte. Sie erlaubte sich ein weiteres zufriedenes Seufzen, ehe sie eine Welle ihrer morgendlichen Übelkeit erfasste. Sie sprang auf und raste ins Bad.

Severus hörte sie auf der Toilette. Er hielt eine interne Debatte darüber, ob er zu ihr gehen sollte oder nicht. Würde er es nicht tun, wäre dies das erste Mal, seit sie mit der Schwangerschaftsübelkeit zu kämpfen hatte, dass er ihr nicht half. Während er noch debattierte, klang es so, als ob sie fertig wäre. Er seufzte schwer.

Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie um ihn herum war. Sie schien ihm auf Schritt und Tritt helfen zu wollen, dies ging sogar so weit, dass sie dafür sorgte, dass er den Tee und seine Lieblingskekse pünktlich bekam. Er hatte sich vorher nie weiter um den Tee gekümmert, aber nun da sie diese Festlegung getroffen hatte, hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Er genoss ihre Gesellschaft mehr, als er zugeben wollte und nie würde er jemals bekennen, dass ihm ihre Hilfe im Laufe der letzten Monate sehr willkommen war.

Während er allein war, verbrachte Severus eine Weile mit Erwägungen, warum sie diese Dinge für ihn tat. Sie war über den Vertrag, den sie unterzeichnet hatte, nicht glücklich und um ehrlich zu sein, dachte er, es würde sehr schwierig werden, mit ihr überhaupt darüber zu verhandeln. Sie hatte ihn allerdings angenehm überrascht und es war ihm durchaus eine Freude, sie um sich zu haben. _Sie hat wohl die gesetzlichen Rechte der Leihmütter noch nicht entdeckt_, grübelte er.

Das war der Grund, weshalb die vergangene Nacht sowohl Himmel als auch Hölle für ihn war. Es war der Himmel, weil er schon sehr lange davon geträumt hatte, sie in seinen Armen zu haben und es war die Hölle, weil es nun zu Ende war. Wenn er ihr sagte, dass es ein Fehler war, würde das nette, kleine Lebensarrangement, das sie sich selbst gestaltet hatten, enden. Unglücklicherweise wusste er, dass sie sich nie wieder so berühren würden. Egal. Er hatte dem _**ein Ende**_ zu setzen, das war alles, was es zu tun gab. Wenn dies alles vorbei war, würde sie gehen, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen und er würde zusammen mit seinem Erben leben. _Nun ja, so gut leben, wie ich es ohne sie kann._ Ja, es zu beenden war das beste.

Severus war so in seinen Gedanken gefangen, dass er Hermines Näherkommen nicht hörte, bis er ihre Arme um seine Mitte spürte. Der Kontakt ließ ihn sich versteifen. "Guten Morgen, Severus."

"Miss Granger", antwortete er kühl. Daraufhin hob sie ihre Augenbrauen an. Er wandte sich ihrem Gesicht zu und schloss unverzüglich die Augen. Sie war mit einem dunkelblauen Morgenmantel bekleidet und er konnte sich nicht helfen, denn er nahm wahr, dass die Umhüllung nur _**sehr**_ locker zusammengehalten wurde. _Merlin, erbarme dich!_

"Wenn Sie entsprechend gekleidet sind, Miss Granger, würde ich Sie gern auf ein Wort bitten." Er nutzte diese Mitteilung, um die Anrede _**Miss Granger **_aufrecht zu erhalten. Er wollte zur professionellen Etikette in ihrer Beziehung zurück, so wie es vorher war.

_Was zum Teufel soll das alles? 'Miss Granger'? Oh nein! Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Findet er mich abstoßend? Das muss es sein, ich bin nicht Lucinda oder Narcissa Malfoy._

"Natürlich, _**Professor**_, ich bin gleich zurück." Hermine war entschlossen, es durchzustehen, was immer _**es**_ auch war. _Was auch immer passiert, er wird mich __**nicht**__**weinen **__sehen, _versprach sie sich selbst.

Nachdem sie hinausgegangen war, war Severus froh, einen Moment für sich zu haben, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie sah so reizend aus, während sie dagestanden hatte. _Es wird schwieriger, als ich dachte._

Sie kam passend gekleidet mit trotzig erhobenem Kinn zurück und fragte in kühlem Ton: "Über was wollten Sie mit mir sprechen?"

"Zunächst einmal, Miss Granger, möchte ich mich für mein Verhalten letzte Nacht entschuldigen und Ihnen sagen, dass es nie wieder vorkommen wird." _Wird dieser Schmerz JEMALS meine Brust verlassen?_

"Aber warum? Wir sind beide erwachsen und waren beide einverstanden." _Keine Panik! Ruhig Blut. Vielleicht kannst du seine Meinung ändern, wenn du seine Gründe kennst. _

"Miss Granger, Sie und ich haben nichts außer einer professionellen Beziehung und ich halte es so für am besten. Auf diese Weise werden gewisse Grenzen nicht überschritten und wenn unsere ..._**geschäftliche Transaktion ...**_ zu Ende geht, wird es für alle Beteiligten einfacher sein." _Rede ich wirklich so kalt mit ihr? Standhaft bleiben, Severus. Du hast dem Dunklen Lord gegenübergestanden und du kannst diesem schmächtigen Mädchen entgegentreten. Ganz gleich, wie sehr du sie hier und jetzt nehmen willst._

"Aha. Ich nehme an, ich habe in dieser Sache kein Mitspracherecht?" _Nicht weinen, Hermine, nicht weinen._

"Es tut mir leid, aber nein, haben Sie nicht. Mein Entschluss steht fest."

Hermine vertraute sich selbst nicht genug, um zu sprechen. Sie wollte in diesem Moment so weit weg wie möglich von ihm und wandte sich zur Tür, um zu gehen.

"Wohin denken Sie zu gehen?" fragte Severus.

"Das geht Sie einen Dreck an, _**Professor Snape**_," schnappte Hermine. Damit schritt sie aus seiner Wohnung, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend.

_Dieser verdammte Slytherin! Warum musste er es verderben? Es ging so perfekt! Ich brauche Ginny und einiges an Schokoladeneiscreme, in dieser Reihenfolge._

Zügig begab sie sich zu den äußeren Toren in der Hoffnung, Ginny zu finden. Sie apparierte zuerst zum Fuchsbau, hatte aber kein Glück. Mrs Weasley riet ihr, es auf Malfoy Manor zu versuchen. Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte mit Sicherheit nicht vor, an solch einem entsetzlichen Tag in _**irgendeinen**_ Malfoy zu rennen. Ebenfalls auch nicht nach Hogwarts zurück wollend, entschied sie sich für die Winkelgasse.

Zuerst ging sie zum Buchladen, Flourish & Blotts, um zu sehen, ob es irgendwelche neuen Zauberkunstbücher gab. Während sie den Laden durchstöberte, vergaß sie die Zeit und verbrachte am Ende gute drei Stunden dort. Als sie heraus kam, hatte sie zwei neue Zauberkunstbücher und ihre eigene Ausgabe von _'Höchst potente Zaubertränke'_.

Als sie über die kopfsteingepflasterte Straße wanderte, beschloss sie, nach all dem, sich ein Schokoladeneis zu gönnen und stoppte bei _'Florean Fortescues Eissalon'_. Sie holte sich eine doppelte Portion und setzte sich an einen Tisch im Inneren des Cafés. Sie las ein paar Seiten aus einem ihrer neuen Zauberkunstbücher. Vertieft in ihrem Buch, vergaß sie das Mittagessen bis ihr Magen sie daran erinnerte. Sie wusste, dass es ihr schlecht ginge, wenn sie nicht bald etwas zu sich nehmen würde. So verließ sie ihren Platz auf der Suche nach einem Imbiss, zu spät für ein Mittag- und zu früh für ein Abendessen.

Sie endete im _'Tropfenden Kessel'_ mit einer Schüssel Suppe und einem Sandwich. Statt Kürbissaft entschied sie sich für heiße Schokolade, welche sie sich immer besser fühlen ließ. Als sie ihr Mahl beendet hatte, entschloss sie sich, am Grimmauldplatz vorbeizuschauen und zu sehen, ob Ginny vielleicht da war. Sie brauchte im Moment wirklich ihre beste Freundin.

Als sie eintrat, fand sie die ganze Clique rund um den Tisch sitzend: Ginny, Draco, Ron, Luna, Harry und Tonks. Sie lachten, aßen Knabbereien und hatten eine gute Zeit. Ihr Herz sank. Sie fühlte sich wie das einzige Kind einer Klasse, welches nicht zu einer Geburtstagsparty eingeladen war. Sie hatten sie noch nicht einmal bemerkt.

Mit einem etwas zu breiten Lächeln fragte sie: "Was ist der Anlass?"

Alle Augen wandten sich zu Hermine. "Hallo, Hermine! Es ist toll, dich zu sehen!" rief Ginny. "Was bringt dich hierher?"

Hermine haderte mit sich selbst. Sie wollte wirklich mit Ginny reden, aber nicht mit allen anderen drum herum. Sie entschied sich, so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. "Nichts. Ich wollte nur sehen, was ihr so tut."

"Nun", sagte Tonks, "wir hängen einfach herum, spielen Karten und Schach - solche Dinge eben. Willst du uns Gesellschaft leisten? Wir werden die Nacht durchmachen!"

_Warum nicht? Es ist nicht so, als ob ich etwas Besseres zu tun hätte._ "Ja, ich glaube, das würde ich, aber ich brauche einige Dinge von zu Hause. Du weißt schon, Schlafanzug, Zahnbürste und solche Sachen."

"Wir könnten dich begleiten", antwortete Harry. "Ich denke nicht, dass es gut ist, wenn du allein reist"

"Nein, es wird nicht so lang dauern. Ich werde in einem Stück zurückkommen."

"Klingt gut", sagte Ron zu ihr.

* * *

Severus war wütend. _Wie kann sie es wagen, so davonzulaufen? Wer glaubt sie zu sein? Und wo ist sie die ganze Zeit?_ Severus hörte ein Klopfen an der Tür. "Herein".

"Hallo, Severus-Liebling. Es tut so gut, dich zu sehen", antwortete Lucinda Malfoy beinahe singend.

"Lucinda. Welchem Grund habe ich diese... Freude zu verdanken?"

"Es ist schon viel zu lang her, dass wir zusammen waren, Severus. Lass uns zu Abend essen und dann können wir sehen, wohin es uns bringt."

"Ich glaube nicht", war seine Antwort.

"Warum? Hast du bessere Pläne?" fragte Lucinda. "Wo ist dein kleines Schlammblut?"

"Lucinda, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du sie nicht so nennen sollst. Ich werde es nicht tolerieren. Ich werde nicht mit dir essen gehen oder irgendetwas anderes tun. Wir haben seit Jahren abgeschlossen und ich werde es dabei belassen. Nun, wenn das alles ist ..." Eine laute Explosion war unvermittelt aus dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer zu hören. Severus sprang auf und rannte hinüber, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Im Herauslaufen rief er über die Schulter: "Bitte, du findest selbst hinaus."

_Wie kann er es __**wagen**__, mich wegzuschicken? Wer denkt er, wer __**er**__ ist? Wer glaubt er, bin __**ich**__? Gewiss ist der Grund nicht diese kleine Schlammblutschlampe. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass sie herausfindet, mit wem sie es zu tun hat._

Dann kam Hermine in den Raum. "Professor? Oh, Entschuldigung, Miss Malfoy. Ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Professor. Wissen Sie, wo ich ihn finden kann?"

"Miss Granger, er sollte in Kürze zurück sein. Wir haben Pläne für nachher und ich hasse es, zu spät zu kommen."

"Pläne?"

"Ja, hat Severus es Ihnen nicht erzählt? Er kommt heute Abend noch nicht einmal zurück, aber ich bin sicher, er würde nicht das Bedürfnis haben, sich mit jemanden wie _**Ihnen**_ zu treffen."

"Ganz meinerseits, Miss Malfoy. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu meiner Verabredung."

_Ich muss eine der allerdümmsten Hexen meines Alters sein. Die Klügste - in der Tat! Wieder habe ich mir selbst bewiesen, dass, wenn es um diesen Mann geht, ich nicht in der Lage bin, klar zu denken. Zuerst habe ich nicht über die Leihmutterschaft recherchiert und jetzt das. Natürlich will er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben; er genießt jetzt ihre Jagd nach ihm wie ein Hund während der Läufigkeit! Warum sollte er mich auch beachten? Ich muss raus hier! Eine Nacht im Grimmauldplatz ist genau das, was ich brauche. Ich werde erst zu meinem Termin wieder zurückkehren._

Hermine raffte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ die Kerker, den mehr als selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf Lucindas Gesicht versäumend.

* * *

Zurück in Harrys Wohnstatt entdeckte sie, dass Neville und Susan Bones hinzu gekommen waren. Sie hatte immer gedacht, Susan könnte mit ihrem fuchsrotem Haar auch eine Weasley sein und sie hatte sich oft gefragt, ob das der Grund war, warum Neville sie wollte. Vielleicht erinnerte sie ihn an Ginny. Nun, das könnte der Grund sein, aber ihre Liebe zur Kräuterkunde war gewiss ein weiterer. Beide arbeiteten gemeinsam im _'Exotische Pflanzen und Blumen'_, einem Gewächshaus in der Winkelgasse. Hermine war zu Beginn sehr deprimiert. Jeder war in einer Paarbeziehung, sogar Professor Snape. _Tja, Baby, es sieht so aus, als wären es nur du und ich heute Abend._

"Schön, dass du wieder zurück bist, Hermine," begrüßte Luna sie.

"Danke. Ich will nur noch meine Sachen in mein Zimmer bringen und dann bin ich gleich wieder da." Sie hoffte, Ginny würde ihr folgen, aber diese war zu sehr ins Trinken und Spielen von 'Wahrheit oder Wagnis' vertieft. _Meine Güte, dieses Spiel, in unserem Alter!_ Eine halbe Stunde später war sie wieder auf dem Weg nach unten. Sie hatte vergeblich gewartet in der Hoffnung, Ginny würde kommen. Schnell war ihr klar, dass alle ziemlich betrunken waren. Sie seufzte. _Jetzt geht's los!_

"Jetzt bist du dran, Hermine," Susan kicherte. "Wahrheit oder Wagnis?"

_Oh, heiliges Kanonenrohr!_ "Wahrheit, denke ich."

Unvermittelt platzte Harry heraus: "Warum warst du damit einverstanden, Professor Snapes Baby zu bekommen?" Harry war sehr betrunken und merkte nicht, dass sich drei Personen im Zimmer befanden, die es nicht wussten. Hermine wurde rot.

"Über **WAS** redet er, Hermine?" schrie Neville.

Hermine sagte nicht ein Wort; es war ihr nicht gestattet mit Dritten über den Vertrag zu reden.

"Potter, du bist ein Riesentrottel! Es soll geheim gehalten werden", rief Draco. "Hermine hat einen Vertrag mit einer Vertraulichkeitsklausel unterschrieben."

Jedermanns Augen waren auf Hermine gerichtet. Sie konnte nicht darüber sprechen, indessen schwieg sie einfach.

Luna, die am wenigsten betrunken und über die Situation durch Ron informiert war, seufzte und erläuterte: "Okay, Professor Snape wollte einen Erben. Hermine stand in seiner Zaubererschuld und jetzt ist sie die Leihmutter. Er ließ sie einen Vertrag unterschreiben, allerdings kann sie nicht darüber reden."

"Richtig", sagte Hermine, "so, können wir bitte jetzt das Thema wechseln? Es ist geschehen und ich bin schwanger. Das ist alles, was ich zu diesem Thema zu sagen habe oder zu _**sagen hätte**_."

"Okay, Hermine," sagte Ron, "Es ist deine Sache."

"Gut. Harry, Wahrheit oder Wagnis?"

"Wahrheit. Ich bin zu betrunken, um etwas zu wagen."

"Bist du in Tonks verliebt?" Hermine wusste, dass sie sich wie ein Kind benahm, aber sie konnte nicht fassen, dass Harry sie in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Sie hoffte, ihn zu blamieren und ihn in eine _**peinliche**_ Lage zu bringen.

"Ja", antwortete Harry.

Tonks blickte ihn an, ihre Augen begannen vor Tränen der Rührung zu glänzen. "Wirklich, Harry?"

"Ja, aber so wollte ich es dir eigentlich nicht sagen." Harry zog zärtlich Tonks' Gesicht hinab und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Alle Paare schienen sich daraufhin langsam zusammen zu finden und ließen Hermine, die in einem Zauberkunstbuch las, allein. Ihr Studium würde kommenden Montag beginnen und sie wollte, wie immer, vorbereitet sein. _Was soll ich sonst tun?_

Sie konnte sich jedoch nicht konzentrieren. Ihre Überlegungen drifteten zurück zu Miss Malfoy und Severus. Der Gedanke an ein Zusammensein der beiden verursachte einen Knoten in ihrem Bauch. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass das Zimmer sehr verräuchert war, was sie aufschauen ließ.

Jeder männliche Anwesende paffte eine Zigarre. _Was ist mit all den knutschenden Paaren passiert?_ Ihr Magen, der bereits schon einmal in Aufruhr versetzt war, konnte den Geruch des Rauches nicht ertragen. Es war alles zu viel und sie rannte ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich in heftiger Weise erbrach. Sie würgte und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Als sie aufblickte, stand Draco Malfoy vor ihr und starrte sie an. _Großartig! Genau die Person, die ich brauche._

"Ist es normal, dass es dir so schlecht geht, Granger?" wollte Draco wissen.

"Nun, normalerweise ereilt es mich nicht in der Nacht, aber ich vermute der Rauch und alles, ist zu viel für mich" _Das und das Gegrübel über deinen Paten und deine Schlampe von Tante!_

"Können wir nicht irgendetwas dagegen tun?" fragte er.

"Es gibt einen Trank, aber ich habe ihn nicht bei mir. Warum machst du dir Sorgen um mich? Du hasst mich."

Draco seufzte. "Ich hasse dich nicht, Granger; ich sorge mich einfach nicht um _**dich**_. Da liegt der Unterschied. Ich sorge mich allerdings um meinen Paten und das ist sein Baby, das du trägst. Wir bringen dich zurück zum Schloss. Hol deine Sachen."

"Warum die Mühe? Er wird nicht da sein. Er ist mit deiner _**Tante Lucinda**_ diese Nacht ausgeflogen." Sie wusste, sie klang kleinlich, aber sie konnte nicht anders.

"Das bezweifle ich sehr. Er hat sich schon länger nicht mehr um sie gekümmert, nicht seit ihrer Trennung. Es endete nicht gut für die beiden." Wenn Draco nicht so betrunken gewesen wäre, hätte er die Gelegenheit ergriffen, Hermine zu provozieren und herauszufinden, wie eifersüchtig sie war. "Auf jeden Fall musst du dahin, wo der Trank ist, den du benötigst und du musst zu Bett gehen. Du kannst dich hier nicht ausruhen, es ist zu viel los."

"Also gut, dann werde ich meine Sachen holen und gehen." Sie begann aufzustehen und ihr wurde wieder schlecht. Draco befeuchtete ein Handtuch und platzierte es in ihrem Nacken.

"Ich begleite dich, Granger. Du kannst offensichtlich nicht alleine gehen. Du bist zu krank, und wenn Severus nicht da ist, möchte ich sicher gehen, dass du den Trank, den du brauchst, bekommst und dich ins Bett begibst." _Wenn ich nicht sicherstelle, dass du okay bist, wird mein Onkel mich töten._

Hermine seufzte. Sie wollte wirklich nicht, dass Draco Malfoy ihr in irgendeiner Weise half. "Vielleicht könnte Ron mich begleiten? Harry lieber nicht, weil er so dumm über die ganzen Leihmutterdinge urteilt, aber ich denke, Ron wäre okay."

"Wir werden dich beide begleiten", meldete Draco. "Ron und ich, meine ich."

Hermine kam wacklig auf die Füße und ging, um ihre Sachen zu holen. Vom vielen Würgen war sie noch ganz benommen und sie sehnte sich nur danach ins Bett kommen. Als sie aus ihrem Zimmer heraus trat, erwarteten Draco und Ron sie schon.

"Es tut mir leid, Hermine," entschuldigte sich Ron. "Wir waren heute Abend alle sehr rücksichtslos."

"Mach dir keine Gedanken, Ron, ich war diejenige, die ungebeten hereingeschneit ist. Ihr solltet eure Pläne jedenfalls nicht ändern."

Plötzlich spürte Hermine wieder den Drang zu erbrechen; zum Glück war in ihrem Magen nichts mehr übrig, obwohl ihr Körper geneigt war, dies zu denken. Als sich ihr Zustand wieder beruhigt hatte, bemerkte Draco zu Ron: "Lass uns gehen. Ich möchte, dass sie zu Hause ist, bevor sich das ganze verschärft." Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er war besorgt.

"Kannst du apparieren, Hermine?" wollte Ron wissen.

"Ja, lasst es uns einfach hinter uns bringen." Hermine wollte nicht sagen, dass sie Angst hatte, zurückzukehren und festzustellen, dass Severus sich mit Lucinda in seinem Bett vergnügte. Es war ihr bewusst, dass die Sorge darüber einen großen Teil ihres gegenwärtigen Problems ausmachte. Doch Hermine brauchte nicht zu befürchten, Severus mit Lucinda im Bett anzutreffen. Er saß, in verhaltenem Zorn versunken, vor dem Kamin als sie eintraten.

**"Wo, verdammt zum Teufel, bist du gewesen?"** brüllte Severus.

"Ich war am Grimmauldplatz mit den anderen der Truppe. Was kümmert es Sie? Wo ist Ihr kleines Date?"

"Hermine, es ist ein Uhr morgens. Du hast um sieben einen Termin mit Poppy. Warum bist du nicht im Bett? Und wieso bringen Draco und Weasley dich nach Hause?" Severus' Stimme stieg mit jedem Satz. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er ihren Vornamen benutzte bis Draco ihm antwortete.

"Beruhige dich, Onkel. Hermine hat sich nur mit uns ein bisschen die Zeit vertrieben und ihr wurde vom Zigarrenqualm ein wenig schlecht. Das ist alles", erklärte Draco.

"Sag du mir nicht, dass ich mich zu beruhigen habe, Draco! Miss Granger, Sie werden nicht vergessen, dass Sie einen Vertrag mit mir abgeschlossen haben! Was haben Sie inmitten von Zigarrenqualm zu suchen?"

"Ja, Professor, ich erinnere mich an diesen verdammten Vertrag! Wie kann ich vergessen, dass ich unterschrieben habe, mein Erstgeborenes dem Teufel selbst zu hinterlassen oder sollte ich Sie Rumpelstilzchen nennen?" Vor Erbitterung verfiel sie in ein Knurren. "Ich hatte es noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen, dass die anderen Zigarren rauchten als die Übelkeit begann. Außerdem kann ich bislang noch nichts vorzeigen, so dass niemand durch einen einfachen Blick auf mich weiß, dass ich schwanger bin. Ich werde kommen und gehen, wie es mir gefällt; der Vertrag besagt nur, dass ich hier zu _**leben**_ habe!" Sehr aufgebracht stand Hermine an der Schwelle einer Panikattacke. Sie war immer noch nicht über die Tatsache hinweggekommen, dass er Pläne mit Lucinda Malfoy hatte, einen Tag nachdem er mit ihr zusammen gewesen war, seine Hände auf _**ihr**_ gelegen hatten, seine Lippen auf ihr. Es war einfach zu viel.

"Oh, und Professor," Rons Getränkekonsum machte ihn ein wenig mutiger, "Über diesen Vertrag, Harry hat vor Tonks, Neville und Susan Bones fallenlassen, dass Hermine mit Ihrem Baby schwanger ist, aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, sie werden es niemand anderem sagen."

"Bei Merlins Eiern! Warum, zum Teufel, setzen wir nicht einfach ein Inserat in den 'Tagespropheten'? Miss Granger, Sie wussten, dass es mein Wunsch war, es nicht jeden wissen zu lassen. Sie haben heute Abend aufs Verantwortungsloseste gehandelt. Ich bin höchst ungehalten über Ihr Betragen. Sie mögen sich nicht um sich selbst sorgen, aber Sie werden mein Kind _**keinem Risiko**_ aussetzen! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Severus war sehr angsteinjagend, wenn er so erzürnt war. In Ron und Draco breitete sich ein wenig Furcht aus. Nicht wegen Hermine, wahrlich, aber wegen sich selbst. Was auch immer Hermine äußern wollte, sie kam nicht dazu als sie zur Toilette stürmte, während ihr Körper schon wieder rebellierte. Es fing an, sie zu schmerzen, da ihr Magen leer war.

"Ähm, Onkel? Das ist ein anderes Problem ", erklärte Draco. "Hermine ging es während der letzten Stunde oder so sehr schlecht. Sie hatte den Trank gegen Übelkeit nicht dabei." Draco und Ron verspannten sich in Erwartung einer Explosion von Seiten des Professors. Aber sie kam nicht. Anstelle dessen sprach er mit ruhigem, leisen Ton: "Gehen Sie jetzt."

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sie flüchteten.

Severus seufzte schwer. _Was, zum Teufel, ist los mit ihr? Ich weiß, sie hat mehr Einsicht als sie heute gezeigt hat. Und auf welches kleine Date hat sie sich bezogen? Und wer, zur Hölle, ist dieses Rumpelstilzchen? Ich werde ihr behilflich sein und mich dann mit ihr unterhalten._

Er holte den Trank und betrat das Bad. Vorsichtig legte er ihr ein feuchtes Tuch in den Nacken, gab ihr den Zaubertrank und hielt ihr ein Glas Wasser an den Mund. Im gegenwärtigen Augenblick war sie zu schwach, um selbst zu stehen, so brachte er sie in sein Schlafzimmer und half ihr behutsam auf sein Bett hinauf. "Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie darauf kommen, aber ich hatte kein Date heute Abend."

"Was auch immer Sie sagen, Professor. Ich bin am frühen Abend in Ihren Räumen in Lucinda Malfoy regelrecht hinein gerannt. Sie hat mir auch erzählt, dass es nicht zu erwarten sei, dass Sie den heutigen Abend zu Hause verbringen."

_Es klingt fast als spräche Eifersucht aus ihrer Stimme. _"Ich weiß nicht, was Lucinda Ihnen erzählt hat, aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, dass wir heute Abend keine Pläne hatten, noch in der Zukunft welche haben werden."

Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen und sah ihn an. "Wirklich, wie Sie Ihr _**Privat**_leben gestalten, ist ohnehin nicht meine Angelegenheit. Das haben Sie ja heute Morgen unmissverständlich erklärt. Genauso wie _**mein**_ Privatleben für Sie nicht von Belang ist, da wir nur eine geschäftliche Vereinbarung haben, Sie erinnern sich?" _Hier, bitte! Das kannst du dir hinter die Ohren schreiben!_

_Zum Teufel, das ist es nicht!_ "Dennoch, Miss Granger, ich möchte nicht, dass Sie der falsche Eindruck bezüglich Lucinda beunruhigt. Nun, wenn Sie in der Lage sind, zu Fuß zu gehen, könnten Sie Ihr Zimmer aufsuchen und ein wenig Ruhe tanken. Unser Tag beginnt morgen sehr zeitig."

"Schön."

"Bevor Sie gehen, möchte ich Sie noch auf etwas hinweisen. Sie hätten wissen müssen, dass ich den Abend, an dem die Schüler zurückkehren, niemals außerhalb des Schlosses verbracht hätte."

_Er hat Recht! Wie konnte ich nur vergessen, dass die Schüler heute zurückgekommen sind? Natürlich würde er hier bleiben. Verdammt, zur Hölle mit Lucinda Malfoy!_ Hermine ging auf ihr Zimmer, um noch soviel Schlaf wie möglich zu bekommen. Sechs Uhr in der Früh würde schnell genug herannahen.

Am nächsten Morgen, kurz vor sieben Uhr, waren Hermine und Severus bereit zu gehen. Gerade als sie einen Fuß aus der Tür gesetzt hatten, machte Hermine kehrt und rannte ins Bad. Heute Morgen war Snape mit allem, was sie brauchte, an ihrer Seite. Nachdem Hermine wieder besser war, beeilten sie sich, um zu Poppy zu kommen.

"Guten Morgen, Severus, Hermine," begrüßte sie Poppy. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Außer, dass mir die meiste Zeit übel ist, Madame Pomfrey, denke ich, dass die Dinge in Ordnung sind", antwortete Hermine.

"Ja, Poppy, sie ist ziemlich oft krank," erzählte ihr Snape.

"Das ist für einige Hexen völlig normal. Hermine, ich kann dir folgendes raten und ich möchte, dass du es wirklich tust. Nimm früh, bevor du dich aus dem Bett erhebst, den Trank gegen Übelkeit und iss einige Kekse dazu. Das wird dir etwas helfen. Ich möchte, dass du den Vitaminsaft trinkst, während du zu Mittag isst und dies solltest du zu jeder Mahlzeit tun. Selbst wenn du nur ein paar Kekse isst, solange die Schwangerschaftsübelkeit dich im Griff hat, es hilft. Und, bitte, achte darauf, genügend Kürbis- oder Orangensaft zu trinken, während du dich unter Kontrolle halten kannst. Sie sind reich an Folsäure. Also, nun, lass uns dein Gewicht feststellen."

Hermine ging gehorsam auf die Waage.

"Hmm, du hast drei Pfund verloren, aber durch die Schwangerschaftsübelkeit war das natürlich zu erwarten. Wann hast du die wenigsten Beschwerden?"

Hermine antwortete: "Gewöhnlich in der Nacht."

"Dann versuche, zumindest am Abend eine gute Mahlzeit zu dir zu nehmen, wenn du dich nicht schlecht fühlst. Du kannst den Übelkeitstrank einmal am Morgen und einmal am Abend verwenden, aber nimm ihn möglichst nicht öfter. Nun, davon abgesehen würde ich sagen, die Dinge schreiten sehr gut voran. So weit, so gut."

"Vielen Dank, Poppy," sagte Severus. "Wann sollen wir wiederkommen?"

"In einem Monat. Augenblicklich wird sie einmal monatlich untersucht."

"In Ordnung. Wir werden uns dann sehen. Guten Tag, Poppy."

"Guten Tag, Severus, Hermine."

Als sie ihre Gemächer erreicht hatten, informierte Hermine Severus, dass sie sich noch eine Weile hinlegen würde. Sie war überaus müde. Er stimmte bereitwillig zu und versprach ihr, sie zum Mittagessen zu wecken. In dem Moment, wo Severus sich für die erste Klasse des Semesters rüstete, schlüpfte Hermine in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sich in sein Bett. Sie brauchte das Gefühl der Nähe zu ihm. _Ich werde aufwachen, bevor er überhaupt zurückkommt._ Während Hermine in den Schlaf glitt, galten ihre Gedanken Severus faszinierender, den Geist und die Sinne verführender Rede, die er gewöhnlich für die Erstklässler reservierte. Sie träumte, dass er exakt das mit ihr anstellen würde.

* * *

TBC

Ähm... da ich noch nicht wirklich viel weiter mit Kapitel 10 gekommen bin, wird das nächste Update leider auch erst in (allerdings spätestens) 14 Tagen kommen.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi, ihr Lieben,  
habe leider gar keine Zeit, aber da ich nun schon einen Tag Verspätung habe, will ich schnell noch das neue Chap hochladen!  
Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews!_

Kapitel 8

In schrecklicher Stimmung und mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen kam Severus in seine Räume zurück. Er saß in seinem Lieblingssessel nahe des Feuers und fuhr sich kneifend über den Nasenrücken. _Warum geschieht es in jedem verdammten Jahr wieder? Ich weiß nicht, warum Albus-Verflixter-Dumbledore darauf beharrt, Gryffindor und Slytherin kontinuierlich zusammenzulegen, es sei denn, um mich zu quälen!_ Auch wenn der Dunkle Lord besiegt worden war, gab es noch immer größere Rivalitäten zwischen diesen beiden Häusern.

Und außerdem hatte er bislang mindestens zwei Neville Longbottoms in diesem Jahr. Er zog ernsthaft in Erwägung, das mitzubringende Unterrichtszubehör auf zwei statt einem Kessel zu ändern. Mit einem schweren Seufzer machte er sich auf, um Miss Granger zu wecken. Sie brauchte etwas zu essen und sollte dann ihre eigene Arbeit beginnen.

Beim Betreten ihres Zimmers musste er allerdings feststellen, dass sie nicht da war, noch in ihrem Bett geschlafen hatte. _Das ist seltsam. Sie war offensichtlich müde, als ich sie heute früh verlassen habe. Sie sollte besser daran tun, ihre Ruhepausen nicht zu vernachlässigen!_

Er machte kehrt, um sein eigenes Schlafzimmer aufzusuchen und dort fand er schließlich auch Hermine. Sie lag auf seinem Bett, ihr lockiges Haar auf seinem Kissen verteilt mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie sah in diesem Moment zum Anbeißen aus. _Verdammt. Da ist der Schmerz in meiner Brust wieder. Merlin, sie wird mit jedem Tag schöner für mich! Es wird immer schwieriger, vor mir selbst zu verleugnen, was sie scheinbar so bereitwillig anbietet._

Severus ging zum Bett und schüttelte sie sanft. "Miss Granger, aufwachen."

"Severus", sagte sie leise. Es war kaum ein Flüstern, aber er bekam das Wesentliche mit.

Mit einem recht hörbaren Räuspern versuchte er es erneut. "Miss Granger! Es ist Zeit zum Mittagessen. Wachen Sie auf."

Sie drehte sich zur Seite. Während sie seufzte, öffnete sie langsam die Augen und lächelte faul. Als ihre Augen schließlich völlig offen waren, registrierte sie, dass sie in die schwarzen Augen von Professor Snape starrte. Schnell sprang sie auf die Füße, aber diese Aktion machte sie schwindlig und sie klammerte sich an Professor Snape, um ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen. Sie war zutiefst beschämt, da er sie ertappt hatte, in seinem Bett zu schlafen.

"Ist mit Ihrem Bett etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Severus wölbte eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Nein, Sir, mit meinem Bett ist nichts. Ich war so müde also bin ich gerade in das nächste hineingegangen." Sie errötete, wissend, dass ihre Ausrede lahm klang, auch für ihre eigenen Ohren. Sie senkte ihren Blick zu Boden, nicht in der Lage, länger in seine Augen zu sehen.

"Wie dem auch sei, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie von nun an in ihrem eigenen Bett schliefen und meine persönlichen Räume meiden würden. Denken Sie daran, dass Sie kein Freund oder ein Familienmitglied sind, welches zu Besuch kommt, Sie sind hier, um eine Schuld zurückzuzahlen und wie ich schon sagte, ist dies nur eine _**geschäftliche Transaktion**_." _Erinnere ich sie oder mich selbst?_

Hermines Gesichtsfarbe wechselte abermals ins rot, aber dieses Mal war es aus Wut._ Oh, dieser Mann kann, sobald er es braucht, solch ein verdammter Bastard sein, wie letzthin die meiste Zeit. Geschäftliche Transaktion, in der Tat! Warum kann er mich nicht behandeln, wie er es getan hat, als wir gemeinsam an diesem Zaubertrank gearbeitet haben? __**Das**__ ist der Mann, in den ich mich verliebt habe! _

Sie blickte ihn durch verengte Augen kalt an und antwortete: "Gut, Professor Snape, wenn Sie möchten, dass es sich hierbei um irgendeine kalte und unpersönliche Geschäftsangelegenheit handelt, dann ist es genau das, was es sein wird."

Damit fegte sie aus dem Zimmer und steuerte ihre persönliche Essecke für das Mittagessen an, während er mürrisch in die Große Halle entschwand.

Die nächsten Wochen waren für Hermine und Severus stressig. Zwischen ihrer akademischen Arbeit und seinen Vorbereitungen und Bewertungen der Klassenarbeiten, hatten sie kaum die Zeit, miteinander zu sprechen. Das ganze war wirklich zu einer geschäftlichen Transaktion geworden. Insgeheim hassten beide diesen Zustand, aber ein jeder war zu stur, den ersten Schritt zu machen, um die Dinge zu ändern.

Das einzig Gute für Hermine war, dass ihre Schwangerschaftsübelkeit im Moment nicht annähernd so heftig in Erscheinung trat wie bisher. Sie war kurz davor, die achte Woche zu vollenden und nur noch am Morgen hatte sie damit Probleme. Dafür war sie dankbar.

Am Nachmittag und am Abend hatte sie ihren Frieden. An den meisten Abenden befanden sich Hermine und Severus im gleichen Zimmer, ignorierten aber auf stille Weise einander. Eines Abends wurde ihr Schweigen durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen. Severus seufzte und wandte sich der Tür zu. Während er öffnete, sah Hermine von ihrem Essay auf.

Zu Severus' heilloser Empörung stand da Albus in seiner lächerlichen, lavendelfarbenen Robe mit neongelben Sternen und Monden. Hinter ihm standen Minerva, Draco und Ginevra. _Was, zum Teufel, tun sie hier?_ "Sag mir bitte, welchem Grund verdanke ich das Vergnügen _**dieses**_ Besuchs? Habe ich vergessen, irgendeine Art von Party auszurichten?"

Albus zwinkerte Severus zu. "Severus, mein Junge! Draco und die reizende Ginevra haben sich mit mir getroffen, um das Protokoll der Bindungszeremonie ihrer Hochzeit zu besprechen und da sie hier waren, dachten wir uns, wir statten euch in den Kerkern einen Besuch ab und sehen, wie es euch beiden geht."

Severus ließ einen langen, leidvollen Seufzer hören. "Nun gut, wollt ihr da stehen bleiben? Kommt rein."

Sie traten ins Wohnzimmer ein und Hermine räumte ihr Pergament, den Federkiel und ihre Bücher beiseite. "Soll ich nach Tee rufen, Professor?" Sie sah ihren verärgerten Mitbewohner an, während sie fragte. _Schließlich ist es eine freundschaftliche Unterhaltung! Professor Snape sieht natürlich nicht zufrieden aus. Wen juckt das schon? Ich freue mich über die Gäste, es ist schon lange her, dass ich meine Freunde besucht habe. _

Hermine hatte sich auf ihr Studium geworfen, um ihre verletzten Gefühle, die Severus Behandlung ausgelöst hatten, zu verbergen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie das Schloss in den letzten Wochen kaum verlassen hatte.

Ihre Professoren an der Universität versicherten ihr, dass sie mit ihren Studien so weit voraus war, dass sie sie abschließen und Anfang des neuen Jahres graduieren könne. Dies freute sie und es war genau das, was sie zu tun beabsichtigte.

Bevor Severus antworten konnte, erwiderte Albus: "Ja bitte, Hermine. Wir sind hergekommen, um über die Rolle, die Sie und Severus in der kommenden Bindungszeremonie spielen werden, zu sprechen."

Während Hermine Tee orderte, setzten sich alle und warteten auf den Hauselfen. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde ein Tablett mit Tee, Milch, Zucker, Keksen und Kuchen geliefert. Abgesehen von Severus bedienten sich alle.

"Na dann fangt an," schnappte Severus. "Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!"

"Onkel", begann Draco, "Wir wollten wissen, ob du das Element der Luft und Hermine das Element der Erde verkörpern würde." Er wirkte ein bisschen nervös, während er seinen Tee trank und den Kuchen in sich hineinstopfte. Das letzte Mal hatte er seinen Paten gesehen, als Hermine heftig übel war.

Severus sah nicht aus, als wäre er erfreut, mit ihm oder irgendetwas, was jenes Thema betraf, konfrontiert zu sein. _Ich hoffe, dass diese drei wissen, was sie tun! Das ist eine Einmischung in Severus und Hermines Angelegenheiten! Wenn ihm zu Ohren kommt, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe, wird es mich meinen Kopf kosten!_

Hermine quiekste. "Oh, ich würde das sehr gerne tun, Ginny! Es ist unglaublich, dass ihr in nur wenig mehr als zwei Monaten heiraten werdet!" Plötzlich brach Hermine in Tränen aus. Als alle und speziell Severus sie alarmiert anstarrten, sagte sie: "Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, das sind nur diese dummen Hormone."

"Wie geht es dir mit der Schwangerschaft, Hermine?" wollte Minerva wissen. "Verläuft alles wie geplant?" Sie unterzog Hermines Gesichtsausdruck einer Musterung, während sie an einem Keks knabberte.

Hermine wusste, dass Minerva sie in Wirklichkeit fragen wollte, ob sie in der Lage gewesen war, Severus Denkweise bezüglich des Überlassens ihres Babys zu ändern. Die Frage deprimierte sie, da die Mauer zwischen ihr und Severus immer noch höher zu wachsen schien.

"Die Dinge entwickeln sich langsam, Minerva." Intensiv sah Hermine in ihre Augen. "Aber zumindest die Übelkeit scheint sich zu verlieren." Sie seufzte, als sie an ihrem Earl Grey nippte.

Albus fragte: "Wann werden Sie Poppy wieder sehen, meine Liebe?"

"Nächste Woche. Ich werde dann die achte Woche vollendet haben und sie einmal im Monat aufsuchen."

"Das ist so aufregend, Hermine! Ich werde heiraten und du wirst ein Baby haben!" Ginny sprang vor Freude auf.

"Miss Weasley!" bellte Severus. "Miss Granger wird _**KEIN**_ Baby haben! Sie versorgt mich mit einem Erben und nicht mehr. Ich denke, ihre Freunde tun gut, sich daran zu erinnern." Severus wurde mit der Zeit immer ärgerlicher. Miss Weasley sprach, als ob er und Hermine verheiratet wären und plante die ganze Sache, als würden sie eine große, glückliche Familie sein. Es nervte ihn wirklich. _Es nervt dich, alter Mann, denn du siehst, was in deinem Geist so offensichtlich ist._

Alle Augen funkelten Severus für die Wahl seiner Worte an. Er schien es nicht zu bemerken. Hermine räusperte sich, während sie die Tränen von ihren Augen wegblinzelte und zittrig fragte: "We-wer repräsentiert Feuer und Wasser, Ginny?" Ihre Stimme brach und es war nur zu offensichtlich, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Sie versuchte, das Gefühl, welches ihre Kehle hinaufkroch, hinunterzuschlucken und bat um Erlösung. _Ich weigere mich zu weinen! Ich beginne mich zu fragen, ob dieser Mann hier, der ist, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Er ist so kalt und gefühllos in letzter Zeit mir gegenüber, als ob ich in seinen Augen nichts besseres als ein Hauself bin. _

Bevor Ginny seinem kalten Statement widersprechen konnte, war aus dem Badezimmer eine laute Erschütterung zu hören und plötzlich schwappte Wasser unter Hermines Zimmertür hervor.

"Oh, mein Gott! Was ist passiert?" rief Minerva, verdächtig falsch klingend, aus.

Severus ließ seine Teetasse fallen und stolperte, mit Hermine heiß auf den Fersen, in deren Zimmer. Der Raum glich einer Katastrophe. Eines der Rohre zwischen ihrem und dem Badezimmer war aus der Wand gerissen und das Wasser ergoss sich in einem fort auf ihrem Bett und füllte schnell den Raum.

Hermines Schlafzimmer war völlig zerstört. Genau über dem heraushängenden Rohr schwebte die Maulende Myrte.

"Hoppla", lachte Myrte. "Ach du liebe Zeit, so eine Schweinerei! Hermine, du hast nicht einmal nach mir gesehen! Du hattest mir versprochen, dass Harry mich besuchen würde, aber ich habe ihn seit einer Ewigkeit nicht gesehen!" Myrte schmollte, so wie ein Geist eben schmollen konnte. Mit lautem Gejammer verschwand Myrte unvermittelt die Toilette hinunter.

"Sie ist zornig auf mich, weil Harry sie nicht besucht hat, obwohl ich ihn vor langer Zeit darum gebeten habe und sie überflutet _**mein Zimmer**_?" schrie Hermine ungläubig. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, zielte auf die defekte Leitung und sagte: "Reparo!" Ein paar Funken lösten sich aus ihrem Stab, aber es passierte nichts. "Was ist los?" fragte sie mit verwundertem Blick, als sie ihren Zauberstab überprüfte.

"Gestatten Sie mir, Miss Granger," sagte Snape und sah Hermine grinsend an, während er seinen eigenen Zauberstab in die Hand nahm. "Reparo!" Wieder flogen Funken, doch es trat immer noch keine Veränderung ein. Severus wandte sich zornig blickend an seine vier Gäste; die einzigen Funken, die an diesem Punkt sichtbar waren, waren die, welche aus seinen Augen schossen.

"Was geht hier vor?" verlangte er von den vieren zu wissen. Der Klang des sprudelnden Wassers ertönte kontinuierlich weiter, während alle sechs sich gegenseitig anstarrten.

"Keine Ahnung!", erwiderte Ginny, verwirrt schauend.

"Sehr seltsam", antwortete Minerva, die Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz erhoben.

Draco stand hinter Ginny. Wenn Severus es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, der Junge versteckte sich. Genau genommen wusste er es besser. Gerade als er begann, Draco anzusprechen, wurde Severus unterbrochen.

"Hier, lass es mich versuchen, Severus," sagte Dumbledore, während er einen sehr alten und abgewetzten Zauberstab aus der Tasche seiner Robe zog. "Reparo!", verkündete er bestimmt, seinen Zauberstab auf das Rohr fixierend. Wieder stoben Funken, doch es erfolgte keine Reparatur.

"Hmm. Myrte muss irgendwie die magische Intaktheit des Raumes beschädigt haben. Lasst mich noch etwas versuchen", sagte Dumbledore, seinen Zauberstab flüchtig an seiner Robe polierend. Mit dem Stab auf das sich immer noch wasserergießende Rohr zeigend, donnerte er: "Finia Cataracta!"

Obgleich er verfügte, dass das Wasser nicht mehr sprudelte, war der Schaden vorhanden. Severus murmelte mehrere Obszönitäten vor sich hin. Der Raum stand unter Wasser und das Bett war durchnässt. Wenn seine Vermutungen sich als richtig erwiesen, wären sie nicht in der Lage, die magische Flüssigkeit zu entfernen, dank dieser nervtötenden Maulenden Myrte.

"Ah, viel besser!" Dumbledores Augen glitzerten belustigt. "Der Schaden dürfte sich in Grenzen halten. Ich werde wahrscheinlich einige Zauber und Banne erneuern müssen, um die Infrastruktur wieder zu normalisieren. Das könnte etwas Zeit brauchen, Möglicherweise kann Filch es in der Zwischenzeit irgendwie wieder herrichten."

"Lass es mich für dich reinigen, Hermine. Wenigstens solltest du ein Bett zum Schlafen heute Nacht haben", sagte Minerva. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, wies auf das Bett und murmelte: "Scourgify!" Nichts geschah. "Oh, sehr seltsam, ja!" verkündete Minerva in scheinbar verwirrter Weise.

"Ich schätze, ich muss die Hauselfen bitten, mir eine Pritsche zu bringen," seufzte Hermine. "Sie werden es so bald wie möglich reparieren, nicht wahr, Albus?"

"Natürlich! Das ist alles kein Problem." Er führte seine Hand wie in Gedanken zum Kinn und gab einen brummenden Ton von sich. "Ich war noch nie wirklich mit so etwas konfrontiert gewesen. Ich werde im _**Buch der Prozeduren für Schulleiter**_ nachschauen, wie es exakt gemacht wird.", antwortete er.

"Albus, du willst nicht behaupten, dass du so etwas noch nie zuvor getan hast!" belferte Severus in einem sehr verärgerten Ton. "Es kann nicht sein, dass mit dem aktuellen Fall das erste Mal die magische Integrität des Schlosses verletzt wurde!"

"Wenn es zu einer anderen Zeit geschehen ist, kann ich mich im Moment nicht daran erinnern," antwortete Albus, verzweifelt versuchend, nicht zu blinzeln.

Die vier Gäste sahen einander an und teilten sich ein kurzes, verborgenes Lächeln. "Nun, Severus, Hermine, es sieht so aus, als müsstet ihr euch mit diesem maßlosen Durcheinander arrangieren, das wir zurücklassen. Es kann ein oder zwei Monate dauern, es zu säubern!" Albus konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen und seine Augen begannen so hell zu funkeln, dass Severus dachte, sie würden glühen.

_Über was schwafeln diese vier?_ "Ein oder zwei Monate? Lächerlich, Albus," antwortete Severus spöttisch. "Wenn du so freundlich wärst, Filch hierher zu beordern, bin ich sicher, dass er in der Lage sein wird, diesen Schlamassel zu beseitigen."

"Natürlich, mein Junge. Das werde ich unverzüglich tun." _Das heißt, __**unverzüglich **__wird morgen sein._ Albus und die anderen verabschiedeten sich von Severus und Hermine und verließen, so rasch sie konnten, Severus Räumlichkeiten.

Einmal außer Hörweite, begann Ginny triumphierend zu lachen. "Es funktioniert! Ich habe euch gesagt Leute, dass Myrte das fertig bringt!"

Albus blinzelte und antwortete: "Ja, das hat alles sehr gut funktioniert. Sie wird in seinem Zimmer logieren müssen, auch wenn er sie in ein Feldbett legt. Wobei ich ernsthaft bezweifle, dass er dies tun wird." Minerva und Draco sahen weniger überzeugt drein.

"Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Die beiden sahen sehr angespannt aus, würde ich sagen." Draco äugte zur Bestärkung seiner Gedanken zu Minerva.

"Ja", bestätigte Minerva. "Dem muss ich beipflichten. Ich denke, ich werde Hermine zu einem Tee irgendwann im nächsten Monat bitten. Ich möchte eine Weile warten und sehen, wie unser kleiner Plan funktioniert."

"Er wird perfekt funktionieren." Ginny strahlte sie an.

"Ich muss sagen, Albus, das war ein ausgezeichneter, magischer Abwehrzauber, den du da ausgeführt hast. Wenn mir nicht bekannt gewesen wäre, dass du dies vorhattest, wäre ich ebenso verwirrt wie Hermine und Severus!" erklärte Minerva.

"Nun, vielen Dank, Minerva! Und darf ich dir sagen, dass deine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten außergewöhnlich sind?"

Ginny lachte, während Draco nur resigniert den Kopf schüttelte.

* * *

Nachdem ihre Gäste die Kerker verlassen hatten, fixierte Hermine immer noch fassungslos ihr Zimmer. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer, wandte sie sich an Severus, "Nun, wie es aussieht, werden wir Ihr Bett gemeinsam benutzen müssen, bis dieses Chaos beseitigt ist. Das heißt, so lang Sie mich nicht wirklich dazu verdonnern, auf einem Feldbett zu schlafen." _Endlich, das ist __**die**__ Möglichkeit, um in sein Bett zu kommen_, dachte sie mit Freude.

"Durchaus nicht, Miss Granger!" _Merlin! Wohin wird das noch führen?_

"Nun, wie Sie ständig mich und alle anderendaran erinnern, bin_** ich**_ die Schwangere mit _**Ihrem Erben**_ und ich _**weigere**_ mich, auf der Couch oder auf einem Feldbett zu schlafen! Wirklich, Professor, es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich Sie im Schlaf überfallen!" _Vielleicht._ "Also, es sei denn, Sie wollen aus Ihrem eigenen Bett ausziehen…"

_Ja, aber ich werde DICH überfallen_! Severus seufzte und zwickte wiederholt im Kampf gegen die stetig wachsenden Kopfschmerzen seine Nase. "Sie bleiben auf Ihrer Seite, Miss Granger und ich werde auf der meinigen bleiben!"

"Das wird ein Kinderspiel, _**Professor**_." Hermine machte kehrt und ging ins Bad, um eventuell weitere Schäden zu begutachten. Sie sah sich um, doch konnte nichts entdecken. Wie hat Myrte das hinbekommen? Sie beschloss, dass ihr ein langes Bad gut tun würde. Nachdem Severus sie mit einer Unterkunft zum Schlafen für die Nacht versorgt hatte, ging sie ihren gewohnten Weg ins Badezimmer und in einem Anflug von Rebellion, ließ sie absichtlich die Tür unverschlossen.

* * *

Die erste Woche, in der Severus mit Hermine das Bett teilte, war die reine Folter für ihn. Er begann die Nacht immer rechts am Rand seiner Seite und Hermine am Rande ihrer, aber immer wenn sie aufwachten, lagen sie in den Armen des jeweils anderen. Bei vier Gelegenheiten hatte er sich selbst beim Duschen erleichtert. _Das ist verrückt! Es ist, als wäre ich ein verdammter, verknallter Fünftklässler!_

Der Morgen mit Hermines Termin bei Poppy kam heran und sie war voller Erwartung auf diesen Besuch. In den nur acht Wochen war ihr noch nichts anzusehen, aber sie freute sich auf jeden Monat und die Veränderungen, die er mitbringen würde. _Aber mache ich mir nichts vor. Ich muss mich immer wieder erinnern, dass das nicht mein Baby ist! Aber… es ist mein Baby. Mein Baby mit Severus_.

"Miss Granger, sind Sie bereit zu gehen?"

"Ja, bin ich. Lassen Sie mich nur meine Robe holen." Glücklicherweise konnten sie die meisten von Hermines persönlichen Habseligkeiten retten. Es waren vor allem das Bett und der Boden, die ruiniert waren. Egal, welchen Zauber sie versuchten, nichts schien ihr Bett oder den Boden in Ordnung zu bringen.

Poppy erwartete sie schon als sie eintrafen. "Hallo", rief sie zur Begrüßung. "Hermine, ich möchte, dass du deine Robe ausziehst und dich dann hier aufs Bett legst. Ich werde einige Tests vornehmen, die gewöhnlich während dieser Phase fällig sind. Dazu gehört auch eine Beckenprüfung, die ich allerdings nach der heutigen, erst kurz vor dem Entbindungstermin noch einmal wiederholen muss. Severus, du kannst draußen warten bis dieser Teil abgeschlossen ist."

Während Severus dabei war, den Raum zu verlassen, hörte er Poppy Hermine auffordern, die Waage zu besteigen.

"Ich war mir sicher, dieses Mal zugenommen zu haben!" Hermine war ein wenig enttäuscht, nicht an Gewicht zugelegt zu haben.

"Das wird alles noch früh genug kommen, Kind und dann wirst du dir wünschen, es wäre nicht so!"

Nach dem Wiegen musste sie zur Toilette und Poppy etwas Urin in einem Becher überreichen. Sie erfuhr, dass anhand dessen das Protein in ihrem Urin und ein paar andere Dinge überprüft werden konnten. Als nächstes führte Poppy eine Reihe von Tests mit ihrem Zauberstab durch - beginnend mit einem Blutdruck-Test.

Das letzte, was vor der Beckenprüfung noch anlag, war, Blut zu nehmen. Es war interessant zu beobachten, wie Poppy ihren Zauberstab über das Röhrchen mit Blut und den Urinbecher schwang. Nur wenige Schlenker gaben in Sekunden die Antworten auf die Fragen, für die Muggel Stunden brauchten, um zu Ergebnissen zu kommen.

Als sie fertig waren, bat Poppy Severus wieder herein. "Alles sieht so weit gut aus. Ich lasse es euch wissen, wenn ich etwas feststelle, das nicht in Ordnung ist, aber vorläufig sind keine Probleme abzusehen. Bald wirst du leichte Bewegungen spüren, Hermine. Sie fühlen sich an wie Schmetterlinge, die davonfliegen wollen."

Ungeachtet der Situation war Hermine begeistert. Ein Leben wuchs in ihr und es war schwer, sich nicht von der Spannung und Erregung mitreißen zu lassen.

* * *

Zum Frühstück kehrten sie in ihre Wohnung zurück. Severus nahm das Frühstück immer in seinen Räumlichkeiten ein, zu den anderen Mahlzeiten begab er sich allerdings in die Große Halle. Er holte sich den Tagespropheten und begann zu lesen. "Nun", sagte er, "Es sieht so aus, als würde dieses Ehegesetz innerhalb der nächsten zwei bis vier Jahre verabschiedet werden."

Hermine wollte es nicht glauben. Wie konnten sie es nur wagen, die Muggelgeborenen und Halbbluthexen in dieser Art und Weise zu behandeln? "Ich kann kaum glauben, dass Fudge dieses Gesetz verabschieden wird, Professor. Was sagen Sie?"

"Oh, es wird verabschiedet werden. Es soll die totgeborenen Babys und die Zahl der Squibs, die gezeugt werden, reduzieren. Unsere Welt kann nicht bestehen mit noch mehr idiotischer Zauberer-Inzucht, nur weil sie an die Reinheit des Blutes glauben."

"Sie glauben nicht an die Reinheit des Blutes? Immerhin waren Sie einmal ein Todesser." Hermine hielt den Atem bei dieser persönlichen Frage an. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie musste fragen; sie war neugierig.

"Miss Granger, das war vor vielen Jahren. Menschen ändern sich und erkennen, dass nicht alles nur schwarz oder weiß ist. Also, um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, nein, ich glaube nicht an die Reinheit des Blutes und ich habe ernsthafte Zweifel, dass es noch viele gibt, die es tun, seit dem Niedergang des Dunklen Lords."

Dies war für Hermine eine Überraschung. Während der Zeit, in der sie beide an diesem Trank arbeiteten, hatten sie nie über solche Dinge diskutiert und sie fand sich selbst fasziniert als sie mit dem Professor darüber sprach.

"Was werden Sie tun, wenn es verabschiedet wird, Professor? Haben Sie eine muggelgeborene Hexe im Sinn, an die Sie eine Petition richten?" _Eine so wie ich?_ Sie glaubte, ihn zu necken, wäre es wert, nur um seinen Gesichtsausdruck jetzt zu sehen. Als er ihre Frage allerdings beantwortete, war ihre gute Laune schnell verblasst.

"_**Ich**_ werde nicht heiraten. Wie Sie wissen, wird dieses Gesetz verabschiedet, um den Bestand von Hexen und Zauberern sicherzustellen, indem diejenigen, die noch nicht für Nachkommen gesorgt haben, gezwungen werden, es zu tun. _**Ich**_ bin gerade jetzt dabei, _**meinen**_ Erben zu produzieren, so dass dieses Gesetz mich nicht berühren wird. _**Sie**_ wird es jedoch tangieren. Haben Sie einige Perspektiven im Visier?"

Severus grinste sie an, während er beobachtete, wie jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Er wusste, dass sie ihn necken wollte und er hasste es. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sie ihn und seine Liebe zu ihr verspotten würde, selbst wenn sie nichts dergleichen tat. Er fühlte sich _**abgelehnt, **_ähnlichals hätte er einen Korb bekommen.

So leise, dass Severus fast nicht verstand, was sie sagte, murmelte Hermine: "Ich dachte, ich hätte." Dann plötzlich realisierte sie das Ausmaß des Ganzen. _Oh nein! Er hat Recht! Was soll ich tun? In zwei bis vier Jahren habe ich zu heiraten und ein anderes Baby zu bekommen. Ein Kind mit irgendjemand anderem als Severus… Oh mein Gott! Ich werde zwei Kinder haben, die Hogwarts zur gleichen Zeit besuchen und nicht einmal wissen, dass sie Geschwister sind. Das ist zu viel, um es zu verkraften. Ich muss in mein Zimmer gehen… Ach richtig, ich kann ja nicht._

Severus begann, sich etwas schuldig zu fühlen, als er das Spiel der Emotionen auf Hermines Gesicht sah. Darauf spiegelten sich immer deutlich ihre Gefühle wider, speziell in ihren warmen, braunen Augen. Er fragte sich, welche Gedanken ihr durch den Kopf gingen, als sie plötzlich mit krächzender Stimme zu sprechen begann.

"Darf ich heute Ihr Büro benutzen, Professor? Ich bräuchte es, um mit meinen Aufsätzen zu beginnen. Ich habe drei Stück zu schreiben und mein Zimmer ist immer noch nicht benutzbar wie Sie wissen." Als er sie nur mit gehobenen Augenbrauen ansah, fuhr sie fort. "Ich verspreche, nichts von Ihnen zu berühren." _Bitte lass ihn ja sagen. Ich muss ihm ein Weilchen entkommen, bevor ich anfange vor ihm in Tränen auszubrechen!_

"Also gut, Sie können mein Büro nutzen, aber ich erwarte, es im gleichen Zustand vorzufinden, in dem es sich momentan befindet, wenn ich heute Abend zurückkehre und denken Sie daran, meine Sachen nicht anzufassen. Allerdings können Sie meine Bücher lesen, wenn Sie die Zeit haben oder was immer Sie wollen."

"Vielen Dank." Ihre Stimme hatte in dem Versuch, ihr Schluchzen zurückzuhalten, einen gezwungenen Ton angenommen. Hermine beeilte sich, ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen, die Gedanken auf das Schreiben der Aufsätze zu konzentrieren und ihren Kopf von den Problemen ihrer persönlichen Pein zu befreien.

Severus beobachtete mit undeutbarer Miene ihren Abgang und begab sich dann zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsklasse des Tages.

* * *

Im Laufe der nächsten Stunden stellte Hermine zwei Aufsätze fertig und war nun beim Mittagessen. Als sie ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatte, entschied sie sich, auf Professor Snapes Angebot zurückzukommen und für eine Weile etwas zu ihrem Vergnügen zu lesen. Der dritte Aufsatz konnte warten, da er ohnehin nicht vor dem nächsten Monat abzugeben war.

Sie war überrascht, auf seinem Regal "Verstand und Gefühl" von Jane Austen zu finden. Dieses Buch war schon immer eines ihrer Favoriten. Oberst Brandon, so fand sie, hatte etwas von einem Helden in dieser Geschichte und wäre sie betroffen, so hätte sie ihn sofort gewählt.

Nachdem sie ein Weilchen gelesen hatte, begann sie zu frösteln und ging auf die Suche nach einer Decke. Wo würde der Professor seine Extradecken aufbewahren? Sie erinnerte sich an eine alte Truhe am Fußende seines Bettes und machte sich auf, diese zu inspizieren. Als sie sie geöffnet hatte, stellte Hermine jedoch fest, dass die Truhe keine Wäsche enthielt. Sie lächelte angesichts des Schatzes, den sie gefunden hatte.

Das erste, was ihr in die Hände fiel, war ein kleines Bild, welches ein hübsches, schwarzhaariges und schwarzäugiges Baby, gehalten von einer ernst aussehenden Hexe, zeigte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen stellte sie fest, dass der Blick der Hexe liebevoll auf ihrem Baby ruhte. _Das muss Professor Snape und seine Mutter sein!_

Sie legte das Bild zurück und entdeckte eine kleine, schwarze Schmuckbox aus Samt. Sie öffnete sie und fand einen schönen, ovalen Diamanten von etwa einem Karat auf einem schmalen Ring von Platin, umgeben von kleinen runden Smaragden. Zu beiden Seiten des Diamanten befanden sich zwei ineinander verschlungene '_**S'**_, ähnlich wie zwei Schlangen. Es war die gleiche Musterung, die sie auf der Spange seines Mantels gesehen hatte. Ein schlichter Platinring befand sich ebenfalls in der Box. _Könnten das die Eheringe seiner Mutter sein?_

Nicht widerstehen könnend, schob sie die Ringe über ihre Finger, wo sie sich magisch der entsprechenden Größe anpassten. Einen Augenblick bewunderte sie sie noch, um sie dann vorsichtig abzustreifen, in die Box zu legen und diese wieder in der Truhe zu verstauen. Sie kramte weiter und fand eine alte, grüne, fadenscheinige Baby-Decke, in deren eine Ecke die Initialen '_**SS' **_gestickt waren. _Severus' Babydecke! Er hatte sie auf dem Foto bei sich._

Sie hielt die Decke an die Nase und schnupperte. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. _Weihnachten kommt bald und es wird ein perfektes Geschenk! Ich weiß, dass ich noch einige meiner Babysachen aufgehoben habe. Ich bin fast überzeugt, dass sie nicht mit im Haus waren, als die Todesser es niederbrannten. Das wird meine erste Tat morgen früh sein!_

Vorsichtig brachte sie wieder Ordnung in die Truhe, ohne die Babydecke zurückzulegen und sie mitnehmend, verließ sie das Zimmer. Sie war immer noch begeistert von ihrer Idee, aber das Nachdenken über ihre Babysachen, führte ihre Gedanken zu ihren Eltern, was gewöhnlich extreme Niedergeschlagenheit hervorrief.

Zu ihren Sorgen hinzu kam, dass das Heiratsgesetz in ein paar Jahren verabschiedet werden würde und Hermine geriet immer mehr in Aufregung.

Sie beschloss, früh zu Abend zu essen und ein langes Bad zu nehmen, dann ins Bett zu gehen und zu lesen bis sie einschlafen würde. Sie füllte die Wanne mit warmen Wasser, gab den beruhigenden Duft von Lavendel hinzu und stieg hinein. Sie legte den Kopf an der Rückseite der Wanne, schloss die Augen und entspannte sich.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später erhob sie sich wieder, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie fast eingeschlafen wäre. Sie trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte in das grüne Seidenpyjamaoberteil, welches ihr der Professor letzte Woche gegeben hatte. Es war viel zu groß für sie und hing fast bis zu den Knien. Sie trug es seitdem in jeder Nacht. Wenn die Hauselfen es gewaschen hatten, stellte sie sicher, dass sie es mit ihren Sachen zurückbekam.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie so müde war, denn es war kaum acht als sie ins Bett kletterte und ihr Buch weiter las. Sie wusste, dass der Professor vor dem Abendessen wahrscheinlich in seinem Büro Arbeiten benoten und dann ein paar Runden durchs Schloss patrouillieren würde. Seit der Nacht, in der sie... intim geworden waren... hatte er sie gemieden und sein Wort, das Ganze als geschäftliche Vereinbarung zu sehen, gehalten, auch wenn er im gleichen Bett mit ihr schlief. _Ich wette, dieser Mann ist in seinen Gefühlen hin und her gerissen, auch wenn er extrem leidenschaftlich ist! Ich werde einen Weg finden, um durch die Mauer, die er zwischen uns gestellt hat, zu gehen!_

* * *

Zwei Stunden später saß Severus mit einem Glas Ogdens Old Feuerwhisky in der Hand vor dem Kamin.

Nach seinem Gespräch mit Hermine am frühen Morgen während des Frühstücks hatte er darüber nachgedacht. _Wenn dieses Ehegesetz verabschiedet wird, __**wird**__ sie heiraten, wenn jemand eine Petition an sie stellt. Und, gib dich keiner Täuschung hin, jemand __**wird**__ eine Petition an sie stellen. Neben den vielen Todessern und ihren Söhnen, die es als eine Chance auf Rache sehen, würden die anderen sie als großen Fang wahrnehmen. Ich könnte jederzeit ein Gesuch an sie richten, aber ich weigere mich, eine Frau in die Ehe zu zwingen, die mich nicht liebt. Das lehne ich nur ab!_

Er entschied sich, die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, die ihm die Frage stellte: 'Doch du würdest sie zwingen, euer Baby zu bekommen und dann zu verlassen, ohne es überhaupt zu kennen?'

Er seufzte tief und begann, sich zum Zubettgehen vorzubereiten. Der Anblick, der ihn im Schlafzimmer begrüßte, ließ ihn innehalten. Hermine lag auf dem Bett, trug sein grünes Seidenpyjamaoberteil, ihr Haar floss über das Kissen und ein Buch lag quer über ihrer Brust. Es sah so _**heimisch**_ aus. So _**richtig**_.

_An_ _diesen Anblick könnte ich mich wirklich jeden Abend nach dem Nachhausekommen gewöhnen. Merlin, aber sie ist schön! Und sie ist in MEINEM Bett. Gib mir Kraft._

Severus nahm eine sehr kalte Dusche und bereitete sich fürs Bett vor. Als er das Badezimmer verließ, hörte er zunächst ein Wimmern. Es ignorierend, legte er seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch neben seinem Bett. Gerade als er beim Hinlegen war, hörte er einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei. Er sprang auf und sah Hermine, die sich auf dem Bett krümmte und den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen warf.

"Neiiin! MUM! DAD!"

"Miss Granger! Wachen Sie auf!"

Ruckartig saß Hermine völlig aufrecht und begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Sie weinte und schrie so laut, dass Severus dachte, sie würde das ganze Schloss aufwecken. Er tat das einzige, was ihm einfiel; er legte seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Zuerst kämpfte sie gegen ihn an, aber bald entspannte sie sich. Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, zog sie sich sacht und verlegen aus seiner Umarmung zurück.

"Ich entschuldige mich, Professor. Es scheint, dass ich mehr gestresst bin als ich dachte. Dann kommen in der Regel die Alpträume." Sie konnte ihm nicht einmal in die Augen schauen.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Seit wann haben Sie das schon?" Sowie er gefragt hatte, wusste er, dass es eine dumme Frage war. _Natürlich hat sie Alpträume!_ Warum hatte er nie vorher daran gedacht?

"Schon seit ich mein Zuhause, abgebrannt bis auf die Grundmauern mit meinen Eltern und Krummbein darin, vorgefunden habe."

_Krummbein? Ah ja, ihr Vertrauter. Jetzt erinnere ich mich._

"Ich bin gleich okay, Professor. Ich brauche nur einen Moment Zeit, um mich zu beruhigen."

Als Severus sie allerdings anschaute, begann ihre Unterlippe zu zittern. Er fragte: "Haben Sie schon Traumlos-Schlaftrank eingenommen?"

"Nur, wenn es in drei Nächten in Folge vorgekommen ist, aber ich kann ihn jetzt nicht nehmen, nicht mit der Schwangerschaft und allem."

Als er sah, wie die erste stille Träne über ihre Wange lief, öffnete er seine Arme. "Kommen Sie her. Ich werde Ihnen bei Ihrem Kampf gegen die Dämonen dieser Nacht helfen."

Dankbar kuschelte sie sich in seine Arme und nach einer Weile driftete sie in den Schlaf hinab. Severus richtete den Blick nach oben und starrte die Decke an, um sich selbst zu fragen: _Wer wird mir helfen, meine Dämonen zu bekämpfen?_

* * *

Die Woche danach war schnell vergangen und Hermine und Severus gerieten in eine Routine. Er stand immer als erster auf und duschte zuerst und überließ sein Schlafzimmer vollends ihr, damit sie ihre morgendlichen Dinge erledigen konnte.

Bald war es an der Zeit für ihren Termin zur zwölften Woche. Auf diesen freuten sie sich beide, da Poppy Severus mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie diesmal den Herzschlag des Babys hören würden. Gerade als sie gehen wollten, erklang jedoch ein wildes Klopfen an seiner Bürotür. _Zur Hölle!_ fuhr es Severus durch den Kopf.

"Herein!" donnerte er, sichtlich erzürnt.

Beim zögerlichen Öffnen der Tür schob sich ein nervöser Zweitklässler sehr langsam in den Raum. "Professor Snape, Sie müssen mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen, Sir. Diese Everly-Zwillinge schon wieder und diesmal hat Bryan Ryans Nase gebrochen, glaube ich."

Severus warf einen Todesblick. Er drehte sich zu einer amüsiert aussehenden Hermine um. "Sie können auch schon vorgehen, ich werde folgen, sobald ich dieses Desaster geklärt habe."

"Sind Sie sicher? Ich würde auch gern warten."

"Nein, gehen Sie. Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass Poppy ihre Zeit vertun muss. Ich hoffe, ich werde nicht den gesamten Termin verpassen." Wenn der Tränkemeister jemals schmollte, dann musste er wie jetzt aussehen. Hermine spürte Belustigung bei seinem Ausdruck und gleichzeitig Bedauern, dass er den Termin verpassen würde.

"Wenn Sie sich sicher sind, Sir, dann werde ich gehen."

Severus seufzte. "Ja, gehen Sie. Ich muss in den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor diese beiden Dummköpfe ihn zerstören und sich selbst noch dazu."

Hermine und Severus verließen beide das Büro und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen davon.

Als sie den Krankenflügel erreichte, wartete Poppy schon auf sie. "Wo ist Severus?"

"Oh, er musste sich heute morgen um einige Schüler kümmern, aber er hofft, dass er in Kürze hier sein kann. Er hat gesagt, dass wir nicht warten sollen."

"Na schön, dann hopp auf die Waage. Hmmm, immer noch das gleiche Gewicht, aber das ist in Ordnung. Heute werden wir den Herzschlag hören können." Poppy nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und überprüfte Hermines Blutdruck. Alles normal und dann sprach sie den Zauber, um den Herzschlag des Babys zu hören.

Hermine lauschte dem _wush, wush, wush_ und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie lächelte Poppy an und schniefte verhalten, gefangen vom Zauber des Augenblicks.

Es war augenscheinlich, dass Severus nicht würde kommen können.  
"Poppy, kann ich diesen Zauberspruch später für den Professor selbst sprechen? Er wird enttäuscht sein, dass er es nicht zu hören bekommen hat."

"Ich wüsste nicht, warum das ein Problem wäre. Also, lass ihn mich dir beibringen."

Nachdem Hermine den Zauber gelernt hatte, ging sie ins Büro zurück, um einige Arbeiten für ihr Studium zu beenden. In diesem Punkt wollte sie keinesfalls in Rückstand geraten. Sie freute sich, ihren Abschluss früher abzulegen und sich keine Sorgen während der letzten Monate ihrer Schwangerschaft machen zu müssen.

Als sie zurück zur Wohnung gehen wollte, sah sie den Professor mit Mr Filch reden. Der Professor sah _**sehr**_ verärgert über irgendetwas aus. Hermine vermutete, dass er gefragt hatte, wann ihr Zimmer wieder bereit wäre. Sie musste nicht näher gehen, um alles zu hören, denn die beiden wurden immer lauter.

Zehn Minuten bevor der nächste Unterricht begann, betrat Severus das Büro. "Wie war Ihr Termin? Konnten Sie den Herzschlag hören?"

"Ja, aber bevor wir zu all dem kommen, können Sie mir sagen, was Mr Filch zu meinem Zimmer gesagt hat? Ich gehe davon aus, dass es das ist, worüber Sie mit ihm gesprochen haben."

"Ja," seufzte Severus. "Er hat behauptet, dass er bis jetzt noch nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre und erzählte mir, er hätte eine Liste mit den zu reparierenden Dingen und die müssten in der Reihenfolge ihrer _**Wichtigkeit**_ repariert werden und anscheinend wurde Ihr Zimmer als nicht so wichtig eingestuft. Also, wie war nun der Termin?"

"Alles ging gut und alles ist gut. Ich habe den Herzschlag gehört. Poppy hat mir den Zauber beigebracht; würden Sie ihn gerne hören?" Mit warmen, braunen Augen blickte sie ihn an und lächelte.

"Tatsächlich? Ja, das würde ich sehr gern" Er konnte es nicht aufhalten und gab ein kleines Lächeln als Erwiderung.

Ihren Zauberstab sehr bewusst bewegend, sprach Hermine die Worte, die Poppy sie lehrte. Unvermittelt tönte ein lautes _wush, wush, wush_ durch den Raum. _Das ist mein Baby! Sein kleiner Herzschlag! Oh Gott, Severus, du kannst mich nicht ausschließen!_

Als sie aufsah, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Der dunkle Professor hatte einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, welchen sie nicht interpretieren konnte. Er sah fast... ehrfürchtig aus. Plötzlich räusperte er sich, sagte ihr, dass er zum Unterricht müsse und verließ sie abrupt.

Nachdem er die Tür zu seinem Büro hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich rücklings dagegen und atmete tief durch. Die Dinge da drinnen waren zu emotional. Er hatte das Ausdrucksspiel auf Hermines Gesicht gesehen und war klug genug, das Hauptsächlichste genau zu erkennen, die Liebe. Sie hatte begonnen, dieses Kind zu lieben und er wusste nicht, wie er darüber empfinden sollte.

Eine Sache wusste er jedoch. Er musste sich einige ernsthafte Gedanken über diesen Vertrag machen.

* * *

TBC

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi ihr Lieben,_

_bitte entschuldigt die Verspätung, ich war wieder unterwegs._

_Vielen Dank an Sepsis und lufa für eure Reviews._

_So, ich denke, dass euch das neue Kapitel sehr gefallen wird, besonders das Ende..._

Wann ich das nächste Chap hochladen kann, weiß ich noch nicht, da ich es leider noch nicht fertig habe. Allerdings ist es auch das längste der Story. Ich arbeite dran. Versprochen!

Bis dahin seid alle gegrüßt - auch die Schwarzleser - von Cornelius,  
viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

**Kapitel 9 **

Für Hermine begannen die Tage im Eiltempo, scheinbar undeutlich, vorüberzuziehen. Sie konzentrierte sich mehr denn je auf ihre Arbeit für die Universität und Severus begann, sich um ihre Gewohnheiten zu sorgen. Er wusste nicht, dass sie vorzeitig graduieren würde, da sie beschlossen hatte, es ihm nicht zu sagen. Als er nun sah, dass sie sich in ihre Studien wie während ihres UTZ-Jahres vertiefte, entschied er, sie danach zu fragen.

"Miss Granger, was, bitte schön, veranlasst Sie, eingekesselt inmitten all dieser Bücher, zu studieren, als ob Sie von heute auf morgen das ganze Semester bearbeiten müssten? Es ist nur eine Woche im November und das Zwischensemester dauert nicht nur bis kurz vor die Weihnachtsferien."

Aufblickend sah Hermine den Professor an und überlegte, ob sie es ihm sagen sollte oder nicht. Sie lernte für ihre Abschlussprüfungen und sie tat es, während alle anderen mitten im Zwischensemester steckten. "Ich lerne nicht für die Zwischenprüfungen. Aber wenn ich es tun müsste, würde ich jetzt damit anfangen. Die Weihnachtsferien sind nicht so weit weg", antwortete sie lebhaft und wandte sich wieder ihren Überarbeitungen zu.

"Mit Verlaub, für was lernen Sie denn dann, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste, dass er ihr keine Ruhe lassen würde, bis sie es ihm sagte. _Verflixter Plagegeist! Gewährt mir Aufmerksamkeit, wenn ich sie nicht will!_ Gelinde gesagt, begann sie über seine Unterbrechungen ärgerlich zu werden. "Ich lerne für meine Examens-Abschlussprüfung. Wenn alles gut geht, werde ich am Ende des Semesters graduieren."

Das bekam seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Wieso? Wie haben Sie das hinbekommen?"

Hermine starrte ihn an und schmetterte ihr Buch zu. Es war klar, dass sie nicht mehr zum Lernen kommen würde, bis sie ihm alles erzählt hätte. "Es ist ganz einfach. Während ich in diesem verdammten Schloss eingesperrt wurde, mit sonst nichts zu tun und kaum jemanden zum Reden, habe ich mich auf mein Studium konzentriert. Meine Professoren sprachen mit mir, weil meine Arbeiten schon so weit voraus sind und die entsprechende Qualität aufweisen, so dass ich zu Beginn des neuen Jahres meine Prüfungen ablegen könnte. Ich habe zugestimmt, so muss ich mir keine Sorgen um das Studium während der letzten Stadien der Schwangerschaft machen."

_Das ist die kleine Besserwisserin wie ich sie kenne und liebe! _"Ich verstehe. Nun ja, verausgaben Sie sich nicht zu sehr und denken Sie daran, etwas zu essen. Haben Sie Ihren Vitamintrank beim Mittagessen heute genommen?"

"Ja, ja, habe ich. Ich nehme ihn täglich und das wissen Sie verdammt gut!", schnappte Hermine, dann seufzte sie. "Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich vermute, ich bin gerade ein wenig unleidlich. Mein Rücken bringt mich um und diese Hormone sind allgegenwärtig", maulte sie. _Nicht zu erwähnen, dass das Schlafen jede Nacht in deinem Bett und dich nicht berühren zu können, mich in den WAHNSINN treibt!_

Unerwartet stand Severus hinter Hermine und begann, ihre Schultern zu reiben. Er spürte ihr kurzes Erstarren, bevor sie sich unter seiner Berührung entspannte. "Hmm, das tut gut", schnurrte sie. Severus gluckste in sich hinein und bewegte seine Hände weiter nach unten, während sie fortfuhr, wie ein Kniesel zu schnurren. Er beugte sich nach vorn und inhalierte tief den Duft ihres Haares. _Sie ist so berauschend!_ Mit plötzlichem Erschrecken realisierte er, was er tat und zog sich ein wenig zurück. Als seine Hände ihren Rücken erreichten, fand er einen sehr harten Knoten und begann, sie intensiv zu massieren.

Als Hermine seine wunderbaren Hände auf ihren Schultern spürte, versteifte sie sich für einen Moment. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie die physische Nähe ertragen konnte, aber sie beschloss, sich einfach zu entspannen und sich gehen zu lassen. Es war ein zu gutes Gefühl, als dass sie ihn daran hindern würde. _Merlin! Er schnuppert an meinem Haar? Wieso?_ Als er auf den schmerzhaften Punkt traf, spannte sich Hermine unwillkürlich an, doch binnen kurzem ließ sie sich wieder gehen.

Beide sprangen auf, als ein Hauself plötzlich im Zimmer auftauchte. Severus war verärgert, dass er unterbrochen wurde und seine Berührungen bei Hermine einstellen musste. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, er konnte das verfluchte Geschöpf nicht ignorieren.

"Ja? Was hast du für uns?" fragte Hermine höflich.

"Mit Verlaub, Miss, Sir, aber ich habe diese drei Briefe."

"Vielen Dank. Nun, wenn das alles ist, kannst du gehen!" Severus wusste, dass es ruppiger klang als beabsichtigt, aber er fühlte bereits den Verlust Hermines unter seinen Händen, auch wenn er sie nur massiert hatte.

Hermine fixierte ihn mit einem strengen Blick und dankte nochmals dem Elfen. Sie stellte fest, dass zwei der Briefe für sie waren und gab den dritten Severus. Ein lautes Aufstöhnen entfuhr ihr, nachdem sie den ersten Brief geöffnet hatte.

Severus hob neugierig die Augenbrauen. "Schlechte Neuigkeiten?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Mrs Malfoy richtet ein paar Wochen vor der Hochzeit eine Junggesellinnenabschiedsparty für Ginny aus. Es scheint so, dass der Junggesellenabschied für Draco auf den selben Abend fällt. Dies ist meine Einladung. Wir sollen alle Dessous kaufen. Ich denke, Sie haben eine Einladung für den Junggesellenabschied bekommen?"

"Ja, es scheint so. Ich vermute, ich soll bei dieser fürchterlichen Sache in Erscheinung treten," sagte Severus, als er die Einladung gelesen hatte. "Verdammter Junggesellenabschied! Hirsch-Nacht! Ich nehme an, Potter mag diesen Namen wegen seines blödsinnigen Patronus!" murmelte er. Ein Ausdruck der Verwunderung eroberte sein Gesicht. "Es soll am ersten Samstag im Dezember sein. Normalerweise finden solche Dinge doch erst kurz vor der Hochzeit statt, oder?"

Hermine lachte. "Normalerweise. Nach meiner Kenntnis hat Ginny zu Draco gesagt, er müsse seine Feier mindestens zwei Wochen früher legen, damit er nicht zu grauenvoll aussehend zur Hochzeit erscheinen und eine Menge Nüchternheitstrank intus haben würde. Sie möchte, dass ihr besonderer Tag einfach das ist; besonders und perfekt."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. _Diese Jugend heute._ Er erinnerte sich, wie betrunken Lucius und er auf Lucius' Junggesellenabschied waren. "Werden Sie an der Zusammenkunft für Miss Weasley teilnehmen?" _Ich möchte dich gern beim Vorführen dieser Dessous sehen, obwohl dir auch mein Pyjamaoberteil vorzüglich passt. _

"Oh, ja. Ich freue mich darauf. Obwohl ich es nicht mag, wieder in Malfoy Manor zu sein. Wahrscheinlich werde ich dieses Wochenende dazu nutzen, etwas für sie zu besorgen. Ich denke, ich werde Luna, Tonks und Susan kontaktieren und fragen, ob sie Lust haben, den Tag so zu verbringen. Vielleicht könnten wir sogar irgendetwas in einem Restaurant zu Mittag essen. Da ist dieses Lokal in Muggellondon, Coco de Mer, dass ich unbedingt besuchen möchte."

"Versuchen Sie nur nicht, sich selbst Ihrer Kräfte zu berauben. Ich denke nach wie vor nicht, dass Sie genügend an Gewicht zugelegt haben. Man kann nicht einmal erkennen, dass Sie schwanger sind!" _Ich bin gespannt, dich zu sehen, wie du dich mit meinem Kind rundest! Du wirst noch schöner für mich werden, wenn dies möglich ist._

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Ich bin erst in der 13. Woche. Ich werde früh genug dick wie ein Wasserball sein und umherwatscheln, danke!" _Dann werde ich aussehen wie ein gestrandeter Walfisch und du wirst es hassen, mich zu sehen._ Hermine öffnete ihren anderen Brief und lächelte. "Minerva möchte, dass ich sie heute in ihren Räumen zum Tee besuche. Ich denke, ich werde mich sehr gut unterhalten. Ich habe sie in letzter Zeit kaum zu sehen bekommen."

"Glauben Sie, Sie sind in der Lage, Ihre Studien für ein paar Stunden auf die Seite zu legen?" fragte er sarkastisch und grinste Hermine an. _Sie ist so schön, wenn sie sich ärgert und es ist so leicht, sie dazu zu bringen._

"Humph!" Sie verschränkte die Arme über ihrer Brust. "Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich meine Ausbildung so ernst nehme. Ich möchte wirklich nach den Weihnachtsferien zum Abschluss damit kommen und auf diesem Wege kann ich es tun. Anschließend, nachdem das Baby gekommen ist, werde ich beginnen, mich nach jemanden umzusehen, bei dem ich meine Lehrzeit ableisten kann."

"Was ist los mit Professor Flitwick? Bis das Baby geboren ist, sollte Mr Boot mit seiner Ausbildung fertig sein."

Hermine starrte den Professor unverwandt an. _Gefühlloser TROTTEL!_ "Weil ich am gleichen Ort wie mein Baby leben würde, Sir, von dem ich niemals etwas wissen soll und es würde mich innerlich zerreißen zu wissen, er oder sie ist nur wenig unter mir in den Kerkern."

Schweren Herzens nahm Hermine ihre Bücher und räumte sie auf, bevor sie leise die Kerker verließ, um zu ihrem Tee bei Minerva zu gehen. Sie hoffte, ihr Mentor würde nicht den bedrückten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht bemerken oder die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen.

Severus seufzte schwer. _Was habe ich mir bei diesem Vorschlag nur gedacht? Ich bin ein herzloser Bastard. Nein, nur ein unsensibler. Ich wollte sie nicht verletzen. Es schien nur natürlich, dass sie dann immer noch in der Nähe sein würde. Ich muss wirklich darüber nachdenken, was mit diesem Vertrag zu tun ist._ Er ließ seine Finger durch die fettigen Haare streichen. _Der einzige Grund, warum ich meine kalte Fassade wahre und will, dass die Dinge auf vertraglicher Ebene bleiben, ist, mich auf die Leere in meinem Leben vorzubereiten, wenn sie mich wieder verlässt. Könnte ich es aushalten, wenn sie in meiner und in der Nähe des Kindes arbeiten würde? Ich war schon immer stark und in der Lage meine Gefühle zu verbergen. Warum kann ich nicht ein bisschen nachgeben?_

Severus machte sich daran, die Hauselfen zu beauftragen, seinen eigenen Tee und Kekse zu bringen, so wie Hermine ihn an das tägliche Ritual gewöhnt hatte. Während er an der warmen Flüssigkeit nippte, begann er zu überlegen.

_Es ist offensichtlich, sie liebt augenscheinlich dieses Kind. Ich hätte es erwarten müssen. Welcher Schaden würde wirklich eintreten, wenn sie im Leben des Kindes eine Rolle spielen würde? Vielleicht würde sie irgendwann anfangen, auch tatsächliche Gefühle für mich zu entwickeln und wir könnten zu einer echten Familie werden. Und wenn nicht, dann würde zumindest das Kind von seinen beiden Eltern geliebt werden. _

_Wenn nichts zwischen uns passiert, würde sie natürlich eines Tages heiraten, wenn das Heiratsgesetz in Kraft gesetzt wäre. Heiraten und noch mehr Kinder mit einem anderen Mann haben. _Ein plötzlicher Gedanke überkam Severus._ VERDAMMT! Wenn sie heiratet und noch ein weiteres Baby bekam, wäre es möglich, dass die beiden auch zur gleichen Zeit Hogwarts besuchen würden! Ich frage mich, ob sie dies in Betracht gezogen hat. Wenn sie ein anderes Kind mit einem anderen Mann hätte, wäre dann der Platz MEINES Kindes zweitrangig in ihren Augen? Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass mein Kind beiseite geschoben wird, vor allem nicht von seiner Mutter! Es ist besser für das Kind, nicht zu wissen, wer seine Mutter überhaupt ist, wenn es von ihr fort gedrängt wird! _

_Aber Hermine würde das nicht tun. Sie ist zu liebevoll und weitherzig und zu ´Gryffindor, um dies mit ihrem eigenen Kind zu tun. Sie würde das Kind lieben. Sie liebt dieses Kind bereits. Diese Entscheidung kann ich nicht leichtfertig treffen. Ich brauche mehr Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken._

Mit einem weiteren schweren Seufzer, wandte sich Severus einigen Aufsätzen zu, die er benoten musste. Er würde diese Entscheidung nicht schnell herbei führen. Eines wusste er jedoch, Hermine liebte sein Kind. Er fragte sich nur, ob sie ihn auch würde lieben können.

_Vielleicht sollte ich mit dem Geschäftsunsinn aufhören. Ich kann keinen von uns beiden mit dieser Alberei täuschen. Es ist mehr persönlich als alles andere. Vielleicht könnten wir beginnen, eine Art Freundschaft einzugehen und sehen wie es läuft. Jedenfalls werde ich das nicht heute entscheiden._

* * *

Hermine kam gerade zur richtigen Zeit zum Tee zu Minerva. Minerva hatte bereits ihren Earl Grey bereit, genauso wie sie ihn mochte. Hermine setzte sich und nahm dankbar die angebotene Tasse entgegen.

"Hallo, Hermine. Wie stehen die Dinge mit dir und Severus? Schon ein bisschen Glück auf eine Neuverhandlung des Vertrags gehabt?" fragte Minerva, während sie an ihrem Tee nippte.

"Nicht all zu viel im Moment. Er beharrt mehr auf einer vertraglichen Basis, mit mir umzugehen, als je zuvor. Ich schwöre, wenn ich noch einmal "Miss Granger" aus seinem Mund höre, verfluche ich ihn!" Sie wusste, wie sie klang, aber nach dem letzten Kommentar des Professors, konnte sie ihre aufkommende Bitterkeit einfach nicht stoppen.

Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. Hermine schien im Moment sehr zart besaitet zu sein. Hmm, was ist in den Kerkern los? Minerva war bewusst, dass Hermines Emotionen gerade jetzt auf Hochtouren liefen und so beschloss sie, das Thema zu wechseln.

"Hast du schon irgendwelche Fortschritte an deinem Zimmer zu verzeichnen? Es sah wirklich schlimm aus, als ich es zuletzt gesehen habe." _Es wird die ganze Zeit, die du hier bist, nicht in Ordnung kommen, wenn wir dir damit helfen können!_

Hermine seufzte schwer. "Nein, Mr. Filch sagt, er hat eine Liste von Dingen, die repariert werden müssen und er muss sie in der Reihenfolge ihrer Wichtigkeit reparieren. Offenbar wird mein Zimmer als nicht so wichtig bewertet. Dumbledore erzählt mir immer, er arbeitet an den magischen Integritätszaubern und obwohl er damit begonnen hat, werden sie einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

"Ich verstehe", antwortete Minerva. "Schön, wo hast du geschlafen?" Minerva lächelte innerlich. Sie wusste sehr gut, wo Hermine schlief.

Auf diese Frage hin errötete Hermine. "Ich habe mir ein Bett mit Professor Snape geteilt. Sieh mich nicht so an, Minerva! Es ist nichts zwischen uns passiert!" _Nicht im Augenblick jedenfalls und nicht durch meine Wahl._ "Aber der Professor sagt, wenn mein Zimmer Weihnachten nicht bewohnbar ist, wird er eine andere Räumlichkeit in seiner Nähe für mich finden."

_Oh nein! Wir können es nicht erlauben, dass DAS passiert! Ich werde sofort mit Albus reden. _"Oh, ich bin sicher, dass es nicht soweit kommt, Hermine. Filch wird deinen Raum noch vor Weihnachten in Ordnung gebracht haben. Welche Pläne haben Severus und du für die Ferien gemacht? Sie sind heran, ehe man sich's versieht."

"Ähm, ich weiß nichts über _**ihn**_, aber ich werde wahrscheinlich am Weihnachtstag ein paar Stunden im Fuchsbau verbringen. Das habe ich immer getan, auch als meine Eltern noch lebten." _Oh, wie würde ich mir wünschen, WIR würden Pläne zusammen haben!_

"Nun, ich bin sicher, die Weasleys würden nichts dagegen haben, wenn du mit ihm hingingst. Warum lädst du ihn nicht ein, mitzukommen? Er sitzt üblicher Weise jedenfalls nur im Schloss herum." _Und es würde euch zusammen in die Situation als Pärchen bringen._

"Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht. Was hältst du von diesem Ehegesetz, das Fudge vorgeschlagen hat? Es scheint ein wenig altertümlich…… denkst du nicht?" Hermine änderte gewandt das Thema. "Ich meine, es kann doch in der heutigen Zeit nicht immer noch arrangierte Ehen geben, oder?"

Minerva musterte das Mädchen intensiv, ein wenig erstaunt über die plötzliche Veränderung des Themas. "Hermine, verzweifelten Zeiten folgen Verzweiflungstaten. Wir haben die Existenz unserer Welt sicherzustellen. Ich denke, das Konzept ist gut, obwohl ich mir wünschte, dass Muggelgeborene nicht gezwungen würden zu heiraten, aber ich kann sehen, wenn es keine andere Wahl gibt."

Hermine war völlig fassungslos. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Minerva _**ganz sicher**_ mit ihr übereinstimmen würde. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte. "Ich stimme zu, dass etwas getan werden muss, aber _**das**_ ist nicht besser als Sklaverei! Und außerdem habe ich gelesen, dass Zaubererehen auf Lebensdauer geschlossen werden. Keine Scheidung! Mit dem Treuezauber gibt es keinen anderen Liebhaber, solange sie miteinander verbunden sind! Nun, was ist, wenn ich jemanden heiraten muss wie, wie... Crabbe oder Goyle? Was würde ich dann machen?" _Oh Merlin! Was ist, wenn ich jemanden, ähnlich den beiden, heiraten MUSS? Oder schlimmer noch, einen von den beiden? Das wird alles zu viel für mich._

"Beruhige dich, Hermine! Sicher vergeht noch einige Zeit, bis das Gesetz in Kraft tritt und wenn du noch nicht verheiratet bist, finden wir jemand geeigneten für dich." _Jemanden wie Severus Snape!_

Hermine änderte plötzlich erneut das Thema. "Gehst du zu Ginnys Junggesellinnenabschied?"

Minerva zog wieder die Augenbrauen empor ob des zweiten schnellen Wandels des Gesprächs, ließ es aber geschehen. "Ja, ich habe meine Einladung heute erhalten. Ich nehme an, du wirst auch anwesend sein?"

"Ja, ich möchte die Mädchen - Luna, Tonks und Susan Bones - fragen, ob sie Lust hätten, mit ins Muggellondon am Wochenende zu kommen. Ich beabsichtige das ‚Coco de Mer' zu besuchen. Möchtest du dich uns anschließen, wenn wir entscheiden zu gehen?"

"Nein, ich danke dir, aber ich kann nicht. Ich bin dran als Anstandsdame das Hogsmeade-Wochenende zu betreuen, aber geh nur mit den Mädchen und habt eine schöne Zeit. Es wird dir gut tun, für eine Weile aus diesen trostlosen alten Kerkern einmal heraus zukommen!"

Hermine lachte und mit einem trostreichen Gefühl erzählte sie ihrer Lieblingsprofessorin über ihren geplanten vorzeitigen Abschluss. Minerva war sehr glücklich, dies zu hören. Sie war sehr stolz auf Hermine und sagte es ihr auch. Hermine errötete und bedeutete Minerva, dass sie nun wieder gehen müsse und sie sich in Kürze sehen würden.

Nachdem Hermine sie verlassen hatte, eilte Minerva, so schnell ihre Füße sie trugen, zu Albus.

* * *

Hermine wurde durch ihr Studium so beansprucht, dass sie kaum merkte wie die Tage vergingen. Sie wollte die höchste Punktzahl, die möglich war. Besorgt darüber, dass sie als Muggelgeborene es schwer hätte, einen Zauberkunstmeister für ihre Lehre zu finden, wollte sie so sicherstellen, dass ihre Noten kein Problem wären.

* * *

So beschäftigt sie auch war, hatte sie doch die schleichenden Veränderungen bei Severus bemerkt. Die Bewilligung, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen, war eine von ihnen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, es wäre Zeit zu beginnen, sich bei ihren Vornamen anzusprechen und sie konnte nicht glücklicher sein in diesem Augenblick. Für sie war es eine von ihm kommende Intimität, da er nur sehr selten jemandem erlaubte, ihn Severus zu nennen.

Binnen kurzem stand der Tag der Partys vor der Tür. Hermine freute sich darauf, den Tag mit Ginny und ihren Freunden zu verbringen, auch wenn sie Lucinda Malfoy wiedersehen würde. Sie war gerade dabei zu überlegen, für welches Outfit sie sich entscheiden solle, als jemand an die Tür klopfte. _Wer kann das in aller Herrgottsfrühe am Samstagmorgen sein? _

Sie hörte Severus "Herein!" rufen und verließ ihr Zimmer, um zu sehen, wer der Besucher war. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es Mr Filch.

"Der Schulleiter hat mich aufgefordert, herunterzukommen und Miss Grangers Zimmer zu reparieren, Professor Snape."

Hermines Herz sank. Sie wollte nicht wieder allein schlafen. Vielmehr genoss sie es, jeden Morgen in Severus Armen aufzuwachen.

Severus starrte Filch an. "Sehr gut. Fangen Sie an. Sie wissen, wo es ist."

Es dauerte den halben Tag, bis er fertig wurde, aber als er gegangen war, war ihr Zimmer in Ordnung. Hermine seufzte. "Nun, Severus, es sieht so aus, als ob Sie durch meine Anwesenheit in Ihrem Bett nicht länger belästigt würden." Sie versuchte, die Situation als etwas Positives darzustellen, aber ihr Herz war schwer.

Severus wusste nicht, wie er den Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht deuten sollte. Sie sah enttäuscht aus. "Korrekt, dennoch, wenn Sie anfangen, wieder Alpträume zu haben, zögern Sie nicht, zu mir zu kommen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie diese allein erdulden." _Die erstbeste Ausrede, um dich in meinem Bett zu behalten._

"Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, sie kommen generell während der Weihnachtszeit. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich daran erinnern, aber das ist die Zeit des Jahres, in der meine Eltern getötet wurden." Sie mochte es nicht, diese Schwäche vor ihm zuzugeben, aber es war die Wahrheit.

"Ich verstehe", sagte er und das tat er wirklich. Er wusste, was es sie kostete, dies vor ihm einzugestehen und weil sie nicht ihren Traumlosschlaftrank zu sich nehmen konnte, bräuchte sie während der Ferien seine Hilfe. Er gedachte, es ihr leicht zu machen. _Und nicht nur für mich,_ versuchte er, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. "Dann könnten Sie vielleicht erwägen, in meinem Bett während der Ferien zu bleiben und gleichzeitig für Ihre Prüfungen zu studieren. Ich weiß, dass Stress ebenso ein Auslöser Ihrer Alpträume sein kann und ich nehme an, ich könnte einen Monat mehr tolerieren."

Hermine strahlte Severus an. "Sind Sie sicher? Ich möchte Ihnen nicht noch mehr zur Last fallen, als ich es schon tue." _Bitte sag ja, bitte sag ja!_

"Notwendigerweise. Es würde mir mehr Umstände bereiten, wenn ich mitten in der Nacht in Ihr Zimmer rennen müsste, um Sie aus einem Alptraum zu wecken."

"Gewiss, Severus. Derartiges habe ich auch nicht gedacht." Hermine errötete. "Ich muss jetzt ins Bad gehen und anfangen, mich fertig zumachen. Ich möchte nicht zu spät kommen. Wie steht's mit Ihnen? Sind Sie für heute Abend bereit?"

"Ich vermute, so bereit wie eh und je."

"Sie freuen sich nicht wirklich darauf, oder?"

Severus seufzte. "Hermine, meine Vorstellung einer guten Zeit ist nicht, in einem Club in der Nockturngasse mit einem Haufen von betrunkenen, Zigarre rauchenden Zauberern zu sitzen und einen Haufen von Hexen dabei zu beobachten, wie sie herumtanzen und dann ihre Kleider ausziehen." Er schüttelte den Kopf vor Abscheu. _Ich würde viel lieber Arbeiten korrigieren und dich beim Studieren vor dem Kamin beobachten._

_Was meint er mit __**Hexen tanzen herum und ziehen ihre Kleider aus**__? STRIPPERINNEN? Mir ist diese Tradition bei den Muggeln bekannt, aber ich habe nicht erwartet, sie bei reinblütigen Zauberern ebenfalls anzutreffen. Ich frage mich, ob Ginny das weiß. OH! Ich frage mich, ob Narcissa Malfoy das weiß. __Molly Weasley? Minerva? __Oh, nun ja, warum kümmert es mich eigentlich, was Severus tut? _Einen Moment später beantwortete eine andere Stimme die Frage. _Weil ich ihn liebe, deshalb._

Severus sah Hermine mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck an. _Wieso sieht sie nahezu... eifersüchtig aus?_

"Also, diese Dinge klingen nicht spaßig für Sie, Severus?"

Er gluckste. _Ja, sie ist definitiv eifersüchtig._ "Nicht wirklich, nicht so wie früher, als ich jünger war."

"Nun, ich hoffe, Sie unterhalten sich trotzdem gut." _Ich hoffe NICHT, dass du dich gut unterhältst!_ "Ich bin dann im Bad!"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als sie aus dem Zimmer stürzte. _Sehr interessant, in der Tat._

Ein paar Stunden später fand sich Severus wieder im Wohnzimmer ein, um auf Hermine zu warten. Er wollte sie nach Malfoy Manor begleiten und von dort mit Lucius zur Party aufbrechen. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer spazierte, verschlug es ihm angesichts ihrer Schönheit die Sprache.

Sie trug ein Muggelkleid, das für einfach gehalten werden könnte, aber an ihr war es entzückend. Es hatte die Farbe von dunkler Schokolade mit einer Empiretaille und einem kreisförmigen Dekolleté, der Saum fiel knapp über ihre Knöchel. Niemand, der es nicht schon wusste, könnte sagen, sie sei schwanger, aber Severus bemerkte die zarten Veränderungen. Sie schaute ihn an, lächelte strahlend und ließ ihn den Atem anhalten. Ihre Augen waren so ausdrucksvoll und warm; sie leuchtete einfach.

_Wow,_ dachte Hermine. _Severus sieht wirklich gut aus. Zu gut, um einem Haufen Stripperinnen beim Ausziehen zuzusehen!_

Er trug eine etwas förmlich erscheinende Robe, schwarz natürlich, aber mit ein paar silbernen und grünen Fäden rund um den Kragen, die Manschetten und den Saum. Er trug eine genauso aussehende Spange in Form von sich umeinander windenden Schlangen mit smaragdgrünen Augen UND er hatte etwas getan, was sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er hatte seine Haare mit einem schwarzen Lederband zurück gebunden.

_Merlin, hilf mir, aber er ist sexy!_

Er lächelte flüchtig und bot ihr seinen Arm an. "Sind Sie bereit?"

"Ja, lassen Sie uns gehen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen über meine Rückkehr. Die Mädchen haben gesagt, sie würden dafür sorgen, dass ich wieder sicher zurückkomme. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen vergnüglichen Abend heute!" _Aber nicht ZU vergnüglich!_

"Schön zu hören. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann ich zurück bin, warten Sie nicht auf mich." Innerlich lachte er über ihren mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck.

Als sie bei den Malfoys eintrafen, erwartete sie Lucius im Eingang. Er stand parat, um von all den gackernden Hexen im Salon wegzukommen. Severus grinste. "So begierig wegzukommen, Lucius?"

Lucius fixierte Severus mit seinen eiskalten grauen Augen. "Severus, ich habe diese Hexen und ihre Themen gehört und es ging um Hochzeiten, Dessous und weiß Gott was in den letzten fünfundvierzig Minuten! Ja, ich bin darauf bedacht, hier wegzukommen!"

Daraufhin lachte Hermine laut auf, ein Ton, der Severus wärmte. "Nun, dann würde ich sagen, geht besser. Viel Spaß euch zweien!" Und bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, gab sie Severus einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange.

Lucius grinste; seit langer Zeit sah er seinen Freund einmal erröten. Genau das hatte Narcissa getan, bevor sie ihn erwischt hatte. Sie hatte auch seine Wange geküsst. _Merken sie nicht, wie vertraut sie aussehen? Severus hat eine Schwäche für dieses Mädchen!_

Bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, erschien Dippy, um Hermine den Umhang abzunehmen. Als sie sich wieder herum drehte, waren Severus und Lucius weg. Mit einem Lächeln steuerte sie den Salon an.

Ginny befand sich inmitten eines riesigen Haufens von Geschenken. Sie lächelte strahlend und sah so liebevoll drein. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie eine sehr glückliche Frau war. Hermine lächelte ihrer besten Freundin herzlich zu. "Hallo, Ginny!"

"Hermine! Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen. Wo ist Minerva? Ich dachte, sie würde mit dir kommen."

"Nun, Severus wollte mich begleiten, so dass er sich mit Lucius hier treffen konnte. Ich nehme an, sie wird in Kürze hier sein."

Lucinda Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue während ihres Blickes auf Hermine. "Severus heißt es jetzt?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Lucindas Stimme wirkte auf Hermine wie Fingernägel, die auf einer Schultafel kratzten. "Ja, Miss Malfoy. Er hat mich gebeten, ihn Severus zu nennen."

Lucinda rümpfte die Nase und senkte die Augen. "Ich verstehe." _Okay, das nimmt überhand. Ich muss einen Weg finden, um dieses Schlammblut von Severus fernzuhalten. Er war ZUERST mir! Aber bis dahin kann ich heute Abend noch ein wenig Spaß mit ihr haben._

Hermine fing das boshafte Grinsen, mit welchem Lucinda sie bedachte, auf. _Was geht in ihrem Kopf vor? Sie sieht absolut böse aus!_

"Komm, setz dich zu mir, Hermine," Tonks hatte den Blick, den Lucinda ihrer Freundin zugeworfen hatte, bemerkt und er gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

"Vielen Dank. So, Ginny, was tun die Männer heute Abend?" Hermine wollte wissen, ob ihre Freundin wusste, was Draco heute Abend im Begriff war zu tun - und nicht zu vergessen, ob Tonks, Luna, Susan und die anderen es wussten.

"Was hat Lucius gesagt, Narcissa? Dass sie in den Männer-Club wollen, der direkt vor der Nockturngasse liegt? Ich hoffe, dass Draco es auch genießt." Ginny lächelte jeden im Zimmer an.

"Ja, ich bin selbst zur _**Agentur für freimachende Illusionen**_ gefloht und habe die Girls ausgesucht. Sie werden einen Harem heute Abend haben. Nur das Beste für unsere Männer! Sie sollten alle eine großartige Zeit haben, Ginevra."

Hermine war fassungslos. "Du meinst, dass es dir nichts ausmacht, wenn sie mit den Stripperinnen dort sind? Mrs Weasley, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, dass Mr Weasley auch dort ist?"

Die Damen kicherten, auch Tonks. "Hermine, sie sind nicht dort _**mit **_den Damen. Sie schauen ihnen nur beim Ausziehen zu."

"Was macht euch so sicher? Sie werden auch etwas trinken. Sie könnten sich betrinken und etwas tun, was sie später bereuen!" Hermine konnte gar nicht glauben, wie gelassen diese Damen waren. Allein der Gedanke, dass Severus mit einer dieser Frauen schlief, drehte ihr den Magen um.

Mrs. Weasley sah Hermine amüsiert an. "Hermine, Liebes, lass mich dir sagen, was passieren wird. Erst einmal, wir vertrauen unseren Männern. Die Männer gehen in diesen Club, rauchen Zigarren, trinken einige Ogden's Feuerwhiskys und haben eine gute Zeit. Wenn sie so ein paar Stunden verbracht haben, treffen die Damen ein. Sie werden ihre exotischen Tänze aufführen und dann werden unsere Männer nach Hause kommen und wir profitieren davon."

"Ja", fiel Narcissa ein, "und ohne, dass wir irgendwelche Arbeit hatten." Daraufhin fingen alle Damen an zu lachen.

"Nun, alle, bis auf die Singles natürlich" fügte Lucinda hinzu. Sie vergewisserte sich, Hermine anzustarren. "Wie zum Beispiel Severus. Er kann geneigt sein zu nehmen, was ihm _**angeboten**_ wird, da er keine zu Hause hat, zu der er gehen kann."

Hermine kochte bei dieser Bemerkung. _Nun, er ist nicht auf DEIN Angebot zurückgekommen, oder, Herzchen?_

Luna, Hermines Qual fühlend, sagte: "Ich würde sagen, das ist mehr Crabbes oder Goyles Branche. Vielleicht sogar Blaise Zabinis. Definitiv NICHT Professor Snapes."

Lucinda lachte heftig und laut auf. "Darauf würde ich nicht wetten. Er wird sich betrinken und er ist immerhin ein _**Mann**_."

_Nun, vielleicht solltest du ihn ausfindig machen, liebe LUCY,_ dachte Hermine, _dies könnte deine einzige Chance sein!_

"Ich bin bereit, meine Geschenke zu öffnen!" Ginny wollte das Thema beenden, bevor es ihnen aus der Hand glitt.

"Hier, Liebling, öffne meins zuerst." Narcissa lächelte der Frau, die ihrem Sohn so viel Glück brachte, liebevoll zu. Es war zuerst schwierig gewesen, nicht nur weil die Malfoys mit Voldemort sympathisiert hatten, sondern weil jeder wusste, dass es Lucius war, der Ginny das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle in ihrem ersten Jahr gegeben hatte. Lucius hatte keine Entschuldigung für sein zugegebenermaßen schändliches Verhalten. Damals hatte er jeden Vorsatz gehabt, Ginnys Untergang für seine eigenen Zwecke zu sehen und war über seinen gescheiterten Plan verärgert gewesen. Als Draco und Ginny begonnen hatten, einander zu sehen, waren weder die Malfoys noch die Weasleys mit dem neugefundenen, gegenseitigen Interesse des Paares zufrieden.

Als für jedermann klar wurde, dass Draco und Ginny sich liebten und es ernst miteinander meinten, versuchten beide Familien ihre Vorurteile und ihren Groll zum Wohle ihrer Lieben beiseite zu legen. Lucius entschuldigte sich bei Ginny und den Weasleys für seine Aktionen und danach begannen die Familien miteinander warm zu werden. Sie hatten alle einen langen Weg zu gehen, aber sie bemühten sich, ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Sie taten es in jedem Fall so gut, wie man es erwarten konnte.

Ginny lächelte Narcissa zu und nahm das dargebotene Geschenk. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie die Box geöffnet hatte. Ein smaragdgrünes Spitzennachthemd mit einer Reihe von eleganten Pailletten am Halsausschnitt lugte ihr entgegen. Ein Schlitz ging bis hinauf zum Oberschenkel und ein tiefer V-Ausschnitt bis fast zum Nabel. Dazu kam ein hübscher Morgenrock aus Satin. "Es ist absolut hinreißend!"

"Naja", flüsterte Narcissa, ihr zugeneigt, "Draco liebt dich in grün."

"Vielen Dank, Narcissa", sagte Ginny lächelnd zu ihrer künftigen Schwiegermutter. Sie legte das Geschenk ab und holte sich die nächste Box.

"Das ist von mir", meldete sich Minerva.

"Hallo, Minerva. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass du hier bist."

"Oh, ich bin gerade erst gekommen! Ich habe mein Geschenk voraus geschickt, um sicher zu gehen, dass du es hast, wenn du mit dem Auspacken beginnst." Minerva lächelte Ginny an und ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder.

Ginny öffnete die Box und offenbarte ein hauchzartes Nachthemd, dessen Mieder mit goldschimmernden Fäden durchwoben war. "Oh, es ist herrlich!"

"Ja," stimmte Minerva zu. "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Draco vergisst, dass seine Frau eine Gryffindor ist, oder?"

Alle lachten. Es war einfach der Eisbrecher, den sie gebraucht hatten und für eine Weile hatte jeder Vergnügen daran zu tratschen und Ginny setzte das Auspacken der Geschenke fort. Dann kam Ginny zu Hermines Geschenk.

"Oh, Gin, das ist von mir", rief Hermine. Ginny öffnete das Paket und enthüllte ein elfenbeinfarbiges Seidenhemd und einen Morgenrock.

"Hermine, das ist absolut exquisit!"

Lucinda sah auf das Gewand, rollte mit den Augen und grinste. "Oh, ist das nicht _**romantisch**_? Hier, Ginevra-Liebling, öffne meins. Ich habe das Beste zum Schluss aufgehoben!"

"Das ist Ansichtssache," sagte Minerva mit scharfer Zunge, was bei jedem ein breites Lächeln hervorrief.

Ginny nahm das Geschenk ihrer zukünftigen Tante. Sie öffnete die Kiste und atmete hörbar vor Verlegenheit ein. "Ähm, ich danke dir, Tante Lucinda. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

"Aber, Darling, sitz nicht einfach da! Zeige es allen", forderte Lucinda.

Zögernd nahm Ginny den Gegenstand aus dem Behälter. Im ersten Augenblick sah das Ding, das sie hervorzog, wie eine Vase mit ungewöhnlicher Form aus. Lucinda nahm es Ginny aus der Hand und sagte: "Siehst du, Liebling." Flüsternd sprach sie weiter: "Vibreo." Die Vase verwandelte sich sofort zur Form eines menschlichen Penis und begann zu vibrieren.

"Nun, wenn ihr zwei fertig seid, sagst du einfach _**‚Scourgify'**_ um ihn zu stoppen und zu reinigen. Mit ‚_**Vaseo'**_ verwandelst du ihn wieder in eine Vase. So kannst du ihn unauffällig auf dem Nachttisch neben deinem Bett deponieren."

Ginny wurde tiefrot. Es war ersichtlich, dass es ihr peinlich war. Dennoch griff sie noch einmal in die Kiste und zog eine passende Lederausrüstung, komplett mit Halsbändern, Ketten und Handschellen heraus.

"Danke, Tante Lucinda", sagte Ginny mit falscher Dankbarkeit, bevor sie eilig die Gegenstände weglegte.

"Wo haben Sie denn das her, Miss Malfoy?" fragte Susan. Alle sahen überrascht auf, doch Susan zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verkündete: "Neville ist für manche Überraschung gut." Ein herzliches Gekicher hellte erneut die Stimmung auf.

Nach einem leichten Abendessen, bestehend aus Suppe und Salat, reichte Narcissa jeder Dame ein kleines Päckchen." Das sind meine Geschenke für jeden von euch. Bitte genießt sie."

Alle öffneten ihr Paket und fanden darin ein schönes Satinnachthemd. Jedes hatte eine andere Farbe.

"Miss Granger," schnurrte Lucinda wie eine Katze mit ausgefahrenen Krallen. "Ich hoffe, dass es Ihnen passt. Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie mindestens 14 Pfund zugenommen. Alle Lebensmittel, die auf Hogwarts zu finden waren, müssen sich wohl zu Ihnen verirrt haben."

"Ich würde sagen, Hermine hat an Gewicht verloren, seit sie im Schloss ist", sagte Minerva mit blitzenden Augen an die Frau gewandt. "Weshalb auch immer inspizieren Sie ihre Figur so genau?" Hermines Mund klaffte auf. _Minerva muss wohl wieder vom Goldlackwasser getrunken haben!_ "Haben Sie Interesse an ihr?"

Tonks entschärfte die Situation unwissentlich, indem Sie mit ihrem Päckchen zu Hermine stürmte. "Das gibt's nicht, Hermine! Hast du schon jemals ein BubbleGum-rosa Satinnachthemd gesehen?" Ihre Tante Narcissa kannte Tonks offensichtlich gut. Das Nachthemd war perfekt auf ihr Haar abgestimmt. "Harry wird es lieben!"

Hermine lächelte Tonks an, dankbar für die Unterbrechung. "Tonks, ich bin müde und mein Rücken tut weh. Ich werde ins Schloss zurückkehren."

"Okay, ich werde nach dir flohen. Ich möchte nach Hause gehen und bereit sein, wenn Harry kommt." Sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, um ihre Absichten zu verdeutlichen. Beide verabschiedeten sich von Narcissa und Ginny und ließen sich ihre Umhänge von Dippy bringen.

Als Hermine zurück kam, entschied sie sich, ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen. Severus und die Stripperinnen wollten ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Es zerriss sie, daran zu denken, er könnte mit einer anderen Frau Sex haben, mit _**irgendeiner**_ anderen Frau, während sie ihn so gerne selbst ihre Liebe geben würde. Mit einem schweren Seufzer verließ sie die Wanne, trocknete sich ab und zog anschließend Severus' grünes Pyjamaoberteil über.

Sie entschoss sich, für diese Nacht in ihr eigenes Bett zu gehen. _Ich weigere mich, im selben Bett mit ihm zu schlafen, wenn er sich mit einer anderen Frau vergnügen konnte. _Sie hatte gerade die Augen geschlossen, als stille Tränen aus ihnen flossen.

* * *

Severus Snape war auf dem besten Wege, sich zu betrinken. Nach einer Mahlzeit, bestehend aus Steak und Bratkartoffeln, steuerte die Gruppe den Männer-Club an. Nichts als den besten Brandy, Whisky und die besten kubanischen Zigarren gab es hier.

Doch egal, wie viel er trank, er konnte Hermine und ihre schönen, ausdrucksstarken Augen nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen. Er _**wusste**_, dass sie eifersüchtig sein würde, wenn sie herausfand, dass sich Stripperinnen einfinden würden. Es tat seinem Herzen gut zu denken, sie wäre eifersüchtig auf ihn. _Vielleicht hat der Trank all die Monate zuvor am Ende doch nicht so gewirkt._

Die Männer waren schon gute zwei Stunden im Club, um zu trinken und zu reden, als laute arabische Musik ertönte und die schönsten Haremsmädchen, die er je gesehen hatte, auf der Bühne zu tanzen begannen.

Alle Männer rückten, ohne es zu bemerken, näher an die Bühne, um einen besseren Blick zu haben. Sie waren betrunken genug, um nicht in Verlegenheit zu versinken, ihre Hüften gegeneinander kreisend zu bewegen. Einige bewegten ihre Hüften zu gut, ohne es zu wissen. Crabbe und Goyle sabberten.

Lucius sah sich nach Severus um, um zu sehen, ob er die Show genoss. Er schien in Gedanken verloren und die Mädchen nicht einmal zu beachten. _Zeit für ein wenig Spaß!_

Lucius machte sich auf den Weg zu einem der Mädchen auf der Bühne. Nachdem er ihr etwas zugeflüstert hatte, suchte er seinen langjährigen besten Freund auf.

"Ich hoffe, du genießt sie, Severus. Du verdienst eine lustige Nacht, mein Freund."

"Danke, Lucius. Es war ein sehr angenehmer Abend. Es ist lange her."

Lucius lachte. _Was ist sonst noch lange her für meinen Freund?_ "Was hältst du von den Mädchen? Entzückend, sage ich."

Severus lächelte. "Ja, ich nehme an, es wird für mehrere Hexen heute Abend zu Hause eine sehr angenehme Überraschung geben, wenn ihre Zauberer ihr Ziel erreichen. Ich hoffe, du hast Narcissa gesagt, dass sie für dich bereit sein soll."

"Oh, sie weiß es. Sie war diejenige, die sich für mich an die Agentur gewandt hat. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass sie sich fast so gefreut hat wie ich."

Bevor Severus antworten konnte, begann ein schönes Haremsmädchen vor ihm zu tanzen. Lucius zog sich diskret zurück, um ihr und Severus etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Er hatte das Mädchen bewusst gewählt, um zu sehen, wie sein Freund reagieren würde.

Die Lady faszinierte Severus. Sie tanzte verführerisch auf ihn zu und steckte einen ihrer hauchzarten Schals zwischen seine Zähne und begann langsam, rückwärts zu tanzen, ihre Hüften zur Figur einer acht bewegend. Severus sah ihr mit zunehmender Erregung zu, wie sie sich gemächlich entkleidete und ihn mit ihren eisigen blauen Augen beobachtete. _Sie hat eisblaue, kalte Augen. Sie sind nicht warm und ausdrucksstark braun wie Hermines. Sie hat langes, glattes, blondes Haar; es ist keinesfalls so schön wie die braunen Locken, die Hermines Kopf zieren. Der flache, harte Bauch ist abstoßend. Es ist nichts so schön, wie ein leicht geschwollener Bauch, der ein wachsendes Kind enthält, dass darauf wartet, nach Hause zu kommen. _

Severus stöhnte und die Frau nahm es als Zeichen, dass er ihren kleinen Tanz genoss. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, wickelte ein Bein um ihn und begann ihre Hüften langsam gegen die seinen zu bewegen.

"Genug!" Severus schob sie sanft von sich und stakste zur Bar.

Lucius unterdrückte seine Freude, als er seinem Freund folgte, um einen Drink zu nehmen. "Was ist los, Severus? Hast du den Tanz nicht genossen? Ich hatte es so eingefädelt, in Erinnerung an deinen Geschmack bezüglich Frauen."

"Geschmäcker ändern sich, Lucius."

"Tatsächlich?" Lucius schmunzelte. "Welchem Geschmack rennst du jetzt hinterher, lieber Freund? Könnten es braunäugige, lockenhaarige Gryffindors sein?"

"Lass dich nicht auslachen, Lucius! Hermine trägt nur meinen Erben aus und das ist alles, was zwischen uns ist." _Nicht, dass ich es dir sagen würde, wenn es etwas gäbe._

Lucius grinste den dunklen Zaubertränkemeister nur an. "Was auch immer du sagst, Severus. Wenn du schon nicht die Damen genießt, dann genieße bitte den Drink."

Lucius wandte sich ab und Severus beschloss, das Treiben zu beobachten, während er sein Glas Ogdens Old Firewhisky trank - das einzig Annehmbare hier. Er amüsierte sich nur geringfügig, als er Albus in der Mitte von zwei Tänzerinnen sah. _Ich hoffe, Minerva ist auf der Höhe, wenn er zurückkommt._

Kurze Zeit später waren alle Frauen völlig nackt und tanzten; und zwar nicht nur auf der Bühne, sondern auch zwischen ihren Zuschauern. Einige umgarnten sogar ein paar der anwesenden Junggesellen und zogen sich in allerlei Ecken zurück. Die Verheirateten und die Zauberer in festen Händen waren beim Zusehen vor Berührungen sicher. Severus wurde erregt, während er wieder die Zurschaustellung ihrer Reize beobachtete. Er war auch mehr als nur ein wenig betrunken, nachdem er fast eine ganze Flasche Ogden's allein geleert hatte.

Zur Rettung seiner Würde musste man allerdings sagen, dass er nur leicht geschwankt hatte, als er sich auf den Weg zu Draco machte, um sich zu verabschieden. Er lachte bei seinem Anblick, als er ihn gefunden hatte. Draco saß auf einem Stuhl, die Hände unter seine Oberschenkel geklemmt, als ob er versuchte, sie sicher bei sich zu behalten, während eine nackte Frau mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihm saß und sich in intimer Art auf ihm bewegte. Severus konnte anhand der Wölbung in seiner Hose und des roten Gesichts feststellen, dass Draco es genoss. Ganz zu schweigen von seinem schweren Atem.

Er nahm sich einen Moment, um zu sehen, was Weasley und Potter taten. Es schien, so ziemlich das Gleiche wie Draco. Er schätzte, dass die Party bald zu Ende wäre, da diese Zauberer nicht viel mehr aushalten würden. Er beschloss, Draco nicht zu unterbrechen, fand das Flohpulver und reiste heim in seine Gemächer. Albus hatte die Flohverbindung zu seinem Kamin für heute Abend einzig geöffnet, da er Severus Zustand bei seiner Rückkehr vorausahnte.

Als er zu Hause ankam, brummte sein Kopf und seine Leiste schmerzte. Er wollte sich Erleichterung verschaffen. Er wollte _**Hermine**_. Er suchte sein Schlafzimmer auf, nur um sein Bett leer vorzufinden. Seinen ersten Gedanken, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen war, verwarf er aber schnell. Jemand hätte ihn kontaktiert, wenn dies der Fall gewesen wäre. Leise ging er in ihr Schlafzimmer und sah sie auf ihrem Bett liegend.

Sie war so schön für ihn und trug nach wie vor sein Schlafanzugoberteil. Wie sie da auf dem Rücken schlief, konnte er die leichte Rundung ihres Bauches und die Kurven ihrer Brüste sehen. In seiner Leistengegend zuckte es, als er ihr beim Atmen zusah. Lautlos seufzte er. Er wollte sie _**so**_ dringend. Noch immer leise setzte er sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes, dann ergriff er ihren Fuß und begann, an ihren Zehen zu knabbern. Sie rührte sich leicht. "Hör auf damit, Krummbein!"

Severus gluckste und leckte sich an ihrem Bein empor bis zur Rückseite ihres Knies. Hermine setzte sich daraufhin verschlafen auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, während ein Keuchen ihren Mund verließ.

"Warum bist du nicht in meinem Bett, Hermine? Ich dachte, wir hätten dies besprochen", sagte Severus, bevor er ihr Bein knapp über dem Knie küsste.

"Ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn ich heute Nacht hier schlafen würde." _Reiß dich zusammen, Mädchen!_ "Was tust du?" _Was tust du mit __**MIR**__?_

Severus antwortete ihr nicht. Er fuhr einfach damit fort, wie zuvor ihr Bein zu küssen und zu liebkosen und erreichte damit mehr als mit allem anderen. Zu seiner Freude stöhnte sie leise. "Bist du betrunken?", wollte sie wissen.

Statt ihre Frage zu beantworten, sagte er nur: "Ich will dich. Komm in mein Bett, in _**unser**_ Bett, Hermine."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. So lange wollte sie ihn schon, doch er war betrunken. Würde er es am Morgen bereuen und dem Alkohol die Schuld geben, wenn sie mit ihm ins Bett ginge? Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, ob er mit einer der Stripperinnen zusammen gewesen war, tat es aber als unwahrscheinlich ab. _Wäre dies der Fall gewesen , wäre er nicht so geil._ Während sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen versuchte, ließ er von ihrem Bein ab, stand auf, nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie in sein Bett.

Sanft legte er sie auf ihrem, wie er gerade beschlossen hatte, _**gemeinsamen**_ Bett ab. Sie schaute ihn mit ihren warmen, braunen Augen an und er wusste, dass er verloren war. Neben ihr ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder und fixierte ihre vollen, leicht schmollenden Lippen, bevor er seinen Kopf neigte, um sie zu kosten. Obwohl er die Chance dazu gehabt hätte, hatte er sie seit dem letzten Mal nicht geküsst und befand nun, dass er ein Idiot war, es nicht getan zu haben. Er wusste, dass der Alkohol einen Großteil seiner Aktionen forcierte, machte sich aber im Moment darüber keine Sorgen. Hermine war nicht betrunken und das war das Wichtigste. Sie hatte die volle Kontrolle über ihre geistige Zurechnungsfähigkeit und hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht beschwert.

Hermine versteifte sich bei der ersten Berührung seiner Lippen mit den ihren. Sie wollte Severus schon so lange, und nun, als es aussah, dass auch er sie wollte, störte sie sich an dem Fakt, dass er betrunken war.

"Severus, stopp. Das ist nicht richtig, Du bist betrunken", flüsterte Hermine.

Severus knabbert noch einen Moment an ihren Lippen, bevor er zu ihrem Hals wanderte. Zwischen zwei Küssen fragte er: "Willst du mich, Hermine? Wenn du ‚nein' sagst, werde ich jetzt aufhören und du kannst zurück in das andere Bett gehen. Wenn deine Antwort ‚ja' ist, dann erlaube mir, fortzufahren."

Hermine war hin und her gerissen, aber sie konnte nicht wirklich klar denken, während er mit seinem Mund ihren Körper erforschte und all die deliziösen Dinge tat. Er bewegte sich langsam auf ihrem Körper nach unten, knöpfte zügig ihr – _**sein**_ – Pyjamaoberteil auf, und nahm zärtlich eine Brust in seinen Mund. Er schleckte an ihren Warzen, fast die Beherrschung verlierend, wenn sie laut stöhnte und ihre Hüften ihm zuckend entgegenkamen.

"Ja", stöhnte sie.

"Ja, was?" Er umschloss einen ihrer Nippel wieder mit dem Mund und saugte, in sich hinein lächelnd, als sie winselte.

"Ja, ich will dich, Severus," wimmerte sie.

Das war alles, was er hören musste. Auf dem Weg ihren Körper hinunter, streichelte er ihr besinnlich über den Bauch. _Das ist mein Kind da drinnen. UNSER Kind. Gott, ich liebe dich, Hermine!_

Er schob sich noch tiefer und als er bei ihren Locken angekommen war, inhalierte er ihren moschusartigen Duft, der ihn noch mehr berauschte und liebessehnsüchtiger werden ließ. Er konnte nicht länger warten; er musste sie kosten. Er drückte seine Zunge in ihre feuchten, glitschigen Falten und stöhnte ob ihres Geschmacks auf. Zielstrebig begann er, seine Zunge in sie hineinzustoßen und sich wieder zurückzuziehen, während sein Daumen ihren sensibelsten Punkt massierte.

Hermine stöhnte. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen, um ihn zu sehen. Sein Anblick, wie er ihr Lust bereitete, erregte sie nur noch mehr. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er sie mit seinem Mund liebte, bis ihr Körper begann, sich zu verkrampfen. Sie ließ sich aufs Bett zurückfallen und sein Name vibrierte auf ihren Lippen, als sie kam.

Das war mehr, als Severus ertragen konnte. Schnell zauberte er seine Kleidung vom Leib und positionierte sich dann an ihrem Eingang. Nun ebenso auf die Ellbogen gestützt, um jegliches Gewicht von ihrem Bauch fernzuhalten, suchte er Hermines Augen. Sie nickte ihm zu, stillschweigend ihr Einverständnis gebend. Er drängte sich in sie und durchtrennte ihr Jungfernhäutchen mit diesem ersten glatten Stoß.

Sie packte seine Schultern und ihr Gesicht verzog sich, angesichts des Schmerzes, zu einer Grimasse. Doch schon bald wurde das Gefühl erträglich und sie stieß ihre Hüften gegen seine. Dies nahm er als Startsignal und begann, sich sanft in ihr zu bewegen.

Sie spürte, wie sich Spannung aufbaute und stöhnte in sein Ohr: "Härter, Severus! Schneller!"

Er begann, sie mit Inbrunst zu stoßen, bis sie beide explodierten, jeweils den Namen des anderen seufzend. Severus ließ sich an Hermines Seite auf das Bett fallen und zog sie nah zu sich, bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen und traf schließlich ihre Lippen. Sie erwiderte seine Zärtlichkeit mit einem langsamen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ihre Hände umschlossen sein Gesicht. _Ich liebe dich so sehr._

Schon bald überkam sie Müdigkeit und Hermine trieb in Severus' Armen dem Schlaf entgegen, als ein ernüchternder Gedanke durch seinen nebligen Geist brach. _Habe ich die Dinge jetzt noch mehr verkompliziert? Bin ich egoistisch gewesen, sie zu lieben? Kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie mich wirklich will? Ich möchte nicht, dass sie es am Morgen bedauert._ Severus seufzte und mit einem einzigen Gedanken, driftete er in den Schlaf: _Sie fühlt sich so richtig in meinen Armen an._

* * *

TBC

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_Puh, endlich geschafft! Ich habe die letzten Ferientage noch genutzt, um dieses Mammutkapitelchen fertig zu bekommen.  
Hoffe, euch ist die Zeit nicht zu lang geworden.  
Vier Kapitel liegen noch vor uns._

_So, nun erstmal wie immer mein allerherzlichstes Dankeschön an euch fleißigen Reviewer. Das spornt wirklich an._

_Nun wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen... auch den Schwarzlesern und seid bitte nicht ungeduldig wegen des nächsten Kapitels. Das wird sicherlich wieder einige Zeit dauern._

* * *

Kapitel 10

Hermine war vor fast zwanzig Minuten aufgewacht. Es war noch ziemlich früh, gerade mal 7:30 Uhr. Etwas zaghaft versuchte sie ihr Glück zu fassen, obgleich sie an Severus angeschmiegt vor ihm lag. Er hatte seinen Arm besitzergreifend über ihre Taille drapiert und seine Hand ruhte sanft auf ihrem Bauch. Sie seufzte zufrieden, fragte sich aber gleichzeitig, was passieren würde, wenn er erwachte. _Außerdem braucht er einen Antikatertrank, soviel ist klar,_ dachte sie ironisch. Als sie begann, sich noch näher an ihn zu kuscheln, spürte sie, dass er sich regte und wusste, dass er aufwachen würde.

Severus stöhnte auf. Er fühlte sich, als würde ein Riese in seinem Kopf eine Keule schwingen. _Ich wusste, dass die letzte Flasche Ogdens eine schlechte Idee war!_ Blinzelnd öffnete er ein Auge und sah hinunter auf buschige Haare, die auf seiner Brust ruhten. Er war nicht sofort alarmiert, denn es war nicht ungewöhnlich für sie, in den Armen des anderen zu erwachen. Das traf genauso lang zu, bis ihn mit einem Schlag die Wirklichkeit einholte. Sie waren beide nackt und ihr entzückender kleiner Popo schmiegte sich an seinen schmerzenden Schritt. _Ich hasse diese morgendlichen Erektionen!_ Da er dachte, sie würde immer noch schlafen, genoss er für einige Momente das Gefühl, wie sie sich in seine Arme kuschelte. Was konnte er tun, um zu Dinge zwischen ihnen zu beruhigen? Ihre Verbindung war mehr als alles, was er erhofft hatte.

Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie seinem Annäherungsversuch so entgegen gekommen war. Tja, das war völliger Unsinn. Er verstand es bis ins Detail. _Sie muss sich tatsächlich für mich interessieren. Es war richtig, sie auf ihre wahren Gefühlen zu testen. _Severus küsste ihre nackte Schulter und drückte sie liebevoll. Die Dinge waren verwirrend. Sollte er es wirklich riskieren, eine echte Beziehung mit ihr zu führen? Würde es den Kummer wert sein, wenn sie es sich anders überlegte, nachdem sie das Kind hatte? _Was ist, wenn sie bloß versucht, mich auszutricksen? Wenn sie nur will, dass ich den Vertrag ändere, damit sie die Rechte an dem Kind bekommt? _Er seufzte. _Das würde sie nie tun. Meine Hermine ist nicht diese Art von Mensch._

Er begann, sich von ihr fortzubewegen, als sie nach ihm griff und seinen Schenkel festhielt. "Geh nicht." Sanft nahm er ihre Hand, platzierte sie neben ihr auf dem Bett und ließ sie los. Er stand auf und legte sich rasch seinen Morgenmantel an. Als er spürte, dass er wieder eine gewisse Kontrolle hatte, wandte er sich zu ihr um und musste erkennen, dass ein Fehler war, denn sie sah aus wie eine wahrhaftige Göttin, eingehüllt in _seine_ Laken nach einer Nacht des Liebemachens. Liebemachens mit _ihm_. Ihre Lippen waren noch von _seinen_ leidenschaftlichen Küssen geschwollen; dies waren _seine_ Liebesbisse an ihr. Es sah aus, als ob er sie als sein Revier markiert hätte.

"Hermine", begann Severus zögernd, "wir müssen wegen letzter Nacht reden." Er wollte ihre Gefühle für ihn durch ihre Reaktion auf seine Worte einschätzen. Wenn sie mehr von ihm wollte, würde sie empört und verärgert reagieren.

Hermine seufzte und verschränkte die Arme unter ihrer Brust, mit dem Laken sich notdürftig bedeckend. Sie hatte _gewusst_, dass er dies tun würde! "Okay, also reden wir." Sie war nicht in der Stimmung nett zu sein. Nach dieser unglaublichen Nacht wollte er ihr sagen, dass es ein Fehler war und sie sollte nicht denken, es wäre anders. Sie konnte nur fühlen. Im Ton seiner Stimme war Bedauern und Unsicherheit zu hören.

Severus räusperte sich. Er konnte ebenso gut am Anfang beginnen. "Letzte Nacht bei Dracos Party habe ich mich sehr betrunken und..."

Ungestüm fiel sie ihm ins Wort. "OH, DU VERDAMMTER SLYTHERIN! Wage es nicht, die letzte Nacht auf den Alkohol zu schieben! Und wage es nicht zu sagen, dass du mich nicht gewollt hast!"

Schockiert von ihrem plötzlichen Ausbruch, entschied er sich, ausnahmsweise völlig ehrlich zu ihr zu sein. Es würde das Geschehen nicht länger herauszögern. "Wenn du es unterlassen würdest zu schreien, werde ich fortfahren." Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Brust vor Aufregung hob und senkte. "Ich werde dich nicht belügen, Hermine. Ich habe dich gewollt und ich wollte dich schon eine Zeit lang auf diese Weise. Obwohl ich nicht die _ganze_ Schuld auf den Alkohol schiebe, muss ich sagen, dass ich nie zu dir gekommen wäre, wie ich es getan habe, wenn ich nicht betrunken gewesen wäre." Er hob seine Hand, um sie aufzuhalten, ihn zu unterbrechen. "Ich hatte mir unser erstes Mal anders vorgestellt, ohne Alkohol, nur mit uns. Natürlich hätte ich nie geglaubt, dass du einverstanden wärst. Du musst verstehen, dass wir diese Art von Beziehung nicht fortsetzen können. Nicht im Augenblick." _Egal, wie sehr ich es möchte._

Hermines Herz schlug stolpernd. "Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich _nicht_ verstehen. Wir sind beide Erwachsene, die eingewilligt haben, sich einander in dieser Weise zu nähern. Ich will nicht, dass dein Tun wie... wie mich zu lieben, irgendein Fehler ist, den du wünschst, rückgängig machen zu können!" Sie kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die Tränen, die aus ihren Augen quollen. "Ich mache mir sehr viel aus dir. Das tut weh", gestand sie.

"Kein Fehler, Hermine. Das wird es nie sein." Severus seufzte und kniff in den Rücken seiner Hakennase. "Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich wünschte, es wieder rückgängig machen zu können! Ich werde unsere gemeinsame Nacht nie vergessen, egal was passiert. Ich werde nicht erlauben, es für mich auszunutzen, noch will ich selbst ausgenutzt werden." Er saß neben ihr auf dem Bett und nahm ihre rechte Hand zwischen die seinen. "Was ich versuche, dir zu sagen, ist... dass, wenn wir so weitermachen, es am Ende schwieriger für uns beide wird, wenn die Dinge zwischen uns nicht funktionieren würden." Er begegnete ihren Augen. "Es wird viel schwieriger für mich, wenn du uns verlässt."

Hermine versuchte die Tränen aufzuhalten, die ihr nun zu entschlüpfen drohten. "Aber Severus, wenn du willst, dass ich bleibe, würde ich nicht gehen. Wir könnten so weiter machen, wie wir es wollen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Hermine. Wir können nicht wie letzte Nacht weiter machen. Es wäre nicht richtig."

"Ich verstehe. Also, du bist betrunken und geil vom Anblick einer Schar nackt tanzender Hexen und kommst zu mir, um ein wenig Spielzeit mit Hermine zu verbringen - und das ist okay? Das ist akzeptabel für dich? _Jetzt_ entscheidest du, dass unsere Beziehung so nicht weitergehen kann, ohne auch nur zu fragen, wie ich mich dabei fühle? Schön, das ist das zweite Mal, dass du so über mich verfügst und ich bin es leid!" _Merkst du nicht, dass ich dich nicht verlassen will? Niemals! Ich wäre so gern bei dir._

"Es war wirklich falsch von mir, den Vorteil der Situation zu nutzen. Das ist alles, was ich hier sagen kann."

"Nein, so lass ich es mir nicht suggerieren. Du lässt es... billig und schäbig klingen, während es für _mich_ alles andere als das war. Deshalb, keine Sorge, _Professor_, heute Abend werde ich mich Ihrem Bett fernhalten."

Er wollte sie schütteln, wollte, dass sie zwischen den Zeilen las. "Ich sehe, dass du dich benutzt fühlst und das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich entschuldige mich dafür. Ich versuche dir nur zu sagen, dass ich mich um dich sorge."

"S-sorgen, um mich?" stotterte sie und suchte seine Augen.

Severus seufzte. "Falls die Dinge zwischen uns voranschreiten, möchte ich es in einem gemütlichen Tempo. Wir sollten nichts übereilen. Ich möchte, dass du dir sicher bist, bevor ich eine komplette Beziehung mit dir eingehe."

"Du willst eine Beziehung mit mir?"

"Ich möchte mich erst eine Weile an die Idee gewöhnen. Außerdem möchte ich, dass du wirklich über das, was ich gesagt habe, nachdenkst. Es ist keine Entscheidung, die man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollte." Gleichzeitig drückte er ihre Hand. "Verstehst du, was ich meine?" Er hoffte, dass sie es verstand. Das, was er nicht schaffte, war, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte. Es war zu früh dies auszusprechen. Bevor er nicht wusste, dass sie dieses Gefühl zurückgab, würden niemals diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen.

"Ich weiß. Kein Sex. Keine Intimitäten." Sie lächelte zittrig. "Es ist eine Menge zu bedenken. Du hast Recht."

"Letzte Nacht…" Seine Worte verließen ihn. Er wandte sich ab und wagte es nicht, sie anzusehen. Stattdessen ging er zur Toilette, um sich zu erleichtern und nahm einen Antikopfschmerztrank zu sich. Außerdem musste er sich erst sammeln. Das Gespräch war besser verlaufen, als er erwartet hatte. Sie hatten festgestellt, dass sie Gefühle für einander empfanden. Er wollte fast zurückgehen und ihr sagen, dass sie nicht warten sollten, dass sie sich nach Lust weiter lieben könnten. _Gib nicht nach! Falls du so weiter machst, wird es dich zerbrechen, wenn sie dich verlässt - und sie wird dich verlassen!_

Als er ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, stellte er fest, dass sie nun das Pyjamaoberteil trug und ihre Bücher und Pergamente einsammelte, die sich in den letzten Monaten hierher verirrt hatten. "Wo willst du damit hin?"

"Unter den gegebenen Umständen dachte ich, ich sollte einfach in mein eigenes Zimmer zurückgehen. Das würde mit Sicherheit dafür sorgen, dass die Dinge sich nicht zu schnell entwickeln. Nun, und ich möchte dich mit meiner Anwesenheit nicht mehr als nötig belasten." _Kannst du nicht sehen, wie sehr ich dich liebe und dass ich dich nie verlassen will? Ich möchte nicht, dass unsere Beziehung endet, du hartnäckiger Mann!_ Sie wusste, sie musste einfach ihre Zeit abwarten. Sie konnte ihm beweisen, dass sie seine Gefühle wirklich erwiderte. Sie _würde_ beweisen, dass sie niemals ihr Kind oder ihn aufgeben würde.

"Hermine, ich glaube nach wie vor, dass du zumindest noch die gesamten Ferien hier schlafen solltest. Ich möchte nicht, dass du diesen Alpträumen allein gegenüberstehen musst. Ich bin sicher, sie sind nicht gut für dich. Ich kann versprechen, dass die Aktivitäten der letzten Nacht nicht wiederholt werden, bis wir gemeinsam entscheiden, dass es anders sein soll." _Bitte bleib! Ich habe nicht beabsichtigt, dass du zurück in dein Zimmer ziehst._

_Nun, das ist interessant. Er will mich immer noch in seinem Bett und denkt wir könnten unsere Arme voneinander fernhalten. Wenn ich clever bin - und ich denke dafür bisweilen bekannt zu sein - werde ich dies zu meinem Vorteil nutzen. Ich muss es einfach anders anpacken._ "Also, wir verzichten darauf, wieder auf die steifen geschäftlichen Modalitäten zurück zukommen, richtig? Du möchtest die Freundschaft, die wir angefangen haben, aufrechterhalten und hast die Hoffnung, genauso wie ich, dass es sich zu etwas mehr entwickelt?"

Diesmal seufzte Severus statt vor Anspannung, vor Erleichterung "Ja, wenn es für dich akzeptabel wäre."

Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an und dies musste ihn etwas verunsichern, der Farbe in seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen. "Natürlich, ich denke, das wäre gut so." _Du wirst nicht wissen, wie dir geschieht! Ich bin es müde, nach deinen Regeln zu spielen. Jetzt spielen wir nach meinen Regeln. Und es wird nicht mehr lang auf sich warten lassen, Severus._

Severus schluckte. "Also gut. Ich will nur duschen und wenn du willst, kannst du unser Frühstück schon bestellen." _Was ist mit dieser Frau los? Ihre Augen funkeln, als würde sie etwas aushecken und sie hat ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf den Lippen!_

"Das klingt gut."

Als Severus in der Dusche verschwunden war, zog sich Hermine einen Morgenmantel über. Sie wollte nicht ihr Kleid anziehen, bevor sie geduscht hatte und das würde sie wahrscheinlich erst nach dem Frühstück tun. Sie flohte zur Küche, um die Hauselfen zu bitten, das Frühstück zu bringen. Gerade als sie sich zum Essen hinsetzte, gesellte sich auch Severus, frisch geduscht, zu ihr.

"Du scheinst dich in letzter Zeit besser zu fühlen. Keine morgendliche Übelkeit mehr?" Er griff nach einem Stück Toast und der Butter.

"Nein, gar nicht und dafür bin ich sehr dankbar", sagte Hermine, während sie sich ein Orangenstück in den Mund schob.

"Wie war Misses Weasleys Party? Hattest du Spaß mit den unzähligen, tratschenden Hexen?"

"Du kannst dir das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen, Severus Snape! Ich hatte eine schöne Zeit. Ich habe nie gewusst, wie charmant Narcissa Malfoy sein kann. Sie scheint von Ginny mehr als angetan zu sein und ich bin glücklich darüber."

"Ja", bestätigte Severus. "Narcissa kann sehr liebevoll und reizend zu denen sein, die sie für würdig befindet, aber der Himmel hilf dir, wenn du als ihr Feind betrachtet wirst. Ich schätze mich sehr glücklich, mich als ihren Freund bezeichnen zu dürfen."

Hermines Herz holperte bei diesen Worten. Sie konnte die Zuneigung in seiner Stimme hören. Nicht ein einziges Mal dachte sie daran, seine Beziehung zu Narcissa mit der ihren zu Harry und Ron gleichzusetzen. "Ganz zu schweigen davon ", sagte sie, "dass sie sehr schön ist."

"In der Tat, das ist sie."

Er hatte den traurigen Blick in Hermines Augen nicht bemerkt. In seinen Augen würde sie nie schöner sein, das wusste und schmerzte sie. Egal, wie er sie umsorgte, sie würde dennoch so reizlos sein wie eh und je. Unvermittelt änderte Hermine das Thema, bevor sie allzu traurig von diesem Gedanken wurde. "Wie war die Hirschparty? Haben sich alle gut unterhalten?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Es war erträglich. Ich kann nicht für alle anderen sprechen, aber es schien, dass es alle genossen haben."

"Ich wette, das haben sie." Sie hatte nicht beabsichtigt, so sarkastisch zu klingen, aber der bloße Gedanke an die Hexen, die nackt vor einem Haufen von betrunkenen Zauberern tanzten, ließ sie nicht den richtigen Ton finden. Andererseits hatten sowohl Freunde als auch Feinde ihr mehr als einmal im Leben vorgeworfen, prüde zu sein.

"Probleme mit der Hirschparty, Hermine?" Severus genoss den Anblick einer eifersüchtigen Hermine regelrecht.

"Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nur nicht, welchen Sinn das Ganze haben soll, das ist alles. Wenn ein Zauberer eine nackte Hexe tanzen sehen will, warum kann er nicht seine Frau oder Freundin bitten, es zu tun? Warum sollte jemand, der einen Partner hat, eine andere Person zum Spaßhaben wählen, wenn sie oder er genauso gut sein Vergnügen zu Hause haben könnte?"

Glucksend fragte er: "Mit anderen Worten, du glaubst wirklich, wenn Arthur Weasley danach fragt, dass Molly Weasley nackt um den Fuchsbau tanzen würde? Wie wäre es mit Minerva? Susan Bones? Würdest du es tun?"

_Ich denke, Susan Bones würde dich überraschen,_ dachte sie und prustete gedanklich. Sie entschied, dass dies ein guter Beginn war, um ihre Verführungspläne zu verwirklichen. Sie würde ihm zeigen, dass an einer Beziehung zwischen ihnen nichts falsch war. _Okay, Liebling, lass das Spiel beginnen!_ Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und so verführerisch wie sie konnte, sagte sie: "Wenn mein Mann oder Geliebter mich fragen würde? Ich würde es tun. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn er mich anschauen und dabei lüstern werden würde, als davon, eine andere Frau anzusehen. Die eigentliche Frage ist, Severus, würde er danach fragen?" _Nun, was sagst du dazu?_ "Besser noch, wirst du mich fragen, wenn wir ein Paar sind?"

Nun, das überraschte ihn. _Würde sie wirklich? Ich würde gerne die Probe aufs Exempel machen._ Eine Augenbraue emporhebend, grinste er sie für einen Moment an, die folgenden Worte abwägend. "Ich nehme an, wenn das einzige, was du tust, das Tanzen wäre, er, sprich, ich würde fragen." Versuchte sie bewusst, ihn zu verführen - auch nach ihrem Gespräch? Er konnte sehen, dass seine Erklärung sie erröten ließ und sie schien ihre Strategie zu überdenken. Er beschloss, sie vor sich selbst zu schützen - und ihn selbst vor einem Fortschreiten der Situation. "Ich war überrascht, dass Filch gestern vorbeigekommen ist und dein Zimmer repariert hat. Er schien im Vorfeld jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn gefragt habe, keine große Eile gehabt zu haben, diese Aufgabe zu erledigen."

Hermine schmunzelte. "Ja, ja, ich kann mir denken, mit was das etwas zu tun hat. Ich hatte eine Theorie und ich wollte sie testen, weißt du. Bei einem Gespräch mit Minerva habe ich ein bisschen geflunkert und gesagt, wenn mein Zimmer bis Weihnachten nicht fertig wäre, würdest du nach einer anderen Unterkunft für mich suchen, bis es repariert wäre. Wie ich vermutet habe, ist sie direkt zu Albus gegangen und tada, bitteschön."

"Ich bin beeindruckt und wage zu behaupten, das war sehr Slytherin… von dir. Welche Theorie hast du getestet?"

"Ich hatte den Verdacht - und ich bin sicher, du ebenfalls - dass die beiden gemeinsam mit Ginny und Draco doch etwas mit der Havarie zu tun hatten. Ich habe gründlich recherchiert und ich sehe keinen Grund, warum die Leitung plötzlich von allein sich verlagern und das Wasser in mein Zimmer ausgießen würde. Es musste Magie verwendet worden sein und dies beweist, dass sie es so oder so geplant hatten. Meine einzige Frage ist, warum sollten sie das tun?"

"Ja, warum sollten sie? Aufdringliche Dummköpfe!"

Lachend sagte Hermine: "Es war gar nicht so übel. Ich denke, es war spaßig, wenn ich jetzt zurückblicke und wenigstens hat es dazu geführt, uns einen gemeinsamen Raum zu teilen. Und das mag ich wirklich. Ich meine, sie haben sich einen Bonus verdient." Severus verschränkte nur die Arme und stieß ein lautes "Hmpfh" aus. Dies brachte sie noch mehr zum Lachen.

* * *

Die Zeit verging schnell und am Montag vor Ginnys und Dracos Hochzeit begab sich Hermine zur Universität, um ihre Abschlussprüfungen abzulegen. Sie wusste, dass sie vorbereitet war, aber sie war trotzdem noch immer nervös. Es ließ sich nicht verhindern, dass ihr Geist in regelmäßigen Abständen zu der liebevollen Umarmung wanderte, die Severus ihr gegeben hatte oder zu seinem zärtlichen Lächeln, welches ihr gewidmet war.

Nach acht anstrengenden Stunden, während denen sie auf sehr unbequemen Stühlen saß, kehrte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Teestunde ins Schloss zurück. Severus blickte auf, als sie hereinkam. "Wie ist es gelaufen? Würdest du gern Tee haben?"

"Es ging gut, denke ich. Mein Professor hat gesagt, ich sollte bis Freitag wissen, wie mein Examen gelaufen ist, bevor alle anderen auch dran sind. Er würde es im Voraus ansehen und benoten. Was den Tee betrifft, nein, danke. Was ich jetzt möchte, ist ein langes Bad in der Wanne, um meinen Muskelkater zu lindern."

Während sie ins Bad verschwand, entschloss sie sich, ein wenig mit ihrem Geliebten zu spielen und zu sehen, wie desinteressiert er ihr gegenüber bleiben könne. Seit dieser wundervollen Nacht mit ihm, wollte sie mehr. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie das Thema angehen konnte, ohne dass er glaubte, sie würde keine Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle nehmen. Er wollte sie, wollte eine Beziehung, aber er wollte auch, dass sie beide sich sicher waren, bevor sie weiter voranschreiten würden. Sie hatten sich gut vertragen und abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie sich noch nicht wieder geliebt oder geküsst hatten, schien es, als ob die Dinge sich gut entwickelt hätten. Sie wusste, dass er auf diese Art nicht zu ihr kommen würde, bis er dachte, sie wären bereit. Die Angst vor Ablehnung hielt ihre Annäherungsversuche auf ein Minimum beschränkt. Sie respektierte ihn umso mehr, weil er bloß seine Gefühle schützen wollte. Es musste ihn viel gekostet haben, das vor ihr zuzugeben. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte sich einen Plan aus. Ein kleiner Test wäre nicht übel.

Nachdem sie die Wanne mit warmen Wasser gefüllt und Vanilleschaum hinzugefügt hatte, schäumte sie schnell ihren Körper ein und dann rief sie nach ihm. "OH, Severus! Könntest du bitte herkommen? Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

Es hörte sich wie ein Schrei für ihn an, er rannte sofort ins Bad und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie bereits in der Wanne war, aber sie lag in einer Badewanne voller Blasen, die aussahen, als hätten sie es darauf abgesehen, sie zu verschlingen. _Ich würde dich gern verschlingen._ Seinen Ton so neutral wie möglich haltend, fragte er, "Brauchst du irgendetwas?"

Während ein langes Bein aus dem Wasser glitt und ihr zierlicher Fuß am Wannenrand innehielt, sagte sie: "Ja. Meine Wade schmerzt schon den ganzen Tag und ich kann sie nicht bequem erreichen. Würdest du sie massieren, so ähnlich wie meinen Rücken?"

Er stand dort und beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Blasen an ihrem Bein hinab rutschen. Sie räusperte sich, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen und als er in ihre Augen sah, erinnerte er sich wieder. "Ja, natürlich. Wenn du soweit bist und dein Bad beendet hast, habe ich eine Muskelcreme, die ich aufbringen kann." _OH, NEIN! Jetzt geht das wieder los! Ich kann mich sehr gut daran erinnern, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als ich Hermine eingecremt habe._

"Oh, kein Problem. Ich bin jetzt fertig." Sie stieg aus der Wanne und beobachtete ihn intensiv. Nicht einen Moment nahm er seine Augen von ihr. Er war wie in Trance. "Könntest du mir bitte das Handtuch reichen, Severus?"

Er griff schnell nach dem Handtuch und stieß es ihr beinahe entgegen. "Ich werde vorausgehen und dir etwas Privatsphäre geben." Abrupt wandte er sich um und stakste zum Schlafzimmer.

Sie schmunzelte innerlich und rief ihm hinterher: "Das ist nichts, was du nicht zuvor schon gesehen hast!" Sie war über ihre eigene Unverfrorenheit erstaunt, aber wenn sie plante, diesen Mann zu verführen, musste sie ein bisschen kess auftreten. Er musste einsehen, dass sie bei ihm und dem Kind für immer bleiben wollte, dass sie ihn wollte. Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte, betrat sie, wie immer sein Pyjamaoberteil tragend, das Schlafzimmer. Mit Traurigkeit dachte sie daran, dass sie es nicht mehr lange würde tragen können, da ihre Brüste und ihr Bauch zu wachsen begannen.

Ein zufriedener Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen, als sie die Creme sah. Zum einen hatte sie wirklich Krämpfe in ihrem Bein. Poppy hatte ihr geraten, mehr Lebensmittel mit Kalium zu essen, aber es war ohnehin durchaus üblich für schwangere Frauen, in den Beinen Krämpfe zu bekommen. Zum anderen erinnerte sie sich daran, was das letzte Mal, als Severus sie eingecremt hatte, geschehen war. Er hatte ihr eine Creme gegen Schwangerschaftsstreifen zubereitet und hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie sofort mit deren Anwendung begann. Als sie versucht hatte, darauf zu beharren, dass es zu früh sei, entkräftete er sie, indem er ihr darlegte, dass die Creme nur für zwei Wochen angewandt werden dürfe und es zu spät sei, wenn sie länger wartete. Allerdings wollte und brauchte sie wirklich eine Wiederholung dessen, was beim letzten Mal passiert war, sonst würden ihre Hormone bald überall präsent sein.

Sie lag auf dem Rücken, den Kopf in die Kissen geschmiegt. Severus saß am Fuß des Bettes und gerade als er begann, die Creme aufzutragen und ihre Wade zu massieren, setzte sie ihren Fuß auf seine Brust. "Für einen leichteren Zugang", erklärte sie ihm, hob die Arme und verschränkte sie hinter ihrem Kopf, wodurch ihr Schlafanzugoberteil ein ganzes Stück höher den Oberschenkel hinaufrutschte.

Severus schluckte schwer, tauchte seine Finger in die Creme und begann dann, ihre Wade zu massieren. Das ließ Hermine ihre geplante Verführung fast vergessen; es fühlte sich so gut an. In Erinnerung und dem Wissen, dass er ihre kleinen Töne gern gehört hatte, begann sie leise zu stöhnen. "Mmmm, Severus! Das fühlt sich so gut an! Bitte nicht aufhören!"

_Was, zur verdammten Hölle, spielt diese kleine Hexe hier? Sie sollte wissen, dass es sich hierbei um Folter für mich handelt, aber hier ist sie und scheint mich verführen zu wollen!_ Um seine Theorie zu testen, schnurrte er fast mit seiner besten einschmeichelnden Stimme: "Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich beabsichtige nicht, aufzuhören. Gibt es noch andere Stellen, wo du ... massiert werden möchtest?"

Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. _Er will also mit mir spielen? Nun, dieses Spiel beabsichtige ich zu gewinnen. _"Ich habe nach dem heutigen Tag fast überall Schmerzen, such dir irgendeinen Körperteil aus, den du gern liebkosen möchtest und fang einfach an."

Er lächelte und holte sich ihren anderen Fuß. Langsam bewegte er sich ihr Bein hinauf und begann ihren Oberschenkel einzucremen. Aber nach kurzer Zeit und den Ereignissen des Tages in Kombination mit Severus Massage, wurde es zu viel und sie driftete in den so dringend notwendigen Schlaf ab. Alle Pläne einer Verführung waren in Vergessenheit geraten.

Er sah ihr für eine Weile noch beim Schlafen zu, dann räumte er die Creme beiseite. Vielleicht lag er falsch. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn gar nicht verführen wollen. Er grinste. _Nein, sie wollte mich, aber ihr anstrengender Tag hat sie davon abgehalten. Ich frage mich, was sie als nächstes für mich auf Lager hat?_ In ein paar Wochen würde sie die Hälfte der Schwangerschaft hinter sich haben. Es ließ ihn begeistert und traurig zugleich sein. Er wusste, dass die Leute dachten, er würde Kinder hassen und vermeintlich war es sogar bei ein paar Dummköpfen der Fall. Der größte Teil ihrer Abscheu kam aus den Tagen seiner Spionage, denn er hatte schon immer eine Rolle zu spielen gehabt. Nach so langem Spiel, wirkte seine Rolle mehr als real. Aber eigentlich freute er sich auf seine Rolle als Vater. Er würde die Erwartungen in seinem Job besser machen als das, was sein Vater getan hatte. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass sein Sohn oder seine Tochter vor allem wussten, dass sie geliebt wurden. Würde sie wirklich bleiben wollen und mit ihnen eine Familie sein? Konnte er lernen, Vertrauen in ihre Worte und Handlungen zu haben?

_Das einzige, was fehlen würde, ist die Rolle der Mutter - es sei denn, ich stimme einer Neuverhandlung des Vertrages zu, das... oder sie und ich werden wirklich ein Paar._ Sich ebenso müde fühlend, begab sich Severus ins Bett, hüllte Hermine und sich mit der Decke ein, küsste sie auf die Stirn und glitt in den Schlaf hinüber.

* * *

Draco und Ginny hätten keinen perfekteren Tag für ihre Hochzeit wählen können. Obwohl es Dezember und ziemlich kalt war, war der Himmel strahlend blau, in der selben Nuance, nach der Severus den Farbton des magischen Fensters für ihr Wohlbefinden verzaubert hatte. Wenn sie nach draußen sehen würde, würde es aussehen wie reflektiert. Sie lächelte sich selbst zu, als sie erwachte und wie jeden Morgen in Severus' Armen lag und fühlte eine große Ruhe über sich gleiten.

Am Tag zuvor hatte sie ihre Ergebnisse von der Universität bekommen und auf alle ihre Prüfungen einhundert Prozent erhalten. Auch wenn sie gewusst hatte, dass sie so vorbereitet wie möglich gewesen war, war sie dennoch freudig überrascht. Severus hatte sie zu einem feierlichen Abendessen mitgenommen und in dem Wissen, morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor sich zu haben, waren sie dann früh zu Bett gegangen. Bevor sie vom Schlaf eingeholt wurden, flüsterte sie ihm frech zu, dass sie ihr Date genossen hätte. Er schien verdutzt, dass sie es als solches gesehen hatte, aber stimmte ihr lediglich zu.

Sie fühlte Severus sich bewegen und wusste, er war beim Aufwachen. Er streichelte behutsam über ihren Bauch wie jeden Morgen; eine der Handlungen ihres Aufwachrituals. Er knurrte: "Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen." Entfernte seine Hände, Arme und Beine von ihr und stieg aus dem Bett.

"Auch dir einen guten Morgen. Ich habe gut geschlafen, danke." Es war wirklich erstaunlich, dass das Schlafen mit Severus im Bett ihre Alpträume ferngehalten hatte. "Du kannst deine Dusche nehmen, während ich in der Küche nach Frühstück flohe. Ich werde erst essen und dann duschen. Du musst bald nach Malfoy Manor aufbrechen und ich in den Wandless-Magic-Salon."

"Ja, erinnere mich nicht daran. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, bestell etwas mehr als Obst und Toast, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann wir wieder essen werden."

"Okay, Liebling." Damit ließ Hermine ihn mit offenem Mund stehen. Erst als sie in die Küche gefloht und den Tagesprophet gelesen hatte, realisierte sie, wie sie ihn genannt hatte. _Liebling_. Sie lächelte und fragte sich, ob er es bemerkt und gehört hatte, wie richtig das Wort klang. Sie schob die Zeitung näher an seinen Teller. Severus las die Zeitung immer gern, während er aß. Daher versuchte sie in der Regel, bevor das Frühstück serviert wurde, damit fertig zu werden. Sie beschloss, das ihr entschlüpfte Wort nicht zu erwähnen, falls er es nicht registriert hatte.

Das ganzseitige Foto von Ginny und Draco, die ihr von der ersten Seite des Propheten zulächelten, ließ sie ebenfalls lächeln. Sie würde es für ihr Sammelalbum aufbewahren, zusammen mit vielen anderen Dingen, die sie aufbewahrte. Am unteren Rand des Bildes fiel ihr der Schriftzug ´_Foto von Colin Creevey´_ ins Auge und sie lächelte wieder. Ginny hatte, sehr zu Lucius' Bestürzung, darauf bestanden, dass er die Fotos für die Hochzeit aufnehmen sollte. Sie hatten sogar eine kleine Auseinandersetzung darüber, doch Ginny hatte ihren Willen letztendlich durchgesetzt.

Sie hörte Severus ins Zimmer kommen und reichte ihm die Zeitung, gleichzeitig kam ihr Frühstück, bestehend aus Rührei, Speck, Kartoffeln und Toast an. Sie goss Severus Kaffee und für sich Tee ein. Während er an seinen Kaffee nippte und einen kurzen Blick auf den Propheten warf, stapelte sie Essen auf einen Teller und reichte es ihm. Nachdem sie in gleicher Weise für sich selbst gesorgt hatte und sie zu essen begannen, bemerkten beide auf unbestimmte Weise, wie sehr sie doch ein Paar geworden waren.

Als sie gefrühstückt hatten, ging Hermine duschen, ließ sich allerdings nicht so viel Zeit wie gewöhnlich. Sie war mit Ginny, Narcissa, Molly - die darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie mit ihrem Vornamen angeredet wurde - Luna, Tonks und Susan im Wandless Magic Salon in der Winkelgasse verabredet, wo man sich um ihre Frisuren, Nägel und das Make-up kümmern würde.

Sie war leger gekleidet mit einem Muggeldress und ihrem dicken Umhang. Dankbar hatte sie Severus Angebot, ihr Kleid mit nach Malfoy Manor zu nehmen, angenommen und ihm einen Kuss zugeblasen, als sie ging.

Während sie durch die Türen des Salons stürmte, begrüßte Hermine alle. "Sorry, ich bin zu spät!"

Lachend sagte Ginny zu ihr: "Du kommst gerade richtig! Hör auf, so zu hetzen! Oh, nein! Hermine, wo ist dein Kleid und die Robe? Bitte erzähl mir nicht, du hast sie vergessen?"

"Nein, keine Sorge, Gin. Severus nimmt sie für mich mit. So muss ich mich nicht mit ihnen abplagen. Er ist etwas früher mit Lucius und Draco verabredet - irgendetwas wegen Dingen, die die Kerlchen vor der Hochzeit tun."

"Na, ist das nicht süß," sagte Lucinda gedehnt. "Ist _unser_ Severus nicht ein ganz Aufmerksamer?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass _Lucy_ dabei sein würde. "Ja, ich denke, es ist ziemlich süß von ihm. Er ahnt meine Bedürfnisse immer im Voraus." Sie wandte sich mit erhobenen Brauen an Lucinda, als ob Sie fragen wollte, ob sie noch etwas anderes hinzuzufügen hätte.

"Sind alle bereit, anzufangen?" fragte die Stylistin. Sie konnte schon aus einer Meile Entfernung sehen, wie sie die Krallen wetzten. Wenn sie irgendetwas außer von Haaren verstand, dann, dass zwei Hexen den gleichen Zauberer wollten. Sie war sich darüber schlüssig, diese beiden separat an die jeweilig entferntesten Ecken des Salons zu verbannen.

"Ja, ich danke Ihnen, Marci", sagte Narcissa. "Wir wollen wirklich nicht hinter dem Zeitplan zurückbleiben. Bitte fangen Sie mit Ginevra an und schicken Sie Ihre Mädchen für den Rest von uns."

"Ja, Mrs Malfoy, wird gemacht. Kommen Sie hier entlang, Miss Weasley. Bringen Sie Ihren Schleier mit?"

Als sie sich entfernt hatten, begannen die anderen Damen sich untereinander zu unterhalten und sich mit ihren Stylisten für diesen Morgen zu beraten. Trotz Lucindas Anwesenheit, begann Hermine sich zu entspannen und Spaß zu haben. Den Wein allerdings, der ihr angeboten wurde, wies sie zurück. Auch wenn sie gelesen hatte, dass ein gelegentliches Glas Wein okay war, wollte sie kein Risiko mit Severus' Baby eingehen. _Mit unserem Baby._

* * *

Severus traf mit seiner und Hermines Kleidung im Manor ein. Sehr zu Severus' Überraschung öffnete Lucius selbst die Tür. "Lucius," begrüßte ihn Severus mit einem Nicken. "Ist Draco für den großen Tag bereit?"

"Ja, ich nehme es an. Ich dachte, du wärst Professor Flitwick. Der Wärmezauber, den Narcissa auf den Rosengarten geworfen hat, fängt bereits an, nachzulassen und ich habe ihn kontaktiert und gebeten zu kommen und ihn noch um einiges dauerhafter zu arrangieren. Ich hatte gehofft, er würde ankommen, bevor Narcissa zurückkehrt. Ah, da ist er ja."

"Lucius, Severus," begrüßte Flitwick die Männer. "Zeigt mir den Garten." Auch Flitwick wollte dies erledigen, bevor Narcissa zurückkam.

"Dippy!" rief Lucius. Als der Hauself erschien, trug Lucius ihm auf, den winzigen Professor in den Garten zu führen, während sie nach oben gingen, um zu sehen, was Draco machte. Die anderen Anwesenden waren Ron, Harry und – ausgerechnet - Neville Longbottom.

"Was hast du da, Severus?" fragte Lucius, sich wundernd, warum die dunkle Mann zwei Mal Kleidung mitgebrachte hatte.

"Oh, ich habe meine und Hermines Roben. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich damit abplagen muss, während ihres Aufenthaltes im Salon."

Lucius lachte. "Du sorgst dich um deine kleine Gryffindor, oder? Wie ... _ein Ehemann_."

"Oh, um Merlins Willen, Mann! Ich wollte nicht, dass das Mädchen sich um ihr Kleid kümmern muss, während sie sich die Haare machen lässt, das ist alles! Das hat nichts mit _´wie ein Ehemann´_ zu tun!" Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass Lucius ihn über sein persönliches Leben - und seine Gefühle – in Anwesenheit der gegenwärtigen Gesellschaft aufzog.

"Nun, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du sie sehr schätzt, alter Mann."

Severus verdrehte nur die Augen, ging an Lucius vorbei und legte die Sachen zur Seite.

Als die Frauen zurück kamen, reizend anzusehen, hatten sie noch etwas mehr als eine Stunde, um sich anzukleiden. Entsprechend der Weihnachtsthematik, trugen die meisten von Ginnys Seite verschiedene Rottöne, während diejenigen von Dracos Seite Nuancen in Grün ausgesucht hatten.

Ginny hatte anstatt eines weißen, ein elfenbeinfarbiges Kleid gewählt, sehr zum Schrecken ihrer Mutter. Nach Mollys Dafürhalten sollte Ginny das traditionelle weiß tragen, aber Ginny erklärte ihr, dass Elfenbein sich besser mit ihrem Teint vereinbarte und das war die Farbe, die sie in jedem Fall trug.

Bald war es Zeit für diejenigen, die die Elemente darstellten, sich zusammenzufinden. Hermine küsste Ginny auf die Wange und wünschte ihr Glück, bevor sie sich aufmachte. Als sie draußen ihren Weg fortsetzte, bemerkt sie Lucinda im Gespräch mit irgendeinem Mann, Anfang zwanzig aussehend. Der Mann sah Draco verblüffend ähnlich. _Er muss ein Verwandter sein._

Sowie sie den Garten betrat, hielt Severus den Atem an. Sie trug ein rosenrotes Kleid aus geknautschtem Samt, welches sie wundervoll aussehen ließ. Ihr Bauch war nur leicht hervorstehend, aber ihr Brustansatz war mehr als bemerkenswert mit dem tiefen Dekollete. Als sie ihn ansah und strahlend lächelte, vergaß er fast zu atmen. Seine Lippen zuckten zustimmend. _Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals jemand Schöneren in meinem Leben gesehen habe._

Hermines erster Eindruck, als sie den Garten betrat, ließ sie denken, in den Garten Eden einzutreten. Als sie ihren Blick über die herrlichen Rosen in verschiedenen Farben und Größen schweifen ließ, dachte sie, es hätte keinen perfekteren Ort für Ginnys und Dracos Hochzeit geben können. Es war eine Laube, wo Ginny und Draco zuvorderst zusammen stehen würden und die Gesellschaft würde sich kreisförmig um sie platzieren. Die Laube bestand aus kleinen roten Rosenknospen mit viel Grün, die den Platz ringsherum zierten.

Als sie Severus erblickte, konnte sie nichts anderes als zu lächeln, ob des sexy Mannes vor ihr. Er hatte die Haare zurück gebunden, wie in der Nacht der Hirschparty, aber das war die einzige Ähnlichkeit. Statt dem üblichen schwarz, das sie erwartet hatte an ihm zu sehen, trug er dunkelgrün. Er sah _sehr_ attraktiv in dieser Farbe aus und ihr lief bei seinem Anblick das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Er nickte ihr mit einem leichten Lächeln zu und sie nahm ihren Platz ein.

Sie wusste, dass Ron das Feuer während der Bindung repräsentieren würde und war neugierig, wer die Repräsentation des Wassers darstellen sollte. Wie sich herausstellte, kam dem jungen Mann, der mit Lucinda Malfoy gesprochen hatte, diese Ehre zu. Er sah sehr nach einem Malfoy aus und sie wusste einfach, dass er ein Verwandter sein musste.

In dem Augenblick als die Musik begann, trat Draco ein. Hermine lächelte, als sie ihn sah. Auch wenn sie sich nie näher gekommen waren, wusste sie seine Erscheinung zu würdigen. Er war wirklich nicht ihr Typ, sah aber trotz allem sehr gut aus. Während sie Draco bewunderte, nahm sie wahr, dass er plötzlich scharf den Atem einzog. Sie drehte sich etwas, um Ginny zu sehen, die jetzt auf sie zukam. Der Gedanke an einen Engel erfasste sie.

Als Hermine ihren Blick zurück in Richtung des Kreises führte, bemerkte sie, dass Severus sie regelrecht studierte. _Ich schwöre, ich könnte in seinen Augen verloren gehen und ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was er gerade denkt._ Sie war so vertieft, ihn zu beobachten wie er sie beobachtete, dass sie kaum bemerkte, als Albus in den Kreis kam, gekleidet in weiße Roben und einem passenden Hut. Als er die Zeremonie begann, verpasste Hermine fast ihren Einsatz. Severus sprach seine Worte jedoch klar und präzise.

Als sie das helle, weiße Licht wahrnahm, welches den Abschluss der Bindungszeremonie zwischen Ginny und Draco signalisierte, war Hermine benommen. Sie hatte kein Wort mitbekommen, das von jemand anderem gesprochen worden war. Das einzige, was sie in der ganzen Zeit gefangen nahm, waren die dunklen Augen von Severus Snape.

Severus konnte seine Augen nicht von Hermine nehmen. Sie erstrahlte praktisch in ihrer Schwangerschaft. Als er sie anschaute, war sie umgeben von Dutzenden von Rosen und sie gaben ihr wirklich das Aussehen einer Göttin. _Ich brauche dich. Ich will dich bei mir haben. Ich will mich mit dir in gleicher Zeremonie verbinden. Aber am meisten möchte ich, dass du bei mir bleibst und mir dabei hilfst, unser Baby aufzuziehen._ Severus war noch nie so glücklich, eine Zeremonie zu Ende gehen zu sehen. Er freute sich für sein Patenkind, aber er brauchte dringend einen Drink. _Richtig! Erinnere dich an das letzte Mal, als du getrunken hast, alter Narr!_

Während Ginny und Draco sich an das Publikum wandten und begannen ihre Gäste zu begrüßen, ging Severus direkt zu Hermine. Er reichte ihr den Arm und sie nahm dankbar an. Genau als sie zu ihm aufsah und ihn anlächelte, traf sie ein greller Blitz. Beide sahen sich um und stellten Colin als Verursacher fest, der ein Foto von ihnen geschossen hatte.

"Ginny wollte sicher gehen, dass ich mindestens ein Bild von allen Anwesenden aufnehme", erklärt Colin.

Sie gingen zu ihrem Tisch und Hermine nahm bereitwillig Platz. Sie war mehr als geneigt, etwas zu essen. Glücklich stellte sie fest, dass sie mit Harry, Tonks, Ron, Luna, Neville und Susan zusammen saßen. Severus war mit der Sitzordnung nicht so zufrieden, aber er wusste, Miss Weasley - nein, Mrs Malfoy - hatte es für Hermine getan. Als sie angefangen hatten, ihr Rinderfilet zu genießen, kam Lucinda und ließ sich neben Severus nieder.  
"Da bist du ja, Liebling", schnurrte Lucinda. "Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht!" Angeekelt sah sich die Frau um. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich _hier_ finden würde." Gleichzeitig verharkten sich ihre Augen in Hermines.

Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen, während Severus seufzte. _Hört das denn niemals auf!_ "Warum, Lucinda? Für was könntest du möglicherweise meiner bedürfen?"

"Warum, Jean-Paul ist da! Ich will, dass du kommst und ‚Hallo' sagst!"

Severus bemerkte, dass Hermine neugierig eine Augenbraue wölbte. Jean-Paul war der Sohn von Lucinda Malfoy und Maurice Bedeaux, einem sehr wohlhabenden, reinblütigen, französischen Zauberer aus altem Adel. Jean-Paul war nur ein Jahr älter als Draco. Maurice schickte ihn, als er elf war und gemunkelt wurde, dass Harry Potter im nächsten Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen und umherwirbeln würde, nach Frankreich. Während Maurice versuchte, neutral zu bleiben, bekannte sich Lucinda offen zur Todesserbewegung, obwohl sie nie selbst das Dunkle Mal genommen hatte. Maurice wollte seinen Sohn fern von allem halten.

Er hatte eine Absprache mit Lucinda getroffen und sie kamen überein, dass der Junge nach Frankreich umzog und die Beauxbatons-Akademie besuchte. Schließlich würde er in diesem Jahr ohnehin die Schule beginnen und die meiste Zeit des Jahres in der Schule leben, anstatt zu Hause. Sie besuchten oft einander und sie hatte ihre Entscheidung, nicht zu heiraten und die Erziehung Maurice zu überlassen, nie bereut.

Sie fand, er wäre perfekt geraten. Er war momentan dabei, sich mit Vivienne Delacour zu verloben, eine entfernte Cousine von Fleur und Gabrielle Delacour. Vivienne trug ebenfalls einen Teil einer Veela in sich. Lucinda sorgte sich nicht allzu sehr um diesen Teil, sie hatte gewollt, dass ihr Sohn eine Reinblütige heiratete, doch im Wesentlichen war sie zufrieden.

"Nach meiner Mahlzeit werde ich bei Jean-Paul vorbeisehen und ihn begrüßen. Ich habe einiges mit ihm nachzuholen." Severus lenkte seinen Blick auf Hermine und sah den Ausdruck purer Abscheu auf ihrem Gesicht liegen, die offensichtlich Lucinda galt. Er bezweifelte, dass sie selbst bemerkte, die Hexe auf diese Weise anzuschauen. Obwohl er es nicht mochte, dass sie sich unbehaglich fühlte, war ihm doch die Bedeutung klar - sie sorgte sich um ihn.

"Das ist in Ordnung, Liebling. Wir warten dann auf dich. Er brennt darauf, nach all diesen Jahren mit dir zu sprechen. Wir sehen uns dann also in Kürze." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und verschwand.

Hermine kochte. _Liebling? Woher nimmt sie die Dreistigkeit, ihn _Liebling_ zu nennen? Sie konnte, verdammt noch mal, ihren Liebling nehmen und... _Sie wandte sich ab. _Liebling ist mein Wort. Ich bin die einzige, die ihn so nennen sollte. _Sie nahm ihr Mahl stillschweigend ein, nicht wollend, das irgendjemand ihr Aufmerksamkeit gab, da es wahrscheinlich wäre, dass die anderen ihre Wut entdecken würden. Nachdem sie ihr Stück Kuchen verputzt hatte, lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und begann, inmitten der anderen Leute, Phantasien über Lucinda zu entwickeln. Das ließ die Dinge um einiges unterhaltsamer werden.

"Würdest du mir einen Tanz schenken, Hermine?" Harry stand vor ihr und bot ihr seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis sie begriff, dass Harry sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte. Als ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück gefunden hatte, lächelte sie Harry warm zu, was Severus veranlasste, finster dreinzublicken. "Ja, danke Harry, gern."

Als sie sich auf dem Tanzboden drehten, wurde Hermine erst klar, dass Jean-Paul derjenige gewesen sein musste, der das Element des Wassers in der Zeremonie dargestellt hatte. Sie beschloss, sich nach ihm umzusehen. Harry unterbrach ihre Träumereien wieder.

"Seit wann, Hermine?"

"Wie bitte? Seit wann was?" _Was meint er damit?_

"Nun, ich habe es vor dem heutigen Abend nie bemerkt, aber es ist offensichtlich, du bist in die schmierige Fledermaus verliebt! Was ist da los? Wie lange hast du schon diese Gefühle? Und bitte, lüg mich nicht an."

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie blickte Harry direkt in die Augen: "Ich liebe Severus seit wir zusammen an diesem Zaubertrank gearbeitet haben, der geholfen hat, Voldemort zu besiegen."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen blieb Harry ruhig. "Aha. Hat er die gleichen Gefühle?"

Gereizt sagte sie: "Ich weiß nicht, ob er die gleichen tiefen Gefühle hat wie ich, aber ich weiß, dass auch er etwas fühlt. Ich meine, er sorgt sich und das zählt ebenso sehr, doch ob er mich liebt? Macht es wirklich etwas aus, wenn er in diesem Punkt nicht das gleiche fühlen würde – die tiefe Liebe, meine ich?"

"Nun, er sieht dich verliebt an," grummelte Harry. "Von der Moment, wo du den Garten betreten hast, während der Zeremonie und auch jetzt hat er nie seine Augen von dir genommen."

Hermine sah Harry an. "Warum bleibst du so ruhig im Hinblick auf eine potenzielle Beziehung zwischen mir und Severus, Harry? Das bist nicht du." Innerlich hoffe sie, dass das, was er gesehen hatte, wahr wäre.

"Ich schätze, ich hatte Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Mich mit Tonks zu treffen, hat mich viele Dinge anders sehen lassen. Ich habe erkannt, dass du dein Leben so leben musst, wie du es dir wünschst. Ich würde dich allerdings nie über meine Gefühle belügen und ich werde Snape nie mögen. Wir beide wissen, dass auch er mich nie mögen wird, aber ich habe aufgehört, mit dir darum zu kämpfen. Das Leben ist zu kurz, um mit unseren Lieben zu kämpfen."

Hermine strahlte ihn an. _Danke, Tonks! Wow, Harry ist verliebt, wirklich verliebt. Ich hoffe, dass er nichts vermasselt mit ihr! Sie hat einen positiven Einfluss auf ihn._ "Ich liebe dich auch, Harry. Danke für deine Worte!"

Während das nächste Lied begann, spürte Harry ein Klopfen auf seiner Schulter. In der Erwartung, Ron zu sehen, wandte er sich um. Anstelle des Lächelns trat ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen, als er ein Draco-ähnliches Gesicht entdeckte. Schließlich war ein Grinsen die gebührliche Art, einen Malfoy zu grüßen. "Ja?"

"Darf ich abklatschen? Ich würde gern um einen Tanz mit dieser schönen Lady bitten."

Harry wölbte seine Augenbraue fragend zu Hermine und sie akzeptierte nickend.

"Hallo, Miss Granger. Ich bin Jean-Paul Bedeaux, Cousin ersten Grades des Bräutigams. Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen."

"Ich freue mich ebenso, Jean-Paul, allerdings sind Sie mir gegenüber im Nachteil. Woher wollen Sie wissen, wer ich bin?"

"Machen Sie Witze? Jeder weiß haargenau, wer Sie drei - Hermine Granger, Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley - sind. Ihre Namen sprechen für sich. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass meine Verlobte, Vivienne, eine Cousine von Fleur und Gabrielle Delacour ist. Die beiden sprachen nach Fleurs Rückkehr nach Frankreich im vergangenen Jahr von nichts anderem als über Hogwarts und über den großen Harry Potter und seine Freunde."

Hermine lachte aus vollem Herzen. "Nun, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, aber ich werde sagen, es ist schön, Sie kennen zu lernen. Sind Sie und Draco miteinander aufgewachsen?"

"Eigentlich ja. Selbst nachdem ich nach Frankreich umgezogen war, brachte Mutter Draco oft zu Besuch zu mir oder ich bin für eine Woche hierher ins Manor gekommen, um ihn zu besuchen. Meinem Vater gefiel es nie, wenn ich mich in England aufhielt, so lange der Krieg andauerte."

"Oh, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Also, Ihr Vater hat Sie großgezogen?"

"Ja, die meiste Zeit, aber genug über mich. Wie weit sind Sie?" _Sind Sie mit Severus Snapes Kind schwanger? Ich wäre bereit, die Hälfte meiner Erbschaft darauf zu wetten, dass meine Mutter das nicht weiß._

"Was? Sie glauben, dass ich schwanger bin?" _Oh nein! Mir war nicht bewusst, dass man es in diesem Kleid erkennen würde! Na schön, er hält mich auch ziemlich eng zu sich gezogen._

Er lächelte. "Ja, ich kann es spüren, aber keine Angst, Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher aufgehoben." _Bis nach diesem Tanz und ich auf meine Mutter treffe, wie auch immer._

Schließlich endete das Lied und er bot ihr seinen Arm an, um sie zu ihrem Tisch zurück zu führen.

Severus hatte Hermine die ganze Zeit, während sie mit Potter tanzte, beobachtet. Er konnte Potter wirklich nicht leiden, selbst wenn Hermine ihn liebte. Wenn er in irgendeiner Form zu einem Teil ihres Lebens werden würde, müsste er akzeptieren, dass Potter um ihn wäre. _Was? _Wenn_ ich zu einem Teil ihres Lebens werde?_ _Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, sich über das wann und nicht das wenn, Gedanken zu machen. Nichts wird mich davon abhalten, irgendeine Art von Beziehung zu ihr zu haben. Der Drang, sie wieder zu lieben und sie für alle Zeiten zu der Meinigen zu machen, wird mit jedem vergangenen Tag mächtiger. _

Als das Lied endete, beobachtete er Jean-Paul dabei, wie er sie für den nächsten Tanz festhielt. _Was für ein Spiel spielt er hier? Warum hat er Hermine zum Tanzen aufgefordert? Er kennt sie nicht einmal! Warum hält er sie so fest?_ Sein bisheriger Wunsch, mit dem Jungen zu sprechen, verwandelte sich in den Wunsch, ihn zu schlagen.

Severus brodelte förmlich. Als Lucinda seine Qual bemerkte, ging sie zu ihm. _Mal sehen, was dieses Schlammblut Severus bedeutet._ "Sie sieht glücklich in Jean-Pauls Armen aus, nicht? Was für ein Jammer, dass sie ein Schlamm...- äh eine Muggelgeborene ist. Sie passen ziemlich gut zusammen."

Finster dreinblickend erwiderte Severus: "Ich denke, sie sieht aus, als wenn sie höfliche Konversation mit einem Fremden betreibt, der sie zum Tanz aufgefordert hat und sie hat keine Ahnung, was sie sagen soll. Ich bin über diesen Tanz ebenfalls verwundert", sagte er trocken. "Warum _sollte_ er das tun?"

_Also, er ist beunruhigt, weil jemand anderes zu diesem Schlammblut höflich ist? Das ist mehr als lächerlich! Sie hat seine Aufmerksamkeit!_ "Warum, Severus? Er nimmt nur seine Aufgaben als Malfoy ernst und wenn ich hinzufügen darf, recht bewundernswert."

"Er ist kein Malfoy. Er ist ein Bedeaux."

"Dann eben zum Teil Malfoy, Liebling. Wie ist es dir inzwischen ergangen? Ich würde es wirklich gern sehen, wenn wir in Kürze zusammenkommen könnten. Ich möchte die alten Missstände flicken und normalisieren. Ich vermisse dich."

Severus seufzte bei ihrer Dramatik. "Nein, ich habe keine Lust, mit dir zusammen zu sein oder etwas zu flicken und ich bin mit Sicherheit nicht dein Liebling und werde es auch zukünftig nicht sein, wenn ich es jemals wirklich war. Du musst nach vorn schauen und nicht zurück, denn da ist nichts für dich, Lucinda." Er genoss den schockierten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Niemand, außer seiner Hermine, sollte es wagen, so vertraut mit ihm zu sprechen.

_Ich will dich zurück, Severus Snape. Ich lehne es ab, dich einem Schlammblut zu überlassen! Du wirst sehen!_

In diesem Augenblick kehrten Jean-Paul und Hermine wieder an den Tisch zurück. Jean-Paul verneigte sich leicht vor Hermine und sah dann Severus an. "Professor", nickte er. "Es ist lange her. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Es geht mir gut, Jean-Paul, und selbst? Wie geht's Maurice?"

"Vater ist in Ordnung. Er hat leider die Hochzeit verpasst, aber er hatte eine geschäftliche Besprechung und konnte nicht weg. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Mutter es Ihnen erzählen konnte oder nicht, aber ich bin mit Vivienne Delacour verlobt. Wir planen, in drei Monaten zu heiraten. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie kommen könnten und natürlich sind Sie herzlich eingeladen, auch Hermine mitzubringen." Er lächelte zu Hermine hinunter, die sich zurücklehnte und an einem Glas Kürbissaft nippte, während sie Lucinda anstarrte.

"Wir werden sehen", sagte Severus unverbindlich. Sich zurück zu Hermine drehend, fragte er: "Würdest du gern tanzen?"

Hermine stellte ihr Getränk ab und lächelte Severus warm an. "Ja, das würde ich gern, aber könnten wir bis zum nächsten Song warten? Ich möchte mich nur ein bisschen ausruhen."

"Natürlich. Ich möchte nicht, dass du zu schnell ermüdest."

Jean-Paul wandte sich an Lucinda. "Mutter, bereit, um eine Runde mit deinem Sohn auf der Tanzfläche zu drehen?"

"Das wäre nett." Mit einem Nicken zu Severus und Hermine völlig ignorierend, fegte Lucinda mit ihrem Sohn auf die Tanzfläche.

"Nun", verlangte Lucinda zu hören. "Hast du etwas Interessantes für mich herausgefunden?"

Jean-Paul grinste. "Ist die Tatsache, dass sie schwanger ist, nützlich für dich?"

"Was sagst du? Schwanger? Sicherlich würde Severus kein Schlammblut schwängern?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es _sein_ Baby ist, aber sie hat quasi vor mir zugegeben, dass sie schwanger geht. Wenn es nicht vom Professor ist, warum lebt sie dann mit ihm?"

"Oh, Merlin! Was hat dieser verdammte Dummkopf angestellt und jetzt? Das ruiniert _alles_! Wenn sie schwanger ist, wird er sie nie verlassen. Ich muss darüber nachdenken."

Hermine genoss es, die tanzenden Paare zu beobachten, während sie friedlich mit Severus saß. Sie musste lächeln, als sie Dracos mürrischen Blick sah, während Harry mit Ginny bühnenreif über das Parkett wirbelte. Tonks schien Dracos Unmut genauso zu genießen. Als ob er es keine weitere Minute aushalten könnte, ging er zu Ginny und nahm sie aus Harrys Armen.

"Geh zu deiner eigenen Frau, Potter und lass meine in Ruhe."

Harry grinste. "Keine Sorge, Draco. Wenn ich ein bisschen mit Ginny fummeln wöllte, ist Tonks mehr als fähig, das zu kreieren." Er liebte es wirklich, Draco zu reizen. Wie Hermine, war Ginny mehr eine Schwester für ihn, aber Draco war noch nicht überzeugt, dass Harry sie auf diese Weise sah. Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

Draco erbleichte bei diesen Worten. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass seine Cousine ein Metamorphmagus war! "Das würdest du nicht _wagen_, Potter! Tonks würde das niemals zulassen!"

"Würde sie nicht vielleicht doch?" fragte Harry frech, bevor er vor Lachen platzte und einen sehr rotgesichtigen Draco in seinem Gefolge hinterließ.

Hermine schüttelte über die Jungen und ihr kindisches Verhalten den Kopf. Als sie zu Severus sah, stellte sie fest, dass er sie beobachtete. Sie lächelte ihm zu und bevor er sich abhalten konnte, lächelte er zurück. "Ich gehe nur kurz zur Damentoilette und wenn ich zurückkomme, möchte ich tanzen."

"Wie die Lady wünscht."

Als Hermine fast fertig war und sich die Hände wusch, betrat Lucinda die Toilette. "Miss Granger, ich habe einige Neuigkeiten gehört, ziemlich peinliche Neuigkeiten, wie ich meine. Ich verlange von Ihnen zu wissen, ob Sie mit Severus Snapes Baby schwanger sind!"

Hermine erblasste. Sie wünschte, sie hätte daran gedacht, die Außentür zu verschließen. Das Badezimmer war, ähnlich öffentlichen Toiletten, verändert worden, Zahlreiche Kabinen und Waschbecken waren hinzugekommen. Sie hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lucinda ihr folgen könnte. _Shit! Ihr verflixter Sohn hat es ihr gesagt! Konnte er nicht warten, bis alle weg sind? Dieser Wichser!_ _Es ist kaum eine Frage, _wer_ es ihr erzählt hat. Die einzige Frage ist, _was_ sie weiß. Was soll ich sagen?_

"Miss Malfoy, wer sind Sie, um etwas von mir zu verlangen? Meine Angelegenheiten gehen Sie nichts an. Und soweit es _mich_ betrifft, geht Severus Snape Sie ebenfalls einen feuchten Kehricht an!" Sich umdrehend, stürmte Hermine aus dem Badezimmer bis Lucindas letzter Satz sie erreichte und innehalten ließ.

"Achten Sie auf sich, Miss Granger. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Sie einen... Unfall haben, oder?"

Bemüht, nicht ihren Gefühlen anheimzufallen, ging Hermine weiter, obgleich sie wirklich sehr erschüttert war. Ein paar Momente später folgte auch Lucinda. Keine der beiden Frauen hatte die zierliche Blonde in der letzten Kabine bemerkt, die alles gehört hatte.

Als Hermine an den Tisch zurückkam, spürte Severus, dass irgendetwas los gewesen war. "Bist du in Ordnung, Hermine?"

"Nein, bin ich nicht. Würde es dich furchtbar stören, wenn wir uns verabschieden und nach Hause gehen würden?" Sie bedauerte es, die Möglichkeit, in seinen Armen zu liegen, zu verpassen, aber sie fühlte sich auch unbehaglich, dort zu bleiben.

"Nein, gar nicht. Bist du krank? Sollen wir zu Poppy, wenn wir zurück sind?"

"Nein, es ist nichts in der Art. Ich bin nur sehr müde, denn es war ein langer Tag. Ich möchte ein warmes Bad nehmen und dann ins Bett gehen. Mein Rücken fängt an weh zu tun und die Beine ebenso. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus."

"Überhaupt nichts. Lass uns aufbrechen." Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, kehrten Severus und Hermine zurück ins Schloss. Das erste, was sie tat, war, sich ihrer Schuhe zu entledigen und geradewegs ihr Schlafzimmer anzusteuern, um sich für ein Bad bereit zu machen. Severus folgte ihr. "Ich würde dir gern den Rücken und die Beine einreiben, Hermine. Du warst viel auf den Beinen heute. Das wird deine Schmerzen lindern."

Nun, da war sie wieder zu Hause war, begann sie sich wieder sicher zu fühlen. Lucinda Malfoy und ihre unbestimmte Drohung wurde langsam in den Hintergrund ihres Geistes gedrängt. Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. "In der Badewanne?" Sie begann, an ihren kleinen Flirtneckereien mit Severus enormen Gefallen zu finden und sie vermutete, ihm ging es nicht anders.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in der Lage wäre, die Creme im Wasser anzuwenden. Ich werde warten, bis du im Bett bist." _Sie ist gleichzeitig so süß, unschuldig und extrem sexy._

"Sicher, dass ich dich nicht mit einer Rückenwäsche reizen kann? Ich bin ziemlich gut darin, wie du weißt."

_Ja, meine Verführerin, du bist wirklich gut._ Grinsend wies er nur auf die Badezimmertür.

Sie seufzte über die Niederlage und ging baden. Nachdem dies erledigt war, massierte er ihr die schmerzenden Gliedmaßen und den Rücken, indem er gleichzeitig die Creme einrieb. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde sie schläfrig. Das letzte, was sie in Erinnerung hatte, bevor sie einschlummerte, waren seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn und das Gefühl, wie er sie an seinen Körper zog.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück fragte Hermine: "Severus, wie sind deine Pläne für Weihnachten? Es ist nur noch vier Tage."

"In der Regel bleibe ich Weihnachten hier. Ich habe keine Familie, die ich besuchen muss. Hast du etwas Spezielles vor?"

"Ich bin jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten zum Abendessen im Fuchsbau. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich begleiten würdest." _Bitte komm mit mir! Ich möchte den Weihnachtstag nicht eine Minute ohne dich verbringen._

"Tut mir leid, aber ich habe wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis zu Weihnachten oder auch zu anderer Zeit im Fuchsbau zu sein. Obwohl ich Arthurs und Mollys Gesellschaft sehr schätze, möchte ich nicht von ihrem Nachwuchs umgeben sein."

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck fiel in sich zusammen. Es hat ihr weh, dass er nicht einmal darüber nachdachte, sie zu begleiten. Es schien, dass es ihn nicht einmal kümmern würde, wenn sie Weihnachten nicht mit ihm verbrachte. Nun, sie wäre nur einen Teil des Tages weg, aber trotzdem! Er versuchte nicht einmal, seine Meinung zu ändern. "Oh, ich verstehe. Nun, das ist okay. Ich werde dann deine besten Grüße ausrichten."

Hermine ging in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Sie war wütend, dass er nicht mit ihr gehen würde und sie wollte nicht, dass er es wusste. Sie wollte außerdem nicht nörglig erscheinen, nachdem sie ein solch unbeschwertes Verhältnis seit wenigen Wochen hatten und sie wollte Zeit haben, um allein zu sein und sich seiner Gegenwart zu entziehen.

* * *

Am Weihnachtsmorgen erwachte Hermine von sonderbaren Geräuschen. _Wieso, das klingt fast wie Krummbein! Was ist das?_ Als sie sich aufsetzte und versuchte, sich zu orientieren, merkte sie im gleichen Augenblick, dass Severus nicht im Bett neben ihr war. "Severus?"

"Hier drüben, Hermine." Sie sah zum Fuß des Bettes, ignorierte die Weihnachtspäckchen dort und entdeckte Severus im Besitz eines kleinen orangen Fellknäuels. _Was zum Teufel?_ Leicht grinsend hielt ihr Severus sein Bündel vor die Nase und sagte: "Frohe Weihnachten!"

Sie juchzte laut ob der Miniaturversion ihres geliebten Krummbein auf. "Oh, vielen, vielen Dank! Er sieht aus wie mein Crooks! Ich liebe ihn!"

"Ich freue mich, dass er dir gefällt. Du scheinst den anderen zu vermissen und ich wollte, dass du einen neuen Vertrauten hast." Er war überrascht, als sie ihm zwei schnelle Küsse auf seine Wangen gab, bevor sie mit ihrer Inspektion des Haustieres fortfuhr. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, dass er für ihren liebevollen Angriff bereit gewesen wäre. Er hätte sie zurückküssen können.

Sacht setzte sie den Kniesel auf ihr Bett, holte ein eingewickeltes Päckchen aus dem Haufen am Fuß des Bettes und reichte es an Severus. "Dir auch frohe Weihnachten." Severus nahm das Geschenk und öffnete es. Zum Vorschein kam eine schöne, von Hand gemachte, grünweiße Babydecke. Nach genauerem Hinsehen, bemerkte er die zwei _SS_ in der Ecke.

"Woher hast du das? Meine Babydecke hatte auch dieser Stickerei in der Ecke und den gleichen Grünton, obwohl meine ganz grün war."

"Nun, ich hoffe, dass es dir nichts ausmacht, aber ich war irgendwann auf der Suche nach einer Decke und habe deine Truhe durchstöbert und sie entdeckt. Ich wollte ein besonderes Geschenk in diesem Jahr für dich haben und so habe ich beschlossen, aus deiner alten Decke, mit Hilfe des weißen Garns, etwas für dich zu entwerfen. Ich habe es selbst gemacht." Was sie ihm nicht sagte, war, dass der weiße Teil der Stoffes aus ihrer eigenen Babydecke stammte.

"Es stört mich nicht. Sie ist sehr schön, Hermine, ich danke dir vielmals." Severus rieb die Decke sanft zwischen seinen Fingern, das Gefühl des weichen Garns genießend.

"Es sieht so aus, dass sich nun all die Zeit auszahlt, die ich beim Versuch, Schals und Mützen zur Befreiung der Hauselfen zu stricken, zugebracht habe", scherzte Hermine.

"In der Tat, das hat sie," stimmte Severus zu. Seine Lippen umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln. "Wirst du noch deine anderen Geschenke öffnen?"

Hermine schielte auf den kleinen Haufen von Geschenken. "Nein, ich muss bald in den Fuchsbau und mich noch fertig machen. Deines ist das einzige Geschenk, das wichtig war." Sie grinste verlegen und streckte sanft ihre Hand nach dem neuen Kniesel aus, um ihn zu streicheln. "Ich werde sie öffnen, wenn ich zurückkomme. Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen willst? Wir bleiben nur ein paar Stunden."

"Nein, aber ich weiß die Einladung zu schätzen. Ich werde mit dem Öffnen meiner Geschenke auf deine Rückkehr warten." _Verdammte Weasleys, dass sie mir heute_ _meine Hermine wegnehmen, auch wenn es nur ein paar Stunden sind!_ Persönlich beschloss er, ihr ein besonderes Vergnügen zu bereiten. Er wollte keinen Baum während der Ferienzeit in seinen Räumen, aber ein kleiner wäre vielleicht nicht verkehrt. Sowie er konnte, würde er einen Hauselfen beauftragen, einen aus der Eingangshalle zu stibitzen, da gab es viele, die einige der jüngeren Schüler dekoriert hatten. Sobald das geschehen wäre, würde er ihre Geschenke darunter legen. Sie würde damit und mit ihm zufrieden sein. Sein Plan war, sie nach dem Geschenkauspacken zu küssen. Das Ganze würde sich als schöne Kulisse erweisen.

"Also gut." Hermine ging sich duschen und anziehen. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, wartete ein Brief auf dem Esstisch neben einem Teller mit frischem Obst und Toast, welchen Severus augenscheinlich für sie angerichtet hatte, auf sie. "Was ist das?"

"Keine Ahnung, da es für dich ist. Das Malfoy-Siegel ist allerdings auf der Rückseite."

Hermines Herz sank, als ihr die Bedrohung durch Lucinda Malfoy wieder in den Sinn kam. Als sie den Umschlag aber öffnete, kam eine Einladung zum Tee für den nächsten Tag bei Narcissa zum Vorschein. Sie lächelte, schrieb ihre Zustimmung und schickte die Antwort mit der von Severus geliehenen Eule auf die Reise.

Nach dem Frühstück, beendete Hermine ihre Vorbereitungen und vergewisserte sich, dass es ihrem Kniesel gut ging. Als sie begann, die Geschenke, die sie für ihre Freunde besorgt hatte, zusammenzutragen, wurde ihr klar, wie viel sie mit sich herumschleppen musste. Sie wünschte, sie hätte sie ihnen durch Magie zugesandt, wie alle anderen es auch getan hatten, wie sie es normalerweise tat. Schulterzuckend scheuchte sie den Gedanken fort. Während der Schwangerschaft war es ihr erlaubt, sich etwas faul zu fühlen. _Hölle, ich bin nicht schwach, nur schwanger._

Sie fand Severus lesend vor dem Kamin. "Also, ich gehe jetzt. Gegen drei sollte ich zurück sein, wenn nicht früher."

"Nimm dir Zeit und vergnüge dich." _Ich wünschte, du würdest hier bei mir bleiben, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du es weißt und dich zu einer Wahl zwingen._

"Mach ich." _So weit, wie es mir ohne dich möglich ist._ Von seinen Räumen flohte sie direkt zu den Weasleys.

Nachdem sie weg war, traf er mit Dobby die Absprache zur Durchführung seines Vorhabens, einen bereits geputzten Baum in seinem Quartier aufzustellen. Nachdem dies geschehen war, beorderte er all ihre Geschenke herein und platzierte sie um den kleinen Baum. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er jemals einen Baum in seinen Räumen dulden würde? Er musste zugeben, dass es nicht so schlimm aussah. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte, er hätte es schon zeitiger zugelassen, einzig nur, um ihr Lächeln bei jedem Mal gesehen zu haben, wenn sie ihn bestaunt hätte.

Gerade als Severus sich wieder in sein Buch vertiefte, erklang ein Klopfen an seiner Tür. _Nun, wer, zum Teufel, könnte das sein?_

* * *

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hallo, meine Lieben - endlich geschafft!_

_Es tut mir zwar leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin zur Zeit mit meiner Arbeit ziemlich angebunden... und ich kann euch leider nicht versprechen, dass es mit dem nächsten Chap schneller geht. Auf alle Fälle bleibe ich dran und beginne gleich morgen mit dem 12. Kapitel._

_Danke, thank you und merci für eure tollen Reviews!!_

_Heute klärt sich die Frage, wer an Snapes Tür Eintritt verlangt. Außerdem läutet dieses Kapitel einen ziemlich bösartigen Handlungsstrang ein, wobei der Höhepunkt erst in Kapitel 12 erreicht wird..._

_So, ich will euch nicht weiter vom Lesen abhalten. Reviews sind, wie bei allen Freizeit-Autoren und Möchtegern-Übersetzern, ausdrücklich erwünscht!_

_Viel Spaß euer Cornelius_

* * *

**Kapitel 11 **

Er stand auf, um zu öffnen und sah sich Albus und Minerva gegenüber, beide Ferienstimmung ausstrahlend.

"Frohe Weihnachten, mein Junge! Nimmst du einen Drink mit uns, bevor wir uns für ein paar Tage auf den Weg zu meinem Ferienhaus machen?" fragte Albus, wobei er ein Tablett mit heißen Grogs hielt.

_Merlin, Avada mich jetzt!_ "Bitte, kommt rein." Severus schob die Tür etwas weiter auf, damit sie eintreten konnten. Funkelnd und grinsend fegte Albus an Severus vorbei in sein Wohnzimmer. Obwohl er über den Weihnachtsbaum überrascht war, verkniff er sich klugerweise jeden Kommentar.

Alle drei nahmen Platz und kosteten von ihren Getränken.

"Wo ist Hermine?" Minerva wusste genau, wo Hermine war. Sie wollte nur hören, was Severus darüber dachte, dass sie ohne ihn gegangen war.

Sie anblitzend, kippte Severus seinen Drink hinunter und sagte: "Sie ist im Fuchsbau zum Weihnachtsessen."

"Warst du nicht eingeladen?" fragte Albus unschuldig, während er am Glas nippte. Er wusste, dass Minerva Hermine geraten hatte, Severus zu fragen, ob er mitkäme und er fragte sich, ob sie ihrem Ratschlag gefolgt war.

"Ja, Hermine hat mich gefragt, ob ich sie begleiten würde. Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, heute von _**Weasleys**_ umzingelt zu sein." Er war sich bewusst, dass er ins Grübeln gekommen war, aber er hasste es geradezu, Hermine für den ganzen Tag fort zu wissen.

"Was ist dann mit Hermine?", fragte Minerva.

"Es hat den Anschein, dass sie den Wunsch _**verspürt**_, umgeben von Weasleys zu sein."

Minerva lachte. "Nein, Severus, ich wollte wissen, ob du am heutigen Tag Hermine gerne um dich hättest oder ob du froh bist, für eine Weile Zeit für dich selbst zu haben."

_Nein, ich bin nicht froh, sie loszuwerden! Ich will, dass sie meine Seite nie verlässt!_ "Es ist... _**still**_ seit sie fort ist."

Albus und Minerva teilten sich einen wissenden Blick. Albus räusperte sich: "Ich nehme an, du wirst glücklich sein, wenn sie das Baby bekommen hat und aus deinem Quartier auszieht. Ich weiß, dass sie dir als Schülerin immer auf die Nerven gefallen ist. Ist das Leben mit ihr eine Belastung für dich?"

"Eine Belastung?" _Was für ein Spiel spielen die beiden diesmal? Aufdringliche alte Narren!_ "Nein, es ist keine Belastung, sie hier zu haben. Sie ist insgesamt ein wenig angenehmer jetzt auszuhalten, da sie erwachsen und reifer geworden ist."

Dieses Statement sagte dem alten Liebespaar mehr über seine Gefühle, als Severus es sich hätte vorstellen können. Albus hatte beschlossen, mit ihm zu sprechen, bevor er das Beste, was ihm jemals passiert war, ruinierte. Er wollte Severus händeringend glücklich sehen und er wusste, dass Hermine und ihr Baby zweifellos das war, was er brauchte.

"Severus, ich möchte, dass du über einiges nachdenkst, ein für dich sicher sehr unwillkommener Ratschlag. Aber wenn du das, was du dir wünschst genau hast, wo du es dir wünschst, solltest du alles in deiner Macht stehende tun, um es zu halten." Albus nahm noch einen kleinen Drink. "Selbst wenn es für ein paar Stunden von Weasleys umgeben ist." Während er die letzte Äußerung von sich gab, zwinkerten seine Augen spitzbübisch, da er wusste, dass Severus es hasste, sich unter viele Menschen zu begeben.

Diese Darlegung veranlasste Severus zum Nachdenken. _Sie ist wirklich alles, was ich will und mehr, als ich mir vorgestellt habe. Wir sind in den letzten Monaten in der Tat zusammengewachsen. In den letzten paar Wochen noch näher. Ich habe ihr bereits gesagt, dass ich mich um sie sorge und sie hat gesagt, sie sorgt sich ebenso um mich. Vielleicht sollte ich Hermine den Hof machen und sehen, wie es läuft. Nach allem, was wir getan und uns gebeichtet haben, wäre ein wenig Umwerbung nicht übel! Und ehrlich gesagt, wie die Dinge jetzt stehen, habe ich dabei nichts zu verlieren._

"Wenn ihr beide mich entschuldigen würdet, ich werde woanders gebraucht."

"Natürlich, mein Junge! Sicher!" Albus und Minerva waren sehr glücklich, dass Severus sich ihre Ratschläge zu Herzen zu nehmen schien.

* * *

Hermine betrat, mit etwas schwerem Herzen, den Fuchsbau. Natürlich wollte sie alle dort sehen, aber sie mochte es nicht, Severus zu verlassen. Jetzt, da er endlich zugegeben hatte, dass er sich um sie sorgte, wollte sie so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen, um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie eine Familie sein könnten. Es verletzte sie, dass er sich geweigert hatte, sie zu begleiten, ohne einen zweiten Gedanke daran zu verschwenden. _Oh, na gut, ich werde einfach meine Zeit hier genießen und nicht mehr daran denken!_

Bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt aus dem Kamin tun konnte, packte Molly sie schon bei der Hand und zog sie ins Zimmer. "Hermine, komm rein! Es tut so gut, dich zu sehen!"

Sie klopfte Ruß und Asche von Hermines Umhang. Hermine lächelte sie an und ließ Molly sie weiter bemuttern. Sie betrachtete die Weasleys ohnehin als ihre ‚Adoptivfamilie'. Ron kam herbei und half ihr mit ihren vielen Geschenken. Auch wenn sie geschrumpft waren, hatte sie sich doch mit einer ziemlichen Menge abzuplagen.

"Hermine, warum hast du sie nicht mit Magie herbefördert? Das wäre viel leichter für dich gewesen!" ließ Ron kopfschüttelnd verlauten.

"Ronald," seufzte Hermine, als hätte sie nur dieses eine im Sinn gehabt, "Ich wollte euch allen einfach dabei zusehen, wenn ihr die Geschenke öffnet!"

Nachdem Hermine alle Geschenke überreicht hatte, setzte sie sich neben Tonks auf die Couch. In Wahrheit vermisste sie Ginny, aber sie und Draco waren in den Flitterwochen. "Hallo, Tonks. Frohe Weihnachten!"

"Tach, Hermine! Auch dir frohe Weihnachten! Hast du schon mit Snape Geschenke ausgetauscht?"

Bei dieser Frage, verspürte Hermine einen kleinen Stich in der Herzgegend. "Ja, er hat mir ein Knieselkätzchen geschenkt, das eine auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit Krummbein hat."

Tonks sah sie überrascht an. "Wow, das ist eine aufmerksame Gabe. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass so was in ihm schlummert! Was hast du ihm geschenkt?"

"Ich habe ihm eine Babydecke angefertigt, in der ich seine eigene alte Decke eingeflochten habe. Er schien sehr zufrieden damit zu sein."

Tonks bemerkte den niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck, der über das Gesicht ihrer Freundin huschte und beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln, um mit ein wenig Alberei die Dinge wieder ins Lot zu bringen. "Nun, da Harry in das neue Nachthemd, das Tante Narcissa mir gegeben hat, so verschossen ist, hat er mir einen Gutschein für das ‚_**Coco de Mer'**_ geschenkt. Obwohl ich ihm gesagt habe, dass das Nachthemd nicht von dort gekommen ist, hat er gemeint, dass es okay wäre und jeder x-beliebige Dessous-Shop es auch täte! Er hat gesagt, dies sei der einzige Dessous-Shop, den er mit Namen kenne, weil seine Tante Petunia gewöhnlich nur aus Katalogen bestellt hat, sein Onkel Vernon allerdings würde solche Geschäfte im Original ansehen, natürlich nur, wenn er denkt, dass niemand ihn sieht."

Hermine lachte und sah zu Harry, der wieder einmal versuchte, Ron im Zaubererschach zu schlagen. Freilich würde er Ron nur gelegentlich besiegen, aber er hörte nie auf, es zu versuchen. Während sie ihren Blick über alle im Raum schweifen ließ, stellte sie fest, dass die Familie zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren, mit Ausnahme von Ginny und Draco, komplett war, in Frieden und ohne Bedrohung durch den Dunklen Lord oder seine Todesser. Auch Percy und seine Frau waren gekommen. Dies freute sie am meisten.

Nach etwa einer Stunde verkündete Molly, dass das Abendessen bereit sei. Gerade als Hermine sich erhob, um sich ins andere Zimmer zum Essen zu begeben, klopfte es an der Tür. Arthur öffnete und zu jedermanns Überraschung, stand Severus Snape dort, im Arm eine Flasche Caliterra Chardonnay, den Hermine besonders wegen seiner Würze und des Vanillegeschmacks mochte, wie Severus wusste.

"Ich hoffe, ich habe das Abendessen nicht verpasst ", sagte er, während er Arthur die Flasche in die Hand drückte.

"Severus," begrüßte Arthur ihn. "Komm rein. Du bist gerade richtig."

Er entdeckte Hermine, die ihn anstrahlte und das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust verschwand bei ihrem Anblick. Offensichtlich hatte er mit seinem Kommen die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Er ging auf sie zu, erwiderte ihr Lächeln und bot ihr den Arm, um sie an den Tisch zu eskortieren. Nachdem er ihr den Stuhl zurechtgerückt hatte, nahm er neben ihr Platz und blickte sich in der Runde, der ihn völlig fassungslos anstarrenden Gesichter um.

"So, jetzt haut rein!", forderte Molly auf. Sie war mehr als überrascht, Severus Snape inmitten ihrer Familie zum Abendessen zu sehen, aber er war höchst willkommen. _Irgendetwas muss zwischen den beiden vorgehen_, dachte sie, als sie Hermine und Severus beobachtete, die leise miteinander sprachen.

"Danke, dass du gekommen bist, Severus," sagte Hermine schüchtern. "Ich bin angenehm überrascht, dich zu sehen, muss ich sagen."

Severus Lächeln war aufrichtig, als er ihr erwiderte: "Ich habe nur beschlossen, dass ich den Tag lieber mit dir als allein, mit nichts anderem als zu lesen, verbringen würde." Der leicht rötliche Ton, der ihre Wangen bei seinen Worten eroberte, erfreute ihn sehr.

Das Tischgespräch war gemütlich und fröhlich und Severus war erstaunt, dass er es tatsächlich sogar genoss. Er hatte sich sogar mit Potter und Weasley auf ein Gespräch über Quidditch eingelassen und die beiden Jungen waren verblüfft, dass ihr Ex-Zaubertränkemeister so bewandert in diesem Sport war.

"Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie beide von meinem Wissen über Quidditch so überrascht sind; Sie beide wissen, dass ich schon als Schiedsrichter fungiert habe. Überdies habe ich auch während meiner Schulzeit gespielt."

Jetzt, da sie darüber nachdachten, erinnerten sie sich daran. Außerdem hatte er nie ein Spiel verpasst. Beide, Ron und Harry, hatten immer gedacht, weil er der Hauslehrer der Slytherins war und es war ihnen nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er in der Tat den Sport genießen könnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte es sie nicht gekümmert.

Als Severus Hermines Gähnen bemerkte, meinte er, es sei an der Zeit für sie, aufzubrechen. Sie verabschiedeten sich und flohten nach Hogwarts, beide sehr zufrieden. Bevor sie noch aus dem Kamin traten, hatte Hermine den Baum, den Severus für sie arrangiert hatte, schon entdeckt und keuchte in Entzücken.

"Oh, Severus! Hast du das für mich getan? Danke! Ich liebe es! Für mich ist es einfach eher Weihnachten mit einem Baum." Hermine war begeistert und ihr Gesicht erleuchtete vor Glück.

"Sehr gern geschehen, Hermine. Ich muss zugeben, es macht mir ebenfalls Freude einen Baum zu haben. Ich wünschte nur, dass ich früher daran gedacht hätte. Wenn du willst, können wir ihn bis zum neuen Jahr stehen lassen." Severus war höchst zufrieden, derjenige zu sein, welcher ihr Gesicht zum Leuchten brachte.

"Ja, das wäre wundervoll", sagte sie. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ sie verdutzt dreinschauen. Es war halb acht! Noch nie war sie so lange im Fuchsbau geblieben. Sie blickte auf und sah einen sehr friedvollen Ausdruck auf Severus Gesicht.

"Vielen Dank, dass du gekommen bist heute. Es hat mich sehr glücklich gemacht."

Severus lächelte. "Es war mir wirklich ein Vergnügen. Ich wundere mich selbst, dass es mir gefallen hat und ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich so lange ausgehalten habe. Du musst erschöpft sein."

"Ja, ich bin recht müde. Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt ein Bad nehmen und wenn ich fertig bin, könnten wir den Rest unserer Geschenke zusammen öffnen. Was sagst du dazu?"

"Das würde ich ohne Vorbehalte genießen", antwortete er.

Severus hatte die anderen Geschenke unter dem Baum vollkommen vergessen. Als er sich ihnen zuwandte, rieb sich das Knieselbaby, zufrieden schnurrend, gegen sein Bein. Die Reibung verursachte ein Knistern seines Felles. Hermine lächelte, während Severus es anstarrte.

"Komm her, kleines Scharfzünglein! Komm mit mir." Hermine ging zu Severus und griff sich den Kniesel.

"Scharfzünglein? Was, bitte kläre mich auf, ist ein Scharfzünglein? "

Hermine kicherte. "Tja, das ist sein Name. Ich wollte ihm einen Namen geben, der mich an dich erinnert, weil du ihn mir geschenkt hast und da du immer so scharfzüngig bist, dachte ich, es passt."

"Aha. Ich vermute, das ist die höfliche Art, es zu sagen", ließ er feixend verlauten.

Hermine grinste nur und steuerte das Badezimmer an, um sich im wohligen Nass ein wenig zu entspannen. Den Rückweg nahm sie durch ihr Schlafzimmer, legte Scharfzünglein auf ihrem Bett ab und stieg in ihr Seidenpyjamaoberteil. Zuvor hatte sie in Erwägung gezogen, das neue Nachthemd, welches ihr Narcissa geschenkt hatte, anzuziehen, aber sie wollte Severus' Pyjamaoberteil tragen, während sie den Rest ihrer Geschenke öffneten. Als sie es übergezogen hatte, kam sie nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass die Knöpfe über ihrem wachsenden Bauch spannten. _In ein oder zwei Wochen werde ich es nicht mehr tragen können._

Als sie fertig war, streichelte sie Scharfzünglein, der sich auf ihrem Bett räkelte, noch einmal über das Fell und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zu Severus zurück. Er grinste, als er das Pyjamaoberteil sah. "Ich wage zu behaupten, dass du dabei bist, aus deiner Kleidung herauszuwachsen."

"Ja", seufzte sie. "Das fürchte ich auch, aber das Material ist so komfortabel." _Und es ist dein Oberteil, welches ich an meiner Haut spüre._

Severus reichte ihr ein Päckchen. "Sollen wir? Ich habe noch etwas anderes für dich. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir."

Freudig eröffnete sie das Päckchen, welches ein Schwangerschaftsnachthemd zum Vorschein brachte. Es war aus dem gleichen Material und der gleichen Farbe wie das Pyjamaoberteil, welches sie gerade trug. Im Hinterkopf fragte sie sich, ob er es nicht müde sei, sie jede Nacht immer in demselben Shirt zu Bett gehen zu sehen. Den Gedanken verdrängend, sagte sie: "Oh, Severus! Vielen, vielen Dank! Es ist wundervoll! Ich habe auch für dich noch etwas anderes." Flink zog sie ein weiteres Päckchen hervor und reichte es ihm.

Als er das Geschenk geöffnet hatte, war Severus fassungslos. Es war eine seltene, limitierte Auflage einer Tränke-Schrift: _**Das Buch der Geheimnisse von Albertus Magnus**_, erschienen 1525. Monatelang war er auf der Suche nach einem Exemplar gewesen. "Wo hast du das her? Woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass ich es wollte?"

Nun war es an ihr zu grinsen. "Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, an dem du mir erlaubt hattest, meine Studienaufgaben in deinem Büro zu erledigen?"

Er nickte. "Ich habe den Titel auf einem Stück Pergament geschrieben gesehen und bat Lucius, mir zu helfen. Ich glaube, er hat es in Deutschland gefunden."

"Danke, Hermine. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel es mir bedeutet." Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Lippen. Severus beabsichtigte, sie leicht zu küssen, aber als sie fortfuhren, wurde der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher. Als sie schließlich voneinander ließen und nach Atem rangen, strich Severus mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange und küsste ihre Nasenspitze.

Mit dem Gefühl, sich ein wenig von ihr zu distanzieren zu müssen, sagte er: "Ich danke dir nochmals für deine Mühe, es zu finden. Beide deiner Geschenke sind sehr aufmerksam und ich werde sie immer wertschätzen."

"Gern geschehen", antwortete sie, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Hier. Ich denke, dies ist von Lucius und Narcissa."

Hermine war schwindlig vor Glück über den Kuss. Beschwingt, dass die Fortschritte die richtige Richtung nahmen, setzte sie sich zurück, um zu sehen, was die Malfoys Severus geschickt hatten. _Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, Severus Snape! Und du wirst _**mein**_ sein!_

Severus öffnete das Geschenk und mit einem Lächeln hielt er einen fünfzig Jahre alten Scotch seiner Lieblingsmarke in den Händen mit dem schriftlichen Vermerk _**Zur Feier der Geburt deines Erben**_.

Sie fuhren fort, bis alle Geschenke geöffnet waren. Hermines Favorit, neben den Geschenken, die sie von Severus bekommen hatte, war das von Ginny und Draco. Es war ein Gutschein zu einem ganztägigem Besuch eines Wellnesszentrums, spezialisiert darauf, schwangere Frauen zu verwöhnen. Hermine seufzte zufrieden und schaute sich um. Dies war das erste Weihnachten, seit ihre Eltern starben, an dem sie glücklich war.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, gerade als Hermine vom Frühstückstisch aufstehen wollte, um duschen zu gehen, traf eine Eule für Severus ein. Als sie erkannte, dass es eine Malfoy-Eule war, blieb sie, um zu sehen, was das Schreiben enthielt. "Ist alles okay? Alles in Ordnung mit Ginny und Draco?"  
"Ja, Lucius lädt mich heute auf einen Drink ein, während du bei Narcissa zum Tee bist. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, denke ich, werde ich dich begleiten. Und wenn du Lust hast, könnten wir später noch zum Abendessen ausgehen." _Zeit, augenblicklich mit der Brautwerbung zu beginnen._

"Ja, das würde ich sehr gern." _Noch ein Date? Ja, ich _**liebe**_ es wirklich._

Hermine verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, Dankesbriefe für ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke zu schreiben und mit Scharfzünglein zu spielen, während Severus vor dem Kamin in seinem neuen Buch las, bis es an der Zeit war, zu den Malfoys aufzubrechen. Als sie im Manor ankamen, brachte Dippy Hermine zum Wohnzimmer und Severus ins Herrenzimmer.

"Hermine, es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen. Sie sehen gut aus", begrüßte sie Narcissa mit einem warmen Lächeln.

"Danke, Mrs Malfoy. Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben. Ich muss sagen, dass ich angenehm überrascht über Ihre Einladung war."

"Sie nennen Lucius bereits beim Vornamen, also bitte, nennen Sie mich Narcissa. Nehmen Sie Platz ", sagte sie liebenswürdig. Narcissa läutete nach dem Tee und wandte sich dann wieder Hermine zu. "Ich gebe zu, dass wir einen Hintergedanken bei dieser Einladung zum Tee hatten. Lucius und ich lieben Severus über alles. Und alles, was wir für ihn wollen, ist sein Glück. Er _**verdient**_ es, glücklich zu sein. Wir sind beide der Meinung, dass Sie ihn glücklich machen könnten, aber es gibt einige Dinge über ihn, die Sie zuerst verstehen müssen."

Hermine war ein wenig erstaunt. _Ich? Narcissa Malfoy glaubt, ich könnte Severus glücklich machen? Wow, ich bin überrascht, dass sie so über mich denkt._

"Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum denken Sie, dass ich ihn glücklich machen könnte?" Sie wollte dieses Thema vorsichtig angehen, ihre emotionale Zuneigung nicht enthüllen, wenn es nicht notwendig sein würde. Es war auch jetzt noch der Vertrag zu beachten, obwohl sie und Severus nun anders miteinander umgingen.

Narcissa lächelte. "Ich habe Augen, wissen Sie und ich bin eine Frau. Ich beobachte die Dinge. Ich weiß, dass Severus Gefühle für Sie hat und ich kann sehen, dass Sie ihm gut tun. Was das Ausmaß dieser Gefühle betrifft, wird die Zeit zeigen, da bin ich sicher."

Narcissa hielt inne, während der Tee serviert wurde. Im Einklang mit dem Geist der Weihnacht, wurde Pfefferminz-Tee, zusammen mit verschiedenen Kuchen und Keksen aufgetischt. Nachdem sie und ihr Gast versorgt waren, fuhr Narcissa in ihrem Gespräch mit Hermine fort.

"Severus ist ein sehr komplizierter und privater Mensch, Hermine. Er war, so lange ich ihn kenne, schon immer so gewesen. Ich war fünfzehn und er elf. Er hatte eine sehr klägliche Kindheit und seine ersten Jahre in Hogwarts, als Schüler, waren auch nicht viel erfreulicher. Ich will über diese Begebenheiten nicht ins Detail gehen, dennoch gehören sie zu seiner Geschichte. Ich will sagen, dass er und Lucius Gleichgesinnte zu sein schienen, mit ähnlichem Zuhause." Sie blickte bei dieser Erinnerung traurig auf.

"Ich denke, das ist der Grund, warum Lucius, der im siebenten Jahr war, gleich zu Anfang auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und ihn unter seine Fittiche nahm. Natürlich war ich darüber erst ab meinem fünften Jahr im Bilde. Es geschah, als Lucius dank einer Einladung meine Familie besuchte und Notiz von mir nahm. Severus beachtete Lucinda erst später, als sie beide in ihrem sechsten Jahr waren."

Als sie diesen Namen hörte, zuckte Hermine, in Erinnerung an die Begegnung mit der Hexe in der Damentoilette nach Ginnys Trauung, sichtlich zusammen. Narcissa fuhr mit ihrer Geschichte fort.

"Als ich anfing, mit Lucius auszugehen und später, als Lucinda begann mit Severus auszugehen, schien alles perfekt. Wir waren uns gut gesonnen. Es war während der Zeit, als der Dunkle Lord begann, seine Anhänger um sich zu sammeln. Seine Ideale schienen so recht und Lucinda und ich ermutigten Severus und Lucius, sich seiner Sache anzuschließen."

"Die Welt von Muggelgeborenen und Halbblütern zu befreien?" fragte Hermine angespannt. "Um die Reinblüter, rein zu halten?" Hermine wusste, sie klang bitter und, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie _**war **_verbittert. Sie hatte diesen Vorurteilen die ganze Zeit in der Zaubererwelt gegenübergestanden und ihre Eltern aus diesem Grunde verloren.

Narcissa seufzte. "Hermine, was Sie verstehen müssen, ist, dass Reinblütern von Geburt an gelehrt wurde, dass sie überlegen sind. Es war tief in der Kindheit verwurzelt. Wir kannten es nicht anders. Als dieser Mann mit einem Plan zur Sicherung des Fortbestands dieser Ideale kam, waren wir deshalb mehr als glücklich, ihm uns anzuschließen. Zu der Zeit hatten wir keine Ahnung, was für ein Monster er war oder wie weit er gehen würde."

Hermine sah in ihren kaum berührten Tee und fragte: "Glauben Sie diese Dinge immer noch, Narcissa? Sehen Sie mich immer noch als _**Schlammblut**_? Als jemand Ihnen _**Unterlegenen**_?"

Narcissa lächelte herzlich, um Hermine zu beruhigen. "Nein, tue ich nicht und bevor Sie fragen, auch Lucius nicht. Nun, Lucius hält sich jedem überlegen, nicht nur Muggelgeborenen." Diese Antwort ließ Hermine kichern und ihre Gemütslage erleichtern, so wie Narcissa es beabsichtigt hatte. "Severus glaubt diese Dinge auch nicht länger. Er wählte schließlich Sie, um seinen Erben auszutragen." Hermine nickte, über das nachdenkend, was ihr berichtet wurde.

Narcissa erzählte weiter. "Als der Dunkle Lord das erste Mal besiegt wurde, fühlten wir alle uns frei. Draco war ein Baby und Severus und Lucinda waren verlobt. Die Dinge liefen gut. Dann eines Tages, Severus wollte Lucinda überraschen, erwischte er sie in einer... kompromittierenden Situation. Er beendete die Beziehung zu ihr sofort und hat es seither nicht ein einziges Mal bereut. Er hatte es also, aufgrund seiner Erziehung, seiner Verstrickung mit dem Dunklen Lord und seiner Erfahrungen mit Lucinda, sehr schwer, Vertrauen zu finden und sein Herz irgendjemandem zu öffnen. Er hat sich mit ein paar Hexen getroffen, aber er hat es nie zulassen, dass die Dinge ernst wurden. Ich habe nie gesehen, dass er jemanden, Lucinda eingeschlossen, in der Art angesehen hat, wie Sie."

Hermine war überrascht, weil sie selbst es sehr schwer hatte, Severus Verhalten zu deuten oder zu sagen, was er dachte. "Glauben Sie, dass ich eine Chance mit ihm habe? Er hat bereits zugegeben, dass er sich um mich sorgt, aber denken Sie, er könnte mich wirklich lieben?"

"Wenn Sie Geduld und Verständnis haben und bereit sind, auch auf Distanz zu gehen, bin ich sicher, dass es so wäre. Bitte tun Sie ihm nicht weh, Hermine. Ich glaube, dass es ganz einfach für Sie wäre, jetzt, da er sich bereits um Sie kümmert. Er braucht jemanden, den er lieben und als sein benennen kann und ich bin sicher, er will, dass dieser Mensch _**Sie**_ sind."

Hermine fasste neuen Mut, als sie diese Worte von Narcissa hörte. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass Severus seine Gefühle nicht vor Narcissa zugeben würde, spürte Hermine, dass es Narcissa und Lucius waren, die sich in der Lage befanden, etwas darüber zu sagen. "Ich würde ihm nie wehtun. Ich liebe ihn und habe es ihm gesagt", gab Hermine zu.

Narcissa lächelte sie an und setzte ihre Teetasse ab. "Nun, erzählen Sie mir, was mit Ihnen und Lucinda in der Damentoilette nach der Zeremonie los war?"

Hermine war verblüfft und unsicher, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste nicht, dass Narcissa etwas über die Konfrontation bekannt war und sie wusste nicht, wie verbunden sie ihrer Schwägerin war. "Nun, sie hat erfahren, dass ich schwanger bin und wurde wütend."

Narcissa schmunzelte. "Offensichtlich. Ich war in der letzten Kabine der Toilette, während ihr beide eure _**Unterredung**_ hattet. Sie hat Ihnen gedroht, nicht wahr?"

"Um es kurz zu sagen, ja, ich denke, das hat sie getan. Ich glaube, sie war nur für den Augenblick wütend. Sie wusste nichts über die Umstände, die hinter der Schwangerschaft stehen und ich war nicht bereit, ihr alle zusätzlichen Informationen offen zu legen."

"Unterschätzen Sie sie nicht, Hermine. Sie ist sehr rachsüchtig und sie wird nicht zögern, ihre Drohungen in die Tat umzusetzen. Seien Sie versichert, dass sie diese Auseinandersetzung nicht auf sich beruhen lassen wird."

"Verstehe. Vielen Dank für die Warnung, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass ich in Sicherheit bin. Ich bin sowieso fast nie allein."

"Wie dem auch sei, seien Sie vorsichtig." Narcissa fand, dass es an der Zeit für ein unbeschwerteres Thema war. "Ich habe vor, am Silvesterabend ein Treffen nur im kleinen Kreis zu arrangieren und möchte Sie und Severus persönlich dazu einladen. Normalerweise haben wir eine riesige Feier, aber da Draco und Ginevra gerade erst wieder aus ihren Flitterwochen zurück sein werden, dachte ich, nur die engsten Freunde und Verwandten zu bitten. Würden Sie sich uns anschließen?"

"Oh, ja! Ich muss natürlich erst Severus fragen, aber ich denke, wir werden die Einladung annehmen. Warum kommen Ginny und Draco so bald zurück?"

"Draco will für dieses Vergnügen mehr Zeit im Sommer in Anspruch nehmen. Zu dieser Zeit des Jahres ist er sehr in unseren Büros beschäftigt."

"Oh, das macht Sinn. Ich kann es kaum abwarten, Ginny zu sehen!"

* * *

"Severus, alter Junge, wie geht es dir?"

"Danke, Lucius. Du siehst gut aus."

"Nimm Platz. Es geht darum, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dich über etwas in Kenntnis setzen zu müssen, was deiner Aufmerksamkeit bedarf."

Severus verschob eine Augenbraue in Anbetracht Lucius Direktheit nach oben. "Oh? Was könnte das sein?"

Lucius sah seinem langjährigen Freund und Paten seines Sohnes angespannt in die Augen. Er wusste, dass Severus sehr verärgert sein würde, wenn er ihm von Lucindas Bedrohung für seinen Erben und seiner Gryffindor erzählte hätte. "Lass mich dir einen Brandy anbieten." Nachdem Lucius Severus seinen Drink gereicht und für sich selbst ebenfalls einen eingeschenkt hatte, sagte er: "Ich denke, es wäre ratsam, ein Auge auf deine Gryffindor zu haben, bis dein Baby geboren ist, wenn nicht sogar in der Zeit darauf."

Severus warf Lucius einen Blick zu, der die meisten Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hätte. "Was willst du damit sagen, _**alter Freund**_?" Seine Stimme war tief und todbringend. _Gewiss würde Lucius nicht Hermine bedrohen!_

Lucius seufzte. "Lucinda hat herausgefunden, dass Hermine schwanger ist. Als Jean-Paul mit ihr getanzt hat, hat er es entdeckt und es Lucinda erzählt. Sie hat Hermine während der Hochzeit auf der Damentoilette indirekt bedroht."

"Bei Merlins Eiern, Mann! Wie _**indirekt**_? Was hat sie genau gesagt? Ich _**wusste **_es, Jean-Paul hat sich verdammt nah an sie gedrängt!"

"Narcissa hat gesagt, dass sie ihr bedeutet hat, sich vor einem Unfall zu hüten. Sie war in einer der Kabinen und hat das Gespräch zufällig mitgehört. Ich wollte nur, dass du über die Situation gewarnt bist, denn wir beide wissen, wie Lucinda ist."

"Ja, ich danke dir, Lucius. Nun, _**du**_ solltest davor gewarnt sein. Wenn Hermine oder meinem Kind wegen Lucinda irgendetwas passiert, werde ich sie töten. Darüber kannst du dir sicher sein.

Lucius grinste nur als Antwort. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Severus so reagieren würde. Er beabsichtigte, selbst mit Lucinda zu sprechen, wenn sie am nächsten Tag aus Frankreich zurück kehren würde. Sie hatte Jean-Paul nach Hause begleitet und sich mit Viviennes Eltern getroffen, um mit ihnen über die Vorbereitungen zur Trauung zu reden.

"Sag mir, Severus. Wie sind deine Pläne für deine Gryffindor?"

Severus zögerte. Er brauchte wirklich jemanden zum Reden und Lucius war wahrscheinlich so gut, vielleicht besser, als jeder andere. "Ich plane, sie in den nächsten paar Monaten zu umwerben und werde sehen, was passiert. Im Anschluss an unseren Besuch hier, werden wir in das neue Restaurant _**Crystal Ball**_ in der Winkelgasse zum Abendessen gehen."

"Ausgezeichnet! Narcissa und ich waren mit Draco und Ginevra da, als sie uns über ihre Verlobung informiert haben. Nun, nachdem wir von ihren Plänen wussten natürlich. Sehr schön. Ich wage zu behaupten, ihr werdet eine herrliche Zeit haben!"

Severus lächelte seinen Freund ob dieser offenkundigen Billigung nur an.

* * *

Hermine und Severus waren beide vom _**Crystal Ball**_ sehr beeindruckt. Das Essen war hervorragend. Severus aß Curacao Lamm mit Edamer überbacken, während Hermine Kalbfleischkotelett vom Grill mit Spinat und Schafskäse hatte.

Die Konversation floss leicht zwischen ihnen. Er sprach über seine Kindheit und seinen ungerechten Vater, ohne ganz ins Detail zu gehen und er sprach auch über seine Zeit als Schüler in Hogwarts. Kurz berührte er seine Tage als Todesser und sprang dann zu der Zeit, als er als Spion lebte. Er verweilte nie lange bei einem Thema, aber es war genug für Hermine, die dankbar war, dass er sich Mühe gab, sich ihr zu öffnen. Ihr war bewusst, was es ihn kostete, solch persönliche Ereignisse aus seiner Vergangenheit zu offenbaren.

Sie redeten auch von ihrer Kindheit und ihren vielen Abenteuern in Hogwarts mit Ron und Harry. Sie maßregelte ihn spielerisch für seine Bemerkung über ihre Zähne in ihrem vierten Jahr, als Draco sie verhext hatte. Im Gegenzug, kommentierte er ihren Diebstahl seiner Zaubertrankzutaten.

Sie waren beide überrascht, dass seit dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihr Dessert mit überbackener Alaska-Devon-Crem verzehrt hatten, mehrere Stunden vergangen waren. Er entschied, dass es Zeit war, sich wieder ins Schloss zu begeben und sie kehrten zurück. Hermine war sehr müde und da und dort verspürte sie leichte Schmerzen, so dass sie nach ihrer üblichen Massage, in einen erholsamen Schlaf fiel. Während Severus langsam zur Ruhe kam, wanderte der Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, dass sie, abgesehen von dem allerersten, nicht einen Alptraum hatte, seitdem sie mit ihm das Bett teilte. Er lächelte, als der Schlaf ihn einholte.

* * *

Die Silvesterparty war schon in vollem Gang, als Severus und Hermine ankamen. Zu ihrem Entsetzen hatte sie nicht ein Kleid, in welches sie noch hineinpasste, so dass sie einen Not-Stopp bei Madame Malkins - Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten einlegen mussten. Sie wählte ein einfaches, schwarzes Kleid, da sie in der Eile kaum eine andere Wahl hatte. Das Geschäft hatte gerade geschlossen, als sie angekommen waren und Severus hatte extra dafür bezahlt, dass Madame Malkins ihren Laden noch dreißig Minuten länger offen hielt.

Als sie eintraten, scannte Hermine den Raum nach Ginny ab und fand sie umringt von der gewohnten Gang. Sie fand ihren Weg zu ihnen, genauso wie Severus in Richtung von Lucius und Goyle Senior steuerte. Er suchte den Raum nach Lucinda ab und entspannte sich leicht, als er sie in der Besucherschar nicht entdeckte. Hermine behielt er allerdings trotzdem jeder Zeit im Auge.

Sobald Hermine Ginny erreicht hatte, warf sie ihre Arme zu einer erdrückenden Umarmung um sie. "Willkommen zu Hause! Wie war die Reise?"

"Sehr gut", antwortete Draco statt Ginny. "Wir haben das Zimmer nicht einmal verlassen!"

"He, Draco! Das ist meine Schwester, von der du da redest!" bellte Ron und brachte damit die Umstehenden zum Lachen.

Als die Zeit sich Mitternacht näherte, bemerkte Hermine, dass die Pärchen anfingen, sich zusammenzufinden und sie hielt automatisch nach Severus Ausschau. Sie entdeckte ihn direkt gegenüber und lächelte strahlend. Als er sie erreichte, hatten die Leute bereits begonnen den Countdown zu zählen. Als es soweit war, nahm Severus Hermines Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. "Frohes neues Jahr, meine kleine Löwin."

"Auch dir ein frohes neues Jahr", wünschte Hermine leise. Sie war überrascht, dass er sie vor allen küsste. Eigentlich glaubte sie, dass er der Typ wäre, der öffentliches Zurschaustellen von Zuneigung vermeiden würde. Zu wissen, dass er sie gerne vor allen küsste, ließ ihr Herz aufgehen, nicht, dass es jeder mitbekommen hätte. Die meisten waren damit beschäftigt, ihren eigenen Partner zu küssen.

Danach ging Severus mit Lucius und den anderen Männern für eine festliche Zigarre ins Herrenzimmer und sie kehrte zu den anderen der Truppe zurück. So langsam begann sie den Abend körperlich zu spüren, aber sie wollte Severus nichts sagen, weil sie noch nicht willens war, schon zu gehen.

Als Hermine zu müde wurde, setzten sich alle auf die Couch vor dem Kamin und Draco klingelte nach heißer Schokolade. Sie lachten gerade alle, nippten an ihrer Schokolade und hatten eine gute Zeit, redeten über die Flitterwochen und Weihnachtsgeschenke, als Susan anfing, sich plötzlich unwohl zu fühlen.

"Neville, ich denke, wir müssen jetzt nach Hause gehen. Ich fühle mich nicht gut ", kam es fast stöhnend von Susan. Als ein leichter Glanz von Schweiß auf ihrem Stirn erschien, war jedem klar, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

"Mensch, Susan," sagte Tonks. "Du siehst wirklich schlecht aus. Vielleicht sollten wir dich lieber ins St. Mungos bringen."

"Nein, ich denke, es ist eine Grippe oder sowas. Morgen bin ich wieder okay, ganz bestimmt."

* * *

Neville apparierte sie zu ihrer Wohnung zurück. Sie waren noch nicht vollständig zusammen gezogen, aber Susan hatte mehrere persönliche Dinge hier und sogar einige Roben. Beide wussten, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie richtig zusammen wohnten. Er hatte bereits Pläne, ihr den Verlobungsring seiner Mom am Valentinstag aufzustecken.

Susan war so schlecht, dass sie nur ihre Kleidung von sich warf und ohne Nachthemd, nur mit ihrem Slip bekleidet, ins Bett ging. Sie schwitzte jetzt sehr und wollte nicht, dass es ihre Kleidung schlimmer als nötig machte.

Etwa zwei Stunden später erwachte sie mit schweren Krämpfen und das ganze Laken war blutverschmiert. Ihr war so übel, dass sie es kaum noch zur Toilette schaffte. Neville hörte sie würgen und kam nachschauen. Während er aufstand, bemerkte er das Blut in ihrem Bett. "Susan? Ist bei dir drin alles in Ordnung?"

"Nein, ist es nicht. Ich denke, ich werde doch ins St. Mungos müssen. Könntest du mir bitte meinen Morgenmantel und Pantoffeln bringen?"

"Klar, Liebes. Komm. Das Blut, dass ich auf unserem Bett gesehen habe, gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Es ist nicht schon Zeit für deine Regel, oder?" Sie schüttelte als Antwort den Kopf.

Als sie nach St. Mungos gefloht waren, war Susan in einem noch viel schlimmeren Zustand. Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr allein stehen. Als die Empfangs-Hexe sah, wie krank sie war, brachte sie sie sofort auf ein Zimmer.

Der Heiler kam, um sie, assistiert von einem Praktikanten, zu untersuchen und Neville erklärte ihm die Symptome, die sie hatte. Er verließ seinen Platz für ein paar Minuten, damit die Untersuchung durchgeführt werden konnte. Danach bat der Heiler Neville wieder in den Raum, um mit beiden zu sprechen.  
"Miss Bones", begann er, "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihr Heiler Ihnen in den Zaubertrank gegeben hat, aber Sie hätten in einer medizinischen Einrichtung die ganze Nacht überwacht werden müssen, nachdem Sie ihn genommen hatten. Sie hätten durch diese Nachlässigkeit einige sehr ernsthafte bleibende Folgen davon tragen können."

Susan war deutlich verwirrt. "Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber ich habe keine Tränke heute Abend zu mir genommen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, über was Sie reden. Was, denken Sie, habe ich Ihrer Meinung nach?"

Der Heiler sah sie ungläubig an. "Ich denke nicht, ich _**weiß**_ es. Ihr Körper reagiert auf einen Abtreibungstrank, der eingenommen wurde. Ich würde schätzen, nicht länger als ein paar Stunden her."

Neville war völlig baff. "Warum, in aller Welt, sollte Susan einen Abtreibungstrank nehmen? Sie ist nicht einmal schwanger!"

"Nun, auf jeden Fall ist sie es jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht mehr. Es gibt einen Test, mit dem ich feststellen kann, ob sie bei Einnahme des Trankes schwanger war und sofern es wirklich an dem ist, würde ich sagen, es ist offensichtlich."

Susan begann leicht in Panik zu geraten und reagierte sehr aufgebracht. "Führen Sie diesen verdammten Test durch! Ich bitte darum! Ich war noch nie schwanger und ich habe keinen verflixten Abtreibungstrank genommen!"

Der Heiler machte sich auf den Weg, um den Test auszuwerten und als er zurückkehrte, konnten Neville und Susan auf seinem Gesicht einen verlegenen Ausdruck erkennen. "Ich entschuldige mich, Miss Bones, Mr. Longbottom. Sie waren in der Tat nicht schwanger. Allerdings _**war**_ ein Abtreibungstrank in Ihrem Blutkreislauf. Wenn Sie es nicht wissentlich getan haben, schlage ich vor, Sie finden heraus, was hier vor sich geht. Sie müssen, solang ich es für richtig halte, hier bleiben. Ihre Reaktion ist schlimmer, da Sie nicht schwanger waren."

"Warum, in aller Welt, würde mir jemand einen Abtreibungstrank geben?" fragte sich Susan. Dann, plötzlich, riss sie erstaunt ihre Augen auf und sah Neville mit entsetztem Gesicht an. Gleichzeitig polterten beide: "Hermine!"

"Neville, du musst sofort nach Hogwarts und Hermine und Professor Snape sagen, was passiert ist."  
"Ich werde diese Dinge erst am Morgen erledigen, Liebling. Ich bin sicher, dass sie zu dieser Stunde im Bett sind." Neville beugte sich nach unten und küsste Susan auf die Wange. "Ruh dich aus. Ich werde diese Nacht hier bei dir bleiben und morgen früh gehe ich und spreche mit ihnen. Ganz sicher."

* * *

Severus schreckte mit blinzelnden Augen durch ein lautes Hämmern an seiner Tür auf. Er schaute auf die Uhr und als er feststellte, dass es erst sieben war, fluchte er in Gedanken. _Verdammter Mist! Wer ist das zu dieser frühen Stunde am Neujahrstag?_ Sich erst überzeugend, dass Hermine von der Hämmerei nicht erwacht war, stieg er aus dem Bett und zog den Bademantel über.

An der Tür angelangt, riss er sie auf und stand von Angesicht zu Angesicht einem sehr besorgt wirkenden Neville Longbottom gegenüber. "Longbottom, was, zum Teufel, bringt Sie zu dieser gottlosen Stunde dazu, vor meiner Tür zu stehen?"

"Professor Snape, ich muss sie wirklich sprechen! Es ist sehr wichtig, Sir!"

Severus seufzte. "Dann kommen Sie, bringen wir es hinter uns, damit ich dann wieder zurück ins Bett gehen kann. Und senken Sie Ihre Stimme, Junge! Hermine ist noch im Bett."

Neville trat ein. "Susan wurde ein Abtreibungstrank gereicht!", platzte er heraus.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Nun, Ihre Großmutter wird sicher enttäuscht sein. Aber ich sehe nicht, was das mit _**mir**_ zu tun hat. Ich habe keinen Zaubertrank, der die Wirkung stoppen könnte, sobald sie im Gange ist."

Neville begann, mit den Händen durch sein Haar zu fahren und auf- und abzuschreiten. "Nein, Sir, Sie verstehen nicht. Susan war nicht schwanger. Irgendwer hat ihr den Zaubertrank untergejubelt. Es muss auf Malfoys Party passiert sein. Wir waren anwesend, als sie das Gefühl bekam, krank zu werden." Auf Severus' ausdruckslosem Blick, fuhr er fort. "Verstehen Sie nicht? Wir denken, er war für Hermine bestimmt!"

Das bekam seine Aufmerksamkeit. Gerade als er antworten wollte, fühlte er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken. Er wandte sich um und erblickte Hermine. "Neville, das ist entsetzlich! Ist Susan okay? Wo ist sie?" Hermine war außer sich und unbewusst legte sie eine schützende Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Ich möchte mitkommen und sie sehen!"

"Beruhige dich, Hermine," besänftigte Severus sie. "Es ist noch zu früh. Geh noch für ein paar Stunden ins Bett zurück."

"Wie kannst du das sagen? Ins Bett? Nachdem wir _**das**_ gehört haben?", fragte sie ungläubig. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem aufgelösten Freund zu. "Wie geht's ihr, Neville?" Hermines Augen waren aufgerissen und Severus legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und gab ihr eine einfache, schnelle, beruhigende Umarmung, bevor er sie wieder los ließ.

"Sie war letzte Nacht sehr krank, Erbrechen und Blutungen, so dass ich sie nach St. Mungos brachte. Die Heilerin sagte, sie wäre okay, aber sie wollen sie dabehalten, bis sie sicher sind, dass die Auswirkungen des Tranks abgeklungen sind. Sie wird wahrscheinlich in ein paar Tagen nach Hause kommen. Ich wollte, dass du das weißt, denn wir sind sicher, dass der Zaubertrank für dich bestimmt war, Hermine. Bitte sei vorsichtig!"

"Das werde ich, Neville und danke, dass du vorbei gekommen bist. Bitte richte Susan unsere besten Grüße aus und sage ihr, wir hoffen, sie fühlt sich bald besser. Ich komme sie dann heute später besuchen. Jetzt geh dich ein bisschen ausruhen, du siehst erschöpft aus."

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, beobachtete Severus Hermine, die in der Nähe der Tür stand. Sie sah so verletzlich aus, dass sein Herz tatsächlich wehtat. Sie hatte ihre Hand noch auf ihrem gewölbten Bauch liegen und er wusste, dass sie zweifellos ihr Leben geben würde, um das Baby zu schützen. _Unser Baby. _Instinktiv wusste er, dass eine beruhigende Umarmung genau das wäre, was sie brauchte und zog sie nah an sich heran. Er küsste sie auf die Schläfe und geleitete sie zurück in ihr Bett. Er selbst verschwand im Bad. Als er nach wenigen Augenblicken heraus kam, war er vollständig angezogen und sagte zu ihr, "Bleib hier. Ich sollte in etwa einer Stunde zurück sein."

"Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Hermine, während sie wieder aus dem Bett rutschte.

"Nach Malfoy Manor, wohin sonst?"

Hermine begann nervös, auf und ab zu gehen. "Um diese Zeit? Meinst du nicht, es ist zu früh?" Sein Blick ruhte intensiv auf ihr, als sie erklärte: "Gut, also dann! Ich komme mit dir."

"Du wirst unter keinen Umständen mit mir kommen! Du wirst hier bleiben, wo du sicher bist und ich werde herausfinden, was zur Hölle los ist!" Als sie ihr Kinn trotzig erhob, wurde Severus Ton weich. "Bitte, Hermine. Wenn wirklich jemand bei Malfoys Party Miss Bones diesen Zaubertrank gegeben hat, dann ist es nicht sicher für dich, dorthin zu gehen." Er wusste, dass sein nächster Satz sie aufhalten würde. "Es ist auch nicht sicher für das Baby."

Hermine ergab sich seufzend ihrer Niederlage. Sie selbst würde es riskieren, aber sie würde kein Risiko für ihr Baby eingehen. "Bitte sei vorsichtig, Severus und komm bald zurück nach Hause! Ich bin verrückt vor Sorge, bis du zurück bist."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Liebling. Ich kann mit Lucinda Malfoy fertigwerden." Er neigte sich hinab und küsste sie sanft. Ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, machte er sich auf den Weg. Auf halber Strecke zu den Toren wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Hermine seinen Liebling genannt hatte. Er schnaubte. _Was zum Teufel, spielt es an diesem Punkt unserer Beziehung überhaupt für eine Rolle? Es ist augenscheinlich, dass meine Gefühle für sie nicht, wie ich geglaubt habe, nur Beschützerinstinkt sind._

* * *

Lucinda schlief fest, als die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer eingerannt wurde und eine sehr wütender Severus Snape herein stürmte. Er hatte Dippy gezwungen, ihm zu zeigen, wo ihr Zimmer war. Bei ihrem Bett angelangt, packte er sie am Arm und zerrte sie heraus.

"Was soll das, Severus? Du weißt, ich mag es hart, aber ich hätte gern vorher irgendeinen Hinweis", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Severus überkam das Gefühl, sie an Ort und Stelle erwürgen zu wollen. "Ich weiß, dass du versucht hast, Hermine einen Abtreibungstrank zu geben, Lucinda und ich will, dass du weißt, das _**ich. dich. töten. werde.**_, wenn du jemals wieder Hermine von der falschen Seite kommst."

Lucinda hatte tatsächlich den Nerv zu grinsen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, von was du sprichst, Liebling. Ich war nicht einmal zur Silvesterparty wie du weißt. "

Eine böses Grinsen erschien auf Severus' Gesicht, als er Lucinda seine Finger um den Hals legte und zudrückte. Er schnurrte gefährlich: "Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es auf der Party geschehen ist, Lucinda." Er erhob sie leicht vom Boden.

"Severus! Das genügt!" brüllte Lucius. "Hört _**augenblicklich**_ auf! Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Severus lockerte seinen Griff, ließ sie aber keineswegs gehen. "Deine liebe Schwester hat letzte Nacht versucht, Hermine einen Abtreibungstrank zu verabreichen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, was ich tun werde, wenn sie wieder versucht, Hermine oder meinem Kind in irgendeiner Weise zu schaden. Zum Glück wurde der Zaubertrank irrtümlich dem falschen Getränk beigemengt und Susan Bones verbrachte die Nacht im St. Mungos, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass sich Miss Bones letzte Nacht sehr glücklich gefühlt hat."

"Über was, zum Teufel, redet er da, Lucinda? Ist es wahr? Was hast du getan?" Severus' Geschichte ließ Lucius wütend werden.

Severus lockerte seinen Griff noch ein wenig mehr, so dass sie sprechen konnte, obwohl ihre Stimme gepresst klang. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wie du weißt, war ich vergangene Nacht nicht einmal hier. Ich war letzten Abend mit Ludovic Bagman aus."

Severus ließ sie fallen und sie würgte und hustete, als sie auf dem Boden grob aufschlug. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte Severus sie sofort erledigt. "Man muss für solcherlei Dinge nicht physisch anwesend sein, Lucinda. Selbst ein Hauself könnte einen Tropfen des Trankes einem Drink beimischen." Severus war so zornig, dass er zitterte. "Hör mir gut zu. Dies war deine erste und einzige Warnung. Wenn du Hermine Granger ein Haar krümmst oder wenn etwas mit meinem Kind passiert, _**werde ich dich töten**_. Mach keinen Fehler."

Er nickte Lucius noch einmal zu und stürmte in einer Flut von schwarzen Roben aus dem Herrenhaus, nur eine Sache vor Augen: Hermine. Er musste so schnell wie möglich wieder zu ihr zurück.Gegen Mittag, traf eine Eule von Neville ein und teilte ihnen mit, dass Susan immer noch außer sich war und keinen Besuch haben wollte, so dass sie beschlossen, bis zum nächsten Tag zu warten. Severus verbrachte den Nachmittag damit, Hermine zu beruhigen und im Gegenzug, tat sie dasselbe. Beide wussten, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie aus Susans Glas getrunken hätte.

* * *

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen nach einem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte, wollte sie zunächst eine Dusche nehmen und dann Susan besuchen. Severus allerdings wollte zu ihrer Bestürzung davon nichts wissen.

"Es tut mir leid, Hermine, aber ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass du das Schloss ohne Begleitung verlässt. Es ist zu gefährlich."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme über ihrer Brust und schnaubte. "Ich bin überzeugt, das St. Mungos ist ganz sicher, Severus. Du glaubst nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dort zu Schaden kommen würde, oder?"

"Nein, ich kann mir nicht sicher sein und bis ich es bin, bleibst du hier. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich begleiten, aber ich kann die heutige Lehrerkonferenz nicht einfach verpassen. Abgesehen davon denke ich, dass Albus wissen sollte, was mit Miss Bones passiert ist. So, nun iss dein Frühstück."

Bei diesen Worten verengten sich Hermines Augen. Sie erwartete nur noch, dass er ihr den Kopf tätschelte und die Worte "braves Mädchen" seinen Mund verließen. "Nun, was ist, wenn ich eine Begleitung hätte? Vielleicht möchten Ginny und Draco mitgehen. Es ist in Malfoy Manor _**passiert**_." Hermine hielt den Atem an, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete.

"Gut, wenn Draco – und nicht nur Ginevra - zusagt, dann habe ich kein Problem, aber du gehst nur nach St. Mungos und zurück. Ich habe heute um drei einen Termin bei Madam Malkins für dich ausgemacht. Du brauchst einiges an neuer Kleidung. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du etwas benötigst, was sich von selbst deiner jeweiligen Figur anpasst. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dir sieben Sets aussuchst - zu Lasten meines Kontos, natürlich."

"Danke, Severus. Wirst du mit mir kommen?"

"Leider nein. Ich habe einen Termin mit Lucius heute. Nymphadora hat sich bereit erklärt, dich zu begleiten. Sie kommt von einer Beratung mit Harry. Es sieht so aus, als ob es einige fragwürdige ehemalige Todesser gibt, die in Muggellondon Aufmerksamkeit erregen, so dass ein paar Ordensmitglieder sich direkt im Anschluss an die Sitzung treffen."

_Wird es jemals enden?_ Seufzend gab Hermine nickend ihr Einverständnis. Sie begann wieder zu essen, damit sie fertig werden würde und duschen könnte. Sie wollte Ginny eulen und sehen, ob sie und Draco mit ihr kommen würden. Im Falle sie zustimmten, wollte sie fertig sein.

Severus bemerkt ihr ernstes Gesicht und wollte sie ein bisschen aufmuntern. "Was sagst du dazu, wenn wir heute früh zu Abend essen und danach ein Muggelkino besuchen würden? Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Schüler aus den Ferien zurück sind und wir haben dann nicht mehr viel Zeit für Ausflüge dieser Art."

Hermine strahlte ihn an. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, dies wäre ihr _**drittes**_ Date. _Hmmm, ich frage mich, ob die Drei-Dates-Regel auch für uns gilt?_ "Sehr gerne, Severus. Da gibt es einen Film, den ich wirklich gerne sehen würde, er heißt _**‚Love Actually'**_. Ich habe gehört, dass er großartig sein soll!"

"Dann werden wir genau das tun. Nimm dir Zeit mit dem Frühstück und mit dem Fertigmachen. Ich werde Draco persönlich eulen." Severus stand auf, um Pergament und Feder zu holen, dabei neigte er sich zu Hermine und küsste sie auf die Lippen. Er bemerkte nicht wirklich, was er tat. Es war eine rein instinktive Bewegung.

In Verwirrung dieses, aus dem Stegreif, erfolgten Kusses, beendete Hermine ihr Frühstück und stand auf, um duschen zu gehen. Sie bückte sich hinunter, um sich Scharfzünglein zu schnappen und ging davon. Obwohl sie den Kniesel erst eine Woche hatte, war sie bereits in ihn verliebt. Auf ihrem Weg ins Badezimmer wühlte sie ihre Nase in sein Fell.

Severus lachte bei diesem Anblick.

* * *

Nach der Rückkehr aus St. Mungos, fühlte sich Hermine etwas besser. Susan schien es soweit gut zu gehen und sie hatte ihr, Ginny und Draco versichert, dass es keine dauerhaften Schäden durch den Zaubertrank geben würde. Sie saßen fast eine Stunde bei Susan, bevor Neville kam, um sie nach Hause zu bringen.

* * *

Es war ein schöner Tag für Januar; die Sonne schien, auch wenn es immer noch furchtbar kalt war. Hermine war es leid, im Schloss eingesperrt zu sein, so dass sie beschloss, ihr Lieblings-Gewächshaus aufzusuchen und eine Weile dort zu lesen. Sie liebte es wegen all der exotischen Blumen, die Professor Sprout dort wachsen ließ. Es war erstaunlich für Hermine, was man mit Magie so tun konnte, auch jetzt, nachdem sie schon so lange in der Welt der Zauberer lebte. Im Inneren war es schön warm, so dass sie sich niederließ, um in ihrem Zauberkunstbuch zu lesen.

Professor Flitwick hatte ihr, nachdem sie ihr Examen bestanden hatte, gesagt, dass sie nach den Ferien mit Terry zu arbeiten beginnen könne. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie ihre Lehrzeit für fünf Monate verschieben müsste und so stimmte sie schnell zu. Außerdem spürte sie, dass es auch einen guten Eindruck bei dem Zauberkunstmeister hinterlassen würde.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon so saß, als sie über sich ein zischendes Geräusch hörte. Langsam senkte sie ihr Buch nach unten und blickte auf. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als sie eine große, braune Schlange mit schwarzen Streifen erblickte, die sich langsam durch die Schirmpflanzen, die von der Decke hingen, schlängelte. Sie kam auf sie zu. Hermine erstarrte, nicht wissend, was sie tun sollte.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein zweites Zischen hinter ihr und gewaltige Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als sie sich umblickte und Harry und Tonks sah. Harry hatte die Schlange aufgehalten und schien sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Dann entledigte er sich ihrer mit einer schnellen Beschwörung von _**Vipera Evanesca**_!

"Zur Hölle!", rief Harry. Er war sichtlich erschüttert.

Tonks sah zu ihrem Liebsten. "Hat die Schlange dir etwas erzählt, Harry? Was hat sie hier _**gemacht**_? Ich habe vorher noch nie diese Art von Schlangen hier gesehen!"

"Ja, also das kommt daher, weil diese Art von Schlangen, eine Aspisviper, ursprünglich aus Frankreich stammt." Als Harry entdeckt hatte, dass er ein Parselmund war, hatte er eine Menge über Schlangen geforscht. Harry sah zu Hermine. "Bist du okay? Brauchst du Madame Pomfrey, um dich ansehen zu lassen?"

"Nein, ich brauche dich, damit du mir sagst, was diese Schlange hier zu tun hatte, Harry! Wie ist sie von Frankreich ausgerechnet nach Hogwarts gekommen?" Hermine verspürte leichte Hysterie.

Harry seufzte. "Sie sagte, sie wisse es nicht, nur, dass sie in einer Kiste herkam und dann in dieses spezielle Gewächshaus gestellt wurde. Das ist alles, was sie gesagt hat, bevor ich sie zurück nach Frankreich verbannt habe. Hermine, es wäre wirklich leicht, herauszufinden, dass dies einer deiner Lieblingsplätze hier im Schloss ist. Zum Teufel, fast jeder kennt ihn. Warum sollte sie jemand hier aussetzen, wenn er das weiß?"

Hermine stand auf und begann, hin und her zu laufen. "Erst wird Susan Bones auf Malfoys Party ein Abtreibungstrank verabreicht und heute ist eine französische Schlange ganz zufällig in _**diesem**_ Gewächshaus? Nun ja, ich vermute, die Schlange war ein Zufall, denn wie sollte sie wissen, dass ich heute hierher kommen würde, um zu lesen? Ich meine, es ist _**Januar**_! Es ist schwierig, zu behaupten, dass _**sie**_ das hier tut - es sei denn, dass die Schlange speziell aus Frankreich ist, wo ihr Sohn lebt und wo sie gerade von einem Besuch wiedergekommen ist!"

Tonks war es überdrüssig zu beobachten, wie Hermine hin und her wanderte. "Bleib doch mal stehen! Über wen redest du und was meinst du damit, dass Susan ein Abtreibungstrank gegeben wurde?"

"Oh, Severus wird alle, die an diesem Treffen teilnehmen, darüber informieren. Geht lieber ihr zwei, bevor ihr zu spät seid. Tonks, gehen wir danach noch zum Einkaufen?"

"Aber sicher! Deshalb haben wir dich gesucht - um unseren Plan festzumachen. Als du nicht im Kerker warst, haben wir uns gedacht, dass du wahrscheinlich hier sein würdest. Komm, Harry und ich begleiten dich zurück in den Kerker. Sie solltest nach diesem Vorfall hier nicht allein bleiben. Bist du sicher, dass du Madame Pomfrey keinen Besuch abstatten willst?"

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin in Ordnung. Ich bin nur ein bisschen aufgewühlt, aber ich will zurück nach drinnen." Sie sammelte ihre Sachen ein und steuerte mit Harry und Tonks an ihrer Seite, das Schloss an. Sie würde mit Professor Sprout sprechen – nur und nicht zuletzt, um die Möglichkeit auszuschließen, dass die Schlange dort absichtlich von jemandem auf dem Schulgelände platziert wurde.

* * *

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi ihr Lieben,_

_  
das ist nun das vorletzte Chap. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass es euch sehr gut gefällt, obwohl auch eine ziemlich traurige Sache enthalten ist.  
Danke für eure Reviews und nun viel Spaß!_

**Kapitel 12**

Severus war mehr als erzürnt, als er im Tropfenden Kessel eintraf. Er und Lucius wollten sich ursprünglich treffen, um vermutete Todesseraktivitäten zu diskutieren, aber alles, was er jetzt wollte, war, über die Schlange zu sprechen, von der Harry Potter ihm berichtet hatte. Obwohl er es nicht beweisen konnte, wusste er zweifellos, dass Lucinda dahinter steckte. Lucius kam kurz nach Severus.

"Severus," begrüßt ihn Lucius, "wie war die Konferenz? Hast du irgendetwas erfahren?"

"Ja, ich habe etwas durchaus Interessantes erfahren. Ich denke, deine liebe Schwester hat wieder versucht, Hermine zu verletzen. Ich kann ihr nichts nachweisen, aber _**irgendwer**_ hat eine sehr giftige Schlange, die _**ursprünglich aus Frankreich**_ stammt, nach Hogwarts verfrachtet und in einem Gewächshaus deponiert, welches Hermine oft aufsucht, um zu lesen. Ich habe dir gesagt, was ich tun würde, Lucius, wenn Lucinda versucht, Hermine oder meinem Kind Schaden zuzufügen und ich meine es ernst. Ich werde es nicht tolerieren!"

Lucius war über diese Neuigkeiten sehr erschrocken. Nach einem Gespräch mit seiner Schwester war er sich sicher, sie würde Severus und Hermine in Ruhe lassen. Das war höchst peinlich. "Ich werde mit ihr darüber sprechen, Severus und ich werde auch Jean-Paul kontaktieren, um zu sehen, was er weiß. Derartiges wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

"Sieh zu, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. Das ist kein Spiel hier, Lucius. Nun, wegen der Todesser, es klingt, als könnten sie einige der letzten, gerade aufgenommenen Initiierten sein, bevor der Dunkle Lord besiegt wurde - die einzigen, die einer Verfolgung entgingen. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Auroren Probleme damit haben werden, diese Dummköpfe zu fangen."

"Gut, das ist auf jeden Fall eine gute Nachricht. Ich möchte mir keine Sorgen darüber machen müssen, dass ein paar Todesser scharf darauf sind, Vergeltung zu üben und meiner Familie drohen. Narcissa wird erleichtert sein. Nun, was sagst du eigentlich zu einem späten Mittagessen?"

"Danke, aber ich muss ablehnen. Ich möchte wieder zurück und mich vergewissern, dass Hermine okay ist. Auf Wiedersehen, Lucius und vergiss nicht, was ich gesagt habe."

Mit diesen Worten disapparierte Severus vor die Tore Hofwarts zurück, entschlossen, gleich nach Hermine zu sehen. Zu seiner Bestürzung war sie trotz allem zu ihrem Shopping-Trip aufgebrochen. Er wurde mit jeder Minute ärgerlicher. _Wie kann sie, nachdem was heute passiert ist, so unvorsichtig sein! Törichte Hexe! Ich werde ihr ihren hübschen, kleinen Hals umdrehen, wenn sie nach Hause kommt!_

* * *

Die Einkaufstrip war anstrengend für Hermine. Alles, was sie wollte, war, nach Hause zu kommen und in der Badewanne zu versinken, bevor sie ihr _Treffen_ mit Severus hätte. Dies klappte allerdings nicht. Sobald sie eingetreten war, stürzte er auf sie zu.

"Warum, in Merlins verfluchten Namen, hast du mit Nymphadora Hogwarts verlassen, nachdem was mit der Schlange passiert war?" Sein Ton war sanft und todbringend.

Hermine, die diesen Ton erkannte, hob leicht ihr Kinn und stützte die Hände auf die Hüften. "Severus, ich habe ein paar Schwangerschaftsroben erworben! Keines meiner Kleider passt mir mehr! Was meinst du, soll ich tun? Nackt herumlaufen? Außerdem war Tonks mit! Sie ist eine Aurorin, wie du weißt!"

_Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du in unseren Räumen nackt umherwandern würdest._ "Von jetzt an wirst du dieses Schloss nicht mehr ohne mich verlassen. Nymphadora war auch auf der Party. Sie saß daneben, als der Trank, der für _**dich**_ bestimmt war, in Susans Glas gegeben wurde, oder?" Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber er hob seine Hand, um sie zu stoppen. "Hermine, ich kann es nicht riskieren. Bitte."

Sie gab sich mit gesenkten Augen geschlagen. Normalerweise würde sie nicht so leicht nachgeben, doch sie hatte an das Baby zu denken. Außerdem brach der bittende Ton in Severus Stimme ihr das Herz. "Okay. Ich willige ein, nur noch wegzugehen, wenn du mich begleitest, aber ich will irgendwann bald in dieses Wellnesscenter." Als er sie verwirrt ansah, erklärte sie: "Ginny und Draco hatten mir einen Gutschein für ein Wellnesscenter geschenkt, das spezialisiert darauf ist, schwangere Frauen zu verwöhnen, erinnerst du dich?"

Severus kämpfte gegen den Drang zu schnauben. _Ein Wellnesscenter, in der Tat. Ich könnte sie hier genauso gut massieren - wahrscheinlich besser, so, wie ich es jede Nacht getan habe!_ "Ja, Liebes, ich werde dich begleiten. Nur lege es auf einen Samstag, okay?"

Hermines Augenbrauen schossen bis zum Haaransatz. _Hat er mich gerade Liebes genannt? Wieder? Er muss sich mit den Zärtlichkeiten wohlfühlen. Das ist das, was ich jeden Tag hören könnte!_ Mit leicht geröteten Wangen, sagte sie ihm, dass ihr der Besuch des Wellnesscenters an einem Samstag angenehm wäre.

"Okay, geh und nimm dein Bad und mach dich für unseren Ausflug bereit. Ich habe im _**Chez Moi**_ zu sechs Uhr für uns reservieren lassen. Es befindet sich übrigens im Muggellondon."

"Oh, wirklich? Ich liebe die französische Küche! Ich wollte schon immer mal dort essen, konnte es mir aber nie leisten." Sie begann ihre Unterlippe mit den Zähnen zu malträtieren, dass Severus sich wünschte, sie an seinen Mund zu bringen und zu beruhigen.

"Hermine, ich versichere dir, dass ich es mir mehr als leisten kann. Hast du noch Muggelkleidung, die dir passt?"

"Ja, ich glaube, ich passe noch in das Kleid, das ich zu Ginnys Junggesellinnenfeier getragen habe." Sie runzelte die Stirn, darüber nachgrübelnd, ob es nicht zu sportlich wäre.

"Ausgezeichnet. Jetzt mach dich fertig. Ich werde bereit sein, wenn du deine Vorbereitungen beendet hast."

* * *

Wie Hermine vermutet hatte, erwies sich das _**Chez Moi**_ als ein wunderbares Restaurant. Nach einer Vorspeise, bestehend aus Pilzen und Kaviar, weigerte sie sich, die Schnecken zu essen, sehr zu Severus' Amüsement. Ihr erster Gang waren Avocado gefüllt mit Krabben-Salat.

Dann kam der Hauptgang, Schweinefilet mit Schalotten und Spargel für Hermine und geröstetem Kabeljau mit rotem Pfefferpüree für Severus. Die Konversation floss leicht zwischen ihnen. Beide erzählten ein wenig mehr von ihrer Kindheit und ihren Familien. Dieses Mal fühlte sich Hermine jedoch mutig genug, ein paar Fragen zu stellen und zu ihrer Überraschung, beantwortete Severus sie.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl, ihn noch besser kennen zu lernen. Er reagierte mehr wie der Severus, mit dem sie all die Monate damals arbeitete und sie war sehr glücklich darüber. Er schien sich ihr zu öffnen und sie langsam einzulassen.

Für ihren Teil, war sie versucht, ein offenes Buch für ihn zu sein. Sie wollte, dass er sie kennen lernte und begriff, was sie wirklich fühlte. Sie wollte ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen geben, dass sie mit ihm und dem Kind leben wollte. Seit ihre Eltern gestorben waren, begann sie erstmals, die Dinge zuversichtlich zu sehen.

Als die Desserts, Schokolade und Erdnussbutter-Sandwichs, serviert wurden, waren fast drei Stunden vergangen. Beide waren erstaunt, wie schnell die Zeit verflogen war. Sie beendeten ihr Date später als sie erwartet hätten, aber es hatte sich gelohnt.

Für seinen Teil, war Severus erstaunt, wie viel er bereit war, Hermine zu zeigen. Die Worte schienen nur so aus seinem Mund zu strömen, wenn er sich mit ihr unterhielt. Nicht, dass er wirklich aufgeschlossen war, aber wenn sie eine Art von gemeinsamer Zukunft haben wollten, dann war es für sie notwendig, über seine Vergangenheit bescheid zu wissen. Selbst über die unschönen Teile. Vor allem über die unschönen Teile. Er wollte, dass sie mit weit geöffneten Augen an diese Sache ging.

Er entdeckte, dass er es sehr genoss, mit seiner Hexe Zeit zu verbringen und je mehr er über sie wusste, desto mehr wollte er sie. Er wusste, dass er sie seit geraumer Zeit liebte, aber es war ihm nicht bewusst, dass er sie tatsächlich auch wollte. Es sah aus, als wenn sie auf dem Weg war, ihm eine Freundin, sowie seine Geliebte zu werden. Er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bevor sie wieder ihren Gefühle erlagen und er sah diesem mit Freuden entgegen.

Längst hatte er erkannt, dass sie mit ihm flirtete und versuchte, ihn zu verführen. Es erstaunte und erfreute ihn, dass sie sich darum bemühte, aber er war sehr froh, dass sie es tat. Er fragte sich immer, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Es war eher reizvoll, sie bei ihren Versuchen in all ihrer Unschuld zu beobachten und ein Gelingen war verlockend.

Severus war im Moment sehr glücklich und zufrieden. Seit der Dunkle Lord besiegt worden war, begannen die Dinge endlich für ihn zu arbeiten.

* * *

Bald war es Mitte Januar und Zeit für einen weiteren Besuch bei Poppy. Severus hatte nur einen Termin verpasst, aber er freute sich auf jeden Fall auf diesen. Es erstaunt ihn immer wieder, den Herzschlag seines Kindes zu hören. Er beobachtete Hermine dabei, wie sie sich setzte, sein Frühstück vor ihn stellte und dann begann, ihren eigenen Teller zurecht zu machen. Sie wurde immer schöner für ihn. _Ich frage mich, ob sie weiß, wie sie leuchtet und ob sie spürt, wenn sich das Leben in ihrem Inneren bewegt und sie tritt?_

"Einen Sickel für deine Gedanken." Hermine lächelte Severus warm an. Er hatte ihr beharrlich auf den wachsenden Bauch gestarrt. _Was geht durch deinen Geist, wenn du mich ansiehst? _

"Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du es spürst, wenn das Baby sich da drinnen bewegt."

"Manchmal. Es wird jeden Tag stärker. Sobald ich das nächste Mal ein paar deutliche Bewegungen fühle, werde ich es dich wissen lassen und du kannst es selbst spüren."

"Vielen Dank. Das würde mir wirklich gefallen, Hermine." Severus seufzte. "Wir gehen jetzt besser. Ich muss in meiner Klasse kurz nach den Dummköpfe ankommen."

Hermine rollte die Augen. "Severus, warum, in aller Welt, unterrichtest du, wenn du es so hasst?"

"Was soll ich tun, Hermine? Mich verkleiden und Gigolo werden? Ich habe es zu lange getan, um jetzt aufhören."

"Vielleicht. Obwohl ich glaube, du würdest brillant in der Forschung sein. Hast du schon einmal in Erwägung gezogen, aufzuhören, selbst zu forschen und deine eigenen Tränke zu kreieren?" _Wir könnten zusammen ein Labor einrichten. Ich weiß, dass wir sehr gut beim Brauen zusammen arbeiten. Vielleicht könnte ich sogar ein paar dieser Zauber mit einbeziehen, die ich studiert habe. _

"Ich habe schon daran gedacht, wegzugehen, aber dann festgestellt, dass mein Platz hier akzeptabel ist. Ich bin zufrieden damit, meine Projekte während der Ferien durchzuführen und mit dem Baby möchte ich in naher Zukunft nicht aus Hogwarts ausziehen."

"Ja, ich verstehe deine Gründe. Nun, es ist Zeit zu gehen. Bist du soweit?" Hermine wollte gehen, bevor dieser Teil des Gesprächs fortgesetzt würde. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, wenn das Baby geboren wäre und sie in ihr Leben zurückkehren müsste. Sie hatte noch die stille Hoffnung, seine Meinung zu ändern und es sah aus, als war er im Begriff, es zu tun, obwohl sie seit längerem nicht mehr darüber gesprochen hatten.

Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie auf die Lippen, so wie er begonnen hatte, es jeden Morgen nach dem Frühstück zu tun, nahm ihre Hand und geleitete sie zu Poppy.

* * *

Als Poppy die Untersuchung beendet hatte, sagte sie: "Es steht wirklich alles zum Besten. Hermine, das ist fast eine Lehrbuchschwangerschaft." Severus feixte. _Natürlich ist es das. Ich würde nicht weniger von meiner kleinen Know-it-all erwarten!_ "Alles ist genau so, wie es in der fünfundzwanzigsten Woche sein sollte. Wenn du es nicht schon längst getan hast, solltest du bald fühlen, wie das Baby sich bewegt. Es sind noch keine Dehnungsstreifen aufgetreten, obwohl es ganz normal wäre, wenn du welche hättest."

Severus lächelte. "Ich hatte eine Salbe für Hermine vorbereitet, deren Anwendung in den ersten Wochen ihrer Schwangerschaft genau dies verhindert. Es handelt sich um eine sehr komplizierte Salbe, aber ich kann sagen, dass es sich gelohnt hat."

Hermine errötete bei der Erinnerung, was passiert war, als er die Salbe angewandt hatte. "Ja, es hat sich wirklich gelohnt." Ihre Augen trafen auf Severus und sie wusste, dass er sich ebenfalls daran erinnerte.

Poppy tat so, als ob sie den Austausch zwischen Hermine und Severus nicht bemerke. "Hermine, es ist normal, wenn du Sodbrennen bekommst. Du kannst täglich einmal einen Zaubertrank dagegen nehmen. Du kannst auch versuchen, häufiger kleinere Mahlzeiten zu dir zu nehmen und weniger fetthaltiges Essen. Nun, möchtest du das Geschlecht des Babys wissen, Severus?"

Genau in diesem Augenblick bemerkte Severus, wie Hermine dreinblickte. Er meinte zu sehen, dass sie es wirklich wissen wollte und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte er es auch. "Ja, möchte ich." Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil Poppy die Frage nur an ihn gerichtet hatte, so, wie es sein sollte. Aber es fühlte sich einfach falsch für ihn an. Er dachte an das Kind als _**ihr**_ Baby - nicht nur seines.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du wirst einen Sohn haben." Poppy strahlte Severus bei dieser Ankündigung förmlich an.

Severus blickte zu Hermine und sah glitzernde Tränen in ihren Augen. Er begann selbst etwas rührselig zu werden und so tat er das einzige, was er dachte, im Moment tun zu können. Er nickte ihr zu und stürmte hinaus, um in sein Klassenzimmer zu gelangen.

Hermine war wegen seines abrupten Abgangs nicht beleidigt. Nun, nachdem sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, wusste sie, dass es seine Verteidigung gegen das öffentliche Zurschaustellen von Emotionen war. Sie streichelte ihren Bauch und lächelte. _Ich werde einen Sohn haben_, dachte sie, während Tränen aus ihren Augen fielen.

Severus verharrte vor der Klassenzimmertür, um seine Emotionen in Griff zu bekommen. _Ein Sohn! Hermine wird mir einen Sohn schenken! Natürlich, ich würde mein Kind lieben, egal, welches Geschlecht es hat, aber ich freue mich sehr. Ich denke, ich werde aus diesem Anlass ihren Wellnessbesuch auf dieses Wochenende legen._

* * *

Der Valentinstag rückte näher. Hermine wollte Severus gern ein besonderes Geschenk machen, aber es war schwierig für sie, etwas zu besorgen. Neben ihren eingeschränkten Auswahlmöglichkeiten, stand die Tatsache, dass Severus sie wie ein Falke beobachtete und nicht zulassen würde, dass sie ohne ihn das Schloss verließ. Darüber hinaus war sie noch immer nicht zu ihrem Wellnesstag gekommen. An dem Wochenende, an dem Severus mit ihr gehen wollte, wurde Filch krank und Severus musste seine Runden übernehmen. Außerdem war Severus mit der Vorbereitung der Schüler auf die kommenden ZAGs und UTZs und mit der Benotung von Tests und Aufsätzen beschäftigt. Daher verbrachte sie ihre Abende mit ihm in seinem Büro - und sie beschäftigte sich mit seinen Unmengen an Büchern. So sehr sie es auch genoss zu lesen, begann sie sich, gelinde gesagt, ein bisschen eingeengt zu fühlen.

Um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, entwickelte sie eine extreme Begierde nach der Schokolade und den Erdnussbutter-Sandwichs, die sie im Chez Moi gegessen hatten. Es war unnötig zu sagen, dass sie mieser Laune war, als Severus in der Nacht von seinen Rundgängen zurückkehrte. "Ich habe die Nase voll, Severus. Ich habe meine Belastungsgrenze erreicht!"

Erschrocken sah Severus Hermine an. "Was ist los, Süße? Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

"Zum einen werde ich in diesem verdammten Schloss verrückt! Ich muss hier raus! Und zum anderen habe ich ein absolut unerträgliches Verlangen nach der Schokolade und den Erdnussbutter-Sandwichs aus dem Chez Moi. Ich muss jetzt schlichtweg etwas davon haben!"

"Hermine, es ist Mitternacht! Ich bezweifle, dass sie um diese Stunde noch offen haben!" Severus hatte wirklich kein gutes Gefühl, zu dieser Zeit nachts noch auszugehen, vor allem für etwas so Närrisches wie dieses.

Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie unvernünftig war, aber sie schien sich nicht stoppen zu können. "Fein! Vergiss es einfach!" Sie stampfte in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Severus seufzte. _Hexen! _Dennoch beschloss er, dass es niemanden schaden würde, ihr ihren Willen zu lassen. Er wäre allerdings verdammt, wenn er um Mitternacht durch Muggellondon stapfen würde. Statt dessen rief er einen Hauselfen.

* * *

Auch als sie aus der Wanne gestiegen war und sich abtrocknete, gelüstete es Hermine nach diesen Sandwichs, was ihr merkwürdig vorkam, da sie diese erst ein Mal gegessen hatte. Gerade als sie ihr Kleid über den Kopf zog, fühlte sie es; ein sehr starker Stoß, gefolgt von einer Reihe von wellenartigen Bewegungen. Ihre Höschen vergessend, eilte sie ins Schlafzimmer auf der Suche nach Severus.

Er saß mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil gelehnt auf dem Bett, die Beine von sich gestreckt, die Füße über Kreuz geschlagen, nur seine Schlafanzughose tragend und ein Tränkejournal lesend. Nur vage nahm sie die Schokolade und die Erdnussbutter-Sandwichs auf dem Nachttisch wahr. Sie rief: "Severus!" Im nächsten Augenblick stürzte sie auf das Bett und saß rittlings auf ihm.

"Hermine, was zum Teufel?"

Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war, dass sie seine Hand ergriff und sie unter ihrem Nachthemd auf dem Bauch platzierte. Erstaunt sah er sie ein paar Sekunden an, bis er ein Pochen spürte. "Ist das-"

"Ja! Das ist das Baby! Das ist unser Sohn, der das tut!" Sie strahlte ihn an, während er die zarten Bewegungen fühlte. Dann senkte er seine Hände auf ihre Hüften, um sie zu sich zu ziehen und ihrem Bauch näher zu sein und entdeckte, dass sie kein Höschen trug. _Oh Gott! Wie konnte mir das entgangen sein?_ Er hob seinen Kopf, um in ihre Augen zu sehen und die Stimmung wurde intensiver.

Sie lehnte sich nach vorn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Während sie Atem holte, bedeutete sie ihm: "Ich will dich so sehr, Severus. Wirst du mich immer noch abweisen?"

Ihr Gesicht zu seinem ziehend, so dass sie nur Zentimeter voneinander waren, sagte er, "Nicht jetzt, niemals wieder." Dann küsste er sie und seine Hände waren plötzlich überall. Er konnte nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Er hob ihr Kleid über den Kopf, warf es auf den Boden und nahm behutsam die nächstgelegene Brustwarze in seinen Mund. Sie stöhnte vor Genuss und drängte sich fest an ihn.

Sie wollte ihm so nah wie möglich sein. Seine Erregung war sehr offensichtlich durch seine Pyjamahosen zu spüren und das Gefühl durch den Stoff war nicht genug. Widerwillig unterbrach er das Tun seiner Zunge an ihrer Brust und sie begann, sich nach unten zu bewegen, so dass sie seine Hose abstreifen konnte. Nachdem sie sie auf den Boden in die Nähe ihres Kleides geworfen hatte, nahm sie ihre Position wieder ein. "Ich will dich, Severus, jetzt. Ich kann nicht länger warten!"

Er ließ einen Finger in ihre Tiefen gleiten und versicherte sich, dass sie bereit für ihn war, dann hob er sie leicht an und positionierte sie über sich. Sie senkte sich langsam auf ihn und beide stöhnte vor Lust. Er stieß seine Hüften nach oben und half ihr, einen langsamen Rhythmus aufzunehmen, erlaubend, ihr Vertrauen aufzubauen. Er konnte das Zittern ihres Körpers spüren und wusste, dass sie nervös war. Es dauerte nicht lange, da warf sie ihren Kopf zurück, erhöhte das Tempo ein wenig und begann ihn ohne seine Hilfe zu reiten.

Er verfiel in Ehrfurcht beim Anblick der Göttin über ihm. Er hob seine Knie, damit sie sich zurück lehnen konnte und er zog sanft an einer Brustwarze. Sie stöhnte und begann, ihn härter zu reiten. _Oh, sie mag das, oder?_ Nachdem sein Rücken wieder gegen das Kopfteil gestützt war, gab die Position ihm vollen Zugang zu ihren Brüsten, so dass er einen Nippel zwischen die Zähne nahm und behutsam daran saugte.

"Gott, Severus!"

"Gefällt dir das, Süße? Weißt du, wie gut du dich für mich anfühlst?"

Was tat seine Stimme ihr nur an - speziell, wenn er dieses seidige Schnurren verwendete, während er versuchte, sie zu verführen. Es ließ sie erschauern. Sie packte seine Schultern, um ihren Körper in Balance zu halten, als sie das Tempo ihrer Stöße steigerte. Er griff mit einer Hand wieder nach ihrer Hüfte. Er schätzte, sie war knapp davor. Mit einem Finger seiner anderen Hand stimulierte er sie weiter und bewegte seine Hüften ein wenig schneller. Plötzlich versteifte sie sich und rief seinen Namen. Nachdem sie sich kurz von ihrem Höhepunkt erholt hatte, begann er, sich wieder zu bewegen, schneller und härter, bis er seine Erlösung mit einem geflüsterten "Hermine" fand.

Sie beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn. "Sind die Sandwichs für mich, Liebling?" Ihr Verlangen war so groß und jetzt, da sie sie direkt vor der Nase hatte, musste sie einfach eines davon haben. Die Konversation würde ein paar Minuten noch warten müssen.

Severus platzte förmlich vor Lachen, welches tief und voll erklang. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass das erste, was _**danach**_ ihren Mund verließ, etwas übers Essen war! "Ja, ich habe einen Hauself beordert, sie für dich zu zubereiten. Bitte, lass es dir schmecken. Ich habe drei von ihnen in Auftrag gegeben." Er wollte sichergehen, dass der Hauself auch Milch gebracht hatte und glücklicherweise, erschien sie in seinem Quartier kurz bevor Hermine unterwegs zum Zimmer war. Amüsiert beobachtete Severus, wie sie alle drei Sandwichs in Rekordzeit aß. _Sie muss wirklich Heißhunger gehabt haben!_

Als sie fertig war, sah sie ihn schüchtern an. "Severus, _**bitte**_ sage mir, dass du die Dinge diesmal nicht wieder abbrichst. Ich möchte, dass unsere Beziehung sich nach vorn bewegt, nicht rückwärts. Für mich scheint dies nur der nächste natürliche Schritt für uns zu sein. Ich will dich und du willst mich. Wir kümmern uns um einander und das ist ein Ausdruck unserer Gefühle."

"Ich bin damit einverstanden. Ich möchte ebenfalls vorankommen. Keine Einschränkung dieses Mal. Wir haben lange genug gewartet." Als sie den letzten Schluck Milch ausgetrunken hatte, zog er sie an sich, verpackte sie in seinen Armen und küsste sie auf den Kopf. "Schlaf jetzt. Es wird spät. Ich werde morgen Draco eulen und sehen, ob er und Ginny dich irgendwann in Bälde ins Wellnesscenter begleiten können."

Sie seufzte zufrieden, bevor sie fragte, "Sollten wir unsere Schlafanzüge wieder anziehen?"

Er grinste verschlagen. "Nein, du gefällst mir, so wie du bist, Süße." Sie ließen sich nieder, Severus eng an ihren Rücken gekuschelt. Seine Hand drapierte er besitzergreifend auf ihrem Bauch.

* * *

Am Morgen des Valentinstages weckte Severus Hermine mit einem Geschenk. Scharfzünglein hatte sich an Hermine angekuschelt, während er kurz weg war, das Geschenk zu holen, aber Severus pflückte den Kniesel vom Bett und setzte ihn auf den Boden, bevor er Hermine leicht anstieß, um sie zu wecken. "Guten Morgen. Ich habe etwas für dich."

Hermine streckte sich träge, bevor sie die Augen öffnete und Severus sah, der sie anlächelte und ein Päckchen hielt. Ihr Lächeln war strahlend und sie sagte: "Nur eine Sekunde! Ich habe auch etwas für dich." Sie lehnte sich hinüber, um die Schublade ihres Nachttisches zu öffnen und zog eine kleine, verpackte Schachtel heraus.

Als sie ihm sein Geschenk übergab, machte er ihr unversehens klar, dass er die weitere Vorgehensweise bestimmen und sie ihres zuerst auspacken würde. Sie öffnete das Paket und fand ein schönes Set von onyxfarbigen, chinesischen Haarstäbchen, an den Seiten mit hübschen Smaragden hinterlegt. "Oh, Severus, sie sind wunderschön! Wirklich herrlich! Vielen, vielen Dank."

Severus lächelte. Er wusste, dass die meisten, vor allem Slytherins, dachten, dass Smaragde an die Seinigen zu verschenken, aufgrund ihres Slytherinerbes getan wurde. Wie auch immer, das Schenken von Smaragden in seiner Familie begann mit seinem Urgroßvater. Severus' Urgroßmutter hatte ihn einen Brief ihres Auserwählten lesen lassen, in dem er ihr schrieb, dass der Verlobungsring, den er ihr anstecken würde, im Laufe der Generationen immer weitergegeben werden sollte. Er berichtete ihr, dass er den Diamanten in der Mitte für ihre Einigkeit gewählt hatte, aber die Smaragde für Hoffnung, Treue und immerwährende Liebe standen. Severus' Urgroßeltern liebten sich sehr und er mochte sie immer sehr gern. Er hoffte, dass er irgendwann in die Lage käme, Hermine diesen Brief zum Lesen zu geben.

"Gern geschehen. Ich war es müde zu sehen, wie du mit einer Feder in deinem Haar herum spaziert bist und versucht hast, sie oben zu halten." scherzte Severus.

Sie grinste ihn an. "Du bist dran." Nervös kaute sie auf den Lippen. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass er das Geschenk mochte.

Er öffnete das Päckchen und ein Set Manschettenknöpfe kam zum Vorschein, in genau der selben Form wie der Verschluss seiner Roben; S-förmige Schlangen mit kleinen smaragdgrünen Augen. "Wo hast du die her? Sie sind grandios."

Die Manschettenknöpfe hatten ein riesiges Loch auf ihrem Sparkonto hinterlassen, aber seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war sie froh, dass sie sie für Severus hatte anfertigen lassen. Er schien durch die Gabe fast eingeschüchtert und das machte sie sehr glücklich.

Hermine fragte sich, ob er wusste, was Smaragde und Onyx wirklich repräsentierten. Sie bezweifelte es. Während der Weihnachtszeit in ihrem sechsten Jahr wollte ihr Vater, dass sie ihm half, Schmuck für ihre Mom auszusuchen und so tat sie, was sie am besten konnte, sie erforschte alle Edel- und Schmucksteine. Sie wusste genau, für was jeder stand. Sie schätzte, dass alle Slytherins irgendwann einmal Smaragde verschenken würden, daher zweifelte sie daran, dass es für ihn mehr als das war.

"Ich habe sie für dich anfertigen lassen. Tonks und Ginny haben mir geholfen", sagte sie süß. Ihr Ton war in Erbitterung umgeschlagen, als sie hinzu fügte: "Da ich das Schloss nicht verlassen kann."

"Es tut mir leid, Süße, aber ich werde dich oder das Kind keinem Risiko aussetzen. Ich weiß, dass es hart für dich ist, aber Lucius sagt, wenn Lucinda im nächsten Monat zu Jean-Pauls Hochzeit nach Frankreich zurück geht, wird sie dort wohnen bleiben. Dann werde ich ein besseres Gefühl haben. Danke für dein Geschenk." Er platziert die Manschettenknöpfe auf dem Nachttisch und wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu. "Draco hat gesagt, er und seine Frau könnten nächsten Samstag mit dir ins Wellnesscenter kommen. Ich habe Hogsmeade-Wochenende, also werde ich nicht in der Lage sein, dich zu begleiten. Nun, ich muss gehen. Mein Unterricht wird in Kürze beginnen."

Er beugte sich hinab, um sie zu küssen. Gerade als er sich wieder aufrichten wollte, vertiefte sie den Kuss und zog ihn wieder hinab, erfreut darüber, ihn stöhnen zu hören. "Nichts da! Ich habe Unterricht. Aber ich würde es definitiv sehr mögen, dies später weiter fortzuführen", schnurrte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

"Später ist gut. Ich wollte schon immer mal mit dir in die Wanne, weißt du. Ich habe es schon verschiedene Male versucht."

"Ja, ich kann mich daran erinnern. Nun, ich werde hier sein, um dies zu tun", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

Sie stand auf und küsste ihn erneut. "Okay, bis heute Abend."

Damit machte er sich auf den Weg, um sich für seine erste Klasse des Tages bereitzumachen.

* * *

Hermine war in einer sehr guten Stimmung. Noch nie hatte sie solch ein schönes Geschenk am Valentinstag erhalten. Es begann sich auch ein wirklich gutes Gefühl in ihr aufzubauen, was die Entwicklungen zwischen Severus und ihr betraf und es war über einen Monat her, seit sie irgendeinem schlimmen "Lucinda - Unfall" zum Opfer gefallen war, noch hatte sie sich herausgenommen, sie zu besuchen. Gute Dinge sind bisweilen durchaus nicht das Ende.

Als sie es sich in ihrem Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte, geschahen zwei Dinge auf einmal. Ein Hauself, den Hermine nicht kannte, tauchte mit einer Karte im Zimmer auf und an der Tür klopfte es. "Einen Moment noch", rief sie, während sie dem Elf die Karte abnahm. Sie steckte in einem hellroten Umschlag und Hermine lächelte bei der Annahme, dass Severus ihr die Karte geschickt haben musste. Die Tür für den Moment vergessend, begann sie das Siegel zu brechen. Gerade als Scharfzünglein auf den Tisch sprang, erklang das Klopfen wieder.

Sie stand auf, ließ die Karte auf dem Tisch, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Hi. Ron. Was bringt dich hierher?"

"Ich habe dich eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen und weil ich heute frei habe, dachte ich, dass du vielleicht gern mit mir Mittagessen würdest. Hey, was hat der Kniesel dort erwischt?"

Hermine wandte sich um und sah, wie Scharfzünglein mit Teilchen spielte, die aus der Karte flossen. In dem Moment als sie zu ihm treten wollte, um sich die Sache genauer anzusehen, begann der Kniesel auf die Teilchen einzuhacken und fiel dann um.

"Scharfzünglein? SCHARFZÜNGLEIN!" Hermine wollte zu ihm laufen, aber sie wurde von hinten mit einer Hand, die über Mund und Nase lag, gepackt. Rasch war sie außerhalb des Zimmers und des Rauschgifts und die Tür wurde gewaltsam hinter ihr geschlossen.

"Ron! Lass mich los! Irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm!"

"Denk nach, Hermine! Das war irgendein Gift! Du kannst das Zeug nicht einatmen! Um genau zu sein, werde ich dich jetzt zu Madame Pomfrey bringen."

"Oh, nein! Ron, das Baby! Oh, bitte lass ihn in Ordnung sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich viel davon inhaliert habe."

Ron brachte sie zum Krankenflügel und begab sich dann, so schnell er konnte, zu Professor Snape.

* * *

Severus war augenscheinlich gut gelaunt. Er war sehr zufrieden, wie die Dinge mit Hermine voranschritten. Er hatte sogar einen Termin mit seinem Anwalt vereinbart, den er während der Osterferien aufsuchen würde. Es gab einige Dinge, die er besprechen wollte. Er drehte seine Runden im Klassenzimmer und kontrollierte die Tränke, als ein lautes Hämmern an der Tür ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Der plötzliche Lärm erschreckte einen Schüler und ließ ihn zu viel von einer Zutat in seinen Kessel fallen. Augenblicklich schmolz der Kessel und der Zaubertrank war ruiniert.

Knurrend verkündete Severus: "Zehn Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw, weil Sie sich ablenken ließen." Dann brüllte er: "Herein!"

Er war überrascht einen bange dreinschauenden Ronald Weasley in seinem Klassenraum zu sehen. Er wusste nicht einmal, dass der Junge im Schloss zu Besuch war. "Mr Weasley, warum, zur Hölle, stören Sie meinen Unterricht?"

"Professor, Sie müssen sofort mit zum Krankenflügel kommen. Es ist wegen Hermine."

Das musste er Severus nicht zweimal sagen. Er rannte ohne Umschweife los, während er noch bellte: "Die Klasse ist entlassen!"

Nachdem ihm gesagt wurde, was passiert war und Madame Pomfrey ihm versichert hatte, dass es Hermine und dem Baby gut ging, kehrte er in die Kerker zurück, um sich um Scharfzünglein zu kümmern und den Rest des Giftes loszuwerden. Er wollte gewährleisten, dass es sicher war, bevor Hermine zurückkam. Das der kleine Kniesel tot war, tat ihm leid. Er wusste, dass Hermine am Boden zerstört sein würde, wenn die Situation sich erst einmal gesetzt hätte.

Nachdem er sie beruhigt und besänftigt hatte, wandte er sich an Ron. "Weasley, könnten Sie ihren Aufenthalt hier noch ein bisschen verlängern? Ich habe etwas zu erledigen und muss gehen."

"Ja, ich kann bleiben, solange Sie mich benötigen, Professor."

* * *

Severus erschien mit schwarzen, aufgebauschten Roben im Zaubereiministerium. Nach der Überprüfung steuerte er das zweite Stockwerk an, wo die Aurorenleitstelle ihren Sitz hatte. Nachdem er ausfindig gemacht hatte, wo sich Harry befand, begab er sich sofort zu ihm.

"Potter, ich hätte gerne, dass Lucinda Malfoy für eine Befragung festgenommen wird. Sie hat versucht, Hermine und meinen Sohn zu vergiften und zu töten."

"Haben Sie feste Beweise dafür, Professor?"

Severus erzählte ihm, was im Schloss passiert war und dass der Kniesel starb. "Wenn Hermine es inhaliert hätte, wäre sie und mein Sohn gestorben. Ich will, dass sofort irgendetwas getan wird, bevor es der Hexe gelingt, ihre Pläne zu verwirklichen!"

"Severus," begann Tonks, "Ich stimme zu, dass etwas getan werden muss, aber wir können nicht zu ihr ins Haus stolzieren und sie hierher bringen, um sie zu verhören ohne festen Beweis für ein Verbrechen. Es reicht nicht, dass du _**weißt**_, dass sie die Karte geschickt hat. Du musst auch _**beweisen**_, dass sie es war."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Severus. "Und während ich auf diesen _**Beweis**_ warte, hat sie noch mehr Gelegenheiten, in der Zwischenzeit Hermine und meinen Sohn zu töten? Hast du den Abtreibungstrank vergessen, den Miss Bones konsumiert hat? Was ist mit der Schlange im Gewächshaus? Hermine hat mit Pomona gesprochen und sie hat keine Ahnung, wie die Schlange dort hingekommen ist. Wie viel _**mehr**_ Beweise brauchst du noch? Willst du darauf warten, dass Lucinda über einer toten Hermine steht und johlt, dass sie der Täter war? Vergiss es! Ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern!"

Bevor Harry oder Tonks etwas sagen konnten, drehte sich Severus um und schritt hinaus.

* * *

Malfoy Manor war ruhig. Lucius und Draco waren wahrscheinlich noch im Büro und Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wo Narcissa und Ginevra waren. Das war im Moment auch nicht seine Sorge. Alles, was er wollte, war Lucinda. Er schritt an Dippy vorüber und begann zu brüllen: "Lucinda! Ich will dich auf der Stelle sehen! Zeige dich jetzt!"

Genau in diesem Augenblick hörte er eine Stimme oben an der Treppe. "Das wird zur Gewohnheit bei dir. Was kann ich für dich tun? Oh, nein", sagte sie, als er am unteren Ende der Treppe angekommen war. "Bleib, wo du gerade bist. Was willst du, Severus?"

"Für den Anfang deinen Kopf auf einem Tablett. Ich habe deine Versuche, Hermine und meinen Sohn zu verletzen, satt. Das hört jetzt auf." Severus' Augen funkelten fast mörderisch.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Liebling. Ich habe solche Dinge nicht getan. Ich könnte mich über Geringeres sorgen als über dein _**Schlammblut**_ und außerdem würde man denken, dass du glücklich wärst, dich nicht mit solchen Dreck fortgepflanzt zu haben. Merlin, Severus, was ist mit dir geschehen? Du warst einmal so stolz und edel. Nun liegst du im Dreck."

Severus begann langsam, die Treppen in Richtung Lucinda hinaufzusteigen, als sie versuchte sich zurückzuziehen. Plötzlich fand sie sich gegen die Wand gedrückt. Schnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus einer Tasche, aber bevor sie irgendeinen Zauber werfen konnte, konterte Severus mit seinem eigenen Zauberspruch und entwaffnet sie. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle, sie fest in seinen Fängen.

"Es ist nicht deine Sache, wo oder mit wem ich liege. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, was ich tun werde, wenn du weiter versuchst, meiner Familie Schaden zu zufügen." Severus zeigte keine Spur davon, dass es weniger bedeutete, als das, was er sagte. "Ich werde kein Risiko, egal welcher Art, zulassen, und du bist ein Risiko."

Zum ersten Mal sah Lucinda wirklich ängstlich aus. Gerade als Severus zu murmeln begann, um einen unverzeihlichen Fluch nach dem anderen zu werfen, hörte er eine Stimme, die nach ihm rief. Er wandte sich schnell um, platzierte eine Hand an Lucindas Kehle, drückte sie an die Wand und visierte seinen Zauberstab in Richtung der Stimme.

"Professor, nein!" schrie Harry, als er die Treppen hinauf hastete, den Zauberstab in Bereitschaft.

"Halten Sie sich raus, Potter!" schrie Severus. "Ich habe sie vor den Konsequenzen ihrer Aktionen gewarnt!"

"Sie können sie nicht umbringen, Snape," keuchte Harry, eilig die letzten Stufen erklimmend. "Sie nützen Hermine und Ihrem Baby nichts, wenn Sie in Askaban sitzen."

Beide Männer wandten sich an Lucinda. Ihre Augen waren weit und ihr Atem schwerfällig.

"Sie haben einen Vorschlag? Denn wenn Sie nichts tun, gibt es nur eins, was ich tun kann, um zu gewährleisten, dass meine Hermine und mein Erbe sicher sind", brach Severus das Schweigen.

"Ich kann nichts in amtlicher Eigenschaft tun und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das weiß," sagte Harry und betrachtete Lucinda mit extremer Abneigung. "Ich kann aber einen Verfolgungszauber auf sie legen und einen weiteren, der mich alarmiert, wenn sie oder etwas was sie berührt hat, zu nahe an Hermine herankommt."

Severus starrte Harry ungläubig an.

"Aurorenzeugs", sagte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Schön", stimmte er widerwillig zu. "Wir können es versuchen, aber ich sage es noch einmal, wenn sie einen weiteren Versuch macht, meiner Familie zu schaden, _**werde**_ ich sie töten." Severus straffte für einen Moment seinen Griff um Lucindas Kehle noch einmal, dann gab er sie frei, damit Harry Platz zum Agieren hatte. Nachdem Harry die Beschwörungen gesprochen hatte, kehrten sie ihr den Rücken, um aufzubrechen.

"Das kannst du nicht mit mir machen, Severus!" schrie Lucinda. "Du wirst es mit Lucius zu tun bekommen!"

"Lucinda, ich glaube kaum, dass sich Lucius in Anbetracht der Umstände mit dir befasst", antwortete Severus und sah sie vom Fuß der Treppe aus an. "Übrigens, sagt man nicht immer, böses Blut ist zu sehen? Ich vermute, er wird seine Hände so schnell und schmerzlos wie möglich von dir reinwaschen wollen."

Lucinda kreischte und machte Anstalten, die Treppen herunterzukommen. Severus hob lediglich seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: "Petrificus Totalus!" Lucinda versteifte auf der Stelle und kippte nach vorn über. Als Severus und Harry vom Manor zurück zu ihren jeweiligen Aufenthaltsorten disapparierten, begann sie von neuem zu schreien.

* * *

Hermine war über Scharfzüngleins Tod sehr deprimiert. Nichts konnte sie aufheitern, obgleich Severus es täglich versuchte. Er war sehr froh, als endlich der Samstag herannahte, an dem sie das Wellnesscenter besuchen würde. Er dachte, dass es genau das war, was sie brauchte. Severus hatte mit Draco geplant, Hermine mit einem Beisammensein zum Abendessen zu überraschen, wenn der Tag vorüber war.

Während des Frühstücks fiel ihm auf, dass Hermine kaum ihre Eier anrührte. Er seufzte. "Hermine, du musst essen. Ich weiß, dass du über deinen Kniesel aufgebracht bist, aber du musst auch an unseren Sohn denken."

Hermine bewegte ihren Kopf mit einem Ruck und blickte ihm in die Augen. _Unser Sohn? Er hat __**unser Sohn**__ gesagt! Ich glaube nicht, dass er gemerkt hat, was er gesagt hat!_ Plötzlich war Hermine sehr hungrig. "Du hast Recht, Liebling. Ich darf den Kopf nicht hängen lassen."

Er grinste, als sie begann ihre Eier zu attackieren. _Ich genieße es wirklich, wenn sie mich Liebling nennt. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie in den Osterferien mit Neuigkeiten von meinem Anwalt zu überraschen._ "Draco und Ginevra sollten in Kürze hier sein. Freust du dich darauf, hinzugehen?"

"Ja, tue ich. Erstens muss ich mal für eine Weile aus diesem Schloss heraus. Und zweitens ist ein Tag in einem Wellnesscenter himmlisch. Ich wünschte, du könntest mit mir kommen."

"Ich auch. Aber es ist einfach nicht möglich. Allerdings jetzt, da Lucinda verfolgt wird, kannst du vielleicht mehr ausgehen. Mit einer Begleitung natürlich", setzte er hinzu.

"Natürlich." In diesem Moment landete eine Eule mit einer ans Bein gebundenen Einladung vor Hermine. Weder ihr noch Severus war die Eule bekannt. Severus griff hinüber und nahm den Umschlag, bevor Hermine überhaupt eine Chance hatte, es zu tun. Nach zahlreichen Überprüfungszaubern hielt er sie für sicher und reichte sie ihr zum Öffnen.

Sie lächelte strahlend, als sie die Karte gelesen hatte. "Es ist eine Einladung zu einer Hochzeit. Es scheint, dass Neville endlich Susan gefragt hat, ob sie ihn heiratet. Die Hochzeit wird im Juni sein."

"Ich nehme an, du willst hingehen?"

"Die Einladung ist für uns beide, Severus. Wirst du mit mir mitkommen?"

Sie wusste, er würde verstehen, was sie ihn wirklich gefragt hatte. Das Baby würde Ende April zur Welt kommen und sie wollte wissen, ob sie im Juni noch Bestandteil seines Lebens war.

"Wir werden sehen", sagte er unverbindlich.

_Nun, zumindest war das kein definitives __**nein**__! Das ist ein gutes Zeichen._ "Ich gehe besser duschen. Draco und Ginny werden gleich hier sein."

Damit stand sie auf, küsste ihn und steuerte das Bad an.

* * *

Sie betraten das mehr als noble Wellnesscenter und Hermine war sprachlos. Noch nie hatte sie solch eine luxuriöse Einrichtung gesehen. Ginny fragte, ob sie Hermine mit einschieben könnten und mit ihr auch die neue Mrs Malfoy, so dass schnell ein verfügbarer Platz für sie gefunden war. Auch wenn sie auf _**schwangere**_ Hexen spezialisiert waren, stand ihr Service doch allen Hexen offen. Ginny bat Draco, auf Hermine acht zu geben, während sie sich für ihre eigene Massage vorbereitete.

Gerade als Draco die Treppe betrat, die in den zweiten Stock – den für werdende Mütter – hinaufführte, hörte er Gebrüll. Er blieb stehen, um zu sehen, was passiert war, als er die Stimme seiner Tante erkannte.

"Du bist nichts anderes als ein Schlammblut! Dir sollte es nicht einmal genehmigt werden, dich zu vermehren und noch viel weniger, dich mit einem Reinblut von Severus' Format fortzupflanzen!"

"Oh, kommen Sie drüber weg, Sie _**Zimtzicke**_! Ich habe genug von Ihnen! Sie werden mich nicht länger einschüchtern. Nun, würden Sie sich freundlicherweise verziehen, so dass ich zu meiner Massage komme?"

"Was erlaubst du dir? Du ungehobelter, unverschämter, schlammblütiger Freak! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du in dieser Art und Weise mit _**mir**_ sprichst."

Draco beschloss, dass er besser nach oben gehen und einschreiten sollte, bevor es noch schlimmer würde. _Was tut Lucinda eigentlich hier? Sie sollte sich doch von Hermine fernhalten. _

Er war fast oben, als er sah, wie Hermine versuchte, Lucinda aus dem Weg zu schieben. Wütend, dass sie von jemandem, der so offensichtlich unter ihr stand, ignoriert wurde, packte Lucinda Hermines Schultern, um sie dahin zu drängen, wo sie sie haben wollte. Hermine verlor ihr Gleichgewicht.

Ihre Arme flatterten kreisförmig und versuchten die Balance wiederzugewinnen, aber Hermines Körper begann sich zu neigen, um rückwärts die Treppe hinunterzustürzen. In dem Moment, als ihre Fußgelenke den entgültigen Halt verloren und sie fiel, fing Draco sie auf. "Tante Lucinda, _**weißt du, was du hier tust**_? Du hättest Hermine oder ihr Baby lebensgefährlich verletzen können! Hast du deinen verflixten Verstand verloren?"

"Ich? Du glaubst, _**ich**_ hätte _**meinen**_ Verstand verloren? Was ist mit Severus Paarung mit einem Schlammblut? Ich denke, es wäre in seinem besten Interesse, wenn sie das Kind verlieren würde."

Hermine strampelte, um sich von Draco zu befreien. "Wie kannst du es wagen, von meinem Kind zu sprechen, als wäre er ein Nichts? Alles, was mit mir, meinem Kind oder Severus zu tun hat, hat in keinster Weise mit dir zu tun, du irrsinniges Weibsstück!" Als sie ihren Arm endlich aus Dracos Griff freigezerrt hatte, ohrfeigte sie Lucinda mit aller Kraft, die sie hatte.

Kurzzeitig betäubt, wankte Lucinda und griff nach ihrer Wange. "Du wirst noch bereuen, was du getan hast, das versichere ich dir."

"Nein, ich bereue nur, dass ich es nicht schon eher getan habe."

Genau in diesem Moment betrat Harry mit Lucius die Szene. Er wurde verständigt, dass Lucinda gegen die Einhaltung des Abstands zu Hermine verstoßen hatte und er hatte Lucius gefloht.

"Lucinda, es ist genug. Es gibt nur ein Sache, die ich nun tun kann, außer dich nach Askaban zu schicken." Lucius sah ihr gerade in den Augen und sie wusste sofort, was er im Begriff war zu tun.

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Nicht der Malfoy Verbannungsfluch? Ich wäre nie in der Lage, wieder in mein Zuhause zu kommen, Lucius!"

"Eins von beiden, Askaban oder möglicherweise den Tod, wenn Severus mit dir fertig ist. Es sind Zeugen hier und Severus hat sich ganz klar zu dieser Angelegenheit geäußert. Ich muss sagen, ich stimme völlig mit ihm überein. Du bist eine besessene Frau und ich fürchte, sein Erbe wäre nicht sicher, wenn du hier bleiben würdest. Es muss getan werden. Du wirst zurück nach Frankreich kehren und dort bleiben. Durch die Verbannung wird sichergestellt, dass du es auch tust."

Lucius wusste, dass er es schnell tun musste und konzentrierte sich eilig auf die Grenzen, die er ihr auferlegen wollte. Bevor sie weiter protestieren konnte, bewegte er seinen Zauberstab in einer Reihe von schwierigen Zeichen und sprach das Wort, _**"Expulsum!"**_ Mit einem Plopp war sie verschwunden und nicht in der Lage, wieder auf Malfoy Manor oder jemals in der Nähe von Hermine, Severus oder ihres Babys, aufzutauchen, es sei denn, Lucius beschloss, den Fluch aufzuheben. Er klärte Hermine und Harry darüber auf, dass Lucinda noch nicht einmal Briefe an sie schicken könne, während sie unter diesem speziellen Verbannungsfluch stand.

Als sie fragten, weshalb dieser Zauber überhaupt existiere, erzählte er: "Vor vielen Jahren gab es zwei Malfoy Brüder, die sich in die gleiche Hexe verliebt hatten. Der ältere Bruder kreierte diesen Fluch, um seinen Bruder loszuwerden und dadurch den Weg zu öffnen, die Hexe zu umwerben. Der Fluch wurde meines Wissens nur noch ein weiteres Mal angewandt, als ein Mann eine Frau wegen Ehebruchs verbannte."

Während Hermines Nerven etwas mitgenommen waren - sie verursachten ihre Wackligkeit - beschloss sie, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, um Poppy aufzusuchen. Sie seufzte. _Nun, keine Massage heute für mich!_

* * *

Severus war außer sich, als er aus Hogsmeade zurückkam. Obwohl Lucius ihm versichert hatte, dass Hermine sich nur einen Knöchel verstaucht hatte, würde er nicht zufrieden sein, bis er sie selbst gesehen hätte. Er eilte zu ihren Räumen, in die Hermine, nachdem ihr Knöchel geheilt war, gebracht wurde. Er fand sie auf dem Sofa liegend, der Fuß ruhte auf einem Kissen und sie las in ihrem Zauberkunstbuch. Wäre er nicht so außer sich vor Sorge gewesen, hätte er bei diesem Anblick gelächelt.

"Hermine", rief Severus ihr zu. Erleichterung überflutete ihn, als sie zu ihm aufblickte und lächelte.

"Es geht mir gut und deinem Sohn auch, alles okay. Sie wurde verbannt, Es wird uns gut gehen."

"Ich will dich nur festhalten. Ich muss dich festhalten." _Ich brauche dich in meinen Armen und ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen!_

Sie breitete ihre Arme aus. "Komm her."

Er ging und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder, bewegte sie ein bisschen, so dass er hinter ihr sitzen konnte und sie zwischen seinen Beinen. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und legte seine beiden Hände beschützend auf ihren Bauch. Er war froh, dass Lucius seine Schwester verbannt hatte. Severus hatte durch all dies eines entdeckt. Er wollte kein Leben, in dem Hermine Granger keine Rolle spielte und er würde alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun, um sicherzustellen, dass er sich darum nicht zu sorgen brauchte.

* * *

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Geschafft!** Das letzte Kapitel plus Prolog erwartet euch heute.

Ich danke all meinen eifrigen Lesern und hoffe, ihr hattet euren Spaß dabei. Ein besonderer Dank geht natürlich an die Reviewer... ihr habt mich immer angespornt.

Sicher werde ich bald wieder etwas übersetzen. Entscheidet ihr doch bitte, was es sein soll. Eine etwas längere Story oder lieber etwas Oneshot ähnliches, vielleicht mit LUSTigem Inhalt?

So, nun will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten, um es mit alanasnaps Worten zu sagen: Labt euch am Edelkitsch +gg+!

Viel Spaß und bis irgendwann

Euer Cornelius

**Kapitel 13**

Mit dem Wegfall von Lucindas Bedrohung, normalisierten sich die Dinge allmählich wieder. Severus und Hermine waren noch immer von den ungeheuerlichen Anschlägen, die sie verursacht hatte, erschüttert, aber nach und nach begann Hermine, sich zu entspannen. Als der März ins Land gegangen war, fing Severus an, über die bevorstehenden Osterferien nachzudenken. Nach einem langen Gespräch mit seinem Anwalt war er darauf bedacht, die Osterpause mit Hermine zu nutzen und im richtigen Moment, würde er mit ihr über seine neuen Pläne sprechen.

"Was würdest du dazu sagen, die Ferien mit mir in meinem Haus zu verbringen, Hermine?", fragte er eines Morgens, als sie ihr Frühstück beendeten.

Hermine war angenehm überrascht. "Ich denke, das wäre sehr nett, danke."

"Du gehörst zu Ostern keiner jährlichen Tradition bei den Weasleys an? Ich werde den Tag friedlich verbringen können, ohne dass flammend rote Haare mich auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen?" Severus lächelte, als sie lachte. Ihr Lachen war hell und sonnig und ihm war bewusst, dass er sie für Stunden lachen hören könnte.

"Nein, es gibt keine alljährlichen Traditionen." Hermine genoss die Tatsache, dass er sie bereitwillig begleitet hätte, wenn sie mit den Weasleys etwas geplant hätte. "Ich bin wirklich gespannt, dein Haus zu sehen."

"Nun, denke daran, dass Neugier den Kniesel getötet hat." Beim Anblick ihres geknickten Gesichtes bedauerte Severus sofort, dies gesagt zu haben, wenn auch nur als Scherz gemeint. _Merlin, wie konnte ich so dumm sein? Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht, _**das**_ zu sagen? _"Verzeih mir, Hermine. Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht."

"Keine Sorge", antwortete sie und, bemüßigt durch seinen stechenden Blick, fügte sie hinzu: "Ich werde nicht leugnen, dass Scharfzüngleins Tod immer noch weh tut, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du oder auch andere, mich wie ein rohes Ei behandeln. So zerbrechlich bin ich nicht."

"Sieht so aus. Ich werde dann die Vorkehrungen für unsere Reise in mein Haus treffen."

"Das klingt wunderbar, Liebling."

Sie errötete noch immer etwas, wenn sie ihn so nannte, selbst nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten, und er fand es reizend. Er fand zur Zeit alles, was mit ihr zu tun hatte, reizend, vor allem nachts, wenn sie ihn mit offenen Armen im Bett empfing. Er war immer noch erstaunt, diese schöne Hexe berühren, halten, liebkosen und lieben zu dürfen, wann immer ihm danach war, was ziemlich häufig vorkam. Im Scherz fragte er sich selbst, ob jemand Hermine den _**Leichtes-Mädchen-Trank**_ eingeflößt hatte, denn sie war so empfänglich, wenn er sie nur berührte - nicht annähernd so zaghaft wie ursprünglich. Er müsste einfach nur der Person danken, falls sie es getan hatte, wobei er wusste, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Er war geradezu ehrfürchtig vor Glück.

Er dachte an das gemeinsame Bad in der vergangenen Nacht zurück. Sie hatte zugegeben, dass es eine ihrer Fantasien war, mit ihm in die Wanne zu steigen und er war mehr als glücklich, dabei zu helfen, sie für sie wahr werden zu lassen. Obwohl es schwierig mit ihrem Bauch, so voll und rund von ihrem Sohn, zu bewerkstelligen war, hatte er das Beste aus der Situation gemacht. Es war nicht ideal, aber es war auch nicht schlecht. An einem Punkt, ohne zu realisieren, was er da erzählte, sagte er zu ihr: "Nachdem das Baby da ist, wird das hier viel einfacher für uns." Gott sei Dank ließ sie dies unkommentiert.

Hermine, für ihren Teil, fragte sich, was Severus dachte. Er war errötet, als ob sie sich gerade geliebt hätten und es war ein beinahe beklemmendes Gefühl, ihn so zu wollen. Sie wusste, dass sie nie genug von ihm bekommen würde, egal, wie oft sie zusammen waren.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Severus ihr mitteilte, dass es Zeit für ihn war, zum Unterricht aufzubrechen. "Nur noch einen Monat und wir haben eine gesegnete Woche frei von Dummköpfen." Er küsste sie zum Abschied und verschwand, um sich zu seiner ersten Stunde zu begeben.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gleich nachdem sie Poppy noch einen Besuch abgestattet hatten, brachen Hermine und Severus in sein Zuhause auf. Auch wenn es inzwischen fast zur Routine geworden war, dass die Untersuchungen positive Ergebnisse aufwiesen, war sie immer noch spürbar erleichtert, wenn ihr bescheinigt wurde, dass mit ihr und dem Kind alles in Ordnung war.

"Ich werde in den Ferien meine Familie besuchen, Severus. Falls die Wehen beginnen, während ich weg bin, nimmt sie das St. Mungos auf. Hier ist eine Kopie ihrer Kartei, nur für alle Fälle." Poppy reichte sie Severus, bevor sie weiter aufräumte.

"Danke, Poppy, aber ich denke, wir werden in Hogwarts zurück sein, bevor das Baby kommt," sagte Severus.

"Wie dem auch sei, du kannst niemals vorhersagen, wie es mit Babys ist. Ich habe Hexen gesehen, die irgendwann zwischen der achtunddreißigsten und zweiundvierzigsten Woche soweit waren."

"Ich verstehe. Nun, in diesem Fall, ich werde die Karte an mich nehmen." Severus wandte sich an Hermine. "Bist du bereit, aufzubrechen?"

"Ja," antwortete sie. Sie war neugierig darauf, das Haus zu sehen, wo ihr Baby seine Ferien und den Sommer verbringen würde. _Hoffentlich werde ich das auch._

Als sie gingen, täuschte Poppy vor, nicht bemerkt zu haben, wie besitzergreifend Severus Hermine an die Hand nahm, um sie aus dem Zimmer zu führen.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Es war eine Untertreibung zu sagen, dass Hermine überrascht war, ein idyllisches, englisches Cottage als die Heimat des gefürchteten Tränkemeisters zu sehen. Er bemerkte ihre verblüffte Miene und lachte. "Was hast du erwartet, Süße? Eine Höhle und vielleicht einen Sarg?"

Sie grinste bei der Vorstellung, ihn als Vampir in einem Sarg liegen zu sehen. "Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich ein Herrenhaus, ähnlich wie Malfoy Manor, erwartet. Das hier dagegen ist wirklich schön! Nicht so übermächtig. Ich kann sehen, dass unser Sohn es hier wirklich nett hat." _Und mich ebenfalls, mit dir verheiratet und als Familie hier lebend._

_Kannst du dich auch selbst sehen, mein Liebling, als meine Frau? Hier zu leben und als Mutter unseres Sohnes?_ "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte ein Herrenhaus wie die Malfoys, aber ich habe es verkauft, während ich noch unter der Gewalt des Dunklen Lords stand. Ich brauchte kein solches Manor, weil ich es nie hätte unterhalten können und ich hatte mit Sicherheit nicht den Wunsch, irgendwelche Feiern in meinem Hause abzuhalten. Also habe ich es verkauft und stattdessen dieses Cottage erworben. Ich habe es _**Erlösung**_ getauft. Es scheint für meine Bedürfnisse besser geeignet und ich wage zu behaupten, es ist groß genug."

"Also, ich habe es noch nicht von innen gesehen, aber von hier aus scheint es angemessen. Der Name, _**Erlösung**_, ist sehr passend." Hermine lächelte ihn an, während Severus sie hineinführte.

Sie fand bald heraus, dass das Cottage wirklich groß genug war. Es hatte vier Schlafzimmer, zwei große Bäder, einen Keller, eine geräumige Küche, einen Essbereich mit einem Wohnzimmer und einen Raum, um Gäste zu empfangen. Während sie sich umschaute, sah sie im Geiste Bilder der Dinge, die sie gern in diesem Cottage tun würde. Eine Vase hier, ein Bild da, nicht zu viel. Tatsächlich würde das Bild von Severus und ihr auf Ginnys Hochzeit wunderbar im Wohnzimmer aussehen. Hermine liebte dieses Bild. Auf ihm lächelte sie strahlend, während sie in Severus` Augen sah und er lächelte beinahe zurück, als er sie zum Tisch begleitete.

Was ihr jedoch wirklich den Atem raubte, war der Garten im Hinterhof. Es war kein sehr großer Garten, aber er war sicherlich groß genug. Blumen aller Art wuchsen ringsherum und eine schmiedeeiserne Bank stand inmitten darin. "Ich habe immer gedacht, ich könnte meine eigenen Tränkezutaten hier ziehen und ein Labor in meinem Keller einrichten, wenn ich jemals beschließen würde, Hogwarts zu verlassen", sagte Severus und trat neben sie.

"Was für eine hervorragende Idee. Dieser Ort ist schön, Severus. Ich kann es mir bildlich vorstellen, dahin rechts deine Tränkezutaten und weiter links ein Pflasterweg."

"Ja, könnte ich auch. Bist du fertig zum Essen?" Severus war hungrig geworden und er wusste, dass Hermine es ebenfalls sein musste.

"Ich könnte essen, dann würde ich es lieben, mich selbst mit einem wunderbaren Buch, genauer gesagt mit einem Roman, hier im Garten zu finden und zu lesen", sagte sie lächelnd zu ihm.

Lachend antwortete Severus: "Das könnte arrangiert werden. Ich habe aber noch etwas, dass ich dir zeigen möchte, bevor du beginnst, ein Buch zu lesen."

Wissbegierig hob sie eine Augenbraue und fragte nur: "Oh?"

"Ja. Es handelt sich um einen Brief meines Urgroßvaters, den er meiner Urgroßmutter schrieb, kurz bevor sie sich verlobten. Er ist einer der wenigen in meiner Familie, dem ich wirklich Hochachtung entgegenbringe."

"Oh, Severus, das wäre so schön. Ich würde ihn gerne lesen." Sie versuchte nicht, sich dazu verleiten zu lassen, ihre Hoffnungen zu schüren oder irgendetwas in den Umstand, dass er sie bat, einen Liebesbrief zu lesen, hinein zu interpretieren, aber sie musste zugeben, dass es ihr Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen ließ.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nach dem Dinner hatte sie den Brief gelesen, den Severus ihr überreicht hatte.

Nachdem sie sich dann geliebt hatten, konnte sie nicht sofort einschlafen und nur ein Gedanke schwirrte ihr im Kopf herum. _Er _**kennt**_ die Bedeutung von Smaragden und er wollte sicherstellen, dass ich es ebenfalls weiß._

_Ich frage mich, was der Grund für diesen Besuch ist. Es scheint fast so, als wollte er mit mir für eine Weile allein sein, weg von Hogwarts. Definitiv wollte er mir vor allem sein Haus zeigen, als wenn er auf meine Billigung hofft. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass in dieser Woche noch etwas ganz Besonderes passiert!_ Ihr war fast schwindlig, als sie endlich einschlief.

Severus war ebenfalls nicht in der Lage, seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. _Jetzt weiß sie, warum ich Smaragde für ihr Geschenk ausgewählt habe. Ich habe nicht viel gesagt, aber sie ist clever. Sie wird meine Beweggründe, sie den Brief lesen zu lassen, herausfinden. Mein Haus scheint ihr zu gefallen. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie sehr ich möchte, dass es unser Zuhause wird! Eines ist sicher. Bis zum Ende der Woche werden wir genau und ohne Zweifel wissen, wie wir zueinander stehen._ Bereit, sich nun zu beruhigen, driftete Severus allmählich in einen erholsamen Schlaf ab.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück beschloss Hermine, in den Garten zu gehen, während Severus den Keller aufsuchte, um Pläne für die Einrichtung eines Labors zu schmieden. Je mehr er darüber nachgedachte, desto mehr mochte er die Idee eines Labors in seinem Haus. Nach der Geburt seines Sohnes plante er, hier mehr Zeit als bisher zu verbringen, so dass die Schaffung eines Labors zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht verkehrt wäre.

Hermine hatte den ganzen Vormittag über leichte Krämpfe, aber sie dachte sich nichts dabei. In einem Muggelbuch über Schwangerschaft hatte sie über Senkwehen gelesen, die manchmal zwei Wochen vor der Geburt auftreten konnten und sie war überzeugt, dass sie diese fühlte.

Während sie las, wurde sie unerwartet von einer Eule erschreckt. _Sicher für Severus_, dachte sie und war überrascht, dass der Brief an sie adressiert war. Sie öffnete ihn und entdeckte, dass er von Ginny war. Sie und Tonks würden eine Junggesellinnenparty für Susan ausrichten und sie wollte wissen, ob Hermine am nächsten Tag mit einkaufen gehen und gemeinsam mit ihnen in der Winkelgasse Mittagessen wollte. Es wäre nichts allzu Anstrengendes geplant, da Hermines Geburtstermin ja schon ziemlich nah sei.

Sie lächelte und ging in die Hütte, um sich eine Feder zu holen und das Schreiben zu beantworten. Nachdem sie die Einladung angenommen hatte, begab sie sich in den Keller, um Severus zu finden und ihn über ihre Pläne zu informieren. Sein Anblick brachte sie zum Lachen. Es sah aus, als hätte _**ihm**_ jemand eine Strafarbeit erteilt. Er trug nur ein weißes T-Shirt mit aufgerollten Ärmeln, schwarze Hosen und Schuhe, während seine Ellenbogen tief in heißem Wasser versunken waren und er einen Kessel schrubbte.

"Amüsiert dich irgendetwas?" Severus zog bei ihrem Lachen eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.

"Nein, Liebling", versichert sie ihm, als sie versuchte, ihrer Kicherei Einhalt zu gebieten. "Ich bin einfach nur überrascht, _**dich**_ einmal einen Kessel schrubben zu sehen. Was machst du? Brauchst du Hilfe?"

"Nein, Liebes, ich brauche deine Hilfe dafür nicht. Wenn ich Hilfe bräuchte, hätte ich einen Hauselfen beordert. Ich habe beschlossen, den Keller zur Einrichtung eines Labors vorzubereiten. Aber all das spielt keine Rolle. Du sollst dich ausruhen."

"Es geht mir gut, Severus. Ich muss zumindest noch weiter umherlaufen können", sagte sie mit einem neckenden Lächeln. "Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass ich morgen mit Tonks und Ginny in die Winkelgasse gehen werde. Wir wollen für Susans Junggesellinnenparty einkaufen und im Anschluss gemeinsam Mittagessen. Danach komme ich direkt wieder nach Hause."

"Oh, Merlin. Bitte verhindere, dass ich zu einer weiteren Hirschparty eingeladen werde!" _Genau genommen bietet sich das perfekt für mich an. Während sie mit den beiden weg ist, kann ich alles für das Treffen mit meinem Anwalt morgen bereitlegen und die Papiere zusammensuchen, die ich für ihn ausgearbeitet habe. _

"Nun, wenn du zur Hochzeit eingeladen wurdest, wage ich zu behaupten, dass du auch zur Hirschparty eingeladen bist. Du wirst hingehen oder nicht?"

"Ja, wenn du darauf bestehst, das heißt, wenn ich eingeladen bin."

Sie belohnte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und ging dann zurück zu ihrem Buch in den Garten.

_Merlin,_ dachte Severus, als sie gegangen war. _Was für Dinge werde ich noch für diese Hexe tun?! An einer Hirschparty für Longbottom teilnehmen, ausgerechnet! _Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort, den Kessel zu schrubben.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine zeitig auf, ging gleich duschen und bereitete sich auf ihren Ausflug vor. Sie bemerkte zwar, dass die Kontraktionen, die sie jetzt hatte, ein wenig stärker waren, aber da sie ihr keine Schmerzen verursachten, war sie nicht besorgt darüber.

Sie freute sich, dass die Hauselfen das Frühstück schon zubereitet hatten, als sie sich fertig angezogen hatte, da sie begierig darauf war, Ginny und Tonks zu sehen. Außerdem musste sie noch zur Gringotts-Zaubererbank, um sich etwas Geld zum Shoppen zu besorgen.

Nachdem sie ihre Mahlzeit beendet und sich von Severus verabschiedet hatte, flohte sie in den _**Tropfenden Kessel**_, um Tonks und Ginny zu treffen.

Die schwangere Hexe war froh, ihre Freunde gleich zu finden, die bereits auf sie warteten. "Ginny, Tonks! Es ist so schön, euch zu sehen! Wie ist es euch beiden ergangen?"

Ginny antwortete als erste. "Großartig! Mit Draco verheiratet zu sein, ist die schönste Sache der Welt. Ich schwöre, dass ich nie gedacht hätte, dass das Frettchen von Hogwarts sich jemals in den Zauberer verwandeln würde, mit dem ich jetzt verheiratet bin. Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Leben besser sein könnte."

Ginny Worte machten Hermine und Tonks etwas wehmütig. Beide hatten einen bestimmten Zauberer, mit dem sie gern zusammen wären. "Wie wäre es mit einem Baby? Hast du daran auch schon gedacht?" Hermine fragte sich, ob Draco der Typ wäre, Kinder zu wollen. Vermutlich würde er, alle reinblütigen Zauberer fühlten die Notwendigkeit, ihre Linie zu erhalten.

"Also, natürlich haben wir schon darüber nachgedacht! Auch wenn ich damit noch ein paar Jahre warten möchte, da ich noch einige Zeit brauchen werde, mich daran zu gewöhnen, die neue _**Mrs Malfoy**_ zu sein."

Lachend erzählte Tonks ihnen, dass es ihr und Harry einfach gut ging. Sie hatten sich über ihren Einzug im Grimmauldplatz unterhalten, aber noch war nichts beschlossen. Hermine fragte sich im Stillen, was Molly Weasley wohl dazu sagen würde, denn sie betrachtete Harry als einen von den ihren.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Als sie bei Gringotts angekommen waren, informierte sie der Kobold am Schalter, Griphook, dass es für Hermine, da sie kurz vor der Niederkunft stand, nicht sicher war, in einem Karren zu ihrem Verlies zu rattern. Stattdessen würden sie ihr ihren Besitztum auf einer Art Kontoauszug zeigen und ein Troll würde gerne für sie etwas abheben.

Die Summe, die auf dem Papier vermerkt war, ließ sie verwirrt dreinschauen. "Sir, diese Angabe ist nicht korrekt. Es zeigt fünfunddreißigtausend Galeonen mehr an, als ich haben sollte."

Beleidigt sah sie Griphook über seine Nase an. "Es ist ganz sicher _**nicht**_ inkorrekt. Kobolde _**machen**_ keine Fehler. Lassen Sie mich sehen." Nachdem sie ihm das Papier überlassen hatte, erklärte er: "Hier steht, dass eine Einzahlung auf das Konto im Verlies Nummer 647 auf den Namen von Miss Hermine Granger von einem Mister Severus Snape vorgenommen wurde."

"Warum? Ich verstehe nicht, warum Severus Geld, noch dazu so viel, auf meinem Konto hinterlegen würde." Sobald die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten, traf es sie wie ein Klatscher. Natürlich! Das Baby! Er gab ihr dieses Geld, um sein Baby zu bekommen und sie dann sang- und klanglos fortgehen zu lassen. Das bedeutete, sie hatte alles falsch gedeutet. Ihre Atmung wurde flach und in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles.

_Wie konnte ich so dumm sein? Da denke ich, er plant eine Zukunft mit mir, während er die ganze Zeit geplant hat, mich zu bezahlen! Alle diese Abende zusammen und die Dates, die wir hatten, ganz zu schweigen von dem Sex! Er hat mir gesagt, dass er sich um mich sorgt!_

_Ich verstehe nicht, warum. Ich habe diesen verdammten Vertrag schon unterzeichnet. Er hätte mich nicht außerdem noch bezahlen müssen, es sei denn, er denkt, es würde mich dazu bringen, stillschweigend von dannen zu gehen. Nun, wenn es das ist, was er denkt, dann ist er auf dem Holzweg!_

"Ich möchte die gesamten fünfunddreißigtausend Galeonen bitte abheben."

"Wie Sie wünschen", antwortete Griphook ihr und stellte mit unbeteiligter Miene einen Scheck in dieser Höhe für sie aus.

Mit dem Scheck ging Hermine zu Tonks und Ginny zurück. "Tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich fühl mich heute eigentlich nicht gut. Geht ihr beide doch schon voran. Ich werde euch etwas später einholen."

Tonks sah sie besorgt an. "Bist du sicher, Hermine? Wir würden dich gern auch zurück bringen, es ist kein Problem."

_Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich muss Severus Snape allein sehen!_ "Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Ich bin nur plötzlich leicht müde. Geht ihr zwei. Ich werde euch später eulen." Sie erbot ein kleines Lächeln und versuchte, ihre Emotionen in Schach zu halten.

"Wenn du sicher bist ...?" fragte Ginny. Als Hermine nickte, sagte sie: "Okay, aber lass es uns wissen, wenn du irgendwas brauchst. Du wirst wirklich immer blasser."

Hermine versprach es und ging zum Tropfenden Kessel, um zurück zur Hütte zu flohen. Nachdem sie ein ganze Weile schon wieder da war, begann sie langsam vor Wut zu kochen. Severus, wie auch immer, war nicht da. Sie entschloss sich, im Wohnzimmer zu warten, während sie nichts anderes tun konnte. Je länger sie wartete, desto ärgerlicher wurde sie.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus war in sehr guter Stimmung. Er war bei seinem Anwalt gewesen und hatte alle Änderungen, exakt nach seinen Vorstellungen, vorgenommen. Heute Abend war der Abend an dem er mit Hermine sprechen wollte. Der Zeitpunkt schien perfekt zu sein. Es war alles geklärt.

Er war verwundert, wie gut er und Hermine harmonierten. Nicht einmal im Traum hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass er eine Hexe so sehr lieben könnte, wie er sie liebte. Er wollte, dass alles perfekt war und so erledigte er noch ein paar Dinge auf dem Weg nach Hause. Er hatte noch etwa eine Stunde bis zum Mittagessen, viel Zeit, so dachte er, um alles vorzubereiten. Dies wollte er unverzüglich tun und dann mit ihr feiern. Er hatte keine Zweifel, dass sie feiern _**würden**_.

Als er ankam, war er sehr überrascht, Hermine im Wohnzimmer vorzufinden. "So schnell alles erledigt, Süße?"

_Süße, dass ich nicht lache, dieser verdammte Wichser!_ "Nein, ich habe überhaupt nicht eingekauft. Ich hatte ein unerwartetes Problem." Während sie sprach, zuckte sie zusammen. Ihre Kontraktionen waren im Laufe des Tages stärker geworden. Sie hatte dachte, es sei, weil sie so wütend war, aber jetzt musste sie sich wohl ernsthafte Gedanken machen.

"Oh? Ich hoffe, nichts allzu Ernstes. Bist du okay?"

"Nun, das ist fraglich. Wenn du dies genau erklärst", sprach sie, während sie den Scheck hervorzog und ihn unter seine Nase hielt, "dann werde ich es dich wissen lassen."

_Merlin! Ich wollte es ihr erklären, bevor sie es herausfindet! Was muss sie nur denken? _"Hermine, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst -"

"Was ich _**denke**_, ist, dass du diese Galeonen auf meinem Konto als eine Art Auszahlung hinterlegt hast. Was ich _**denke**_, ist, dass du willst, dass ich still und leise verschwinde, wenn das Baby geboren ist. Was ich _**gedacht **_habe, war, dass wir irgendeine Art von Beziehung aufgebaut hätten und dass du den Wunsch hättest, diese nach der Geburt weiterzuführen. Was ich _**gedacht **_habe, war, dass ich dir vertrauen könnte!" Ihre Lautstärke hatte während dieses Statements stetig zugenommen und sie wedelte frustriert mit den Armen in der Luft.

"Warum, Severus? Warum hast du das getan? Ich habe gedacht, dass du damit begonnen hättest, in mir mehr als einen _**'Rent-a-Bauch!'**_ zu sehen. Ich wollte mehr für dich sein, für unseren Sohn!" Sie fühlte, wie sie die nächste Wehe erfasste und platzierte ihre Hand auf dem Bauch, sich insgeheim fragend, ob sie die Zeit nehmen sollte.

"Das genügt!" Severus kämpfte verzweifelt darum, die Kontrolle zu behalten. Er hatte Angst, in einer verlorenen Schlacht zu kämpfen. "Ja, ich habe die Galeonen auf dein Konto überwiesen, aber es war _**nicht**_, wie du zu _**glauben**_ scheinst, als eine Art Auszahlung für dich gedacht. Wenn du mich nur erklären lassen würdest - "

"Nein! Ich will deine verdammten Erklärungen nicht hören! _**Du hast mich benutzt!**_ Du hast mich mit Absicht dazu geführt zu glauben, dass etwas zwischen uns passiert ist, was es offensichtlich nicht gibt!" Die nächste Wehe veranlasste sie, sich zu setzen.

Severus war empört über ihre Anschuldigungen. Er hatte genug davon. Sie würde ihm wohl erst zuhören, wenn er einen _**Silencio**_ über sie geworfen hätte. "Ich habe dich ganz gewiss _**nicht**_ benutzt! Ich war bei meinem Anwalt -" Durch einen scharfen Atemzug von Hermine wurde er unterbrochen und erschrak sich, als er ihr schmerzverzogenes Gesicht erblickte.

"Meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt! Severus, ich habe Wehen! Ich hatte schon gestern und heute Kontraktionen. Ich dachte, sie wären Senkwehen."

"Deine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt, ausgerechnet jetzt?" _Was in Merlins Namen sind Senkwehen?_ Sein Ton wurde weich, als er sie sich krümmen sah. "Komm! Wir müssen ins St. Mungos. Ich hole nur deine Tasche und deine Karte."

Sie zögerte nur leicht auf seine ausgestreckte Hand. Severus griff nach ihrer Tasche und der Karte, dann flohte er sie nach St. Mungos. Während Hermine aufgenommen wurde, schickte Severus eine Eule an Albus, um ihm Bescheid zu geben.

Wieder zurück in Hermines Zimmer, setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. Nachdem der Heiler sie untersucht und den Raum wieder verlassen hatte, sagte Severus: "Hermine, ich schwöre, dass das Geld nicht für das ist, was du denkst." Als eine starke Wehe sie überfiel, fügte er hinzu: "Ich weiß, jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, darüber zu diskutieren. Nur bitte versprich mir, dass du unvoreingenommen mir _**zuhören **_wirst, wenn das hier vorbei ist."

Hermine wollte ihm glauben und sie wusste, dass er es verdient hatte, ihm zumindest zuzuhören. "Ich verspreche es", stimmte sie zu. "Und wenn es wirklich nicht so ist, wie ich glaube, dann tut es mir leid. Du kannst dir nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie schmerzlich es für mich war, die extra Galeonen zu entdecken, vor allem als mir bestätigt wurde, dass du sie hinterlegt hast." Sie verspannte sich, während die nächste Wehe kam.

"Entspann dich, Liebes. Halt meine Hand." Als sie seine Hand nahm, fuhr er fort," Ich wollte dich nie verletzen, Hermine. Ich glaube, du wirst es verstehen, wenn ich es dir dann erkläre. Für jetzt konzentriere dich darauf, unseren Sohn auf die Welt zu bringen." In der Hoffnung, sie zu beruhigen rieb er kleine Kreise auf die Rückseite ihrer Hand, während er sprach. Es schien zu funktionieren.

Nach fünf Stunden begann Severus sich Sorgen zu machen und Hermine war mehr als gereizt.

"Sie können versichert sein, Mister Snape, dass die Geburt sich noch viele Stunden mehr als bisher hinziehen kann! Ich habe Hexen gesehen, die zwei Tage in den Wehen steckten!" zischte die Heilerin ihn an. Sie war immer noch über Severus' Beharren, dass etwas falsch sein musste, verärgert.

"Es heißt _**Professor**_ Snape," informierte Hermine sie schnippisch, "und die einzige Geburt, über die ich im Moment besorgt bin, ist _**meine**_!"

"Natürlich sind Sie das, meine Liebe", sagte die Heilerin in einem herablassenden Ton. "Sie machen das gut. Möchten Sie ein paar Eiskugeln?"

"Nein! Ich würde gern dieses Kind zur Welt bringen!" Selbst für ihre eigenen Ohren hörte sie sich leicht hysterisch an.

"Hermine", begann Severus mit beruhigender, tiefer Stimme, "Sieh mich an. Konzentriere dich auf mich und wir werden das zusammen durchstehen." So schwierig es auch sein mochte, er wusste, dass er ruhig bleiben musste, um ihr zu helfen.

Seine Stimme schien sie in der Tat zu beruhigen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf sein Gesicht und begann, sich zu entspannen.

Noch einmal vergingen drei Stunden, bevor es Zeit war zu pressen und während denen Severus ihr nicht von der Seite wich. Nach einer weiteren Stunde war es geschafft und sie hörten den ersten Schrei ihres Sohnes. Ein breites Lächeln lag auf Severus` Gesicht, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen strömten und sie mit schwacher Stimme hauchte: "Wir haben es geschafft."

Seiner Stimme im Moment nicht vertrauend, lehnte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft. Er legte für eine Minute seine Stirn gegen die ihre, dann sagte er endlich: "Wir haben es geschafft. Du warst wundervoll, Liebling."

Nachdem das Baby gesäubert und in eine weiche Decke gewickelt war, legte die Heilerin ihn auf Hermines Bauch. Er hatte dunkle, schwarze Haare mit weichen Locken und ein kleines Fäustchen hielt er an seine Wange gedrückt. "Danke Gott dafür, dass er deine Nase hat", foppte Severus sie.

Hermine lächelte: "Ja, aber er hat deine Augen, die Form und die Farbe auch."

Severus erhob sich und beschloss, ein wenig auf Abstand zu sich selbst zu gehen. Bis er mit ihr sprach und mit Sicherheit wusste, was sie wollte, hielt er seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Albus und Minerva im Wartebereich sind. Während du dich etwas zurecht machen und erfrischen kannst, werde ich sie informieren, dass das Baby da ist." Er konnte nicht widerstehen und so neigte er sich hinab und küsste sie einmal mehr, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus war verblüfft, als er in den Wartebereich eintrat. Nicht nur Albus und Minerva waren hier, sondern andere ebenso: Lucius und Narcissa, Draco und Ginny, Harry und Tonks, Ron und Luna und zu seiner äußersten Überraschung, Neville und Susan. _Ich werde für den Rest meiner Tage mit Neville Longbottom bestraft sein! Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich den Jungen-der-lebte-um-den-Dunklen-Lord-zu-töten ertragen muss, aber Longbottom obendrein? _

Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an und er verkündete bloß: "Mein Sohn ist angekommen. Sowohl er als auch seine Mutter scheinen wohlauf zu sein. Nachdem sie fertig sind, sich um Hermine zu kümmern, werde ich ihn für eure Inspektion herausbringen."

Er ging zurück ins Zimmer, um seinen Sohn zu holen und fand Hermine friedlich schlafend vor. Nachdem er mit dem Baby ein bisschen angegeben und gehört hatte, was jedermann über ihn zu sagen hatte, entschied er sich, in sein Haus zurückzukehren, um sich eine Dusche zu gönnen, die Kleidung zu wechseln und einige Dinge mitzunehmen. All ihre Besucher waren weg, mit dem Versprechen, am nächsten Morgen wiederzukommen, um Hermine zu sehen.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermine wurde von einer Heilerin geweckt, die sie schon kannte. Es war sehr früh am Morgen, kaum fünf. "Ihr Sohn muss gefüttert werden, Mummy. Er ist sehr hungrig."

Hermine wollte schon Einwände erheben, aber dann kam sie auf einen besseren Gedanken. _Dies kann die einzige Chance sein, die ich habe, ihn zu stillen. Ich möchte wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, so meinen Sohn zu füttern._

Nachdem sie Hermine gezeigt und geholfen hatte, ihren Sohn an die Brust anzulegen, verließ die Frau das Zimmer. Hermine richtete ihren Blick auf das Baby, als ihre Gefühle sie plötzlich überwältigten und sie leise zu weinen begann. _Ich habe mir nie vorstellen können, dass ich so stark lieben könnte!_

Nachdem Severus wieder ins Cottage zurückgekehrt war und geduscht hatte, beschloss er, sich ebenfalls kurz auszuruhen, während Hermine schlief. Er war erschöpft und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. Als er erwachte, erschrak er ein bisschen, denn er hatte nicht vorgehabt, so lange zu schlafen. Schnell stand er auf, kleidete sich an und flohte zurück ins St. Mungos.

Der Anblick, der ihn beim Betreten von Hermines Zimmer erwartete, ließ ihn auf seinem Weg innehalten. Hermine stillte ihren Sohn. Er war sprachlos. Plötzlich sah sie scheinbar erschrocken auf.

"Severus, es tut mir so leid!" Sie wusste, dass sie plapperte, aber sie konnte sich allem Anschein nach nicht stoppen. "Als die Heilerin ihn mir brachte, konnte ich nicht widerstehen! Hier, lass mich ihn dir geben."

Er hob eine Hand und brachte sie zum Schweigen. "Bitte, mach weiter. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass dies der schönste Anblick ist, den ich je gesehen habe." Er pausierte für einen Moment, um seine Courage zu sammeln. "Ich habe einige Dinge, die ich dir sagen möchte, Hermine." Der Ton, den er anschlug, war forsch, aber er brauchte ihn, um sein Vorhaben durchzuführen. Er atmete tief durch, starrte knapp über ihrer rechten Schulter auf die Wand und begann zu reden.

"Zunächst einmal möchte ich die Einzahlung der Galeonen erklären. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ein reinblütiger Zauberer seine Frau beschenkt, wenn sie ihm einen Erben geboren hat. Das war meine Absicht: dich zu beschenken. Ich wollte dich nicht auszahlen, wie du glaubst." Hermine errötete und fühlte erneute Hoffnung aufkommen, als er _**Frau **_sagte.

"Zweitens hatte ich ein Treffen mit meinem Anwalt und habe einen neuen Vertrag ausgearbeitet." Auf ihren intensiven Blick hin, fuhr er schnell fort. "Ich habe beschlossen, ein gemeinsames Sorgerecht für das Kind zu treffen. Er liegt zu gleichen Teilen bei uns. Dies bietet dir ein Kind und befreit dich damit von den Zwängen das Ehegesetzes." Daraufhin begannen Hermine erneut die Tränen zu laufen. _Er bietet mir einen Platz im Leben des Babys und ich werde nicht gezwungen sein, jemand anderen zu heiraten!_

"Drittens, ich habe mit Filius gesprochen. Er ist bereit, deine komplette Ausbildung zu übernehmen, vorausgesetzt, du bist gewillt für länger im Schloss zu bleiben. Du kannst weiterhin in unseren Räumen wohnen oder wenn es dir lieber ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass Albus dir auch eigene zur Verfügung stellen würde." _Bitte bleib und lebe weiter mit mir und dem Baby in unseren Räumen!_

"Auch Bill Weasley hat vor etwas mehr als einer Woche mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen. Es sieht so aus, als ob die Kobolde dir einen Job als Fluchbrecher anbieten wollen, wenn du deine Lehrzeit beendet hast. Er fragte mich, ob ich wüsste, ob du interessiert wärst. Mit deinem Arithmantikergebnis und als Zauberkunstmeisterin glauben die Kobolde, du wärest ein Gewinn für sie." Dies schockierte Hermine bis ins Mark. Die Kobolde hatten kein Wort gestern, als sie in Gringotts war, zu ihr gesagt.

Als sie das alles einigermaßen verdaut hatte, sah er ihr schließlich in die Augen. All seinen Mut sammelnd, stellte er ihr die für ihn am meisten bedeutsamste Frage von allen. "Hermine, liebst du mich wirklich?"

Ihr Herz hörte für einen Moment auf zu schlagen. Sie beschloss, ehrlich zu sein, weil sie spürte, dass er einen Grund haben musste. Ohne die Augen von ihm zu nehmen, sagte sie: "Ja, das tue ich. Sehr sogar."

Er stieß die Luft aus, die er, ohne es bemerkt zu haben, angehalten hatte. "Ich liebe dich ebenfalls. Ich frage mich, Hermine, ob du zustimmen würdest, meine Frau zu werden?"

Ihr kamen die Tränen. _Werde ich jemals aufhören zu weinen? Dumme Hormone!_ "Das würde mich zur glücklichsten Hexe der Welt machen."

Severus trat endlich auf sie und das Baby zu. Er beugte sich hinab, küsste seinen Sohn auf den Kopf und seine Verlobte auf die Lippen, bevor er ihr einen Ring an die Hand steckte. Hermine erkannte ihn als den Ring wieder, den sie in seiner Truhe gefunden hatte und sie wusste von der Beschreibung, die Severus ihr nach dem Lesen des Briefes gegeben hatte und seinen Fragen, dass es der Ring war, den sein Urgroßvater seiner Urgroßmutter angesteckt hatte.

Die stolze Papa stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen neben seine Verlobte und kuschelte sich hautnah an sie und das Baby. "Ich habe einen Namen, wie ich ihn gern nennen würde, sollte er deine Zustimmung finden. Silas, für meinen Urgroßvater und William, für - "

"Meinen Vater." Ihr Herz war voll von Liebe und sie konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzustrahlen. "Silas William Snape. Ich finde den Namen wunderbar. Wen wollen wir bitten, seine Paten zu werden?"

"Ich hatte gedacht, wir bitten Albus und Minerva, wenn du einverstanden bist."

"Perfekt. Ich denke, sie werden wundervoll und sehr glücklich über die Frage sein."

Glücklich und zufrieden, fielen Severus und Hermine, Silas zwischen sich, in einen leichten Schlummer, bis ein leises Klopfen an der Tür sie weckte. "Herein", rief Hermine.

Die Tür öffnet sich und all ihre Freunde strömten in den Raum und drängten sich, um das Baby zu sehen. Zusätzlich zu denen, die im Krankenhaus waren, während Hermine entband, hatten sich Arthur und Molly zur Menge gesellt. Hermine war erstaunt, dass im St. Mungos so viele Menschen zur selben Zeit in ein Zimmer gelassen wurden. In einem Muggelkrankenhaus würde dies niemals zugelassen werden.

Narcissa war die erste, die ihnen gratulierte. Während sie Hermine eine Schachtel überreichte, erspähte sie den Verlobungsring. Sie hielt Hermines Hand und fragte: "Ist es das, was ich denke?"

Hermine sah zu Severus, sie wollte, dass er antwortete. Er verstand und informierte alle: "Hermine hat eingewilligt, meine Frau zu werden. Sobald sie entlassen wird und wieder auf ihren Füßen steht, werden wir einen Termin festlegen."

"Nein!" schrie Hermine auf. Jedes der erschrockenen Gesichter ansehend, erklärte sie, "Ich meine, das heißt, ich will nicht warten." Sie schaute zu Severus. "Ich würde sehr gern als Familie heimkehren."

Ergeben sah Severus zum Schulleiter. "Was sagst du, Albus? Hast du Lust, eine Trauung heute durchzuführen?"

Zwinkernd und voller Freude über die stolzen Eltern, verkündete er: "Sicher tue ich das! Gib mir eine Stunde, um alles vorzubereiten."

Hermine öffnete den Mund und platzte mit der ersten Sache, die ihr in den Sinn gekommen war, heraus. "Was soll ich anziehen? Es passt mir nichts mehr!"

"Öffnen Sie Ihr Geschenk," flüsterte Narcissa ihr zu. Hermine fand ein schönes, weißes Still-Nachthemd aus Seide, mit einer entsprechenden Robe. "Oh, Narcissa, das ist schön! Vielen Dank!"

"Wie Sie bereits wissen, liebe ich Dessous," verriet Narcissa ihr mit einem Lachen. Die anderen Frauen im Zimmer und Lucius nickten im Einvernehmen. "Als ich es sah, habe ich an Sie gedacht. Ich denke, es ist goldrichtig."

Ginny hatte einen Gedanken. "Ich frage mich, ob Marci vom Wandless-Magic-Salon hierher kommen und dein Haar richten würde!"

Hermine konnte daraufhin kaum an sich halten, mit den Augen zu rollen, aber sie lächelte stattdessen. "Ginny, wirklich, ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich ausgerechnet hier von Marci stylen lassen möchte. Denkst du nicht, dass du mich einfach nur kämmen könntest?"

"Oh! Entschuldige, daran hab ich nicht einmal gedacht!", erwiderte Ginny. "Natürlich werde ich dir helfen."

Als die Frauen begannen, über Haare zu reden, sah Severus flehend seine Zukünftige an. "Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, Süße, werde ich gehen und mich vorbereiten. In einer Stunde werde ich wieder zurück sein."

"Ja, und ich werde fertig sein, wenn du wieder hier bist." Sie lächelte sinnlich und flüsterte dann: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich ebenfalls", sagte er ein wenig aus der Fassung geraten. Er konnte es nicht glauben, in einer Stunde würde er die Frau seiner Träume heiraten, noch dazu mit einem Sohn. Das Leben könnte nicht besser sein.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eine Stunde später hatten sich alle wieder in Hermines Zimmer versammelt. Sie bat die Heilerin, Silas zurückzubringen, damit er Teil der Zeremonie sein könnte. Bevor die anderen zurückgekehrt waren, hatten Hermine und Severus entschieden, wer die vier Elemente repräsentieren sollte. Ginny würde das Feuer, Minerva die Erde, Lucius die Luft und Draco das Wasser übernehmen. Harry und Ron waren die ehrenamtliche Familie der Braut, da Hermine sie sich für diesen speziellen Teil wünschte.

Hermine hatte Susan und Tonks in die Winkelgasse geschickt, um einen Ring für Severus zu kaufen. Sie wollte einen soliden Platinring ohne Muster. Sie lachte bei den Wendungen der jüngsten Ereignisse in sich hinein. _Jetzt habe ich die Galeonen zum Kauf._

Als die Zeremonie vorbei war, verkündete Severus allen, dass irgendwann vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres er und seine Frau einen kleinen Empfang zur Wiedergutmachung geben würden. Er würde jedem das Datum und die Uhrzeit eulen. In diesem Moment gab Silas seine Anwesenheit bekannt. Er war hungrig und wollte gefüttert werden.

Jeder verließ verständnisvoll den Raum und Hermine begann ihren Sohn zu stillen, während ihr Mann auf dem Bett saß und sie beobachtete. "Du hast mich einmal gefragt, warum ich ausgerechnet dich von allen Leihmüttern in England ausgesucht habe. Erinnerst du dich noch daran?"

"Ja, tue ich. Warum _**hast**_ du mich ausgesucht?"

"Weil du die einzige warst, die es für mich gab, Süße. Es hätte niemals eine andere sein können. Und es wird niemals eine andere für mich geben. Ich habe dich geliebt und wollte dich selbst damals."

"Es war das gleiche für mich. Ich habe dich auch geliebt, Severus. Immer."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Epilog **

Hermine stand am Buffet und ließ ihren Blick über die Leute schweifen, die sich im Fuchsbau versammelt hatten. An jedem vierten Sonntag in den letzten fünf Jahren war Molly Gastgeber eines großen Familienabendessens. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass Silas bereits fünf war. Wie die Zeit verflog. Während ihre Hand auf ihrem Bauch ruhte, sah sie zu Severus, der ihre zwei-jährige Tochter, Serena, im Arm wiegte. Sie war eingeschlafen, gegen ihres Vaters Brust gebettet, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Severus unterhielt sich mit Arthur und Lucius über Merlin, wer weiß worüber, während Lucius in einem fort mit ausgestreckter Hand Serenas Rücken streichelte.

Als Serena geboren war, hatten Hermine und Severus Lucius und Narcissa zu ihren Paten gemacht. In letzter Zeit hatte Lucius angefangen, sie Rena zu rufen und sie informierte ihn, dass ihr Name Serena Jane Snape sei, falls er sich damit zufrieden gäbe. Denn nicht einmal _**Daddy**_, ihrer liebsten Person auf der ganzen Welt, wurde erlaubt, sie _**Rena**_ zu nennen! Lucius nahm es sich zu Herzen, auch wenn er sie auf Schritt und Tritt verwöhnte.

Hermines Blick wanderte zu Silas, der mit Veronica Weasley spielte. Veronica war die Tochter von Ron und Luna und sie hatte vor kurzem begonnen, darauf zu bestehen, dass sie Ronni gerufen wurde. Frank Longbottom, Nevilles und Susans Sohn, spielte auch mit ihnen. Auch wenn Ronni und Frank ein Jahr jünger waren, waren die drei dazu bestimmt, das nächste Hogwarts-Trio zu werden. Hermine war sicher, dass Silas nach Gryffindor sortiert werden würde; er war viel zu abenteuerlich für alle anderen Häuser, sehr zur Bestürzung ihres Mannes. Allerdings war sie ebenso sicher, dass Serena für Slytherin bestimmt war. Sie war bereits jetzt eine kleine Intrigantin.

Sie wandte ihr Augenmerk auf die Potters. Durch die Verabschiedung des Ehegesetzes war auch Harrys Hand vergeben. Tonks hatte viele Angebote erhalten - die meisten nur aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten als Metamorphmagus. Harry war nicht reinblütig, aber der Minister gab ihm, als den Zauberer, der Lord Voldemort besiegte, die Sondererlaubnis, eine Petition an Tonks zu stellen. Er lockerte auch ihre Auflagen. Nach ihrer Hochzeit hatten Harry und Tonks beschlossen, noch ein wenig mit einem Baby zu warten. Zumindest wollten sie so lange warten, wie sie konnten, um ungestraft davonzukommen, da das Ehegesetz für sie angepasst wurde und sie erst innerhalb von sechs Jahren Ehe ein Kind zeugen mussten.

Ginny und Draco hatten erst vor kurzem entschieden, ein Kind zu haben. Draco war begeistert zu hören, dass sie Zwillinge haben würden; Ginny war ein wenig besorgt. Sie war schließlich mit Fred und George aufgewachsen.

Die Ehegesetz hatte fast alle anderen Weasleys ebenso tangiert. Bill war bereits mit Fleur verheiratet und Ron und Ginny waren davon nicht betroffen, aber Fred und George hatte am Ende Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell geheiratet. Percy war mit Penelope Clearwater verheiratet und Charlie heiratete Alicia Spinnet. Jeder war davon immer noch schockiert. Niemand war sich bewusst, dass Charlie bekannt war, wer Alicia war.

Abgesehen von Ron waren die einzigen Weasleys, die Kinder hatten, Bill und Fleur. Die anderen behaupteten, daran zu arbeiten. Hermine grinste. _**Übung macht den Meister.**_ In Gedanken verloren, fühlte sie ein Paar Arme sich um ihre Taille schlängeln und sich besitzergreifend auf ihren Bauch legen. Sie lehnte sich zurück, froh in Severus' Armen zu liegen, ihren Lieblingsort auf Erden.

"Alles in Ordnung, Süße?" Er neigte bei ihren vorherigen Schwangerschaften dazu, sich in den letzten zwei Monaten zu sorgen, diesmal aus irgendeinem Grunde noch mehr. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich geeinigt hatten, dass dies die letzte sein würde. Sie wurden beide ein wenig sentimental deshalb.

"Alles gut, Liebling. Allerdings bin ich soweit, bald nach Hause zu gehen. Ich bin müde." Für die Sommerferien waren sie ins Haus zurückgekehrt.

Severus hatte entschieden, dass er zurücktreten würde, wenn Silas in Hogwarts anfing. Er hatte für verschiedene Tränkezeitschriften im Laufe der Jahre privat geschrieben und er wollte beginnen, seine Theorien zu prüfen und zu überarbeiten. Hermine war noch unentschlossen, ob sie ihre Position bei Gringotts kündigen und mit Severus zusammen arbeiten sollte oder ob sie ihrem Job weiterhin ausüben wollte. Sie genoss ihre Arbeit, aber die Zusammenarbeit mit den Kobolden war ihr verhasst. Sie befand, dass es nur Bill Weasleys Persönlichkeit und seine unbekümmerte Einstellung war, die ihn so lange dort aushalten ließen.

Nachdem sie Silas und Serena eingesammelt hatten, letztere war nun aufgewacht und protestierte gegen den Aufbruch, flohten sie nach Hause. Binnen kurzem waren das Baden erledigt und die Einschlafgeschichten erzählt und Hermine ruhte zufrieden noch vom Liebesspiel in den Armen ihres Ehemanns. Das Cottage war ruhig, alles war friedlich.

Als sie schon am Einschlafen war, wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber Gott sei Dank für diesen verflixten Vertrag. Was ein Versuch am Anfang war, hatte ihr mehr Glück gebracht, als sie jemals erhofft hatte, hatte sie mit dem einen Mann, den sie mit aller Kraft ihres Herzens und ihrer Seele liebte, verbunden und gab ihr die Familie, die sie sich immer ersehnte hatte. Das Leben war auf jeden Fall gut.

ENDE 


End file.
